ReBirth: Guardians
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: So how did this all happen, well probably have to do with the fact that Histoire WASN'T the person to bring me here, AND that Neptune thinks I stole the 4th wall also what are these text messages i keep getting and why do i feel like it wasn't a Tuesday when everything got screwed up. (Will have elements from different games, and will mention other stories)
1. Chapter 1: Water Slide of Time! (REDONE)

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello, and welcome to Re;Birth Guardians.**

 **I wasn't very happy with the first chapter so I'm Redoing it…. If this ever goes up that is…**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **?**

 **POV 1st**

Ah space time… truly a pain in my *ss.

Not 5 minutes ago was I finished with school for the holidays, next thing I know, things go all Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey on me.

The day had gone through the normal routine…. Well, up until the point 'Incident Zero' as I'm calling it for this chapter considering that the author is only redoing this chapter.

So allow me to tell the point of 'Incident Zero'.

* * *

I had finished with school, Finally. For the next 3 weeks I wouldn't have to worry about any bits of work at all. Ah teen years, truly the most easiest of times.

Anyways, now knowing of my newfound freedom, I decided to play a game I had been neglecting for a while.

"Hmmm…. Fairy Fencer F…. No…. Undertale….. did everything in that 3 times over…. Re;Birth 3….. Alright then." I said to myself.

I don't Beleive I've actually introduced myself yet. My name is Bryce. I'm 15, Around 6 feet, and have _way_ too much time on my hands sometimes.

If you need a personality reference….. search Lost Pause on youtube….. I'm not as perverted, in my own opinion.

Anyways I had booted up the game…. Well that's not right.

Allow me to explain instead of the normal intro sequence…. It was a CPU memory core. Except the power symbol was kinda more… Jagged.

The Ring that normally went around the line and opened from the top became a bit more Cresent shaped. The line had tuned into 2 right triangles, with a small triangle on each underside.

Against my better judgement…. I Wacked it. Yeah i regret that now… but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

So I now find myself in a rift through space time, at least I assume this is space time, bored out of my mind, a left hand with the symbol on my computer sucking up energy, that's happining BTW, and one thought goes through my head.

Since when did Space Time feel like a water slide?

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **I'm hoping more people see this… but knowing my luck…. They won't.**

 **Oh well to those actually seeing this…. Conglatulations.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2: 4th Wall No More?

**Author's Note Hey everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Guardians. Yes that is the shortened name I'm going with. Anyways with how much free time I have on my hand expect another chapter before Christmas. But until then let's get this chapter started.**  
 **(Knock,Knock)**  
 **\HUH I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE?\**  
 **"Talking",/Thoughts/,\AUTHOR\,Journal.**

* * *

 **21/12/2O15**

 **So apparently that Green light I saw was nothing special. In fact it really just seemed to make my hand stop glowing. So as of right now I'm just sitting (well really floating) on my ass waiting for this trip to be done with, but as things are going I might be here for another couple of days. Oh well at least I have my Samsung Galaxy S4 with me. And even better news both my Sony Headphones AND my phone's screen are good as new. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they were. Considering the situation I'm in I should have run out of battery by now but it's like it's stuck in a permanent recharge state, how that's possible is beyond me. Well at the best point I apparently have internet to only Fanfiction. So at the very least i can catch up on stories like overclock and dimensional trip. I now realize I NEED a new hobby. Well I'm going to stop for now, I'll continue writing when i feel it's necessary or when something interesting happens. Until then 0n3dge Signing of.**

* * *

 **(Bryce's POV)**

"Uhhh… that was the worst waterside EVER. of all time." After having my moment of being Agent Washington, I decided the floor of wherever I am isn't the best place for a nap.  
"Where am I even?" I asked hopping some voice in the sky would awnser.

"I SAID WHERE AM I!" \OH SHIT! UHH GIVE ME LIKE 2 SECONDS\

(Location: Some Random Ass Forest)

"Really that's the best you could come up with." Deciding I had enough with the Author I politely shut him up. If you're wondering about my definition of politely is, I went and hit the in case of emergency where author is being a dick \HEY!\ button.

/Huh must have a delayed reaction/ I thought to myself. I decided to look around the area before my phone started vibrating like crazy. Deciding to check it out i pulled it out of my pocket and took a look.

 **Date Updated**

 _ **(14/11/2015)**_

/So I went back in time? Well it's either that or my phone is broken. but considering the fact that it's screen is fixed I'm going to go out on a whim and say that it's the former/ I thought.

As I went to put my phone away I was my left hand clearly. It was pretty much the same except for a mark that I swear I have seen before….

"That mark! It's the same from my computer screen. But why is it on my hand." Deciding to take my eyes of my hand, I decided to check my surroundings.

/Yep, It's some random ass forest. well played author well played. Maybe i'll turn of the emergency button thingy./ "No I'll wait for that". As I examined the boring ass forest, I didn't fail to notice a familiar looking sword.

"Wait it that? oh no."

 _ **(MEANWHILE, IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE OUR HERO ISN'T AT RIGHT NOW!)**_

 **(3rd POV)**

"Neptune for god's sake what are you doing!"

"Histy, I'm freaking out right now!"

"Sis what's wrong?"

"Junior it's horrible!"

"Neptune! Seriously tell us."

"The fourth wall. it's, it's."

"It's what?"

"It's gone."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE hey so that was chapter 2 and Wow 2 pages. i feel so accomplished right now. but anyways that was that. You can leave a review if you want. I don't own you. all comments are welcome, Flames must be constructive, as i have said it's my first story. So if everything goes according to plan i should have a new chapter up by christmas so until then have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3:Random Ass Plot Device! Part 1

**(AUTHORS NOTE)**

 **Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Guardians. Now before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone who has viewed my story up to this point.**

 **As well as say my thanks to a couple of people.**

 **tehg2000: Thanks so much, now i just hope i can continue making this well written.**

 **You never know (Anonymous? there was no link): i'm pretty sure that This chapter will be over 1k words. but i'm not sure if you want more because you like my story or something else. oh well. and secondly I'M WORKING KNOW YOU HAPPY?! (╯°□°)╯**

"uhh Author you okay?"

 **Never better, now where was i… oh yes! so to answer the time change part. It was ORIGINALLY going to be an excuse as to why I don't have a christmas special up today, but it will become a plot point. not a big one mind you but one nonetheless.**

 **But with that out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

 **("Talking",/thoughts/,\Author\,Journal)**  
 **(Location: Planeptune Basilicom)**  
 **(POV: 3RD)**

"Thanks for answering my call on such short notice."

"Oh it was no problem at all, but i don't think you would be calling me with that whole thing that's going on around you right now if it wasn't important. (- ω -)"

"Well, it's neptune," Said Histoire "She has locked herself in her room."

"Doesn't she normally do this when trying to get away from doing work and just playing video games? (・_・ヾ" Mini-Histy looked puzzled at this predicament.

"Well that would normally be the case if it wasn't for the fact of that she hasn't done anything. No gaming, no work. Hell she hasn't even touched pudding for a couple of days now that I think about it."

"Do you have any idea what might have caused this? ( -_・)?"

"Well this all started 3 days ago when Neptune started sputtering some nonsense about there being no 4th wall. While she was fine for that moment as soon as she finished playing the pronoun game and told us that the 4th wall was gone, she just stopped. Like she had nothing left to live for." Said Histoire in a grave manor of speaking

"Hmm, that is troubling. However I have no clue what's happening right now. (´･_･`)" Said Mini-Histy

"It's fine. While I'm here how's everything going on your end?" Asked Histoire

"Well before you called I had found a very unusual energy point. in the otori forest I believe it was. (´･＿･')"

"Strange energy source?"  
 **(SLAM!)**

"Histy! I need to go to ultradimension. Right now!" Yelled Neptune who had barged in.

"Rude" Said Neptune under her breath.

"Neptune, why do you need to go to the ultradimension?" asked Histoire.

"The fourth wall is gone because it's following someone else! And I will not rest until the 4th wall is following the true main character." Said Neptune, there really is going to be no way to persuade her when she is like this.

"Sigh Fine but it will take 3 days to get you there. it takes a lot of share power **\Is that a thing?\**  
to get you there." Said Histoire. Knowing arguing with Neptune at a time like this wasn't the greatest idea.

"You can't get me there now?" Asked Neptune

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Okay fine." Said Neptune. She then proceeded to mutter "Miss Bossypants."

"what was tha-" "NOTHING!" Neptune was quick to interrupt Histoire.

"Well i guess this is bye for now. (｡･ω･｡)"

"Yes, i'll talk to you soon."

* * *

 **(Location: Still some random ass forest.)**

 **(1st POV: Bryce.)**

"My sight is fine right?" I ask myself outloud "Because that sword should not exist considering how how.. well ALIVE everything feels and looks."

Okay enough with the pronoun game we have had enough with that for the last 2 chapters, That familiar looking sword in front of me was THE Gehaburn. And I'm not joking. There it was in it's full form.

"Well.. what to do now?" I asked myself _/Take a selfie next to it!/_

Deciding to listen to the voice in my head i took out my phone and snapped an image of the sword impaled to the ground.

"Okay let's get this sword out of the ground now." Deciding to go against any rational thoughts at the time I went over and tried to pull out the sword with my right hand.

"Oh please tell me this isn't some sword in the stone Bullshit. Please."

After taking the sword in both my hands **\That sounds wrong\/You shut up/** I pulled it out of the ground. However after lifting it out of the ground. let's just say that my hand started to glow again.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled, while i was able to remove my right was firmly stuck to the sword's handle.

After the glowing had subsided. the sword had changed, DRASTICALLY. Let me put it to you this way, go on google and search up Monado, yeah the sword that kills gods.. turned into another sword (which in my opinion looks so much cooler, but that's just me) which also has killed a god.

I sat there for a while looking over the sword before giving it one more look.

"I am so keeping this thing." I say to myself excitedly.

That excitement would of been continued if it wasn't for the cracking of twigs.

"who's there!" I asked to the direction of the sound.

".." there was no answer.

"Hello! Anyone out there?" I asked yet again.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I say to myself

* * *

 **Date: 14/11/2015**

 **Gehaburn the cursed sword. the only knowledge I know of it is that it had something to do with the conquest ending and that it gets stronger with power from the CPU's that fall from this blade. So I don't know if the sword normally changes like that.**  
 **But i doubt it, it's just a feeling I get. Anyways now that i have the Monado, I need to make sure if I do or do not have Gehaburn's abilities in the sword. But for now that's it for today's journal entry, until next time. this is 0n3dge signing off.**

* * *

 **(Authors Note)**

 **whew that was tiring. and i hope it was 1k words but i'm not sure but for now that was this chapter of Guardians.**

 **I might not upload between Christmas and new years because of how it's the holidays so yeah.**

 **Anyways reviews are always welcome and flames to ONLY IF THERE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **But until next chapter i'll be off.**


	4. Chapter 4:Random Ass Plot Device! Part 2

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey everyone how's it going? I myself am dreading the next few weeks.**

 **Lets check my school list shall we.**

 **-Failing 2 subjects**

 **-English, Math AND Science**

 **-Exams.**

 **-Have to walk to school tomorrow and need to be there before 8:00 to do announcements. (Not a morning person)**

 **F*CK, anyways on to the.. reveiws**

 **To you never know….**

 **Give me a minute**

 **(One phone call later)**

 **Thanks for the help Plutia**

"No problem, saayyy mind if i borrow him for a minute?"

 **Fine but i need him alive and Not Traumatized plz.**

 **He happens to be a frequent Reviewer.**

"ehhh, I'll see"

 **Anyways before you go i need you to do a disclaimer I've forgotten to do those.**

"okaaay, 0n3dgeGaming Doesn't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything related to it."

 **Except my story idea and my oc. That's important info.**

"Soooo, can i go now?"

 **Alright fine.**

 **But with that out of the way let's begin.**

* * *

 **Date 15/11/15**

 **I would like to say that it was nothing, that the noise was just the wind.**

 **But no, it just had to be that.**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

As i gripped the blade in front of me, the beast emerged from the bushes….

"..."

"...what the-"

"hOI! I'm tEMMIE!"

* * *

 **No that's not what happened!**

 **What happened was an ancient dragon showed up.**

 **And our interaction was well….**

* * *

"well, sh*t"

/ _ROAR_ /

"Oh jeez!" I yelled out, narrowly dodging to the right avoiding its oncoming claw.

I gripped the sword I had picked up just a couple of seconds ago, I tried to activate it but to no avail.

"Now of all times! REALLY!" I yelled at whatever god was being an unimaginable amount of a prick. Did i seem salty right now, oh HELL yes.

* * *

 **So as we stand now, I have a sword which is more like a really heavy club and a dragon that seems really pissed. welp, i'm dead.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buuuut I wouldn't be writing this if i was now would I?**

* * *

As I dodged attack after attack from the dragon, it seemed to start slowing down.

My blade FINALLY activated when the dragon had fallen to its knees.

It glowed a REALLY dark purple. It was to say Really uncomfortable looking.

Then something really unexpected happened.

 **/ATTACK/ , /SPARE/**

Wait WHAT!?

It gave me a choice, to kill a dragon that was trying to kill me or to spare it.

"Hmmm, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into now bryce."

The pop-up came up on a tablet like object think a menu that's a hologram.

Pressing the **SPARE** button my sword deactivated and the dragon stood up.

It looked at me with eyes that looked like it had seen many things, it was hard to explain but it was like it had seen it's own death, no that's not right, it had Gone through it's own death.

But it was like it was pleased, not that but like it was pleased with the outcome.

The dragon moved it's hand to the Blade for the first time it shone a bright blue light, then the light condensed.

"Wow, now there's the blade I remember."

The dragon just looked at me, as if to ask for me to kill it.

I was confused at first, but I don't think i had a choice in the matter.

My left hand gripped the blade before making a clean cut through the dragon.

The cut glowed with pixelated light, kinda like how it looked from that one movie, Pixels I think it was.

Then the dragon exploded. No I'm not joking it literally exploded into a bunch of pixels.

The closest thing i could describe what it looked like is the pulse grenade. No not the halo 4 animation the halo 5 one.

But then after 20 seconds contemplating what i had done the pixels started to form together.

Then the dragon was once again whole. After giving me a look over and then looked at my blade it turned and left the area of forest I was in.

I looked at my sword and willed it to de-activate.

After I had deactivated it and put it on my back, another portal opened up. with no other way to go I went into the portal.

* * *

 **The moment I entered the portal I got 2 messages**

 **1 was about these "MODS" I had unlocked**

 **let's see there was 1** **Ɔ** **1n1C & 51ovv T1nn3**

 **I skipped that for now, the other seemed to be blueprints of some kind.**

 **Which to me were not legible.**

 **It was the same as the other text.**

 **So as I was floating in a portal which i swear is getting more and more like the portal from super mystery dungeon, another text comes in…..**

* * *

"Oh thank god this one is legible!" I shout out in joy, things were starting to get boring.

As i read the message, it explained my sword in more detail.

"So in it's base form it now has a sealing enchantment. well now i don't have to worry about killing anyone in cold blood." I say relieved I will end up getting the pacifist ending, First try to.

However it did explain that Gehaburn's power's were still inside the sword but they were locked.

Well that's Fan-F*cking-Tastic!

Anyways after I had put my Phone away another light shown through the portal

and away i gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

* * *

 **[Planeptune Basilicom]**

 **(POV 3RD)**

"Histy, are you done yet?" asked neptune

"Yes, i just finished." Said Histoire

"Wowzers, I know you said 3 days but in what time?"

"It was only one day with the Histoire from the ultradimension helping, Sis"

"Ahhh, so it was game-dev time, i got yah." Said Neptune

"Anyways, we can send you through now if you want."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Yelled Neptune

* * *

"Uhh my head, I am never going to get used to i?"

after getting up from my spot on the grass, I decided to take in my surroundings.

 _ **(LOCATION UPDATED)**_

 _ **(Location: Forest Outside of Lastation borders.)**_

"I still don't know where that is. No where just leaving it at that? uhhh dammit."

After walking around the general area I decide to try and find the nearest sort of civilization.

* * *

"Hmm this energy source…"

"Hey where do you want this?"

"Over there. Hmmm… you there get me someone more than competent here, tell them I have a job for them"

* * *

 **(Pov 3rd)**

"Heeey Neppy, howw are you doing?" asked Plutia

"Hey plutie, I'm doing well, anyways I need some help"

"What with?"

"I need your help finding the 4th wall. It's here now but not for long." Said Neptune who then proceeded to mumble "Freaking author and his story plot points."

"Hmmm, I know we should ask Noire for help." Said Plutia

"That idea is Perfect! Also if we do happen to see the person who took the 4th wall hostage, Plutie you can go all out."

"Really? Yay!" Said Plutia Happily

"Come on let's go, before Histy finds out." Said Neptune

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys you enjoy the chapter? Good good.**

 **Anyways this will probably be the last chapter i put up for a week or 2 because of school stuff but i will post when i can.**

 **I have to many ideas of where the series can go from here.**

 **And i have plans to make it all EPIC.**

 **But for now Please remember to Review if you want Flames are allowed But only if there Constructive.**

 **Anyways this has been 0n3dgeGaming Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Civilization! Oh thank god!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of this… thing.**

 **Anyways to avoid future problems with reviewer's breaking down the 5th wall-**

"Wait what's the 5th wall?

 **I have asked plutia here to help with keeping out unwanted guests.**

 **Speaking of, Plutia how well are you at dealing with guys who try to punch other guys in the face, and guns, Lots of guns?**

"I do well enough."

 **Okay that's good so let's get to reviews**

 **To You never know yes, yes it was**

 **To tehg2000 thanks, i have read your story as well and would like to say you let me come in with not the greatest expectations. however with the right fix with the writing it's really good.**

 **That's all of the noteworthy ones but i'd like to say that i do read everyone's reviews.**

 **But with that said Plutia!**

"Yes?"

 **uhhh… why is you never know behind you?**

"No reason."

 **anyways i need you to do the disclaimer**

"Okay, 0n3dgeGaming doesn't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, Only his oc and the story."

 **Welp with that out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

 **16/11/15**

 **I have arrived at what i believe is the capital of sorts, yet I keep getting these stares from people, It's making me feel uncomfortable. Now that I take another look around there hasn't been many guys around, or any at all. So i feel like a giant piece of eye candy right now. Jesus christ. But after looking around the place for a bit, Someone walked up to me.**

 **So after a brief introduction i was now at a place called a "Guild", basically where people with combat skills, so the fact that i'm lugging around a giant sword helped with my introduction to the place. So i'm Here now looking through the various jobs, Hopefully nothing that's too much for me to handle.**

* * *

 **(POV 1st)**

As I was looking through the jobs that were posted, I had started to feel a little uneasy so i grabbed my phone and headphones and proceeded to put on some tunes

 **(Play Spider Dance) (Side note If Natewantstobattle puts his cover on youtube do that one)**

Tapping my finger to the beat i come across one that seems good & with a high pay too.

Accepting the job and asking for a general idea of where to go, I had set out. But not before bumping into someone.

 **(song ends)**

"Ah, sorry you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Well I don't believe it's going to be something of an inconvenience. Oh sorry, my name is bryce."

"My name is Plutia" Said the now identified Plutia.

"Nice to meet you Plutia." I responded in kind.

"PLUTIE! WAIT UP!"

"Well I better not hold you up. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Who knows. Bye." Said Plutia

"Plutie you okay?"

* * *

 **(TIME CHANGE)**

 _ **1 hour earlier**_

 **(POV 3rd)**

"Hey Noire! You here?" Asked Neptune

"Oh hello Neptune, Plutia. Let me guess, Histoire kicked you out again."

"No, Neppy needs some help." Said Plutia

" _Huph_ And what would you need my help for?"

"Well if you must know, I came here trying to find the 4th wall. And Plutie suggested we ask you for help." Explained Neptune

"Why am I not surprised?" Said Noire

"Le Gasp! We need to go!" Said Neptune abruptly.

"Where to Neppy?" Asked Plutia

"The guild, I feel it." Said Neptune

"Good and while we're there we can take a job or two." Said Noire

"Oh come on! Look Noire this is the more pressing matter!" Said Neptune slightly dissapointed

"And that matter being..?" Asked Noire

"Getting the 4th wall back to it's rightful owner. Me" Said Neptune

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Asked Noire

"Nope!" Answered Plutia

"Let's just go."

* * *

 **(At the Guild)**

"Plutie you okay?" asked Neptune.

"Oh I'm fine." Said Plutia

"Who was that guy anyways?" Asked Noire

 _GASP!_ "It's Him!" Yelled Neptune

"Who?" Asked Plutia

"That guy took the 4th wall. give me a minute" Said Neptune

 **(one minute later)**

"Excuse me can you tell me where that guy just went to?" Asked Neptune

"Oh him? I believe he is heading to Jet Set Range. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Answered Neptune

"Okay to jet set range!" Said Neptune Who then Proceeded to drag the other 2 to the Dungeon location.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"I have you now, and there will be no escape." Said a mech covered in shadows. his eyes were fixated on our MC Bryce.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Well that was that a thing now I had planned for this to be longer but I just couldn't think of anything else to write to get to the point i want to get to the action scene.**

 **But for now that's it. see you later.**

"Hey Author?" Asked Plutia

 **Yes Plutia?**

"You forgot to tell the nice people to review." Said Plutia

 **Hey I don't own them The have the right to review if they so choose.**

 **Wait… Dammit. Oh well see you all later!**

"bye,bye"

 **And for goddess sake Plutia stop torturing you never know!**

"Never!" Yelled Iris Heart "Unless you want to take his place?"

 **You know what, you never know you are own your own.**

 **Now if you excuse me i gotta go!**

'Get back here!"


	6. Chapter 6:Death By Mech!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey everyone and welcome to another chaperone of Re;Birth: Guardians**

 **Also if anyone remembers that plutia was chasing after me during the last chapter... well I might have had some help from one you never know**

 **And to you never know: thanks for the anti-share crystal.**

 **Secondly I decided to not have anyone here today so I don't have to worry too much.**

"Hey Author dude!"

 **Oh dear god! Neptune what.. how did you get here?**

"I'm the main character, I do what I want!"

 **I'm not getting rid of you am I?**

"Nope"

 **Figures. Anyways while you're here mind doing the disclaimer?**

"Sure pal. 0n3dgeGaming does Not own hyperdimension neptunia, he does however own his oc and story. There you happy now? So if you will excuse me I have some "business" to take care of."

 **Bryce, I hope you have a backup plan**

 _ **Dude I am the main character. I have plot armour**_

 **No matter with that out of the way let's get this thing started!**

* * *

 **(POV 1st)**

 **16/11/15**

 **After getting a Job at the guild, I left to jet set range. While on my way out I had run into someone who looked very familiar. Her name is plutia. As soon as I got to the general area I coudn't help but feel uneasy, like I was being watched. I geuss you could say that was true.**

* * *

"Okay let's see, Jet Set Range huh. This does seem to be the place." I said aloud

A cold shiver goes down my spine, I don't like this feeling. It makes me feel uneasy, well might as well play some music.

 **(Play The hero [one punch man intro] Natewantstobattle english cover)**

 _ **One paaaaaaaaaaaaaawnch**_

"That's better." I say to myself starting to dance and lip sinc to the music.

 _ **321 killshot**_

 _ **Believe, in me, for vic-tor-y**_

It was at this moment that I realized just how bad I am at dancing. As I continue walking forward towards my objective

 _ **What did he say? Frustration? No one's stopping me!**_

 _ **One punch, it's done, and now we've won.**_

 _ **Scream and shout**_

 _ **Singing it loud**_

 _ **YEAH!**_

At this point I started air drumming to the beat. Ah music my calming point no matter how energetic, or heavy it was.

 _ **Power! get more Power! Right up to the limit. I know I'll break**_

 _ **HERO!**_

 _ **Don't do it for the glory or the fame.**_

 _ **I'll fight on knowing no one knows my name.**_

 _ **A HERO.**_

 _ **I'm fighting in secret cause In my head it's all the same**_

 _ **(Nobody knows who he is!)**_

 _ **My foes are closing and covering the sky**_

 _ **I won't blink so I can watch them die**_

 _ **HERO**_

 _ **I ready, unleash my fist and watch my enemies fly**_

 _ **the loneliest hero**_

 _ **i'm gonna be the strongest heroooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

 **(End song here)**

At this point I decided to put on another playlist because I'm starting to have a sinking feeling that I being watched

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(POV 3rd)**

"Staaaaaaaaare"

"Staaaaaaaaare"

"Plutia, Neptune what are you 2 doing?" Asked Noise

"Nep Leader, I have eyes on the target."

"Good work vice admiral plutia, anything strange going one?"

Noire looked extremely annoyed, that probably what happens when you spend more than 3 hours with not saying any names *cough*Neptune*cough* someone who's main interest is the 4th wall and can be really annoying /Hey!/

"Okay seriously what is going on right now you two?" Asked Noire who had enough antics as of now

"Foot soldier Noire keep quiet we can't have him knowing we're here." Said Neptune shushing Noire

"F-foot soldier?!" Exclaimed Noire

"Hey is anyone out here!" Bryce yelled out

"Shhh... be quiet." Said Neptune

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(POV 1st)**

"Hey is anyone out here!" I yelled out

Silence was the only thing that greeted me it was strangely disturb - oh hey look there's even a tumbleweed.

"Impressive you were able to see through my hiding skills." Said a voice which sounded VERY flamboyant.

"Well it's kinda easy when it's a giant mech hiding." I said in retort

"Hmm looks like we have to meet face to face." Said the voice. The mech walked out in a very pinkish colour.

"Holy sh*t! It's Mettaton!" I exclaimed

"I don't know who you confused me with, but that's not me. My name is-"

A intro card if sorts came up and in the center was a name

"Anonydeath" Said the now identified mech.

Mettat - I mean Anonydeath looked at me for a bit

"Hmm clothes could look a bit better." Anonydeath thought in well thought.

"B*TCH I am the Definition of swag!" I yelled back at the mech.

"Hmm whatever all I know is that my client wants you and that sword of yours." Said Anonydeath

"Hmmm interesting proposal here's my counter argument."

 **(Moments later)**

 **(Play death by glamour RichaadEB cover)**

 _Slice_

"It seems I underestimated you." Said Anonydeath

 _Swing pow!_

"Yeah I tend to make people do that a lot" I answered back currently with my sword Impaling his armour.

/Hey you! Yes you! Get your mind out of the gutter!/

The swinging and slashing and also a little but of stabbing would've continued if not for 3 girls popping out of nowhere. One of them I recognized. Plutie or something close to that.

"Hey unhand him! He's my victim!" Yelled one in the middle

"Hi Bryce." Said Plutia yes that was it.

"Anonydeath! How and why are you here!"

Asked the one on the opposite side of Plutia.

"Oh if it isn't Noire. And Neptune, Plutia you 2 look nice. But not as nice as my lovely Noire." Said Anonydeath addressing the newcomers.

"Hey plutia what are you doing here?" I asked

"we came after you." She responded.

"Wait why?" I asked my interest was rising now.

"Because you took what was rightfully Mine!" Answered The now identified Neptune.

"And that would be…?" I asked.

"Um look Noire it's great to see you again and all but I'm doing work and I'd like it very much if you could leave me and my target alone." Said Anonydeath.

"Not a chance! Especially not after you escaped from prison again! That and Neptune kinda won't leave without him." Said Noire

"Yeah! We're not leaving without him!" yelled Neptune

"Seriously, what the ever loving hell did I do!?" I asked/yelled I was starting to get more and more... well basically how Noire is tight now.

"You know what you did!" Exclaimed Neptune

"Well obviously I don't!" I shot back

"You know what I'll come back later." Said Anonydeath.

"So... can I go know or?"

* * *

 **(Sometime later)**

 **(Play megalovania doesn't matter what version)**

 _BOOM!_

"Christ on a bicycle!"

"Get back here!"

"No thanks I'm good!"

If you don't have to many of ideas as to what's happening well Neptune is still trying to take my head off, the worst part is that she also did some form of transformation so... yeah I think I might be screwed.

"Plutie grab him!" Yelled Noire

"Why are you helping here!" I exclaimed at the person who would probably be the one with the least interest in this grand Chase

"You groped me!" Yeah shot back at me

"She tripped me!" I defended myself

So yeah Neptune might have tripped me and I also MIGHT have landed on top of Noire. And groped her. But hey if there is one thing I'd like to say it is I don't regret it not at all.

 _Slice!_

 _"AUGH!"_ I yelled out in pain Neptune had cut a good line across my leg

"Ha ha! I have you now!" Yelled Neptune

 _Clash!_

I had blocked Neptune's sword with my own and my leg is bleeding a lot. And here I am trying not only to bleed out but also to not get another cut.

"Okay that's it!" I yelled pissed of.

 _ **BUZZ!**_

I activated my sword and we clashed blades and again. Until finally...

 _SLICE!_

 _"AUGH!"_ Yelled out Neptune in pain before returning to her original form

I didn't have any time to celebrate my victory before another blade came rushing at me.

 _ **CLANG!**_

"Really, kicking an opponent while he's down. Real sporting of you." I answered sarcastically.

"Just shut up, and lose!" Noire exclaimed I might have pissed her off _just_ a bit too much.

"Yeah that's not happening anytime soon!" I exchanged my words in kind.

 _Slice! Crash! Stab! Clang!_

"Why won't you just give up!?" Noire exclaimed

"Because I prefer not to die via multiple stab wounds." I responded before kicking Noire in the stomach sending her flying. As she landed she reverted back to normal.

I gave myself a once over I had multiple cuts and one nasty cut that ran down my leg. Luckily it wasn't anything bad, but I don't think I am done yet.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **"That wasn't very nice."** Said Plutia

Neptune and Noire looked like the world was ending. And I could agree, I had this really bad itch on my leg, kinda like where that cut was.

 **"Neppy, Noire I can go HDD right?"** Plutia asked Neptune and Noire.

"Uhhh sure go nuts?" Said Neptune unsure

 **"Yay!"** Exclaimed Plutia

I was blinded by a flash of light, when I could see again, well... here were my first thoughts

'Hot, hot, hot, hot!'

"Hmm what should I do with you?" Asked Plutia

"Uhh.. let me go?" I asked with hope

"Hmmm nope" Said plutia popping the p "we are going to have a LOT of fun." She smirked before pulling out a riding crop.

"I need an adult." I say aloud

"I am an adult" she says before she grabs me.

 **(Due to the graphic violence of the next scene the author had chosen to skip it)**

 **(Later)**

"Owwww..." I say to myself as I am dragged forcibly by The Nep crew. Where that name came from well i could of sworn that Neptune said it earliar, also while being tortured by Iris Heart, I had an epigraphy.

I now know that I am in what I could describe as the after game of re;Birth 3

So... yeah welcome to gamindustri. Jesus I might end up drinking if things keep not going my way. Which would be bad considering I'm 15.

Also I found out that Plutia's torture wasn't bad enough where I end up a shell of myself. Infact it kinda well... never mind.

Anyways as they were dragging who knows where i got another text. making sure they didn't see my phone i turned it on and opened the text

Mods unlocked: Blink, Slow time, Vision, Healing.

Underneath each were checkboxes. I checked the box for vision but nothing else yet.

after that i decided i needed a nap.

 **(later)**

"ugh.. huh."

"Hello, you must be Bryce."

"Yes that's me, who are you?" I answered back

"my name is histoire and we need to talk."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **so did you like it longest f*cking chapter so far so hope so.**

 **Anyways on to some announcments**

 **1 exams are coming up so i will be away from the keyboard. howevere i will have longer chapters, so yeah.**

 **2 i am looking for a beta reader. i'm not entirely sure how this all works yet so any help is appreciated**

 **3 Reviews would be nice**

 **4 nothing**

 **Welp that's it for now, so until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7:Getting Roped into something!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Dear god am I plowing through these chapters aren't I?**

 **Anyways hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Re;Birth: Guardians.**

 **Don't have really any reviews to answer today because I have answered them already via pm.**

 **So with that out of the way-**

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **AUGH what was that!?**

 **"Captain 0n3dge sir! She's here!"**

 **Dammit I thought we had more time. You never know gather the troopers, we must defend the authors note!**

 **"Sir!"**

 **Well I will get back to you guys later but for now I have to defend the phone in which I write these stories with.**

 _ **COME AT ME IRIS!**_

* * *

 **(POV 1st)**

 _ **Location:**_ **Dream Sequence**

"Histoire? Okay, nice too meet you." I say to the blackness of my dream sequence.

"I am terribly sorry about how Neptune had acted. She left with plutia as soon as she got out of my sight." Said Histoire

"Figures as such, hey do you think I can see you. It's getting really uncomfortable talking to a giant amount of nothingness" I say

"Oh give me a few seconds." Said Histoire not before a bright light occurred and in the center was a tiny fairy. On a book. Huh. "There is that better." Said histoire

"Immensely, thanks." I say to Histoire, I also have found her to be the ultradimension version of histoire. Wait if that was the case where is the emotes?

"Now on to the topic at hand." Geese here saying that made me look at mine. "A few days ago an energy signature appeared. It was everywhere, so it was hard to pinpoint." Said Mini-Histy. Yes I think I'll go with that.

"Wait it was everywhere?" I asked.

"Yes, it wasn't until 14 hours ago did it pinpoint itself around the Lastation border." Said Histoire

"Just as a question, how long have I been out for?" I asked. I needed a good estimate.

"About 4-5 hours now. Why?" Asked Mini-Histy.

I exhaled. "That Might have been me." I say reluctantly.

"You?"

I nod " about a day or 2 I was stuck in a dimensional rift or something of the sort." I say.

"It's possible, I know there are different hyperdimensions so why not multiple of this one." Said Mini-Histy.

"Wait others?" I asked.

"Yes and a few of them that have people from other dimensions, the energy they produce was similar to what you have coursing through you." Said Mini-Histy.

"Wait, close?" I asked again. One image came to mind at this point

'First you peeked my interest, but now you have my attention.'

"One of them If I remember correctly, his name was tegh or something close to it. He was what In that dimension known as a DGU I Believe." Said Mini-Histy.

"So does that make me one too or?"

"It's more... complicated than that. You're power is similar almost exactly alike but the difference is is that you have so much more of It bottled up. It's almost like If it did activate... well you would probably erase yourself from existence." Said Mini-Histy.

I shuddered "Yeah let's not have that be a thing." I say "I prefer to be alive thanks."

Histoire looks on in thought. "Hmmm... I might have a solution. I was once given something by the other Histoire, Neptune's Histoire. It's a bracelet with a chip I'll give you an image telepathically" Said Mini-Histy

An 3d model of the bracket appeared in front of me. The bracelet looked like the mega bracelet from omega ruby/alpha sapphire, however it was black with some green highlights, and replacing the mega evolution symbol was the one on my hand. It also had a slot for what looked like a Ds game card. The DS card that was next to it was white with the letters SD in purple on the front.

"It should limit the amount of energy you exert when transformed." Informed Mini-Histy.

"SD huh what dies that make me some sort of _"Specialized Defense"_ or something?" I asked

"Hmm Specialized Defense or SD, that works." Said Mini-Histy "***the**onect***is**ading***go with***tune*****the***hers. ***t**me**a**e*****basili****" and with that the connection disconnected and I woke up.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Border**

"Ugh.. where are we" I ask

"Good you're awake." Said Noire. "Neptune was worried Plutia broke you before she could do the same to you."

"I wouldn't take Neptune to try to be sadistic as much as iris heart." I say

"Doesn't matter right now, we're at the border so I'm gonna untie you now." Said Noire.

 **(Through the magic of writing fanfiction we can skip the 4 min it took to untie Bryce)**

"Thanks, hey where are Neptune and Plutia?" I ask Noire thanking here in the process.

"Plutia is getting us access to planeptune, Neptune is with her." Noire answer back.

"Also where is my sword?" I ask

"Neptune doesn't trust you with it. So she is holding onto it."

"Can I at least get my phone and headphones, it seems it's going to be a long wait."

"Here."

And with that I sat down and watched some ff7 machinabridged, which I had downloaded to my phone.

 **(Some time later)**

 _ **Thank you sky voice!**_

"Bryce there here."

Locking my phone I got up "thanks, Hey Neptune mind if I have my sword back?" I ask

"No! I still don't trust you with it." Said Neptune. Well before she dropped it.

" **Ow hot hot hot!** " Yelled Neptune in pain.

"Huh?" I say. As she dropped it I pick it up and attach it to my back. How you ask? No F*king idea. But It's a thing I can do so yeah.

"Neppy are you okay?" Asks plutia in concern.

"I am now. Owww, hey why did your sword burn me now when to didn't when it didn't when you were unconscious?!" Asked Neptune.

"I don't know the answer to that. Maybe you're just not worthy?" I joked to Neptune.

"How can I not be worthy?! I'm the main character!" Shot Neptune

"Tell that to the fact that I'm the one with the 1st person perspective!" I shot back as well.

"Hey, stop you two. If you don't I'll get angry." Warned Plutia

"Sorry, Plutie" Said Neptune before leaning over to me to whisper "this isn't over".

"Um can someone explain why we don't want to make plutia too mad?" I asked

"Because of Sadie. That's why." Answers Neptune.

"So, she wasn't that bad." I say

There reaction was basically like j just raised a death flag. And SURVIVED.

"How can you be calm about something like this!" Said Noire extremely shocked.

"What? So what it was a little pain. Pain didn't hurt anyone too bad." I retort.

"I saw what she did, and that was one of the worst punishments I've seen Plutie give out." Said Neptune still clearly shocked.

"Geuss I'm just lucky" I say

 _ **BUZZ**_

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

"Here we are." Said Plutia

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Ah Plutia, welcome back. ('-')"

"Hello Histoire." Said Noire

"We're back." Said Plutia

"Hello bryce" Said Mini-Histy

"You're... smaller than I first thought" I say trying to break the ice

"...Anyways on to the matter at hand." Said Mini-Histy

"Ah that's right. You said you had something that could help." I informed Histoire

"Wait what are you talking about?" Asked Neptune

"Bryce isn't from this dimension, he's not even from a dimension with either of us as actual people." Said Mini-Histy "however a strange energy source showed up a few days ago, I believe Noire knows of it."

"Hmm I believe I remember that. It was everywhere at once no way to pinpoint it." Said Noire

"That was Bryce here. After being in a portal for roughly a day or 2, he absorbed some of the energy of the crack of space time."

"So now I have all this energy where if it is released all at once well a lot of things will be erased from existence." I informed.

"Anyways, Histoire you said you had something for me." I said

"Yes give me a minute or 3." Said Histoire

 **(3 minutes later)**

"Alright put this on here and there... and we're done."

"My arm feels like I've been impaled by 4 tiny needles." I said "BTW Ow."

"Oh stop being a baby. Anyways this does what exactly?" Asked Neptune

"It should activate his SD form however it passively keeps his energy from going critical." Informed Mini-Histy

"Huh, well let's give it a test run!" Said Neptune

"Wait what!" I exclaimed

 **(After 37 minutes and 3 seconds of getting Bryce to the courtyard against his will)**

"Alright come at me!" Yelled Purple Heart

"Are we really doing this? Really!?" I asked hoping that this wouldn't be the case.

"There's no stop'in this it's going down." Said Purple Heart

"You're enjoying this aren't you." I said having a salty look on my face.

"Oh yeah!" Said Neptune.

"Just... give me a minute" opening my phone and going to that text I got with the 'MODS' on them I checked the rest of them. "Alright let's dance!" I exclaimed

 **(Play Spider Dance)**

 _SWING! CRASH!_

"Ugh... you seem to be doing better." I say. "Either that or I haven't recovered from that battle from earlier."

 _Stab! PARRY!_

"Enough of this!" Yelled Neptune.

 _ **Fwoosh! Shing!**_

 _"Take this!_ _ **Cross Combination!"**_ _Neptune yelled activating an sp skill._

"UGH!" I cried out in pain every attack hitting their mark.

 _ **Fwoosh! Shing!**_

'Gasp!'

"Take this! **Cross Combination!** " Neptune yelled rushing at me.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

'Huff Huff'

'Huff Huff'

"How did you... block my attack?" Said Neptune

"I... saw it before it happened." I answered.

"Clever but it's not over yet!" She yelled.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Histoire, Plutia, I wasn't the only one who saw that right?" Asked Noire

"No we saw it too." Said Plutia

"It appears this is the first ability that has arisen. The Vision MOD." Said Mini-Histy

 **(Aaaannnd back to the fight!)**

"Get over here!" Yelled Neptune.

I knew the sword would hit me I clenched my fists and I let go. Moments later, I appeared a few meters away from my first position.

"What!"

"Hello Blink!" I said excitedly "Alright my turn!"

" _ **Chain Attack!**_ "

The symbol in my sword changed to that of the chain attack symbol from xenoblade chronicles. **(Basically a triangle but with circles on the points)**

Light blue chains of light landed on the ground and spread into a triangle around Purple Heart. I felt myself split into 3 and the chains grabbed Purple Heart and held her In place. All 3 of... well me attacked at once. Then the 3 of me formed back into one and my sword's blade of hard light grew to 3 times it's size.

" _ **Finishing Touch!**_ "

I lifted my sword up and swung at Neptune who was still stuck in chains. The attack hit it's mark. And with that Neptune returned to her normal form.

 **(Turn off Spider Dance)**

"So we done here?" I ask.

* **muffled sounds** *

"Okay... I'm a nap." I say before passing out.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone. I'm currently hiding out. I'm the only one who made you never now is being held hostage by plutia and also might getting well plutia's version of the torture. Anyways I gotta go. Remember review if you want and that I don't own anything from hdn except for the oc and the story.**

"Oh Author"

 **Gotta go**

 **This is 0n3dgeGaming signing off for hopefully not the last time.**

 **Bye**


	8. Chapter 8:TAKE EVERYTHING!

**(Author's Note)**

"Hello, Iris Heart here. So I found a phone here that was typing out the chapter so I decided to do the author's note. Isn't that great, you never knows?"

 _ **Mhhhh!**_

 **Just a bit more...**

"Anyways **,** let's get onto thereview- huh what!?"

 **Sorry but I'm in control here.**

"Oh come on!"

 **Now go in the corner and think of what you've done.**

 _ **Sigh**_

 **Anyways onto reviews**

 **Uhh you never knows, good idea but I don't think it will be worth it.**

 **Anyways to those did see my story updated yay! Fanfiction is messed up right now so... yeah.**

 **But hopefully it will be fixed with this.**

 **If not well... sh*t**

 **Anyways with that let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Mall.**

Dear god, someone PLEASE kill me. I had woken up after my battle with Neptune, and Plutia had the brilliant idea to get new clothes for me. Mainly because mine were bloodied and ripped.

So while we were out shopping, I went and picked up some new clothes.

My clothes were originally a pair of track pants. A white t shirt. And a black hoodie over top of that.

Now I had pretty much the same thing.

A pair of black track pants a white t shirt with a custom image of the mark on my hand ( which Mini-Histy has identified as the mark of the 'Guardian') on it. And a black trench coat that stopped a little below my waist. All things that were black had some green highlights to them. The green highlights were meant to match the 'access braclet' as I liked to call it.

"You look good." Said Plutia.

"Thanks" I responded.

As we walked out we passed a weapon store and being the fact I literally only used a sword.. well I like a little virility.

"Why a weapons store? You already have your sword." Asked Noire.

"Hey don't blame me for liking to have a little bit of variety to my things." I answered back.

As we entered the place my phone buzzed. I had gotten a new message.

Inside were 2 blueprints one for what looked like a glove of sorts. The other was the blueprint from earlier but legible. It looked like some kind of block of metal but followed the my blade. Like a place to put it.

It also had some sort of 'extra functions'.

"I'll look at those extra functions later." I said to myself.

I walked up to the guy at the checkout sign and saw a sign that read 'custom weapons and armour crafting'.

I walked up to the guy and asked him "I see you make custom stuff. I have a couple of blueprints. Think you can make them for me?" In retrospect this wasn't the greatest idea. I'll tell you now. I HATE suspense.

"Hmm... this may be tricky but.. I think I can pull it off." He said.

"Okay... so how much will that be?" I ask.

"Hmmm... well based on the things I'll need that's gonna equation to 3-4 hundred thousand." He said.

"Ah that's gonna be a problem... How bout this raw fish?" I ask

"TAKE EVERYTHING!"

* * *

"what took you so long?" Asked Neptune.

"Sorry... I needed to get a custom order done."

"What for?" Asked Plutia

"I... have no clue." I answered

"Well at least it wasn't as bad as before." Said Noire.

 **(Earlier)**

"Where did you go." Asked Noire.

"I'm buying clothes." I answered

"Alright well hurry up and get over here."

"I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Asked Noire

"I can't find them there's only soup."

"Well than get out of the soup alse"

"Alright you don't have to shout at me!"

 **(Later)**

"Wait why was there only soup?" Asked Plutia

"Let us finish." I say

 **(Earlier)**

"There's more soup."

"What do you mean there's more soup!?"

"I mean there's more soup!"

"Where are you right now!?"

"I'M AT SOUP!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP!"

"I'M MEAN I'M AT SOUP!"

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN!?"

"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!"

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?"

" _F*CK YOU!"_

 **(LATER)**

"Let's forget that ever happened." I say

"Agreed" Said Noire

"Anyways... now that we're done here let's go do some quests!" I say.

Neptune gives me this look. Plutia... I don't really know actually.

"Do we have too. Seriously with that fight you and Neppy had I don't think it's a good idea." Said Plutia

""Pluts I appreciate the concern but I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure Plutia

"Besides Histoire also sent you two out to gather shares." I said

"Speaking off, why is Lonely Heart still here?" Said Neptune

"Seriously, Stop calling me that. and secondly it's because Histoire asked for my help on this." Said Noire

"I.. don't remember her saying that exactly." I say to the others.

"L-look it doesn't matter, Let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me the sooner we're done the better."

* * *

 _Slice!_

I look on as another monster explodes into pixels. My Exp has been going up. and yes i know it doesn't mean what i thought it did at first glance. freaking undertale. anyways where were we?

 _CRASH!_

Oh yeah! I was trying not to die!.

oh.

"Take this, hya!"

 _Stab!_

"Hey we done yet!" I yelled over to the others.

"Just about!" Answered Plutia

Joy, welp time to end this. A couple enemies had gotten a little too close for comfort so, I think it's time to finish this.

"Let's rock! _**Chain Attack!**_ " I yelled

A Triangle formed around the group of enemies, I split into three and more chains spread from the 3 points of the triangle, The chains held the monsters in place while all three of me attacked relentlessly. At the end of it we formed back into one.

"I'm finishing this now! _**Finishing Touch!**_ " I yelled.

My blade extended and hit the remaining monsters, they exploded on contact. My blade deactivated, and I flopped to the ground exhausted. Plutia and the others ran over.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yep." Said Neptune.

"Okay give me like… 1 minute, I'm… not used to this much exercise." I say panting.

"Come on, let's head back." Said Noire.

I nodded

* * *

"Ah you're back" Said Histoire

"Yep!" Said Neptune

"Where is Bryce and Plutia?" Asks Mini-Histy

"We're here!" Said Plutia

"Oh thank GOD!" I yelled falling on the carpet passing out.

* * *

 **(POV 3rd)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

"uhh is Bryce okay?" Asked Mini-Histy

"Him, nab he's fine. We just went questing for a bit. I don't think he's the greatest with keeping up with us." Said Neptune

Mini-Histy looked at Neptune.

"She means he isn't in the greatest of shape. Or at least that attack he does takes too much energy out of him." Said Noire answering Mini-Histy's unanswered question.

"Shh, he's sleeping." Said Plutia

"You know you've taken quite the shine to him Plutie. Care to elaborate." Said Neptune

"*Muffled Noises* no your foot is dumb*Muffled Noises*" mumbled Bryce.

"Has she?" Asked Noire skeptibly.

"Anyways, it's getting late I should head back." Said Noire

" _Yawn_ that's a good idea. Come on Plutie let's get this bottle of 5 hour energy to a guest room." Said Neptune

"Good idea. Histoire where's the guest room again?" Asked Plutia

"Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

"*Muffled Noises*one drugs please*Muffled Noises*" Said bryce

"No seriously is he okay?" Asked Mini-Histy with more concern.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Hmm I wonder how plutia is doing? Maybe I should take a visit."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back to the author's note anyways I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as my others. I'll say that I had a lot of work to do.**

 **So I might not upload a chapter tomorrow. Thus ending the chapter uploaded on day that has the Same nber of chapter point (ex chapter 8 Jan 8)**

 **Anyways plutia here has to do the disclaimer.**

"Okay, 0n3dgeGaming does Not own hyperdimension neptunia. Only his oc's and story."

 **Good. And until next time I'll see yah!**

 **P.S. see if you can catch the abridged references**


	9. Chapter 9:Not this place again!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone we just hit 10,000 words! I got bored and wrote a mini chapter so yeah. Mini as in like 546 words.**

 **Anyways onto reviews**

 **You never knows: 2 things how are you texting me while you're in rehab?**

 **Secondly... Plutia might have found a plot device.**

 **Tehg2000: what reference that was a crossover B*TCH! Also no. No more anti-share crystals.**

 **AIFY Productions: yes yes I am. Also, I'm trying to go for Neptune to end up liking him little by little. I might need some help with that.**

 **Anyways with those done.**

 **Onto the Chappy!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Some Random Ass Forest**

 **(POV 1st)**

"No, why am I back here of all places!?" I yelled my frustration to the world.

"Hey Author you there!" I ask then it dawns on me.

"Dear god... I can only break the 4th wall here." I say to myself

 _ ***SHUFFLE SHUFFLE***_

"Who's there!?" I asked startled.

Out of the bushes walked out a boy he looks a little older than I do. Around 17-18. The thing I notice after taking in the stranger was the cuts that he had all over.

I ran over to see If he was okay.

"Hey you alright?" I say grabbing him so he doesn't fall face first.

"Honestly, I feel like a nuclear explosion went of inside me so yeah Been better." He answers honestly.

"That's slightly disturbing." I say

"Meet my sister, she's a lot worse." He says

"So what happened?" I ask out of curiosity

"It's a long story." He said.

"Well with your injuries I don't think you'll have time for a short story." I say he's losing a lot of blood.

'Think Bryce think!' I thought to myself angrily

 _ **SNAP!**_ _ **FWOOSH!**_

"Huh? AH AH!" I yelled out. My hand had caught in some sort of cyan flame. Closest thing I could put it too was the essence of a time lord when regenerating except it was cyan in colour.

'Regeneration... that's it!'

"Hey if you have a plan, doing it now would be a great idea" the man said.

"One sec, okay I have no idea how much this will hurt. Just give me a second." I say warning him. As I place my Hand upon him the flame spreads and latches to his wounds, they started to regenerate until there were no injuries In the first place.

"Wow that actually worked." I said in disbelief.

"Thanks, and who might you be?" He asks

"You know I just saved you, the least you could do Is give your name first." I say back.

"I'm tehg." He extends his hand towards mine.

"Bryce." I say shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you." He says.

"You too." I say.

"**Yawn** I'm tired so I better start heading back... God dammit author" Says tehg

"Wait you also argue with your's?" I ask

"Yeah a lot, He's kinda the reason I'm here, might have pissed him off." He says

"Well, will i see you again?" I asked

"Maybe. See yah around." Says Tehg

"He was nice." I say burning his name into my memory.

I'm getting more tired than expected.

My last thoughts were that of adventures of a DGU.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So that was the mini chapter.**

 **The idea just popped in there. Kinda like the stay puff marshmallow man.**

 **Anyway that was the chapter. You all know the drill.**

 **Until next time! I'll SEE YAH!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rock Idol 2?

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone, so I Believe I found the reason for the updating kinda messing up.**

 **Rule of thumb, wait at least 24 hours before uploading another chapter.**

 **Anyways onto the reviews. Also BTW, 30 reviews. Sorry I'm just ecstatic.**

 **Anyways to you never knows: uhh... I don't see that many of a reason plutia has calmed down enough.**

"Yep."

 **To tehg2000: thanks, also I had Bryce clean it up.**

 _ **Yeah and F*ck you too.**_

 **Anyways. With that I'm hoping to have this up at the end of the day but.. knowing my luck and how long I want this... oh well.**

 **But enough beating around the bush. Let's get the chapter started!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

 _ **POV 1st**_

As I awoke from that weird dream I had, I smelled..

"Pancakes?" I asked sniffing the air. "How am I even smelling them anyways?"

Allow me to explain, my room apparently has a bad smell to it, so my nose in a sense 'broke' so I could sleep at night and spend as much time in there as I do.

Anyways while I was getting dressed, I noticed something I wished was a regular occurrence in real life. You see I has started to grow a bit of a pudge around my waist. Yeah being 215 pounds at the age of 15 wasn't fun. Now instead of fat I had a bit more of a muscular frame. Nothing too noticeable but a huge improvement.

And then it dawned on me... who put me in these pajamas while I was passed out?

* * *

"Morning Bryce." Said Plutia

"Morn- _guh!"_ I was in the middle of saying something when I felt an impact at my solar plexis.

 _ **Flop!**_

I fell face first on the ground coughing up a fit, trying to catch my breath.

" _Huff Huff Huff_. Who... did...* _Gasp*_ that?" I asked through pained breath.

"P-Ko! What have I told you ab- oh wait it's just Bryce nevermind." Said Neptune

"Yeah well forget you Neptune" I say my anti-swear mod activating.

Neptune blows me a raspberry. I look at the toddler in front of me, small child, yellow with a tint of orange hair, and dressed in bee themed clothes. This ladies, gentlemen & those of unspecified genders is Peashy otherwise known as P-Ko by Neptune.

"So who's this bundle of joy?" I asked semi-sarcastically.

"That's Peashy. She may look young... well she is but she's actually a CPU." Said Mini-Histy as she floated in.

"Peashy huh? Can we start over? Without you headbutt in me in the solar plexus?" I ask hoping that doesn't happen again.

"Hmmm, okay." Said Peashy. I can't... really get a good read of her. Than again she has a mind of a what, 3-4 year old?

"Anyways I smell pancakes, who's making?" I ask.

"That would be Compa." Said girls voice from the couch behind me.

"And who might you be?" I ask

"Names, IF. Like I. Then F." Says the newly titled IF.

"Nice to meet you IF, I'm Bryce." I greet.

"Wait... who's Compa?" I ask

"That would be her." Said Plutia

I look over to the kitchen area and see a girl who's *ahem* gifted. What? I have priorities dammit!

"Oh Bryce is awake." Says Compa

"So how long have you known my name?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Plutia told us. She was correcting Neptune." Said Compa.

"And by chance what did Neptune first say I was?" I ask feeling an anime tick mark appear on my head.

IF leaned over to my ear and started whispering. "Well she was partial through saying Bastard." She said.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Now I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty sure me snapping was VERY audible.

"Neptune? Is this true?" I ask menacingly as a dark aura appeared around me.

"Uh... No?" She answers with hesitation and uncertainty.

"I have 3 words for you." I say turning to her

I instantaneously run at her. Which then follows with her giving Chace.

As soon as I'm sure we're out of earshot of Peashy I yell " RUN B*TCH RUN!"

* * *

After a good amount of time chasing Neptune, Neptune chasing me, & Iris Heart chasing us both. (don't ask) we arrived back with me ending up giving Plutia a piggy back ride.

"We're back" I say in exhaustion. Because as soon as we enter the room I instantly dropped Plutia onto Neptune, who I have had enough of today, and fell on top of the couch in exhaustion.

"Okay everyone pancakes are ready." Said Compa from the kitchen.

"IF I'll make you regret this!" Said Neptune.

"And how will you do that?" Asked IF smugly

"Don't make me add _eggplants_ to your meal." Said Neptune trying to be threatening

"Both of you get to the table before I make Compa add eggplants to both of your meals." I say.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Neptune trying to be intimidating

"Try me" I shot back

And so for the next 15 seconds me and Neptune have a staring contest. Then Neptune blinks.

"Yes!" I said in triumph.

"Can we just eat now?" Asks IF

 **(One breakfast scene later)**

"So how exactly did you come up with a threat to Neptune involving eggplants so quickly?" Asks Compa

"2 ways, 1 how she said eggplants and 2 her reaction afterwards." I answer

 ***knock knock***

"I wonder who that is?" Said IF

"I'll get it." Said Plutia

"Hello Plutia."

"Hello Vert, what brings you here?"

Vert walks in, as she does she spots me and flaunts of her chest a bit. My thoughts at the time we're 'she's probably the one who GAVE those gifts to compa' I know right? Classy.

"So who might this be?" Asks Vert, her question directed towards me

Before Neptune can say anything I introduce myself "Names Bryce, and I've seen better." Classy Bryce, Classy.

Vert looks at me before my implications dawn on her, then her expression turns into one of shock.

Answering her unasked question I shoot a quick glance at Plutia. She looks at me like I'm an idiot. Well before I give her a look that makes her understand what I mean.

Hey look Iris Heart Is really hot okay. Don't judge me, you all were thinking it when you first saw her.

"So Vert what brings you here?" Asks Mini-Histy

"Oh I just felt it's been awhile since i've seen Plutia and so I'm here." She answers.

"*Gasp* so you were the one at the end of the end credits scene 2 caters ago!" Says Neptune.

"Going to ignore the 4th wall breaking from Neptune and ask what are we going to do today." I say trying not to get a small headache. Key word: _TRYING_

"Well Planeptune's shares are fine as of now, and considering Bryce is still getting used to all this, I think a day off is fine." Said Mini-Histy.

"No offense but that didn't answer my question." I say back

"Hmm... well I did bring over some games for us to play." Says Vert holding up a bag of games. "Hey Neptune you still have the Nepulus rift right?"

"Uhh Nep Jr. Is still working some kinks out with it."Said Neptune

"So I've been meaning to ask, what's your story?" Asked Vert

"Me? Well I guess you could just call me a... passerby." I answer wanting to see if that would work

"I highly doubt it." Said IF

"I actually don't know why I'm still here." I answer honestly. No seriously the thought never occurred to me. Why am I here anyways.

"We'll explain in a later chapter." Answers Neptune.

"Anyways Vert, you said you brought some games?" I asked wanting to see some games. Also hoping this world's equivalent of Halo was here.

"Yes, give me a second." Said Vert

And so a full lineup of games were on display. I found what looked like a metroid game, but I wasn't sure. There was one game though that interested me.

"Rock Idol 2?" I asked. To me this seemed like rock hero 2 but from the looks of it, custom song tracks to boot. Kinda like guitar hero 2.

"Hmm something caught your interest Bryce?" Asked Plutia

"Hey Vert, do you have all the stuff for this." I ask.

"I do... Bryce are you going to put a show o for us?" Asks Vert.

"Something of the sort. More of an idea." I said "Also this says it had custom song tracks on it. How do I do that?" I ask

Before she can answer a knock on the door rings out. I go to answer it. As I open the door a Giant package awaits me. The weird thing is it's for me. So as I grab it and bring it inside, I kick the door shut.

As the others wait patiently for me, I open the package. Inside was the add on from my blueprints I Literally traded RAW FISH for.

So a Glove that had a sort of metallic look to it. Sorta like A toned down version of samus's grapple beam from prime 3 corruption but on the right hand and In all gunmetal.

The other was a giant thing of metal. I attached my sword to it and some green lines lit up on it. Okay then.

And lastly a cable that hooked up my phone to the console.

Holy convenience batman!

Anyways as I hooked up my phone, I downloaded the song I wanted to try.

* * *

And done.

As I get up from my work, I see Neptune has set up the guitar, mic stand, bass, and drum set.

"Who wants first dibs?" Asks Vert.

"Well Bryce was the one who asked to do this. He can have the honors." Said Compa

"Alright let's get this started!" I say as my mark glows.

I split into 3 and each of me grab an instrument.

I have the mic and guitar

Bryce 2 has the bass

And Bryce 3 had the drums.

Going to custom songs I click the one I thought was a good starting point.

 **(Play Let Me Try- Natewantstobattle)**

As the first notes I hit them flawlessly. Okay here go the song.

 _ **You and I, we both know well  
I couldn't do this by myself  
And every day it's all the same  
You picked me up when down I fell**_

 _ **But I'm still standing through and through**_  
 _ **I know exactly what to do**_  
 _ **I'll give it everything I got**_  
 _ **Although I'm not stronger than you**_

At this point Peashy, IF and Compa started getting onto it.

 _ **But I'll be your shield I can be your lion  
I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'  
Believe in me  
And I won't let you down**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **And we shine brighter than any gem**_  
 _ **Between us and the sun**_  
 _ **Now it's just you and me**_  
 _ **Like it was meant to be**_  
 _ **And I'll protect you I'll defend you**_  
 _ **If you let me try**_  
 _ **We'll stay together now and forever**_  
 _ **Just let me try**_

Plutia, Neptune and Vert had gotten into this at around this point as well. Plutia looked to be enjoying this a lot more than I thought she would.

 _ **You and I yeah we both know  
We couldn't do this on our own  
You say you're fighting for my mother  
But won't see how much I've grown  
But I can't believe everything that I'm told  
I'll fight until the end while I'm young and when I'm old  
**_

I'm getting tired keeping myself like this. The fact I'm still pulling this off perfect is amazing to me.

 _ **But now we've come so far  
I know just who we are  
And we shine brighter than any gem  
Between us and the sun  
Now it's just you and me  
Like it was meant to be  
And I'll protect you I'll defend you  
If you let me try  
We'll stay together now and forever  
Just let me try  
**_

 _ **Stay with me  
Fight with me  
Victory's abound  
Now we've got this  
You can't stop us  
And I won't let you down  
I know you never asked to be made**_

 _ **But now we've come so far  
I know just who we are  
And we shine brighter than any gem  
Between us and the sun  
**_

 _ **But now we've come so far  
I know just who we are  
And we shine brighter than any gem  
Between us and the sun  
Now it's just you and me  
Like it was meant to be  
And I'll protect you I'll defend you  
If you let me try  
We'll stay together now and forever  
Just let me try**_

 **(Song ends)**

As the song finishes I feel myself form back into one. As I use the mic stand as support to stand, Plutia comes over to help me to the couch.

"So... how'd I do?" I ask exhaustion clearly showing on my face.

"You did great." Said Plutia

"I gotta admit that was pretty good." Said IF

"It was only a game." Said Neptune ruining the moment

"..." Everyone and I do mean Everyone In the room looked at Neptune.

"What?" Asked Neptune

"Yeah I think I'm done for half an hour. I'll just watch." I say starting to get comfy in my seat.

As the hours past, my mind floated to the man I met in the random ass forest.

Tehg. I wonder. If he was real... was the power I used to save him also real?

I let those thoughts go for now.

The rest of the day we spent playing games.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone so how was the chapter.**

 **Guess what song I was listening to the hole time.**

 **Anyways onto disclaimer.**

 **I do not own hyperdimension neptunia only my oc and story.**

 **Also you will not believe the amount of times Vert's name changed to Bert. It was unbearable. F*cking spell check.**

 **Anyways guys until next time.**

 **I'll see yah!**


	11. Chapter 11: Having a BAD time

**Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Re:Birth: Guardians**

 **So…. do you want to know the worst kind of writer's block?**

 **It's when you're writing a story but you can't think of any ideas to get to the point of which you DO have ideas for.**

 **So that has been me so far, but i will write out of my ass until i get to that point!**

 **But with that out of the way, let's get to reviews.**

 **To Tehg2000: She will eventually like him but not for a while.**

 **To AIYF Productions: Just wait i'm not done yet!**

 **But with that out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Dream sequence**

 **LAST TIME!**

" _and now evil doer, Thou shall be smited by my fists of justice!" Said Nisa_

" _Not this time anime batman! this time i will destroy you!" Shouted Anonydeath._

" _EAT THIS!"_

 _And then the word for explosions in the dictionary changed into a picture of this moment._

" _HAH you fool, i'm still here!"_

" _Damn Nothing can defeat him!"_

" _Dude what's going on?" Asked Underling_

" _Dude, I never know what's going on!" Said Warechu_

" _Anonydeath, we have to defeat him!"_

" _i'm sorry Rei, but we can't! For you see… I'M TRIPPING BALLS RIGHT NOW!"_

" _It would seem I'm tripping to.!" Said Arfoire_

" _Oh god I'm tripping balls!" Said Compa_

" _I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be doing." Said IF_

" _oh no, Now I'M TRIPPING BALLS!" said Nisa_

" _Dude, I'M TRIPPING BALLS!" Said Underling_

" _Dude, I'M TRIPPING BALLS!" Said Werechu_

" _I'M TRIPPING BALLS!" Said Random NPC #12_

" _Oh i feel fin- Oh there it goes" Said IF_

" _I must use my ultimate attack!" Exclaimed Nisa_

" _OH NO, THE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!" Shouted Random NPC #27_

 _*LOUD NOISES!*_

* * *

 _"Audible Gasp!_ " I shot awake in my bed, reliving an experience such as this was… well, weird.

As I got out of my bed I grabbed myself a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Making sure no one was in there I proceeded to put a timer on for 15 minutes.

At 15 minutes when I was finishing getting the shampoo out of my hair my alarm started to ring **'play You Will Know Our Names for about 40 sec, has it been 40 seconds… good!'**

As i made myself decent, I finished by shaving and a couple of tic tacs. hey they work okay.

As I walked into the main room I found I was the only one up.

"Might as well make some breakfast for everybody." I said aloud.

I pulled out my phone and checked the recipes I had stored on it.

Finding one I thought i could pull of, I made sure I had everything I needed, And Began making Breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Histoire." I greeted the oracle as she entered.

"Oh hello Bryce. Why are you up so early?" She asked me.

"I thought I could make some breakfast for everyone." I said

"Morning. * **YAWN** *" Said Plutia, Shortly after Neptune followed suit.

"So what's the plan for today?" i ask, ready to get questing.

"Well, our shares are high enough, so I don't see a problem with another day off." Said Mini-Histy Floating with the tiniest cup of coffee I have EVER seen, it was like the size of my thumb.

Anyways as I made conversation with Neptune and Plutia for a bit the timer rang.

"Give me a sec.." I say as i booked it to the oven.

Pulling out the Quiche I made, I got plates for everyone and got us each a slice. I'd like to say, there is quite literally a section of Tiny plates labeled :Mini-Histy's Plates.

So as everyone had a slice, i sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone, scanning to see if i got anymore weird text messages.

An hour or 2 passed and Me Neptune and Plutia were playing this world's equivalent of Smash 64. I had found the equivalent of Samus, and was currently wrecking the competition.

"G.G. guys, well played." I said as I won again, that last fight had me on the ropes.

"We were so close!" Exclaimed Neptune in defeat.

"The only reason that's the case was because you guys teamed up on me." I say.

"He does have a point Neppy." Said Plutia siding with me.

As we continued playing through smash, Something ended up costing me the game.

* * *

 _ **Fwoosh! SHING!**_

 _ **Crash!**_

" _Get down!" I shouted._

 _*Sharp whistle*_

" _Plutie!" Exclaimed Neptune before I tackeled her to the ground."_

 _ **Fwoosh! SHING!**_

* * *

*Gasp*

"Yes! Victory, eat it Bryce!" Yelled Neptune in victory.

"Bryce, Are you okay?" Asked Plutia.

 _ **Crash!**_

"Get down!" I shouted.

*Sharp whistle*

"Plutie!" Exclaimed Neptune before I tackeled her to the ground.

As I looked over my shoulder I saw A tiny hole in the window and a man getting up from a nearby rooftop.

I ran towards Plutia to make sure she was okay, i snapped my right index and thumb in anger, unknowingly activating my healing ability.

"Bryce?" Asked Neptune.

"Hold the fort, get Compa here now!" I said, keeping my eyes on the man, my right hand grasped Plutia's shoulder, Unknowingly the flame absorbed into her.

I stood and made a mad sprint at the guy. He saw me and started running.

I jumped through the window, and blinked to the rooftop he was at and ran at him. the Grand chase lasted a lot longer when he grappled to another rooftop a little to far for me. however I still went for it, jumping at the last minute, my left hand moved in a certain motion (palm facing forward, hand on right shoulder, moving as if i was grabbing a sword on my left that was stabbed into the ground.

I began to feel weightless, and when i moved forward more i felt a strong pull on my body. I believe I just made Gravity my b*tch.

I landed in front of the man, i finally saw a tag on him, like dog tags of sort. 'Dark'

I pulled my sword from my back and activated it, he also met in kind.

"So…" Dark asked "What do you want on your tombstone?"

* * *

 _ **CLANG!**_

"so… Why attack the cpu?" I ask Dark

"Contract, and I have a personal gripe with her, missed my other 2 targets, you were one of them. oh well I'll rectify the situation right now!" Dark yelled!

 _ **SWIPE!**_

"AUGH!" I yelled in pain. The SD Card falling out of my pocket in front of me.

"Heh…. I thought this would be a challenge, yet you're not even strong enough to defend you're precious CPU." He taunted

I rose from my spot on the ground and picked up the SD Card, I gave him a look.

"You want to know something? If you keep this up and don't come in to the police quietly… *huff* You're going to have a bad time." I say.

"What are you going to do about it?" He taunted.

"This." I say before inserting the Card into my bracelet. The moment i do that, a part of the bracelet opens up and a wheel of sorts pops up. taking my left arm and right arm so there both in an x pattern in front of me, my left arm around the joint on the opposite side of my elbow. then swiping my arms away from each other, the wheel spins, I then Reel back my arm and do something akin to the armour lock animation from halo reach. As i do that an empty sphere of energy forms around me before shattering, a mechanical voice echoes out: _**Specialized Defences ACTIVATED.**_

 **(Play Megalovania [IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!])**

I stand up dramatically, and look into Dark's eyes.

"Warned you." I say before rushing him.

I give him almost no time to block as i lay hit upon hit at him.

"You wanted to see what I can do? Fine! _**Thousandth Blazing!"**_ I exclaim, pointing to the sky and then moving my arm to him, a thousand shards of Hard light rain upon him, Each hitting their mark.

"Dammit." He said, before getting launched into the street.

"I'm not done with you yet!" I yell. " _ **Blinking Decapitation!"**_ I yell, running at him before dropping into a crouch, Blinking and jumping, my blade catching his neck.

I land behind him, He's still standing. Well… not for long.

"You're through! _**Chain Attack!**_ " Chains stretched around him making a triangle before Holding him in place, I split into 3 and unleashed Chaos incarnate upon him.

After I formed Back into one, I activated it's finale.

" _ **FINISHING TOUCH!**_ " I yell my blade Increasing 3 sizes, Before jumping and swinging at him. I land and deactivate my sword putting it away.

 **(Stop Megalovania)**

"Why did you attack the CPU?" I asked Dark.

"You.. you're just like the other's, Power at your fingers that can make a CPU more powerful the closer you are to them. heh… 2-3 of my next targets were them. If you really want to know there names I'll tell you them, Not like it's going to help much… Andrew, Tamazaki and My most recent target along side you, Neptune and Plutia… Tehg. heh.." The Guards took him away after that.

I blinked back to the basilicom before reverting back to my normal form.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom.**

As I ran into the room I'm greeted by… Plutia?

"Oh hi Bryce. Where were you?" She asked me

I looked towards Compa.

"She was fine before i got here." Said Compa

"But I did find 2 bullets with some Poison and Anti-Share Crystal Dust." Said Mini-Histy

"So then how is she okay?" I asked.

"You Healed her you idiot!" Said Neptune. "You engulfed your hand in flame and she absorbed it, thus neglecting the poison in her system."

"What's weird is that it's Neptune saying that last part." I say looking at my right hand.

"So where's the attacker?" Asked IF.

"With the guards right about now." I say "I took care of Dark."

"Dark? What is that some kind of bad OC name or something?" Asked Neptune

Ouch that's kinda harsh.

"Wait so.. how did you beat him?" Asked IF

"Well it might of had to do with something I like to call my Specialized Defenses." I say.

"I'm just glad Pluts is okay."

As I take in this image, a thought runs through my head.

"Hey Neptune…" I say.

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know anyone who's good with electronics do you?"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **Oh my god I have been waiting SO LONG to use Megalovania!**

 **Anyways Big thanks to You Never Knows for Dark. Needed a plot device to get Neptune to like Bryce more.**

 **But that was Chapter 11 I might not have another chapter up for a day or two. it depends**

 **Also I was wondering.. if I were to do a Fairy Fencer F Side Story of sorts would any of you read it? Leave a review saying yes if that is the case.**

 **But until Next time… I'll see YAH!**


	12. Chapter 12: I am iron man!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Re;Birth: Guardians.**

 **So onto the matter at hand.**

 **I have now encountered the 2nd worst kind of writer's block. At least for me.**

 **When you have so many ideas floating in your head you don't know what to do with them.**

 **Also Peashy's here.**

"Hi"

 **On to reviews!**

 **To: AIYF Productions: I don't know.. hey how is Garland these days.**

 **To You Never Knows: Yeah Dark needs to be in the jail cell for a Bit longer. Don't worry he'll be back. (Puts on terminator sunglasses)**

 **To Tehg2000: My Friend don't worry. The anti Plutia flag will also probably make it worse.**

 **But with that out if the way, Peashy disclaimer please.**

"Our games aren't owned by this dummy, he only owns his equally as dumb oc and stupid story." Said Peashy

 ***** _ **huff***_ **you know what they say**

 **Kids** _ **are**_ **brutally honest.**

 **But enough with this onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

"Morning." I say walking in.

"Why are you so tired it's 12?" Asked Neptune.

"Well..." I began...

 **(Earlier)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Dream Sequence**

 _"Well whatever. Black trench coats were so last season." Said Anonydeath_

 _"Tehg, hold me back." I said._

 _"Why am I here?" He asks._

 _"You and Andrew are hereby ordered to be executed."_

 _ **(Later)**_

 _"Yeah we kinda need to get the hell out of here." I say._

* * *

 _ **Location Updated: Planeptune Basilicom**_

 _ **POV 1st**_

"And that's enough of that dream." I say quickly.

"...okay then." Says Neptune. "So Nep Jr. Is on her way now."

"She is? Good I need to get started as fast as I can." I say in relief. I need more of that feeling.

"So we gonna go questing today or?" I ask.

"We were waiting for you to get here." Said Plutia.

"Well then let's do this!" I say.

* * *

"Man I thought we were done with that 8th ancient dragon but bam! There's number 9!" Said Neptune energetically.

"Let's... just...*deep breathing*...get home." I finish my sentence out of breath.

When we arrive back at the basilicom were greeted by Nepgear.

"Hey Sis, Plutia... who's that you carrying over your back?" Asks Gear

"Yello." I say through rough breaths.

"This is Bryce. He passed out on the way here." Said Plutia.

"You really didn't have to carry him Plutie." Said Neptune.

I look at Neptune, she looks at me.

 ***STARING INTENSIFIES!***

"Um, Neptune?" Asked Gear.

"Oh yeah, right." Said Neptune a hand aqwardly rubbing the back of her head.

I pulled myself off the ground. I stretched my hand outwards. Nepgear shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Nepgear." I take a breath "Now I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Why do you need me?" She asked. "Why not ask Sis or Plutia?"

"How capable is Either Neptune, or Plutia when working on robotics?" I ask her sarcastically

"Wait, robotics?" She asks excited.

* * *

"So this is it." I say gesturing to the plans on the table.

"Wow." She says in amazement.

"So you think you can help with getting it up and running?" I ask.

"I can do that AND more, count me in." She said confidently.

"So... shall we?"

 **(3 Days later)**

Over the last 3 days, Nepgear and I have been working on my little project. So far we have been working on getting some... 'complications' fixed.

While we have been working on this, on a side not I've been training with Nepune to master my SD form. And that's been going well. I think Neptune only agreed to that so she could hit me a lot.

Me and Plutia... well it's... complicated. She seems a bit more, what's the word... 'Grabby' to an extent. She's a bit more active and less quick to anger when around me. However I had missed a practice when I found Neptune in the fetal position for a few hours after she and Plutia got into a fight over... I don't know but I bet I had something to do with it. Like a LOT to do with it.

"So... that's been my last few days, what about you 2." I ask IF and Compa.

"Well it was a lot less memorable than yours that's for sure." Said IF

"Speaking of memorable, Neptune you said Blanc was coming over right?" I asked her.

"Well all of the CPU's are coming over." She said.

"Joy." I said with a blanc face.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Excuse me for a second." I said, before walking to see the source if the knocking.

"Package for one Bruce?" Asked the post man.

"It's Bryce." I said.

I hear him mumble Freaking auto correct. "Here you go." He hands me the package.

"Thanks." I say as I close the door.

I sit down and open the package. Inside is a 1-1 scale m6 Magnum. The Halo CE kind.

But with a red and Grey color scheme. (Colour scheme is similar to that of the Boomco magnum)

"Huh." I say to myself as I get a feel for the weapon. Inside also had a holster and a single clip. The holster attached to the front of my chest (think Edward kenway) and the clip with a sort of... charge area of sorts.

I get a message on my phone. It shows a diagram of me with my healing ability activated charging the clip.

As I strap the gun to my chest Nepgear runs in.

"Bryce, sorry to interrupt but I need you for a sec."

 **(Later)**

As we enter the room Nepgear takes me to an area away from our main project.

"So what do you want to show me?" I asked her.

"This." She says as she pulls off the curtain. What emerges is a Chair. With a needle and some kind of liquid.

"Okay Ge-Ge I'm ready." Says Compa who shows up from behind me.

"Can someone explain what's going on ?" I asked.

"Okay, Bryce I need you to sit down here." Says Gear

"Okay..." I get onto the chair. Metal restraints clamp down on me.

"Okay Compa, do it." Says Nepgear she's starting to scare me.

 **(Nepgear has just learned the Mad Scientist affinity)**

"No! They're back!" Said Gear

"Okay Bryce this will feel weird for a minute or 2." Said Compa.

And then I got a shot. No seriously, she took a needle full of whatever and injected it into me.

And for the next 1-2 minutes I sat there through some pretty bearable pain.

"Oh dear God this hurts!" I exclaimed in excruciating pain. Yeah it wasn't so pleasant.

When I was able to stand again. I felt weird, my reaction time had increased. To some extent.

"Okay hurdle one has been passed." Said Gear in Relief.

"Wait, Hurdle one!?" I exclaimed.

"Okay Bryce I want you to get in the position we mapped out yesterday." Said Gear.

As I got into the stance (think iron man 3 mark 43? I believe it was) a computer bag (like a messenger bag of sorts) made of metal began to unfold and different pieces flew at me. It formed

So in other words I am iron man. To an extent.

The suit when put together looked like a cross between the Varia suit and mark VI armour from halo. You know the one. The helmet was the reader helmet from halo 4.

My left arm had something close to the grapple beam from prime 3.

"Sweet."

"That suit should hook up to the 5k311 MK V." Said Gear.

"Thanks Gear." I say as the suit returns into the computer bag.

"Don't mention it." Said Gear.

*Beep Beep*

"Welp time for training with Neptune." I begin to say "She won't know what hit her."

* * *

 **So that was chapter 12. Jesus Christ what am I doing. I'm in the middle of math writing this out.**

 **Also i Will be doing a Fairy fencer f side story starring Bryce. It will take place… after chapter 15-16**

 **Speaking of that chapter IS up, so if you want to check it out go nuts!**

 **Anyways that's it for now. I'll see you all later**

 **Dftba.**


	13. Chapter 13: SO MUCH NOPE!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Re;Birth: Guardians.**

 **Now as always I'd like to say thank you all for the support in getting this story as far as it's gotten in the first place.**

 **Now I'd like to ask that If at all possible that you all go check out my other story. Re;Birth: Fencer. It's still my work, he'll I think I wrote that last chapter better than all my others.**

 **Anyways onto reveiws!**

 **To tehg2000: Don't forget binoculars!**

 **To AIYF Productions: sucks to hear that. Everyone pulls something once and awhile.**

 **To You Never Knows: Yeah you see that suit won't be going anywhere anytime soon, I could say the same about your oc.**

 **To Duster zorua: umm... Fairy Fencer F is in my other story... but continue reading this one while your at it.**

 **But with that done let's get the chapter started!**

* * *

 **POV 3rd**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom; Courtyard**

"Where is he?" Asks Neptune.

"Hold on a bit, he should be here any moment." Said Mini-Histy.

"You know he did leave with Nepgear for something." Said IF

"I hope she isn't doing anything too bad..." Said Plutia very threateningly.

"Sorry we're late." Said Nepgear.

"Where's Bryce?" Asks Plutia on the edge of transforming.

 ***BOOM!***

The window on the top floor explodes and a figure is seen falling. As the figure gets more clear, Plutia looks on in fear.

"So this is Bryce?" Asks Blanc "Does he do this often?"

"Yes and No he doesn't." Says Vert "At least I don't Believe so."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **POV 1st**

Well ain't that a thing. So if you're wondering why there was an explosion, well that happened to be a piece of old equipment blowing up.

So I was now stuck in free fall, joy. Seeing Neptune waiting impatiently, I think I'll put on a show for them.

 **(Play Voodoo People By the Prodigy)**

Activating my suit, it flies out of another window. It attaches itself to me in a similar fashion to promethean armour (halo 4 didact). As the helmet covers my face, I activate my back thrusters to increase my decent.

I impact with the ground making a tiny Shockwave that incidentally sends Neptune back a few feet.

I raise my head to look at Neptune signaling her to begin.

She activates her HDD, and in a few seconds I'm facing Purple Heart.

"So..." I begin to say through the suit speakers. "Shall we dance?"

Our bodies become blurs as we sprint/dash at each other. Neptune raises her sword and brings it down at my head. I block with my now armored forearms. I push her back, and rush her. I flick my wrist and a blade of Hard light extends, I duck underneath Neptune and Stab her in the abdomen.

She crouched to the ground as I put away my hidden blade. I use my right gauntlet to get my sword. As I grab the sword it also comes with the giant metal piece on it.

Activating the metal piece my sword, it starts unfolding, as it finishes unfolding on my shoulder, I twirl it around for a bit before Impaling it into the concrete. **(Think episode 1 of Rwby)**

As Neptune was getting up, a few shots aim for my head. My left hand activates its vortex shield. **(Titanfall)** the bullets are caught in the magnetic field, I then shotgun blast them back at Nepgear, who Neptune Probably convinced to join in.

She is taken out by the shotgun blast of energy, however this gives Neptune time to charge at me, I instinctively dodge out of the way, a Vision warning me of the incoming attack.

"This all you got?!" I taunted.

Neptune rushes me, not before getting interrupted by my Sythe. I swing and cleave it in rapid succession. Kinda like how Dmc Dante wielded Osiris.

As I hit Neptune for the 40 time, I sent her back, she deactivates HDD. In suit I fall unto my knees. Breathing heavily. Rolling over as my suit comes off me, and transforms back into a computer/messenger bag.

 **(Stop music)**

Plutia extends her hand to me and pulls me up.

"Well done Bryce."

"Thanks... I'm way more tired than normal." I said. I then look over to the others, Vert, Noire, and who I can only assume as Blanc Is here.

"So.. you're blanc?" I asked her.

"That's me yes." She says back. What a meaningful conversation. You're filled with Dettemination.

"I have to admit you've gotten better since we last saw each other." Said Noire giving her small amount of praise.

"Neptuna didn't stand a chance." Said Peashy.

"Neither did Gear." Said IF who then proceeded to look over at Compa who was looking over the 2 other CPU's of Planeptune.

"You know maybe Plutia should fight Bryce." Said Vert.

"Can I? Yay!" She said running onto the field I followed suit.

"Seriously the only way she's gonna do much against me, is when she is in HDD." I say

"Okay!" Says Plutia

"Wait what!" I say in alarm as Plutia transforms into Iris Heart.

 **(Play Asgore RichaadEB metal cover)**

 **(Seeing as Bryce is royally screwed, Plutia is filled with DETERMINATION!)**

"F*ck me." I say aloud.

"Maybe later now get over here!" Yells Iris Heart.

"Wait what was that Last par- oh jezz!" I yell as Plutia's whip comes too close for comfort.

Calling my suit to me, I grab my sword. Activating it and blocking whatever attack came to me. Which would be a lot easier than before, If this wasn't IRIS HEART of all people.

"Nope na nope nope nope, SO MUCH NOPE!" I exclaim as Iris heart keeps up her 'assault'.

"Come on Bryce, I'm just trying to show you a good time!" She taunts.

"And that's what worries me!" I shot back

I pull the magnum off of the spot it has on my armour **(the left leg)** and start firing.

Their slowing her down, so it gives me enough time to go all out.

I rush her, planning on taking quick strikes while I can, yet keeping my gun level with her so I can take shots from afar.

Well... Nothings working. Better do the thing that always works.

" **Access!** "

Inserting the SD card into my bracelet I activate SD. _**Specialized Defenses Active**_

Thank you sky voice!

As I get up my suit... was gone. Like it disappeared.

"Now things get serious." Said Iris Heart Seductively liking her riding crop.

I look at her unfazed. I learned 2 things about my SD form. One, my personality changed to that of a complete badass, with a hint of me. Also, I'm less prevented. So In this form any form of seduction will have no effect.

"You ready for this!" I shout to Plutia.

"Bring it, Handsome." She says

" _ **EXE DRIVE: Enabled; Cleaving Rose!**_ " I shout my sword turning into a Scythe.

I rush Plutia before swinging my Sythe at every angle, before grabbing her at the neck with the Scythe and running up the wall. Before letting go and landing Flawlessly.

Plutia falls down behind me and deactivates HDD. I follow suit and pass out after the fight.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So here it is.**

 **Those fights though...**

 **Chapter 15 is almost upon us...**

 **I think someone will be feeling their sins crawling on their back.**

 **Until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	14. Chapter 14: I Was Giving Her The Sex!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Okay I'm going to be real with you guys... after chapter 15 goes up on this... I will be taking a small break to work on the side story sequel.**

 **The main story in the ultradimension WILL continue, it's just going to take some ideas getting shoved into my head.**

 **Also as always I'd like to say read my other story. Seriously, some things won't be as understood if you don't. Also chapter 3 has a sneak peek at chapter 15 if this.**

 **But anyways onto the chapter.**

 **"I do not own Hyperdimension neptunia, I only own my oc's and the story in which I am writing."**

* * *

 ** _Location Updated:_ Planeptune Basilicom**

 **POV 1st**

So... I had woken up, and how do I put this?

"I forgot to turn my swag off, and I woke up covered in b*cthes." Well more like one. And that was Plutia. We also happened to be cuddling.

No seriously. She was hugging me like one of her pushes.

Well... I don't have to get up now do I?

(One Light Nap with Plutia later)

"Aww look at them, they're so cute." Said a voice.

"Mhhhh... I'm up, I'm up." I said sitting up, Plutia followed suit, still latched to my arm.

"Morning you two." Said IF. Compa was with her.

"Morning." I say half asleep. I look to my left... And Plutia is asleep again... joy.

"So any care to explain the current situation I'm in?" I ask.

"You call this a situation?" Asks IF in amusement.

"Yes!" I all but shouted at her. But kept quiet enough not to wake plutia.

"But you two looked so cute together we couldn't help ourselves." Said Compa "Besides it was Nep-Nep's idea in the first place."

"Alright then... so uh, little help getting Plutia off me?" I asked.

"Nope." Said Compa popping the P.

"I'll be in the main room in a minute." I said

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **POV 3rd**

"So.. they up?" Asked Nepgear.

"Yeah, and Neptune, he knows." Said IF.

Neptune felt a chill run down her spine. It's like she was feeling her sins r- hey what are you doing!? No stop that's not something you touch! Ugh How are you even here!? Get. Out. Of. My. Narrator. Area! Is she gone... okay where was?

"Using another Undertale reference. Yeah we've had enough for today." Said Neptune

Okay fine... But I at least get to do one in chapter 15.

"Fine."

"Neptune who are you talking to?" Asked Mini-Histy.

"Uhh..." Said Neptune trying to find an excuse.

"I'm here." Said Bryce walking in. "Wait give me a minute."

"For what exact-"

 **POV CHANGE:1st**

"That's better." I say.

"Hey so is anyone else going to question why plutia Is hugging Bryce's arm?" Asked Noire, who had decided to stay the night.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

"W-what?! No!" Said Noire in her normal tsundere motif.

"So... can someone get Plutia off me!? Seriously I think my arms loosing feeling." I say in alarm.

 **(Later)**

"Okay I can feel my arm again yay!"

"Mhhhh... I was having such a nice dream too." Said Plutia

"Anyways what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Share collecting, apparently planeptune lost a lot of shares so they were down yesterday. Like a LOT." Said Noire.

"That's how I defeated Plutia." I said in realization... wow I wouldn't of lasted long if the share rate was higher than normal.

"So we're going to get more shares today?" I asked.

"Yep." Said Neptune disappointedly.

 ***BOOM!***

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I fell to the floor. I ran down the stairs to the prison block... he's gone, Dark is gone... well sh*t.

"Oh look who it is."

I turned to see dark with an idividual I had not seen before.

"Oh great, there's more of you!?" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, we're not here for you." Said Dark "I'm breaking out, and my friend here is grabbing something for a client."

"...I honestly could care less. But you're not leaving!" I shouted at Dark.

"Yeah about that... I am." Said Dark before shooting me in the stomach.

"Ffffffffff**************ccccccckkkkkk!"

"Come on let's go." Said the man with Dark. "I don't like keeping clients waiting, especially since it's arfoi-" that was all I could hear before he and dark went through what I only could describe as a doorway to darkness.

"BRYCE!" Shouted Plutia.

* * *

'Where...where am I?'

 **"Look who it is."**

'Who are you! Where am I?!'

 **"Relax man, your in your head."**

'My head... what I- I don't understand.'

 **"Don't over think it... now then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Steven."**

'Steven?'

 ***rumble***

 **"It appears our time is up. Don't die out there just yet."**

'Wait what do you mean by just yet!?'

'Wait answer me!'

* * *

"Ah! *heavy breathing* am... am I, still alive." I check my stomach, there isn't any mark.

"Weird." I look to my right an the chair is Plutia.

"Heh... well I'm gonna get up now." 3 2 1 and...

"Plutia come on we gotta col- Bryce!" Said Neptune.

"Since when have you ever liked me?" I asked.

"Since the incident with Dark." Said Neptune

"Speaking of, how long was I out." I asked her.

"2 days at the most. Also Jr just finished your secret project." Said Neptune.

*Yawn* "Morning Neptune, Bryce... Bryce!" Exclaimed Plutia as she for lack of a better word 'Glomped me'.

"Hi Plutia." I said looking at Neptune for help.

"You're on your own." Said Neptune walking out.

"So... anything I miss?" I ask.

"Nothing I know of. I've been here the whole time." Said Plutia.

"Thanks..." I said leaning into her embrace.

There was a silence that lasted for a while.

"Hey so pluti-mmph!?" I begin to say before Plutia plants her lips on mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before separating to catch our breaths.

"You... we're reading Blanc's books weren't you." I ask her.

"Yeah..." Said Plutia before we continued.

But before anything could get heated the door opened and walked in Noire and Neptune.

"I... uh..." Began Plutia.

Now what was going on through my mind is what I wanted to say...

 _"Noire let me get something strait... I WAS GIVING HER THE SEX!"_ But seeing as i would be dead In a minute if I did that...

"Excuse me we're trying to have a moment here." I shooed them away. Before Noire could ask anything.

"Hey I have a question... when I passed out after we went questing that one time... who put the pajamas on me?" I asked.

* * *

 **It happened! It finally happened. I can see the M rated scene now!**

 **I'm just kidding of course. Any ways. That was this chapter. So... yeah. Until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	15. Chapter 15: Last Resort

**(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry about not uploading. And to those stories who were waiting for this... yeah...**

 **Anyways. On to the reveiws.**

 **To G1archangel: I spent a WHOLE 5 MIN trying to find the point in which you thought I was**

 **... and then I found the point...**

 **Sorry but... no**

 **Anyways its time... PREPARE YOUR BUTTS!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

 **POV 1st**

So... today was interesting. And by that I mean everything had gone to shit!

A message had been transmitted all across Gamindustry, apparently some group Called the Interdimensional Assasins had declared war on gamindustry and the CPU's.

"Well this is a fine picked we've gotten ourselves into now haven't we?" I asked.

"Bryce please I need a serious amount of concentration. This is a very dangerous attempt you're trying to do." Said Mini-Histy.

"I know but we need his help. Let's just hope he can help..." I say.

I lifted my left hand and my hand glowed in the same fashion to that of when I'm using Blink. A portal opened up... it kinda looked the one out of AC: Unity.

"Huh... Bryce!?" Said a familiar voice. In front of me on the other side of the portal stood Tehg.

"Tehg everything has gone to shit. The nation's are all under attack... we need help." Said Mini-Histy

"Wait what!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"It's Dark. He and his group have plans... I don't know what for... but I need you help defend the other nations." I explained.

"Got it." He said before booking it with Histoire to another place outside the basilicom.

"It's time, let's get it ready." I say as I start walking to my destination.

* * *

"I have everything right?...

Yes okay let's go." I said as I run to the exit.

"Oh look what we have here." Said a voice from behind.

"God dammit..." I look behind me... yep it's Dark.

"What are you doing here!?" I ask him in anger.

"What I'm just 'dropping' in." He joked as he hit the floor.

"I'm not in the mood... seriously if you don't leave I'm going to make sure that you'll regret it." Say warningly.

"Bring it, Bryce." He said inviting me.

 **(Play Die - Jeff Williams)**

"Fine then!" I say activating my armour before tanking a tackle from Dark.

"That the best you got!?" I asked him.

"This fight won't end the same as the last." He said "Let's see you survive this! _**Orbital Star!**_ " He shouted as darkness (the irony) surrounded him then 5 orbs split from him and surrounded me.

 ***pew pew***

They encircled me and fired shot after shot... they weren't doing much.

"What!?" Exclaimed Dark. "How did that do nothing against you"

 **"I'm surprised Bryce, you exceeded expectations."** Said a voice. I turned and saw a man who I assumed was the boss. Next to him was another guy I couldn't quite make out.

"And those were?" I asked.

"Enough to level the building." Said Dark. "Shinji, Now!"

"Got it!" Said the now identified Shinji.

 _ ***BOOM! CRUMBLE***_

 **"Well would you look at that. Goodbye Bryce."** Said The Boss.

"Dark!" I shouted my yell echoing through the building as it collapsed.

 **(Stop Music)**

 **(Time Skip [it's like a line break but with time!])**

"Ugh..." I gathered my consciousness together as I got up. The surrounding area had been reduced to rubble.

"Jesus Christ..." I said.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Bryce, it's IF, we're in a giant predicament."

"Hey IF I'm literally underground. Just don't tell Neptune but... thinking of becoming a mole man." I said to her hoping this would work.

"OKAY I WON'T TELL HER!" She all but shouted.

"She already knows doesn't she?" I deadpanned.

"Bryce Ardin Bridged, I am going to murder you!" Shouted Neptune. The sounds of battle getting closer.

"Oh hey Neptune uh..." I begin to say.

"And then I'm going to bring you back to life and Murder you again!"

"Come on Neptune! You know we can't get you mixed up in the dark arts again!" I said to her.

"And then I'll bring you back to life so you and Plutia can live out your life with you life insurance!" Said Neptune.

"How does that even work!?" I exclaimed before the phone dropped to the ground.

"N-neptune?" I asked Worriedly.

 **"Look who it is."** Said Bossman. Yes that's his name from now on.

"Bossman what have you done with them!?" I ask him in anger.

 **"I believe this would be the point that Shinji would say "what haven't I done with them?"** He says.

Three thoughts went through my head only one of them was spoken

'You Pig!'

'You Beast!'

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" I shout enraged.

 **"Heh... if you want to see your 'precious CPU's alive again you will come to the planeptune center at noon. See you soon."** He said before the line cut.

"That son of a b*tch!" I shouted. I turned to my right seeing that 'IT hadn't been touched yet.

"Show time." I say.

 **(Play It has begun - Starset)**

I walk towards the armory. I look to see my magnum on the desk. I pick it up and attach it to my left leg.

I Walk towards the section with an upgraded suit. I activate it and I continue walking.

I walk towards my secret project. It's time for the last resort to be used.

* * *

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen. You're CPU's. At our mercy. But it isn't our call. Arfoire, you're call."** Says Bossman.

"Iris Heart is the first to go." Says Arfoire who is now sporting a new gauntlet.

Plutia is brought to the chopping block. The executioner walks up.

 _ **'In a straight Line!'**_ Said what sounded like music as two guards keeping the crowd from breaking into the main area fall down.

"Bryce..." Says Plutia. I stand with both guards disintegrated.

"Get him!" Yells Arfoire.

Five guards surround me. They won't last.

I bring up my sword to block one of the guard's. _**'Landslide of broken!'**_

"Where is that music coming from!" Shouted Arfoire.

" _ **Thousand Blazing"**_ I say as quietly as I can activating my SP move.

The shards impale the Guards, they fall and disintegrate.

"Well done Bryce, but let's see you brat this!" Shouted Arfoire.

I turn around and I see 2 Giant robots. Each around 15 feet.

"My turn." I say as a reticle forms under one of them.

 **(Play Pendulum - Blood Sugar)**

 _ **'Ladies and Gentlemen prepare, to hold your colour.'**_

In front of me was my project. Say hello to my Skell. It looked like the recon armour from halo 5 with a raider helmet. But more bulky.

I ran for it and slid under before being ejected into the driver seat.

"How you like me now!" I shouted at Arfoire.

The other Robot ran at me. I pulled of a gun and unloaded a clip of Hard Light into it.

I turn and fire at incoming enemies. I look and see the executioner bringing down the axe on Plutia. Nope.

I slow down time and fire a warning shot.

Into his Face.

Needles to say, Plutia is in the clear.. Sorta.

Tehg is here now and he is freeing the others. So that's something I don't have to worry too much over now.

I turn to the last robot. He lunges at me and rips am arm off. I speed away, not to far but out of another attack.

The hand from the attached arm, it's fingers fire at the socket where there used to be an arm. The ropes pulled in the arm.

The arm reversed itself so the arm was normal again.

The robot ran at me, and if you've seen age of Ultron... or the trailers. Image the hulk vs hulkbuster moment where their two fists collided, and that is this moment.

I immediately pull on the eject and fly into the air as a controlled Nuke goes off obliterating the robot.

I impact with the ground sending Arfoire Flying.

 **(Play Battle against a true hero: RichaadEB cover)**

"Come her B*TCH! " I yell infuriated.

"Heh.." She says before easing her gauntlet covered arm and activating the gauntlet. I stop moving and gloat in front of her. Soon we have the main spotlight.

"Like that? This gauntlet was what I hired the Assassins for." Said Arfoire.

"No, no I don't. " I said as I'm held in place. "How are you even doing this?!" I ask her.

"Those tiny little Nanobots or something that you call your suit with are currently being controlled by this gauntlet." She explained. " I'll be taking the Bracelet now."

"You don't say." I begin as I start struggling. I try my gravity and my mark starts growing.

"Try as you might it won't work." Said Arfoire.

"Get away from me!" I exclaimed as Arfoire approached. I was struggling to keep the bracelet from her.

"AUGH!" I yelled out in pain. The overuse of my abilities becoming a problem.

"Give me the bracelet now!" Yells Arfoire.

"No! Get away from me!" I shout in defiance. But it doesn't work.

"Finally it's mine!" Sells Arfoire as she removes the bracelet as I try blinking out of the area

But because the Bracelet LIMITES my powers and doesn't give them.

"I feel like my body's being ripped apart!" I scream in pain. Pain is the only thing I feel. My body feels like I'm separating into multiple of myself. I hear Steven.

 **"Great job there numbnuts"** He says.

"AUGH!" I yell reaching for the gauntlet. As I touch it it disintegrates.

"What!?" Exclaimed Arfoire in shock.

"That bracelet is MINE!" I shout as I grab it ripping it from her arm and attaching it onto mine. I feel myself stop separating. And 3 versions of me split apart. Tehg gets hit by one of those me's and gets sent back to his dimension, somehow. I don't know how exactly. I was in a lot of pain at the time I really don't know.

"The other 2 go I don't know where, the Assassins retreat for now and Arfoire is sent flying by Iris Heart. Who is currently holding me.

"Bryce stay with me! Don't you dare sleep now!" Says Plutia.

"Hey, Plutia... wake me... when you need me." I say as I succumb to the sweet release of unconscious...

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Well... that's something huh?**

 **Sorry for the wait at the time of this finishing I should be done around 2:08 Am. So if it isn't up by 3 sorry**

 **So if you want to continue the story of Bryce... there is Re;Birth fencer. As well as Tehg2000's story. Bryce is in it now so we were just waiting for this to come out.**

 **But until next time...**

 **DFTBA**


	16. Chapter 16: Panic! At The Timeline

**(Play Natewantstobattle cover - Panic! at the disco - Emperor's new clothes.**

A man walked down the empty hallway, his body enveloped in darkness. He starts singing.

 **(Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **Welcome to the end of eras**

 **Ice has melted back to life**

 **Done my time and served my sentence**

 **Dress me up and watch me die**

He starts dancing to the imaginary beat.

 **If it feels good, tastes good**

 **It must be mine**

 **Dynasty decapitated**

 **You just might see a ghost tonight**

Actual Music starts playing along with the song.

 **And if you don't know now you know**

 **I'm taking back the crown**

 **I'm all dressed up and naked**

 **I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **Oh yeah**

 **The crown**

 **So close I can taste it**

 **I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **Oh yeah**

He passes a passing Guard, the guard doesn't move an inch.

 **Sycophants on velvet sofas**

 **Lavish mansions, vintage wine**

 **I am so much more than royal**

 **Snatch your chain and mace your eyes**

 **If it feels good, tastes good**

 **It must be mine**

 **Heroes always get remembered**

 **But you know legends never die**

He passes Dark, Dark takes a second to realise who just passed him and follows him.

 **And if you don't know now you know**

 **I'm taking back the crown**

 **I'm all dressed up and naked**

 **I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **Oh yeah**

 **The crown**

 **So close I can taste it**

 **I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **Oh yeah**

He arrives at a pair of Giant Doors labeled: The Boss

 **Mortal kings are ruling castles**

 **Welcome to my world of fun**

 **Liars settle into sockets**

 **Flip the switch and watch them run**

 **Oh yeah**

 **(Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown**

 **I'm all dressed up and naked**

 **I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **Oh yeah**

 **The crown**

 **So close I can taste it**

 **I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **Oh yeah**

 **(Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

 **(Finders keepers, losers weepers)**

He opens the door, and is greeted by the boss.

"Hello Steven, It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the interdimensional Assassins."

* * *

 **This is here as a little bit of… a notice for 2 stories.**

 **The one with the Interdimensional Assassins and my Next Story, A RWBY and Hyperdimension Neptunia Crossover.**

 **So… Until the next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	17. Chapter 17: Dearly Beloved

"Dearly beloved. We gather here today… to say goodbye to a hero. A lover and A Guardian." said a Man at an altar of sorts.

Looking over the crowd… the number couldn't be estimated. The main figures were Neptune, Nepgear, Mini-Histy, Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF, Compa, Peashy, Tehg & lastly Plutia.

In the center of all the attention was an open coffin. Inside….

Was Bryce. He lay there unmoving. In his hands was a Plutia Plush, Instead of Flowers.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Plutia Stood up, walked over to the stand, and began speaking.

"I had met Bryce… when me and Neptune went with Noire to do quests." Began Plutia, next to no emotion in her voice. "We bumped into each other… then we kinda ended up tying him up."

Neptune shed a tear.

"We grew close the next few days…. Then we were attacked by Arfoire and the Interdimensional Assasins." Said Plutia starting to break down.

"When almost all hope was lost..

He showed up, he saved the day. But at a great cost…"

Plutia walked over to Bryce. She stroked his head before walking back to her seat.

They started to close the coffin…. Before…..

 ***SHARP WISTLE***

Bryce's Body exploded into Pixels… before proceeding to extend a wave of energy.

Histoire was givin a sheet by a guard…

"It's the same as before…"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Finally I'm back B*tches!**

 **So I have a confession to make…**

 **It will be a few days before Fencer is updated.**

 **Mainly because my computer finally started working again so I can play the game to get the lines.**

 **Also if you haven't yet.. Please check out my other story, Re;Birth: Hunter.**

 **Chapter 3 is up and it's glorious.**

 **So until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	18. Chapter 18: Apocalypse Now!

I woke up in a black emptiness. In front of me was a light…. Behind me…. Was another more familiar light. That wasn't entirely true… both were familiar… but for different reasons.

'Bryce….'

What… who? That sounded familiar.

'I'll be seeing you soon' said the voice.

'Time to die _'Goddess'_ said another voice mockingly.

What!? No no no NO! This can't be happining. I know who the first voice belongs to…

"Plutia.." the one word I've spoken in this hell of a place.

No! I won't go back I will protect her!

Let! Me! HELP!

 **(POV 3rd)**

Bryce started moving towards the light in front of him. He started to feel a pull on him from behind.

He kept moving towards the light the pressure kept growing.

When he to the light, he entered it to find a collapsed room. In the middle was a…. Sharecite.

When he took a step into the room, he was being pulled with more force imaginable.

Every step he took left behind a very pixely afterimage.

He kept taking small steps until he reached the Sharecite. He placed his hand upon it and the pull he was feeling disappeared. The afterimages forming back into him.

"But It refused." said Bryce smiling at the Sharecite, it began to glow more and more.

( **Meanwhile)**

Plutia felt a small amount of power enter her. She looked up at sky.

"Say goodbye!" Said a Man raising an Axe.

"I'm good." said Plutia before transforming.

"what!? How! You lost your people's faith!" yelled the man.

"Apparently there's one left who has faith." Said Iris Heart "Now…. What shall I do to you?"

* * *

 **POV 1st**

"But it refused." I said to myself.

I stood up and looked at the Sharecite.

"Where am I?" I asked Myself.

I looked around the barren room…. I don't remember this.

I turned to a small hole in the wall. I looked out it and saw…. A book sealed shut…

I blinked into the room and was greeted bye…

"This is… Plutia's basilicom…." I said to myself before grabbing the Book.

"You seem familiar." I said to myself as I opened the book.

 ***SHING!***

"Woah!" I shouted dropping the book.

"*Gasp* I'm free! How… who?" asked fairy.

"H-histoire?" I asked her.

"Oh hello Bryce…. BRYCE!" Exclaimed Histoire in shock.

"uhh… hi?"

"What do you mean Hi!? You've been dead for a month!" Said Histoire in frustration.

"Wait I've been dead? Well I geuss having a funeral and walking around after is getting checked off my bucket list." I said to myself.

"Bryce this is serious. After you died we started to hold the funeral but you kinda…. Exploded." said Histoire.

"I exploded?"

"kinda like how it looks when you seal someone with your sword." said Histoire.

"Speaking of…. Where is it?"

"Well…." Began Histoire before the wall was tor down. Armed men ran in.

"Don't move!" Said one.

"Hey histoire? You mind if i _disarm_ them?" I asked in a wisper.

"Okay?"

I ran at one of the men, he tried Firing his Weapon but I slowed down time so I could dodge the bullets. I then grabbed his right arm and proceeded to remove it.

"Bryce! What the hell!?" Exclaimed Histoire.

"You said I could _disarm_ them!" I said back to her picking up the weapon.

Huh? This guy was using stun rounds…. Okay?

"Hey you two!" I shouted to the others.

They turned as I shot the guy I just took an arm off of. I proceeded to fire at them

One hit while the other guy jumped out of the way.

He started unloading his clip…. Those are actual bullets.

I fired at him. Before rushing him. I slid down and activated an SP move

" **Lightning Smasher!"** I yelled firing all the ammo in the clip before swinging the rifle into the guys face.

He fell down, passed out.

I dropped the gun. "That was…. Intersting." I said to myself, before running to make sure Histoire was okay.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine." said Histoire.

"What exactly happened after I died?" I asked her.

"It's…. A long story."

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Runied Planeptune Basilicom**

"When you exploded…. A wave of energy started to circle the world." Began Histoire.

"The people started fighting for it seeing as compared to the CPU's power with complete faith from the people…. It was more than triple." said Histoire.

"The People lost faith in the CPU's in there mad hunt for power." continued Histoire. "Those with small faith in the CPU's were taken and had there ability to give share energy removed… at least while there attached to the machine that's doing that."

"Neptune and Nepgear were able to get home before all of this madness started… the other CPU's excluding Plutia went mad over the power. The energy wave ended up corrupting there Sharecite. And what you see now is what's known as the 'Guardians War'... it's not the greatest of times right now." said Histoire.

"Where is Plutia now?" I ask Histoire seriously.

"I don't know." said Histoire

"Has the Interdimensional Assasins tried anything?" I asked her.

"No… the energy has been a shield from teleportation from the outside. You can get to another dimension from here but not back here from there." said Histoire.

"Hmm…. I geuss we don't have to worry about Dark." I said to myself.

"Ah… home sweet home." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh no." I said to myself all colour draining from my face.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **I have been sitting on this idea for a story arc for a while. We had a glimpse in chapter 15 but it won't compare to apocalyptic Gamindustry.**

 **So until Next Time**

 **DFTBA**


	19. Chapter 19: Egotistical Dictator!

**(Writing at 9:50 is…. Wait haven't I Done this before?)**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom.**

 **POV 1st**

It's been a month since my 'Death', and not even a day after I leave does everything go to shit. Seriously, it's complete B*llsh*t!

Wait where was I? Oh yeah...

"Home sweet home." Said a voice. It sounded strangely familiar.

Wait I don't think I worded that exactly…. Eh screw it.

"Oh no…." I said as all colour drained from my face.

The person who the voice belonged too walked inside the room….. I now get why all colour drained from my face.

"Hmm…. What do we have here?" Well, well, well….. I am SO dead.

Standing in front of me and Histoire was Iris heart….. YAY*deadpan*

"A fairy and a Guardian, I am sorely disappointed if you can't realize which is which." I said aloud making my presence and Histoire's known.

"Histoire…. You're…. Still alive?" Asks Iris.

"I was sealed in my book…. I don't think you were around to open it…" Said Histoire.

"So then who…." Began Iris before she turned and faced me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...How you'd doin~" I said in a tone that would make Joey proud.

"Bryce…."

"Me…." I said. Man I am not good with keeping with the moods…

Well… I guess I was right considering IRIS HEART ran at me and hugged me like she was Neptune and I was the last package of pudding on the planet…. Ouch.

"You're alive! I've never been so happy!" Said Iris Heart full of joy.

"Uh…. Iris you're kinda going OOC….. your honestly scaring me more than you do when I'm the target of your main 'interest'." I said.

"But aren't you her main interest?" asked Histoire.

My face just did a complete 180. Wow I have _never_ seen a face that white. Wait I don't have a mirror…

"He is _now_ " said Iris in a tone i wasn't very fond of.

"... I need an adult.." I said.

"I am an adult." she shot back.

"No, no your not." I said.

"Umm Plutia… how did you…?" asked Histoire.

"I just felt a small amount of share energy… I then transformed… oh yeah! I'm also pretty sure the guy trying to kill me won't be able to be identified as male…" said Iris heart.

…must….resist…..facepalm…

 ***audible smack***

Damn I couldn't resist.

"Hey… Iris…. You're doin a Vert on me.." I said starting to need air.

"Oh sorry!" she said.

"No seriously your OOCness is starting to worry me." I said in alarm.

"Plutia can you change back." Asked Histoire.

"Okay…" Said Iris.

After a small light show…

"Bryce!"

"Gah!"

Plutia practically tackled me. And i won't lie… I don't mind the position. What position you might ask…. I'll leave it to your imagination.

"Hey… Histoire you were saying we're my sword was?" I asked her. Plutia currently snuggling up.

"The sword was something the CPU's wanted… they thought it would give them more of the energy… it's currently in the hands of Noire." said Histoire.

"We're going to see Noire…. YAY!" Said Plutia.

"We should probably wait for tomorrow for that though…" I said.

"Good point… let's get some sleep. Then we can head out to Lastation." said Histoire.

 **(Later)**

"Morning…" I said Walking in with Plutia.

"Morning…." Responded Histoire.

"What's wrong Histoire. You sound Tired." asked Plutia.

"I kept hearing yelling, a bit of panting and something else... " Said Histoire.

"Well…."

 **(Earlier)**

"Uh… Iris what are you…?" I begin to ask her as I'm currently straddled.

"Shut up and give me the sex!"

 **(Story is rated T for a reason… that and I can't write lemons for sh*t)**

* * *

"And that's enough of that story!" I said hastily.

"Anyways Let's eat and get back my sword… and see Noire." I said

"I should warn you… she's not like how she used to be." Said Histoire.

"Oh let me geuss… She's an egotistical maniac dictator?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes." deadpanned Histoire.

"Oh…" Said Plutia. "But if she doesn't stop…. I'm gonna get angry."

"Let's just go…" I said.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Lastation Border**

"Ah…. The land of black regalia… It's been too long." I said.

"Come on I want to see Noire!" said Plutia dragging me along.

We entered Lastation through an unprotected area in their defense.

"That was surprisingly easy…" I said as me and Plutia walked down the road to the basilicom.

"we're here!" Said Plutia.

"Are we Plutia? Are we?" I asked Sarcastically.

"Hello, Welcome to the basilicom, unfortunately our goddess isn't accepting visitors right now." said a nearby receptionist.

"I believe we are. Send a message to your goddess. Tell her there's a man here for his sword." I tell her and wait for her to start the message. As she begins, I walk over to Plutia.

As soon as she finished saying sword…

"WHAT!?" A yell echoed across the building.

Guards Surrounded me and Plutia. A sudden realization hit me.

"I forgot to grab a weapon…" I said to myself.

The elevator door opened and Black heart walked out.

"Well, Well, Well. Well, Well, Well. WELL-" started Black Heart, before I shot her down.

"Oh my god will you just get on with it!?" I exclaimed.

"Now, Now, I still have 2 more wells in me." she said. "I must say I never expected to see you again Plutia… and with a new friend too… what did you forget about Bryce and move on?"

"Umm…. Excuse me? Lonely Heart, Mr kettle called he said you're black!" I yelled back at her.

"L-lonely Heart!?" Said Black Heart in outrage.

"But now that I think about it B*tch Heart would be a better title." I said in thought.

"You little-!" she started before I cut her off.

"Two things one you really turned into a B*tch from what I hear, and Second get your eyes checked. Or is the massive amount of paperwork for restraining orders taking your precious sleep." I said to her.

"Who are you to speak to a goddess in that tone!?" she asked enraged.

"Oh come on Noire, You clearly Remember my funeral…. Hell you even took my sword, talk about a collector's item… I'm surprised you're hand didn't burn." I said.

"No… it can't be!" Said Black Heart.

"Why can't it be?" I asked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled Black Heart.

"Nope." Said Plutia popping the P.

"Wait…. If your hear…. And the energy source was from you... Guards! Capture them!" Yells Black Heart.

"No thanks, I'm just here to pick up my sword."

"You're in Lastation, I am in charge." Said Black Heart.

The guards surrounded us. Black Heart had a smug look on her face. And then….

"Why are you being mean Noire?" Asked Plutia.

"Mean? This is my nation. I do whatever I want. Bryce is going to be mine and he'll make me more powerful." said Black Heart

"You were never this mean. And when you get mean I get angry." said Plutia

"Please you don't have any shares. Without them you can't transform." said Black Heart

"Hey Noire, Word of advice. If you keep going the way you're going…" I begin

"it seems I need to stereos my anger OUT!" yelled Plutia as she transforms.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Black Heart.

" **You're going to have a bad time.** " I finish as Iris heart emerges.

"Well this has been fun and all but I really must be going." I said as I leave Noire to Plutia.

"No! Guards stop him! Why are you running!?"

"Oh Noire~"

"Man I almost feel sorry for her." I said to myself as I let out an eagle pulse. My sword gets targeted.

I walk to it and see it attached to a machine hooked up to the Sharecite.

I grip the blade and pull it out. I walk over to the Sharecite and see a crack in it.

"Well, leap first ask questions later." I say as I activate my healing semblance. Place in my hand on the Sharecite, the crack begins to close. Soon it's shining more brightly.

"Alright, let's get out of here." I say to myself as I walk out.

 **(Later)**

I walk into the lobby…. Where's Plutia?

"Oh Bryce!" I hear Plutia coming from a nearby door. I Walk over and enter.

"Did you get what you need?" she asks.

"Yeah. Come on let's go." I say to her.

* * *

 _ **Location Unknown**_

 **POV 3rd**

Where… am I?

What happened…. The last thing I remember was…. The funeral….

I wonder how Plutia's holding up…. Maybe I should visit.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **It's done!**

 **Okay so I may take a few days to update. Exams are soon and I have to study….**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	20. Chapter 20: One Gallon Please!

**(Author's Note)**

 **I am trying SO hard not to make an Omake chapter instead of this.**

 **So if you guys see a small preview of the next one…. Don't be supprised.**

 **So! Onto the Scheduling!**

 **2\. Hunter/Omake (In which order)**

 **3\. Sanity Breaker**

 **4\. Fencer/Restart the cycle**

 **Reason for Fencer being last and the cycle being Restarted instead is because it's taking me a lot longer to work on Fencer than the other's.**

 **But with that out of the way, Let's read some reviews! Plutia!**

"To You Never Knows…. What Border?"

"To Tehg2000, Good, 0n3dge Feels accomplished."

 **Also to Kaizero7: Stop PM'ing me during chapter writing. Seriously it's hard enough as it is. also if you** _ **really**_ **need to tell me something just send me that. Don't just keep sending me PM's saying 'Hello'**

 **Sorry about the minor rant.**

 **To the story!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

 _ **Time Skip**_ **: 3 Days.**

It's been 3 days. And if the Time Skip didn't tell you that already…. Well I just feel sorry.

Anyways, We had arrived back at Planeptune. Since our arrival back, we've had to deal with Gangs and the like. We so far have a section of the city back in our control, Planeptune is getting back into the Share rate. So Histoire is happy.

There is a couple of other things that are getting better.

Lastation is finally pulling its head out of its *ss. Or at least Noire is…

Speaking of Noire….

"Noire!?" I exclaimed as I stood at the border to Planeptune's Reformed city.

"Bryce!? How are you here? You died! We had the funeral and everything." Said Noire taking a step forward, however not before having a spear shoved in front of her.

"I refused its offer. So… why are you here?" I asked her.

"I came to visit Plutia. I first however had to deal with my nation." Said Noire. Now that I got a better look at her…. Wow I know Noir means Black, but those bags under her eyes are _extremely_ worrisome.

"What do you mean, deal with your nation?" I asked her.

"Someone messed up my nation! Dictatorship, Oppression, and Statues like the Person was an Egotistical Maniac!" Said Noire. I looked at her for a second or two.

"Uhh… Noire that was you." I told her. Her head snapped in my direction. I even heard it.

"What!?" Yelled Noire.

"Two things. First, Did the statues of said 'Dictator' not ring any bells? Second, You might have gone power hungry after I 'Exploded'." I told her honestly.

"How Is that possible?" she asked me.

"You now what? HIstoire can explain this better." I said. I looked at the guards.

"It's fine, let her pass." I told them, they nodded and went back into formation.

And so we walked. There was not much chatter. Noire looked at Planeptune and then back at me. I clenched my fist in anger as I saw kids getting executed.

And these were kids!

We had arrived at the basilicom not to long later. Me and Noire made haste to Plutia's room.

I do not think she was prepared for what was awaiting her however…

"Oh hello Noire." Said Iris Heart. "I just needed to take a stretch in this form for a bit…. If you want you can help."

Noire's face pailed. "No, I'm good." She said as she began looking for Histoire.

"So… what's new?" I asked her.

"You were gone for 15 minutes. Nothing happened." Said Iris Heart.

"Something must have. Considering Sadie is out and about." I told her.

"Me and Histoire had a little, what's the word…. Disagreement." Said Iris Heart, looming over me.

"Oh god…. Well at least Noire can handle it." I said in relief.

"All these square's make a circle. All these squares make a circle." I heard Histoire say.

"Sadie…. Did you make her drink a gallon of LSD?" I ask her. She just smirks at me.

"Maybe…"

* * *

 **So that chapter is done for today.**

 **Also: No exams!**

 **I'm done and that means I should have free time to write starting…. Thursday… I believe.**

 **Anyways I might make the next chapter another Omake….**

 **Speaking of sneak peak!**

"Vert's Boobs are bigger than _.

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**

 **EDITING POWERS ACTIVATE!**

 **So I have decided to just make my Omake chapter's another Story entirely.**

 **So if you guys see a story titled: Cards Against Gamindustry, Go check it out.**

 **Basically, this is here to say if you don't see the Omake chapter in the story once this updates, it'll be in the new story**

 **Bye**


	21. Chapter 21: To Lowee! Next Time!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 21.**

 **So I am finally done with exams and don't have to worry if I'm going to pass or not. I am but that's not the point.**

 **Anyways onto reveiws!**

 **To G1: No… that would be Croire.**

 **To the story!**

* * *

 **POV 1st**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

 **12 hours later**

So once Histoire came down to us (Like, Comment, Subscribe if you get it), we were able to discuss the situation of Lastation and Planeptune.

"As it stands now, Planeptune is returning to its former glory…. But at a very small pace." Said Histoire.

"I know this is out of left field but…. Where did IF, Compa and P-Ko go anyways?" I asked Histoire.

"All three I Believe went with Neptune and Nepgear when they left. So as it stands, their safe." informed Histoire.

I sighed in relief. I looked at Noire.

"Something bothering you?" I asked her.

"A couple things, yes." She said. "I had to hire a new head of security while we were bringing Lastation back to its former glory as well. And that it wasn't until you show up that I start acting normally."

"I might have an answer to the second thing." said Histoire. "You see, Bryce stumbled across your Sharecite, and he said it was damaged from what he saw. So I Believe, when his healing ability made contact with your Sharecite…"

"I erased the corruption." I said.

"Precisely."

"Wait…. Who did you hire as your new head of security? " Asked Plutia.

Noire brow furrowed. "A-anonydeath." She said through annoyed Breaths.

A scenario popped up in my head. In a few moments I was trying to refrain from laughing.

"It's not funny!" Said Noire in mild annoyance.

"Why did he agree in the first place?" Asked Histoire.

"I offered him a high paying job, as well as some 'Quality time' as he put it." Said Noire.

"Neptune would be laughing at that right now." I said. We paused for a bit.

"Anyways, if the other CPU's have the same problem with their Sharecite. Bryce should be able to revert the CPU's back to their original mindscape." Informed Histoire.

"That's great and all but…. How are we going to get an audience with the others. Hell, from what I heard…. They won't be the most _welcoming_ bunch." said Noire.

"...Welp we have to fix this somehow… why not go see Blanc?" I asked.

"Blanny? Yay!" Said Plutia in excitement.

"I'll get you guys ready for the trip." Said Histoire.

"I'll love to go with you… but I still need to give my nation my full attention as of now." Said Noire "However, If everything goes smoothly… I should be able to meet up with you."

"Thanks, that means a lot. Now then, Plutia, To Lowee!"

* * *

 **So that's that.**

 **2 things.**

 **1: I will be away from writing for a few days.**

 **2: to anyone waiting for You Never Knows story. He's not uploading this weekend.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	22. Chapter 22: Iris Knight Emerges!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Just to let everyone know… this is what happens when you can't write the next chapter of Fencer, I write Guardians in advance.**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **To You Never Knows, no problem….. I really didn't have a need to do this segment.**

 **To the story!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Lowee Border.**

"Whee!" said Plutia in excitement spinning in circles around the falling snow.

"What's with you?" I asked her.

"We almost never get Snow In Planeptune, it's so fun!" Answered Plutia.

I smiled, walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, we need to help Blanc." I said chuckling.

We walked for a bit longer. When we reached the halfway point between the border and Lowee, I heard a snap.

"Did you hear something?" I asked Plutia, unconsciously shooting off an eagle pulse.

"Nope." she said. I saw a bit of Red behind a tree, I kept my eyes on it for a bit before walking away.

We arrived at Lowee not too long later. I was shooting of eagle pulses every now and then.

I went and gathered info about Lowee, apparently Blanc has an arena of sorts, you know Gladiatorial combat.

Also the Sharecite also might have affected Blanc's HDD personality as well.

I knew that CPU's had MPD but 3 personalities, you're normal one and 2 for when Blanc is HDD…. Wow.

Let me explain. Her 2 CPU personalities happen to be her normal one just more aggressive. The other is more of a meek and caring individual. Think of it this way, one side is a demon, the other is an angel.

So as it stands right now, Me and Plutia are walking towards the Arena. Apparently, if you pass all of Blanc's challenges, you get to meet with her personally in the basilicom.

I was currently signing up for the computation, someone walks next to me and enters as well.

I give him a look… nope just an NPC, his face looks interesting though….

I swear I've seen that before…

Anyways we part ways without conversation.

I get to the bleachers, I look up to see Plutia waving at me.

The next few hours are of fighter vs fighter, or fighter vs Monster. I've luckily only gotten to fight Monsters.

"Our next match will be Bryce vs Noble!" said an announcer.

I walked out… that's why his face was so familiar.

Standing in front of me was the neko loving pervert himself, Noble Maibigbutt….. Must, Resist, Fanboying!

"What's Crack'n?" he asked me.

"We're fighting apparently." I said. I outstretched my hand "Bryce, Bryce Bridged."

He shook my hand. "Noble, Noble Maibigbutt." he said.

"Nice to meet you Maibigbutt." I said to him.

"Word of note… go easy on me okay. I'm not the greatest." he said pulling out what I can only assume is the legendary 'Friendship Cannon'.

"Hey man, my sword can't kill people. You're good." I said as we got into combat positions.

About a few minutes into the fight Noble disarmed me. And I mean the weapon not the arm.

As soon as the weapon hit the ground….

"Now! Move! Move!" Shouted someone, next thing me and Noble knew we were surrounded by Assassins.

"I'd normally ask how you're here… but I'll save it for later." I said, picking up my Weapon.

"Lady blanc, we can't continue as it is right no-" Blanc cut the Guard off.

"No, let them continue." she said looking interested.

The next few minutes was me and Noble beating the Assassins, Plutia joined in soon, Noble seemed a little shocked for a second before blasting a group of guards into oblivion.

"Hey, Noble!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah?" he asked. I parried a guy, before stabbing him through the head.

"Any idea how many left?" I asked him.

"No clue! They keep multiplying!" he shouted blasting another.

Before anyone could take another movement, a Shockwave blasted us away.

The source of the Shockwave was… a guy.. he wasn't wearing the typical Assassins attire…. Who was he.

"Steven! For the last time, you're supposed to be wearing your attire!" said what I believe to be the boss.

"Please Michael, I make this look badass." said Steven. The Shockwave had made me lose my grip on my sword. He walked over and picked it up.

"Huh… it's… not what I expected…" he said.

"Excuse me!?" I shouted at him. He chuckled.

"And look who it is. The Guardian…. What a bunch of shit." said Steven.

"What!? He's not abiding by the laws of censorship in the story!?" said Noble in surprise.

"Oh please, the walls have nothing on me." He said.

"Enough talk. The Boss said to eliminate them so let's- Gah!" said Michael before a purple beam of light stabbed him through the chest.

"I'm tired of you." Said Micheal before pulling out the sword from Michael's body.

Michael fell to the floor, blood flowing out of his body.

The Assassins all pointed their weapons at Steven. He just laughed, before his body started convulsing. Tendrils started going around him before the tendrils launched at all of the Assassins. Each assassin was impaled, run through. You name it.

Blanc looked at the man in horror, before jumping down into the arena floor.

He swung the sword. The sword was stopped at Plutia's neck.

Blanc stopped moving.

Steven laughed. "You want to know what's so great about this. This blade was once a fully powered Gehaburn. The blade that grows in power with every CPU it slays." he said. Nobles expression changed into one of horror, I Beleive mine did as well.

"The great part… it's functions haven't been removed. So…" he began as he brought the blade back, preparing to decapitate Plutia.

My hand started hurting. I looked at it. And I saw the symbol around the normal one, a triangle with empty circles as the points. 1 was filled in originally…. Now another was.

Images flashed before my eyes. I saw…. Fencers… what?

"Time to die!" shouted Steven.

"No!" I shouted in defiance. Releasing a pulse of energy. My body started shifting. My left eye started stinging.

"If you want her!" I began as a familiar yet not, transformation sequence began.

In my place was what could only be described as a male looking version of Iris Heart.

"You'll have to go through me…. BITCH!" I shouted.

"What!?" Exclaimed Steven in surprise.

I outstretched my hand and my sword flew at me. Catching it, it started shifting.

Soon I held a giant Scythe in my hand (think a white Crescent rose with purple highlights), swinging it around, I stabbed it into the ground before snapping my fingers.

 **(Play Battle against a true hero - RichaadEB cover)**

Steven stopped, no everyone did, before asking "Is that music?"

Pulling out the Scythe, I pointed it at Steven before rushing him. We clashed, again and again. I knocked him back.

His arm transformed into a giant blade (Alex Mercer Prototype 1 blade)

We charged at each other. Every collision we made, every swing we took, dealt more damage than the last.

Steven seemed to be getting desperate, he summoned Hunters, however Noble quickly took care of them.

I looked back at him, he gave me a thumbs up before blocking another attack from a hunter.

I turned to look at Steven, and proceeded to quickly slice and dice him.

When I was finished all that was left was a blob of goop left.

As I deactivated My transformation, I started convulsing. Waves of Dimensional Energy warped off of me, sending the blob away to another dimension. Back to were it came.

I fell to my knees as my sword returned to normal.

Noble and Plutia ran over to me as I passed out in Their arms.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beach near Assassin syndicate HQ.**

 **POV 3rd**

The blob sat their, not moving. A crow flew over to it, before starting to pick at it. Tiny tendrils formed around the bird, as the bird was decomposed.

The blobs form started reverting back to Stevens. His skeletal structure looking rotten, darkness swirling around it.

He stood up before making injuries appear on him. He walked over to the boss' office.

"Boss, Mission is a failure." said Steven with a smirk on his face for a split second. As the boss would never find out about the incidents of mission.

* * *

 **So that's finished.**

 **If I ended uploading this before Fencer. It means the next few days will be primarily focused on finishing Fencer.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	23. Chapter 23: What Cup Size You Rockin?

**(Author's Note)**

 **So, it's been a few days. Sorry for not uploading anything over the weekend. I've just been… working on things.**

 **However, I should have this chapter done and a chapter of Hunter ready at whatever time I upload it.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. I only own the story, it's plot and OC's. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Lowee Basilicom**

 **POV 1st**

How long has it been…. My consciousness has been fading in and out. Most were of Plutia worrying, Noble hilariously trying to keep spirits up and… Blanc also worrying…. Oh yeah… the MPD….I sat up in the bed I had laid in for god knows how long. Looking around, I saw an abundant amount of…. White….

I tried standing up, however I needed to use the wall as support.

Walking to the main room, or what I assume was the main room.

As I approached the couch I flopped onto it, as I lay there I thought about my current situation.

After 10 minutes or so of pure thought, I heard footsteps approach.

"Morning Noble." I said to him. He maid a grunt in reply before taking a second to realize who the voice he heard was. The moment he did…. Let's just say I'm surprised his neck doesn't have whiplash.

"Bryce!? You alright?" he asked me.

"Man I feel like shit, but I'm okay… hey you don't have a medical eyepatch do you?" I asked him.

"You're not going Chuunbiyou on me are you?" he asked me, his face suddenly serious.

"Two things. First, we're in gamindustry, in this world's version of economic collapse. There is no real need to go Chuunbiyou in the first place. Second, it's because my eye stings like a B*tch."

"I'll go get one…" he said getting up.

I laid back down. I had kept my left eye closed the whole time…

Opening it for a second and pulling out my phone, I took a look at my eye.

…..holy sh*t…

Well, the mark that was on my hand was now in my eye, just without the triangle thingy…

Noble walked back in and handed me the eye-patch. I put it on and we sat there for a bit.

"So… how did you end up on gamindustry, Noble?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"eh?" he asked in confusion.

"The fact that you've been breaking the 4th wall, seem to show general surprise when you saw plutia with me… so when did you get here."

Noble took a breath, before telling me the wisdom of Lost Pause…. Now that I write that, that doesn't sound right.

"It was after I was finishing up my latest Neptunia stream… I was set to go to bed and let the video render for upload later that day… it did upload I'm pretty sure… but when I went to turn off the game, I felt a strong push from behind and I fell into my computer screen." he said.

"No it did…" I said, having access to earth's Internet.

After that the door opened and Blanc and Plutia walked out. Oh yeah…. Blanc was in her angry mode.

"Bryce!" said Plutia in happiness, before Glomping me. I heard a small: lucky~ from Noble.

"Bryce… where the hell have you been!? Asshole!" shouted Blanc.

"And blanc isn't censored because… Blanc?" he said.

"Anyways, I've been told you wish to see my Sharecite, maybe I'll allow it… if you can defeat me." she said.

I snapped my fingers, hand enveloped in flames, then spreading the flames around my body, healing my injuries. I stood up and looked at Blanc.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure this was a good idea?" he asked me.

"Noble… the only good thing that's happened so far is you not uttering 'what cup size you rock'n' to every girl you meet." I said to him.

He scratched the back of his head. " one time it will work Dammit!" he said with confidence in his voice

"Yeah, and I'm not going to get with Blanc's hammer this match." I said Walking into the arena.

"... Oh come on!" I said in annoyance. It seems Blanc will be fighting as white heart.

"It will work!" I heard Noble shout in the distance. I just shook my head in annoyance.

We stood in place as the audience awaited the fight.

 ***ding ding!***

We charged at each other. Her axe smashing onto my blade.

We jumped back and waited for the others move, well… more like I did. Blanc just straight up made an unrelenting assault.

I dodged most of her hits, they were… predictable… and don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that she's being easy to fight, far from it. It's like… she's trying to be predictable…

I block another hit from her axe. "You're getting predictable, whether or not you're trying to be." I said.

She noticeably stops. However long that pause was anyways.

She de-transforms. Pulls out her hammer, and swings it at me. I smirk, hoping Noble was watching, and take the full force of the hit.

"Noble~, I told you~." I said.

Blanc walks up to me before raising her hammer.

"You won't do it." I said, she stops a few inches in front of my face.

"What makes you think that!?" she asked, raising her hammer again.

"I don't." I said truthfully. I saw someone do this one time. Honestly, I don't have too much hope.

Blanc raises her hammer, and let's it drop to her side.

She falls to her knees. I stand and help her up.

"Now then… about your Sharecite…"

* * *

"This is it…" Said Blanc. Me, Plutia and Noble walked up to the Sharecite.

"It's amazing…" Said Noble. I nodded, before walking to the problem.

"Plutia, look here." I said Pointing at the crack.

"Go time?" she asked me.

"Go time"

I activated my healing ability, before placing my hand on the Sharecite. The cracks sealed up.

Blanc turned into a flash of light, before returning normal.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough… now I need to fix my nation…" said Blanc looking out at lowee.

"Well you'll have some help at least." I said.

"Huh?" she asked. Noble walked up to her.

"Honestly, I need a place to stay… that and I want to help." he said.

"Yay! Everyone is working together!" said Plutia.

I smiled, before turning towards the window.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Noble and Blanc, we set back to Planeptune. However…

"Plutia! I'm here to help!" said Noire, showing up after all the action was done.

"Wait, wha-!"

* * *

 **That was chapter 23 of Guardians…**

 **Hunter will be up tomorrow.**

 **Now onto a question…**

 **I had recently started watching an anime known short as Chuunbiyou. I ended up getting ideas for an** _ **interesting**_ **scenario if you catch my meaning.**

 **Let me know in the Reviews or PM's if you think i should go for it.**

 **Anyways until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	24. Chapter 24: ANONymous Visit

**(Author's Note)**

 **Chapter is here!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

 **POV 1st**

We had finished our business in Lowee. Noire had shown up a little/lot bit late. Into which the Narrator joked.

Plutia was currently with Histoire, discussing what to do next… no wait Noire was doing that.

 _Plutia_ was currently attached to my arm like I was her lifeline.

And if I remember correctly I was passed out…

Anyways, a few minutes after I woke up Noire and Histoire walked into the room. Noire looked at me with an extremely dangerous look in her eyes.

"...I can explain." I said, Noire looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" I said, Plutia clamped onto my arm. "Also can I get some help here?"

After removing Plutia from my arm (almost had to resort to amputation) we discussed Leanbox.

"Currently Leanbox is going to be the most difficult to fix." Said Histoire. "There Nation has been divided up into two cultures, the Gamers and Otaku, and the church."

"Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the door and there is: a divided nation." I said. Noire gave me a look.

"That was terrible."

"It's gotten to the point where if something isn't done, a civil war could break out." said Histoire.

"And that's where we come in. The church still Believes in Green Heart, but not in Vert." Said Noire. "As for Vert she leads the other side. And because of that she hasn't gone HDD."

"There's a but in there isn't there." I deadpanned.

Noire nodded. "The church is the one who controls the Basilicom, so if we're to fix Vert's Sharecite we need to get the church to have a truce with the Gamers."

I put my head in my hands. "this is going to be a B*tch to do isn't it?" I said.

Plutia smiled, before standing up and grabbing her new weapon… A jumbo Plush version of me.

"...holy sh *t.." I said. "You know I've been meaning to ask where the plushie you had of me went."

"The Plutia from… Tehg's dimension has it… I Believe." said Histoire

"I gave it to her. Mainly because I have a bigger one!" said Plutia in excitement.

"Ever been scared by normal Plutia being her cheerful self? I am right now, even without my Intense tolerance to pain."

I got up along with Noire. After 3 minutes of Plutia demanding I give her a piggy back, and somehow me still giving it, we were on our way to Leanbox.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Leanbox: Gamers Zone**

We had run into Noble on our way here, apparently Blanc was supposed to join up later.

I looked at Noble… not dead yet, but he did have the remnants of a black eye…

"*sigh* you asked her what cup size you rockin didn't you?" I said with annoyance.

"It will work once, I swear!" yelled Noble to the heavens. Hate to tell you, but your voice isn't a drill.

As we arrived on the shore of the Gamers zone, Noble jumped out of the boat.

"We're here!" he said. I just facepalmed, and asked him "Are we Noble? Are we?"

"Well yeah." he answered back.

I sighed before looking at Noble. "I'm just going to let you know this dance I'm about to do is entirely sarcastic." I said.

"Sarcasm is a smell right?"

…

…

…

…

Da da da da, du da Da da da!

As we got onto the land we walked for a bit until we reached civilization. Noble decided to ask Noire 'the question'... may goddess have mercy on your soul…

"So… what cup size you roc - GACK!" Noire didn't even let him finish and hit punched him.

"We're do you find the guys?" asked Noire to me.

"I have no idea…" I responded.

Unknown to us up until the moment it was mentioned in the story, a man was watching us.

"I know I'm meant to be a bounty hunter but… I have to deal with these people." he sighed to himself. "Hate being DLC…"

I looked over to this newcomers location. "Hey I know you're there, the story acknowledged you as new character that didn't make the chapter go into a cliffhanger of some kind…"

I heard the sounds of someone cursing, before the newcomer stepped out into the light.

I took a good look at his features. His attire consisted of the bloodborn hunter coat (like the one on the menu wind you load the game up only color brown) along with the hunter hat (also brown) without the scarf mask, a jacket that was tied around his neck and also acted like his cape (it flows in the air all the time ever if theres no wind), for pants he has some with zippers at both keens, one for that is unzip half way, and if I remember my anime correctly… he's also wearing some AOT boots. (Thank you Kaizero6 for the generall idea and look for the OC.)

"So you must be Bryce…" He said to me. I tilted my head before looking back at him again.

"That's me… and who might you be?" I asked him

"Anon." he said simply. The others walked up to our position.

"Anon, really? No offense Kaizero6 but _another_ OC with a shortened form of Anonymous as a name?" I said to the viewers. "And I thought G1 was bad at giving names to new characters."

* * *

 **(MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE A MAN BY THE NAME OF G1/STEVEN RESIDES)**

 ***achoo!***

"I feel like someone just insulted me… and I feel like I want to punch Bryce for some reason…" said G1. "...wait… didn't I have 1 more PS Vita in the box?" It took a few seconds for this to sink in.

"BRYCE!"

* * *

I shivered, feeling sorry for that universes version of me.

"Anyways… my employer wishes to see you." said Anon.

"Employer?" asked Noire.

"Yeah,who the heck would want to see us?" asked Noble.

* * *

"VERT!?"

* * *

 **Chapter is finished but my god do I feel acomplished.**

 **Special thanks to Kaizero6 for use of his OC anon.**

 **Sorry G1 but the opertunity was too good to pass up.**

 **(Insert promotion for ReLoaded: Chuunibyou here)**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	25. Chapter 25: Are they hookers?

**(Author's Note)**

 **Chapter 25 has landed!**

 **Writing this while listening to the Deadpool VS Boba Fett Epic Rap Battle** _ **Probably**_ **wasn't the greatest of ideas…**

 **ANYWAYS quick shout out to the now official story image. The moment i realized that I could probably make one of these easily… welp, took me an hour… or 3… but it's done.**

 **Anyways enough keeping me from the story (Plz read ReLoaded: Chuunibyou last time I ask.) onto the story!**

* * *

 **Last Time!**

"VERT!?"

 **This Time!**

If you're confused by the shock value… staying at the same level… it's basically because we didn't think that Vert would be the employee of Anon.

"Hello. I see Nona brought you here." said Vert.

"Nona?" asked Plutia. He gave Vert a look,she responded with one of her own, that probably meant: you still love me.

We were going to continue until…

 ***ring ring***

"Hello Alex, how was your mission in the other side?" asked Vert. She put on speaker.

"It's been done, they'll never expect a d*ck spray painted on the side of a church." said 'Alex'

"I need to talk to you about some guests we have today…" said Vert.

"Are they hookers?" asked Alex

"No." said Vert.

"And like that you've lost me." said Alex.

"They are old friends." said Vert.

"...old friends…?" asked Alex.

"Listen I know this is asking a lot…" said Vert.

"But…."

"I want you to keep yourself locked in the basement until all of them are gone."

"...I get the distinct impression that you're embarrassed of me."

"Alex…"

"I'm ma go with no…"

"Look this is important and I don't need you causing another scene."

"I don't have to take this, I'm going for a walk."

"No you don't!" said Vert denying Alex.

"Oh what are you going to do, call that guy who can stop. What was his name… Micheal Mc doesn't exist." said Alex.

"What do you want."

"What?"

"What do I need to give you, to keep you down here for the rest of the day."

"...Imma need a new gun."

"Anything else?"

"...a seventy inch, Plasma widescreen TV."

"Really?"

"With Netflix."

"Should it also be 3D?"

"No that's a stupid f*cking Gimmick and everyone knows it!" exclaims Alex hanging up.

…

…

…

…

I like this guy.

Vert exhaled. "She's been here for a few days. And so far she has been one of the best soldiers we have, albeit the weird pay check, Beashys apparently Is an acceptable form of currency. The only problem is that she goes out of her way to annoy me."

"My god it's Lily all over again." said Noble.

"...wait… you said she." I said back to her.

"Yes."

It took a few moments for me and Noble to have one of Alex's sentences become extremely confusing now, well… define confusing.

"Didn't she ask 'are they hookers'..." said Noble.

Vert cleared her throat. We followed her to the dining hall.

"So what brings you to Leanbox?" asked Vert.

"I'm here to fix your Sharecite. Speaking of

… how is your HDD form affected by all this?" I asked.

"...it's complicated…" said Nona.

"She's like Neptune's personality in her human form, with the added bonus of Vert's Otaku-Ness." said Nona.

Noire shuddered. "Yeah, that needs to be fixed. Immediately."

"Agreement." said Nona.

"So now what?" asked Plutia

"We need to get you and the church to get a shaky truce. If only so I can get access to the Sharecite." I said to Vert.

"Well we're in luck then. The church has arranged a meeting with us." said Vert.

"So… shall we?"

* * *

"Ah…. Yvoire it's been too long." said Vert.

"Indeed, you're not the little girl I used to know. You've filled in nicely." said Yvoire.

"And look at all those lines on your face." said Vert.

"So how is your failing nation?" asked Yvoire.

"Well, not all of us can exploit illegals." said Vert.

"But you don't waist time ripping money off 5pb!" shot back Yvoire.

I sighed, this wouldn't end well. A door to the side of us opened up.

"Honestly, if you're going to have a d*ck fighting contest with a women, must must have started out with the world's cruellest Handicap. Which I'm sure benefits that 9 year old boy you have chained up in your private Vatican jet. Which was paid for how? Oh right! Generous donations to spread the word of Green Heart. All over his back!" said the newcomer.

Yvoire smashed the glasses he had in his hands. "Desmond!" he exclaimed.

"You called?" asked a guy walking into the open.

"You brought me a present!?" asked the girl.

They stood opposite to each other for about 15 seconds, before I stepped in.

"Can we just do the meaning!?"

"Fine." said Desmond.

"Well… there goes my lady boner... Bryce?"

"Alex?" I asked her.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Yvoire.

Vert sighed. "I'd love one."

* * *

Yvoire and Vert had a conversation, something about TheCrimsonFuckr… I was confused.

Alex happened to get here alongside my Fencer version.

So I ended up at the Sharecite. As I finished up healing it. I was pushed against the wall.

"Fancy meeting you here." said Steven.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Struggling wasn't going to work.

"Just to give you a heads up. You're going to kill everyone." he said with a smile on his face.

"What!?"

"Shh. .Shh. .Shh…. Don't yell. I've been infecting you since we last met. Been taking over your body." he snapped his fingers, my left hand erupted in purple flames.

"There is nothing you can do. Plus i can stop you before you even try telling them." he said letting me go.

He walked away and opened a portal.

He turned to me one last time.

"This is the beginning of the end Bryce. And I can't wait to watch you burn."

* * *

 **This chapter was primarily a giant hellsing ultimate abridged reference…**

 **But exposition happened so there!**

 **Anyways until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	26. Chapter 26: Monster Inside

I was calm… no that's an understatement. I was able to heal the Sharecite, so as it stands all that's left was to restore the nation's back to the way they were. But since Steven…

'I can't wait to watch you burn'

I was in a state of panic. It was on the inside because I couldn't tell them… in the normal fashion at least.

I got up. Using the wall as support. As I walked out the room, Alex walked up to me.

"You… really couldn't help but be Alucard for the last few days, could you?" I asked her, letting go of the wall.

"Just like how the author puts references to things like this, the opportunity was too good to pass up." she said cheekily.

I exhaled, before falling. Alex caught me however.

"Woah! You alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, using my healing ability on something like a Sharecite is taxing." I half truthed.

Alex helped me back to my room. As soon as I could safely crash onto the bed I did.

A few minutes later Plutia walked in. I don't really remember what happened afterwards.

* * *

Today had been a day of great rejoice. Vert got her spot back for leader, Yvoire was arrested for… some reason.

Since the nation was getting back to normal, Vert threw a huge party of sorts.

Eventually, MD, Nona and Alex went to do a few songs. Reason being: the contest of themes and other songs you feel like playing. Or CTOS.

So we decided on 3 songs: Let me try, Irresistible and for my choice, Monster Inside.

If I can't tell them, I'll hope to disguise it as something else. Plutia hopefully should pick up on it… than again she _is_ an airhead.

We started with Nona's Theme: Let me try. (All songs are by natewantstobattle/ are covers done by him)

 **(Play Let Me Try - Natewantstobattle)**

 _ **You and I, we both know well  
I couldn't do this by myself  
And every day it's all the same  
You picked me up when down I fell  
But I'm still standing through and through  
I know exactly what to do  
I'll give it everything I got  
Although I'm not stronger than you  
**_

 _ **But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion  
I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'  
Believe in me and I won't let you down!**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun**_  
 _ **Now it's just you and me**_  
 _ **Like it was meant to be**_  
 _ **And I'll protect you, I'll defend you**_  
 _ **If you let me try**_  
 _ **We'll stay together, now and forever**_  
 _ **Just let me try**_

 _ **You and I, we both know**_  
 _ **We couldn't do this on our own**_  
 _ **You say you're fighting for my mother**_  
 _ **But we'll see how much I've grown**_  
 _ **But I can't believe everything that I'm told**_  
 _ **I'll fight till the end, while I'm young or when I'm old**_

 _ **But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion**_  
 _ **I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'**_  
 _ **Believe in me and I won't let you down!**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun**_  
 _ **Now it's just you and me**_  
 _ **Like it was meant to be**_  
 _ **And I'll protect you, I'll defend you**_  
 _ **If you let me try**_  
 _ **We'll stay together, now and forever**_  
 _ **Just let me try**_

 _ **Stay with me, fight with me, victories abound**_  
 _ **Now we've got this, can't stop us, and I won't let you down**_  
 _ **I know you never asked to be made**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun**_  
 _ **Now it's just you and me**_  
 _ **Like it was meant to be**_  
 _ **And I'll protect you, I'll defend you**_  
 _ **If you let me try**_  
 _ **We'll stay together, now and forever**_  
 _ **Just let me try**_

The crowd gave us cheers, and we went to Alex's song.

 **(Play Irresistible - Natewantstobattle Cover)**

 _ **Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind  
You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA**_

 ** _And I love the way you hurt me_**  
 ** _It's irresistible, yeah_**  
 ** _I love the way, I love the way_**  
 ** _I love the way you hurt me, baby_**  
 ** _I love the way, I love the way_**  
 ** _I love the way you hurt me, baby_**

 ** _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_**  
 ** _Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble_**  
 ** _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_**  
 ** _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation_**  
 ** _Too many war wounds and not enough wars_**  
 ** _Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_**  
 ** _Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_**  
 ** _You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name_**

 ** _And I love the way you hurt me_**  
 ** _It's irresistible, yeah_**  
 ** _I love the way, I love the way_**  
 ** _I love the way you hurt me, baby_**  
 ** _I love the way, I love the way_**  
 ** _I love the way you hurt me, baby_**

 ** _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke_**  
 ** _I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me_**  
 ** _Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_**  
 ** _Try to say live, live and let live_**  
 ** _But I'm no good, good at lip service_**  
 ** _Except when they're yours, mi amor_**  
 ** _I'm coming for you and I'm making war_**

 ** _And I still love the way I hurt you_**  
 ** _It's irresistible, yeah_**  
 ** _I love the way, I love the way_**  
 ** _I love the way you hurt me, baby_**  
 ** _I love the way, I love the way_**  
 ** _I love the way you hurt me, baby_**

The audience _probably_ was confused, but they still loved it.

"It's time." I said to myself.

 **(Play Monster Inside - Natewantstobattle)**

 **Now I'm scared to even open my mouth  
Because there's something deep inside of me  
You don't know about  
And I wish there was a way you could see  
If I could show maybe I'd know  
If I'm a man or a beast**

 _ **Just take one look in my eyes**_  
 _ **You'd see right through my disguise**_  
 _ **She says that when I'm nearby**_  
 _ **That she can feel my every move**_

 _ **When I fell apart**_  
 _ **Yeah, something changed in my heart**_  
 _ **As you can tell from these scars**_  
 _ **I'm not the man that you knew before**_

' _What are you doing!?' Exclaimed Steven in my head._

 **I found something that makes me feel alive  
Yet somehow dead inside  
It makes me feel  
It makes me numb at once  
It makes no sense  
Yet it still helps me see  
So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?  
**

' _It's called Performing. And if you think you can stop this song from going out…' I began._

 **She thinks she's mine  
She must be out of her mind  
I said "get back" but she wants more  
And now her body's on the floor**

 **I've got this thing in my heart  
I have to hide  
It's eating at me from the inside  
**

' _People will know somethings up. So relax and enjoy the show.'_ I thought.

 **Just take one look in my eyes  
You'd see right through my disguise  
She says that when I'm nearby  
That she can feel my every move**

 _ **When I fell apart**_  
 _ **Yeah, something changed in my heart**_  
 _ **As you can tell from these scars**_  
 _ **I'm not the man that you knew before**_

Plutia looked at me for a few seconds, she turned to Vert.

 **I found something that makes me feel alive  
Yet somehow dead inside  
It makes me feel  
It makes me numb at once  
It makes no sense  
Yet it still helps me see  
So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?**

As we finished up, We walked over to Pluts and the others.

"Great job guys." Said Plutia.

"Performance was good." Said Blanc.

"Bryce… you okay?" asked Vert.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"Sorry… it's just the last song…" Began Vert.

I felt a sharp pain in my head. I screamed and dropped to my knees.

' _You son of a B*tch!' Exclaimed Steven_

"Bryce!" Exclaimed Plutia.

' _Plans have moved forward Bryce. Enjoy the last few hours of life you have left.' he said._

The resulting passout was well awaited.

* * *

 **Chapter is done and we're nearing the end of Arc 1: Guardians.**

 **Arc 2: Sanity Breaker is already started. However on a small break so I can finish this.**

 **And with that done**

 **DFTBA**


	27. Chapter 27: Nice Watch

**(Author's Note)**

 **Chapter 27 is here. Now to all of you waiting for Hunter or Cards or whatever. This story (and getting my Chuunibyou story up to chapter 3-4) are taking my full priority, when guardians finishes expect Hunter, Sanity Breaker and Maybe cards against Gamindustry to update.**

 **so with that out of the way…**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom; Ultradimension**

 **POV 3rd**

"It's been 3 days now…"

"I know, just… give him some time."

"I have a connection!"

It's been 3 days since Bryce collapsed. Histoire has been trying to get in contact with her Hyperdimension counterpart.

After 3 days of grueling Dial-up, they finally had a connection.

"So Bryce has fallen unconscious. Did you guys find out anything?" asked Hyperdimension Histoire.

"Nona tried a healing stone he had on him, but it didn't work." Said Vert.

"this is concerning…" Said Hyperdimension Histoire.

Suddenly…

*Slam!* "Histy! I heard you got connection!" said Neptune walking in.

"Neptune!" said Plutia.

"Hey Plutie, where's Bryce?" asked Neptune.

"He's currently in a coma, we were hoping that your dimension's Histoire can help." Said Noire.

Neptune thought on this for a second, before she unexpectedly transformed.

"Histoire, I need you open a portal now." Said Purple Heart seriously.

"What?" asked Histy.

"Now!" Exclaimed Purple Heart in a hurry.

 ***BOOM!***

"What the hell was that?" asked Blanc.

"we'll check it out." Said Alex, Nona following her.

"I'm opening one now." Said Histy.

the next few minutes of Getting Neptune through the portal went by quickly. The moment she arrived…

"We need to help them!" Said Purple Heart running in the direction that Alex and Nona ran in.

"Come on!" Said Noire.

The other 4 CPUs ran after Purple Heart. What they found was something they didn't expect.

"Well, Well, Well. Well, Well, Well. Well-"

"Of for the love of god get on with it!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Get on with it."

"Yes get on with it!"

"YES, GET ON WITH IT!"

 **(Back to the story)**

"Is this one your's?" Asked Bryce engulfed in purple flames, holding Alex with his right hand over her mouth.

"Let her go!" Shouted Vert.

"Okay." Bryce said tossing the girl at the CPUs. Strike!

"Bryce! Why are you doing this!?" Questioned Noire.

"Bryce has been consumed by me. Remember me? Steven." Said the now identified Steven.

"I knew Bryce was trying to tell us something at the concert…" Said Vert grimmly.

"STEVEN!" yelled Nona.

"F*ck that." Said Steven, swatting Nona away.

"Give us Back Bryce now!" Yelled Purple Heart.

"Do you honestly think I would give you back the guy with Control over Space Time? The only reason he isn't dead is because I intend to use his powers for my own doing. My whole goal revolved around this. The assassins were _so_ gullible. The destruction of EVERYTHING is my goal. Such is the goal of a Paradox…" Said Steven.

"The...Destruction of… Everything…"

"And as a thank you gift, This Plane of existence is the first to go!" He shouted warping out in a burst of Pixels.

"Bryce…" Said Plutia slowly.

"Hey, We'll get him back." Said Noire.

"Blanc! There have been reports of attacks in Lowee!" Exclaimed Histy flying into the room.

"What!? That bitch!" Shouted Blanc going HDD.

"He is going to pay!" Shouted White Heart.

"Wait! She already left… The rest of you, go after her. If Steven is still there… He has access to Bryce's sword… She isn't safe!" Said Histy in Realization.

"What?" Asked Vert.

"His sword has a locked ability where it grows stronger for each CPU it kills. You need to hurry." Said Histy.

"Let's go!" Shouted Purple Heart.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Lowee**

When the rest of the CPUs arrived… wow that is a _lot_ of destruction.

"How could Bryce do such a thing…" said Plutia in shock.

"Bryce isn't responsible. Remember it's Steven." Said Noire to Plutia.

Just then, White Heart was sent Flying through the nearby wall.

"Blanc! You okay?" asked Noire.

"What's it look like!?"

"I'm impressed. For you to survive this long of an assault. I applaud you." Said Steven.

"Give Bryce back!" Shouted Plutia.

"Do you honestly think that I would do such a thing? That's like a death sentence." Said Steven.

"Now then… you're interfering." Said Steven, using Bryce's power over gravity to keep then in Place.

"Goodbye Blanc!" He shouted, raising Bryce's sword (Which now had its purple blade active.)

 ***CLANG!***

"What!?" Shouted Steven in suprise.

"Get away from her!" Shouted Noble, keeping the sword away from Blanc.

"Noble…."

"Don't worry about me! Get out of here!" shouted Noble.

"Thank you…" Said White Heart picking herself up. She turned to the others, and deactivated HDD

"Come on… let's go." Said Blanc.

"Do you honestly think that this would make any difference." Asked Noble.

"Two things. 1: Live to fight another day. And 2: I get to try out MKII."

"MKII? Isn't that the…" Began Steven subconsciously.

"Freindship Cannon B*tch!" Shouted Noble, his cannon having lines of rainbows move across his weapon.

The resulting blast was devistating.

However…

"Oh you got to be kidding me…"

* * *

An explosion could be seen from Planeptune, where the heroes had returned.

"NOBLE!" shouted Blanc.

"It's okay… he may still be alive." Said Noire.

"He still is. But I fear not for long." said Histoire.

"Histy, we need Help! Pronto!" said Purple Heart.

"I am trying to open. A portal to find some." Said Histoire.

Suddenly, a portal started to form, and a male figure walked out.

The room was silent, broken only by Neptune (Who had spent too much time in HDD)

"Nice Watch."

* * *

 **Chapter is done.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	28. Chapter 28: GPU ex machina

_**Location Updated:**_ **Lowee**

 **POV 3rd**

Noble gasped for breath, he looked at Steven. The battle had been long and hard and Noble was finally reaching his end.

"I have to say, Noble." Began Steven. "I never expected _you_ of all people to try and fight me."

"Why don't...you go suck the fattest of d*cks." said Noble, breathing in heavily.

"This is coming from the guy who's name in this world is Maibigbutt." Said Steven, shaking his head.

Steven looked at Bryce's bracelet. "Ooh… it looks like we are out of time. It was… nice to meet you…" said Steven. He activated his sword. Noble braced for his death.

"Where's the plot armour when you need it?" he asked himself.

Suddenly!

" _ **Light Speed Stab!**_ "

 ***CLANG!***

"What the fu-" started Steven, before getting knocked back few feet.

The challenger stood up,his body is covered in a body armour that had a cybernetic look to it. Throughout the armour were lines or circuits of light travelling through the suit.

And…. GPU Andrew McIntosh ex machina. ***DING!***

Wow I thought Noble was done for!

"You alright?" Asked Andrew, pulling up Noble.

"I've been better. And while it's not plot armour… it's close enough." Said Noble.

"Come on, let's go. We have a lot to discuss." Said Andrew, flying him and Noble back to Planeptune's basilicom.

Steven looked on, before laughing to himself.

"So the GPU has arrived… this complicates things…"

* * *

 _ **Time Updated:**_ **1 hour ago.**

Andrew McIntosh had arrived. The portal that had opened was different from the one Histoire normally opens. So as to how he got here… that's for later.

"Nice Watch." Said Neptune.

" _Thanks_ " Said the same watch.

"Relax... this is Xelor. I'm Andrew." Said Andrew.

"So… mind if I ask how I got here?" he asked.

"It seems a fracture in space time has opened. Thereby bringing you here. However until we find the source, you'll be stuck here." said Histoire.

"Speaking off. Noble…" Said Vert, looking over to Blanc.

Blanc was standing there, broken, her eyes locked like they were dead.

"...did he?" Began Andrew.

"No, he's still alive but… were no match for his opponent." Said Noire.

" _Me and Andrew can go. He_ is _a GPU after all."_ Said Xelor.

"You can go…?" asked Blanc, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"I'll do my best to bring him back." Said Andrew.

Blanc looked at him. "Thank you…" tears streaming down her face.

Andrew looked over at Histoire. She nodded, giving him the coordinates.

Andrew looked around before his eyes landed on Plutia. She was in the corner, holding her giant plushie of Bryce.

"...is she..?"

"She's… going to be okay…" Said Noire slowly.

Andrew walked over to the balcony, before transforming and flying to Lowee.

 _ **Time Updated:**_ **Present.**

Andrew and Noble were walking towards the main room. Noble using Andrew for support.

When they entered the room, all eyes turned to them.

"...What's...Crack'n?" Asked Noble smiling slightly. Blanc practically Glomped him.

"You were able to save him…" said Vert.

"Just as the Narrator said; Andrew McIntosh ex machina." Said Neptune.

Plutia was looking at a CPU memory core she had found a few days ago. She had made it into a locket, and planned to give it to Bryce…. But now…

"We need to stop Steven. At all costs." Said Noble.

"Tell us something we don't already know." said Noire.

Noble got up, Blanc still attached to him like her lifeline.

"No… it's worse. He plans to destroy all of it. Space and time alike." said Noble. "The reason why he's here is because there have been tears in space time _because_ of Steven."

"So until we defeat Steven… I'm not going home." Said Andrew.

"That's the gist of it." Said Histoire.

Suddenly…

 ***PTWOOSH***

Another tear in space time opened up outside the building. The others ran to see what would come out.

A figure walked out, he stretches a bit before looking around.

"So… who's Dante over there?"

* * *

Bryce looked around him. An empty black space, nothing but himself and his thoughts.

Everything had happened so fast. First Steven had taken over his body, then He almost killed noble if it wasn't for Andrew ex machina.

Things were going to hell all around him, and he was in the eye of the storm.

"Plutia…" he said through pained tears.

* * *

Plutia's head rose, she stood up and looked around.

"Bryce…?" She asked the empty space around her.

She tripped on Bryce's phone. Picking it up she unlocked it and found a story.

 _ **HDN-A digital adventure**_

Plutia ran to Histoire, telling her to open a portal right away.

She reluctantly did so. What they saw however…

"Bryce..?"

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Leanbox**

Nona and Desmond walked along the sidewalk.

"So then… where is Steven…" Nona asked himself.

"So…."Nona and Desmond quickly turned around to come face to face with Steven. "Nice place you got here…"

* * *

 _ **Location Updated: Planeptune Basilicom**_

"Plutia… I… am so sorry for being gone for as long as I have, since the incident with Arfoire and the Assassins-" Began Bryce.

"Bryce you've been here afterwards. Since a month after the Incident." Said Histoire

"What…?" Asked Bryce.

"It's possible that Bryce split himself into multiple of himself when he defeated v

Arfoire. As it is, he only has his healing ability and his sword. And while his sword has abilities… he hasn't been able to use his SD form." Said Tehg's dimension's Histoire.

"As it stands now, we can't open a passable portal yet. We need more power. It will open when we're ready." Said Histoire.

"Plutia… stay safe." Said Bryce smiling slightly.

The connection broke and the portal disappeared.

"Bryce…" Said Plutia slightly smiling.

"Come on. We need to see who came through the rift." said Histoire.

* * *

"So… My name is Steven…" As soon as those words left his mouth, all weapons were aimed at his throat. "Hey, I'm not the bad guy!" He said, weapons were lowered. "But to keep the story from confusing me and the villain, Call me G1."

"How did you get here?" Asked Noire

"Rifts in space time are a bitch. Just saying." he said.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Vert.

Plutia and Histoire walked into the room "We were able to get in contact with Tehg's Dimension… We found Bryce… not the one that Steven has control of, One that split from him when he fought Arfoire."

"And this means…" Said Neptune.

"We may be able to get Bryce to help get Bryce free… That sounds a lot weirder than it did in my head." Said Histoire.

A soldier ran into the room. "Excuse me, But we have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Leanbox is under attack!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Vert.

"We need to go! Now!"

* * *

"Ahh… I love the smell of Destruction in the morning...or evening…" Said Steven.

The CPUs (Including Andrew, Noble and G1) landed behind him.

"Steven!" Shouted Vert.

"Ah Thunder Tits, It's good to see you. Oh and you too Board." Said Steven to Blanc.

"You Son of a b-"

"Look it's been fun and all but…I'm afraid THIS is where we part ways." Said Steven, drawing his sword.

G1 put his hand in front of the CPUs. "Let me take this one."

"G1!" Exclaimed Noire.

"Let's Dance Steven!" He shouted.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Special thanks to Remitted and G1archangel.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	29. Chapter 29: EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO SHT!

The nation lay in rubble, the two warriors faced each other, the others were a ways away.

Both had drawn their weapons. And the fight began.

 **(Play Spear of Justice - Undertale OST)**

Steven brought up his sword and swung it down. G1 blocked with smaller blades, which he begins throwing at Steven. Unfortunately they seem to have no effect.

Steven Blinks in front of G1, delivering a painful punch to the gut, launching G1 a ways back.

G1 doesn't seem to learn and keeps throwing the tiny blades at Steven. However Steven hasn't noticed 'it' yet.

Steven goes for an SP attack. " _ **Dark Fissure!**_ " he shouted, the blade turning into a midnight black colour. He brings it up and swings at the ground a Shockwave hits the floor and a literal fissure opens up.

G1 jumped out of the way. He threw 3 more blades before a rose appeared in G1's mouth. In response to his thoughts the blades that we're left hanging in the air speared Steven. He threw the rose at Steven and the blades exploded.

As the dust settled, Steven walked out unscathed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Said G1.

" _This… is going to suck…"_ Said Dante inside G1's mind.

"You Believe a trick like _that_ is going to do jack shit against me? I applaud you… however the fight is over." Said Steven grasping his sword.

"Correction. It's only just begun!" Said Steven activating Devil Trigger.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The rest of the guys looked at the fight.

"We have to help him!" Said Vert.

"As it stands now, we're no match for him." Said Noire.

"V-vert?" a weak voice asked.

Vert and the others turned around to see Nona and a passed out Alex lying down.

"Nona!" Shouted Vert. "How-?"

"He showed up out of nowhere. He had Alex in a choke hold… and everything was going to hell. Desmond… he… he…"

"Oh god…"

"He needs to be stopped!" said Nona regaining his footing.

"Nona, you're too weak." Said Vert, catching him before he fell over.

"No… I must defend Leanbox." he said with conviction, he limped over to the battle.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"I honestly don't see how you think you could win right now…. It stopped being funny about 20 minutes ago…" Said Steven in disappointment.

"Because… Fuck you.." Said G1.

" _Good god, what is going on with the 4th wall right now?_ "asked Dante.

"STEVEN!" Shouted Nona.

"Oh if it isn't the bounty hunter. Tell me how is the Assassin's creed franchise MC doing?"

"He's dead." Deadpanned G1.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Nona. _**"Fallen Armageddon!**_ "

Everyone at that moment felt a transformation sequence going on. Nona's his hair turned to that of pure black, his eyes turned a dark grey and he grew four black wings, 2 out of his back. Want to guess where the other two are? Because I have no clue!

"Ah… so you have the power of a fallen god? That's hilarious. I killed a god. Well… almost… if it wasn't for Mr. Maibigbutt over there." Said Steven.

"Did you forget you're also dealing with me?" Asked G1, pulling out his guns.

"No. No I didn't." said Steven, snapping his fingers. Both of their transformations deactivated.

"What! How!?" Shouted Nona.

"Because Fuck you." Said Steven smirking at G1.

"I'm done fooling around. Out of my way." Said Steven, waving his hands to the side.

Nona and G1 were sent flying to the side and we're kept from moving.

Steven smiled, before waving his hand towards him. Vert flew in his direction, and a force field appeared around them.

"Let this be the end show!" Shouted Steven.

He brought up his blade, and at the last moment, it turned into a Cyan colour.

The sword connected with Vert's neck, her body exploding into Pixels.

"Vert…" Said Nona, tears in his eyes.

"Bastard!" shouted G1.

"You Son of a b*tch!" Shouted Steven punching himself in the head. "When you're dead you stay dead dammit!"

"Get back here!" Shouted G1.

"I'll retreat for now, but I will make sure, this doesn't happen again." said Steven, flying off.

 **(Stop the music)**

"Vert!" Shouted Nona, running to the mass of pixels.

"Do you think?" asked Blanc.

"It's likely that Bryce was able to get some control from inside, however he did anyways." said Noire.

"We need to stop Steven." Said Plutia.

"Let's head back to Planeptune." Said Noble, carrying G1 and Nona with Andrew.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

"It seems that she's in a sealed state. Like the one Bryce uses." Said Histoire looking at the Mass of pixels in the tube.

"What do we do now? Vert is gone, and everything else is going to hell." asked Andrew.

"We need to make sure the other nations are okay. Blanc, Noble and Andrew, you head to Lowee and take care of the nation. While Noire and G1 will do the same with Lastation." said Histoire.

"Good luck." Said Plutia.

As the others left, Histoire turned to the remaining CPUs.

"It's time."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Histoire was currently trying to get a stable portal to Tehg's dimension opened up. However it was easier said than done.

 ***BOOM!***

"What was that!?" exclaimed Histoire.

"I'll go check it out." said Neptune, before going HDD.

Neptune arrived outside the Basilicom. Outside stood Steven, sword in hand.

"Let's get this over with." Said Steven.

"If you take, one more step towards here. I swear, you are really not going to like what happens." Said Purple Heart.

Steven smirks before taking a single step.

"Sorry to say, but it appears you're going to have a _bad_ time." said Purple Heart, before dashing at Steven and sending him flying.

 **(Play Megalovania - Natewantstobattle Cover - Welp, you know what time it is)**

Steven drew his sword, and raised it to block the oncoming assault. Purple Heart dealt major blows to him, even though he blocked most of them.

"That all?" Asked Steven.

"I haven't even begun."Said Purple Heart " _ **Cross Combo!**_ "

Purple Heart flew at Steven, delivering hit after hit to Him. Steven blocked the last attack and sent Purple Heart flying.

"Enough! _**PURPLE VALLEY!**_ " He shouted, swinging his sword. The Beam that came from it decimated multiple buildings.

Purple Heart dodged the attack. She looked at Steven, before running at him.

"Steven!" Shouted Purple Heart.

"Neptune!" He shouted in return.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Is it open yet?" Asked Plutia.

"I almost have a connection, please give me a moment." Said Histoire.

"if we don't hurry-"

"I know! I'm going as fast as I can." Said Histoire. "Got it!"

"Histoire? What's going on? Seriously, we're about to go rescue the CPUs of Tehg's dimension now." said Bryce.

"I need you to go back to Planeptune and come here now!" Said Histoire.

"alright, I'll be right there." Said Bryce, fast traveling to Planeptune.

"It will take a 15 minutes to open the portal, after that… there's no telling if you will be coming back." Said Histoire.

"I'm ready."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The fight continues between Steven and Purple Heart… for all of 3 minutes, Steven overpowered Neptune and was about to finish it.

"Steven." Said Plutia walking up.

"Look who it is."

"Plutie...run…" Said Neptune

"Neptune get out of here, I'm avenging Bryce." said Plutia, with a _very_ serious look on her face.

"Alright, just… be safe." Said Neptune limping to the Basilicom.

"Is this really how you're going to go out? Defeated like this?" Asked Steven.

"You know damn well I would do that rather than gave everything get destroyed by you." Said Plutia.

"You're getting OOC plutia." said Steven.

"Who said this wasn't in my character to begin with?" Asked Plutia. A bright light flashed in front of Steven and Plutia went HDD… Well almost.

" _ **Transform! Activating Program!"**_ Shouted Iris Heart. (Don't hate on the continueity) _**"I'm going to enjoy this."**_

 _ **[Next Mode; Initiated]**_

(Because I prefer this story to be acurate, I will not day what Iris Heart _NEXT_ looks like. Because honestly, I don't have an idea in the first place.)

"You will pay for what you've done." said a Iris Heart.

"This… isn't going as planned." Said Steven, drawing his sword.

"You aren't fit to weird that sword. Or as Bryce named it a long time ago, which hasn't been seen yet, the Guardians Glave." said Iris Heart.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try to win." Said Steven.

 **(Play Heartache - RichaadEB Cover [this song feels** _ **so**_ **right for this kind of moment])**

Iris heart rushed at Steven, dealing blow after blow.

"Eugh, take this! **SHADOW RISING!** " he shouted.

"No thanks." Said Iris Heart dodging the attack.

"Just DIE!" He shouted.

"Not today!" Iris Heart Shouted.

There blades clashed together, over and over the blades clashed, from the side lines it could be viewed as a dance. But in reality, it was a fight for everything.

"Eat this!" shouted Steven. " _ **DARK FISSURE!"**_

The fissure opened up beneath Iris Heart. She jumped out of the way.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" Shouted Iris Heart.

It took some time but eventually, Steven was on his knees, struggling to breath.

 **(Skip to time 2:14 even if you're not there yet)**

"It's over Steven you've lost." Said Iris Heart pointing her sword at his throat.

"No! I will complete my MISS- GAH!" He shouted in agony.

"Plutia!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Bryce! What.. how-?"

"No time, I'm trying my best to keep him at bay, run, run while you can!" Shouted Bryce…

"No I'm not leaving you! I'm finishing this!" Shouted Iris Heart, not listening.

Iris Heart Hugged Bryce, but when she did…

"Heh…" Bryce smirked. Before plunging the purple blade of hard light through Iris Hearts chest.

"B-bryce… w-why..?" She asked as she fell to the floor to bleed out.

"You are _so_ gullible. Did you really think that Bryce would have nearly enough power to take over my body for as long as I made you think he did?" Asked Steven, who had used Bryce as a way to end Iris Heart.

Steven Dropped to the floor in pain. His control shifting between Bryce and himself.

 **(End song)**

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Bryce.

"And you're dead now." Shouted Steven. Bryce gave one last look at Iris Heart before giving in.

Steven broke into maniacle laughter. Iris Heart stopped breathing and fell, Steven walked on. His next target: the rest of them.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **Must resist, rewriting, … I am in tears writing that last bit. And while I'm not the greatest at action… I feel that one was well done.**

 **Chapter 30 will be a bit, I plan for it to be a longer Chapter. It will also be the Finale.**

 **So until next time…**

 **dftba…**

 **I feel like shit now…. I'm going to watch some Hyperdimension Neptunia the animation...**


	30. Finale: Guardians

The world had stopped, or at least that was what it felt like for Bryce.

Histoire had finally opened the portal, Bryce was hoping that Tehg was around to join him, seeing as they needed as much help as possible….

Tehg was with everyone else, on there mission to bring the captured CPUs home.

So Bryce had to brave the journey himself… He wasn't ready for what he saw.

 **(** _ **POV CHANGE:**_ **1st)**

I stood outside the Basilicom, my eyes probably looked dead from an outsider's point of view.

Not 3 minutes after I ran out of the basilicom to help Plutia….

Well… I'm not sure if I can still do that…

I walked over to the body of Planeptune's CPU and my Girlfriend. Tears were stuck to my bottom eyelid.

"...P-plutia…" I said in a denying manor.

"Bryce…" Said Purple Heart in a somber tone.

"Dammit! Maybe if I can-" I snapped my fingers, activating my healing ability. The only one left besides my visions.

"She's dead. Your ability can't revive the dead." Said Purple Heart.

"What day is it…?" I asked her.

"Tuesday, why?"

I punched the ground creating a miniature crater. "D-DAMMIT!" I shouted to the heavens, my healing ability covering my entire body.

"B-bryce!?"

I placed my hand on Plutia's body, the flame went from me to her.

The Bracelet on my arm shattered. A single SD card was left. It was blank.

"Neptune, I need some of your power." I told her.

"What?" She asked me.

"I can't beat Steven without some form of power. And I don't have much…" I said.

"Alright…" Said Purple Heart

Purple Heart placed her hand onto the SD card, she transferred a fragment of her power over to it. The action caused her to detransform.

"Vert's up!" Shouted Histoire.

I looked at Neptune before running over, Neptune looked at Plutia before going wide eyed.

"N-Nepu!?"

* * *

I had collected some energy from the other CPUs. Apparently, they had left some Share energy to help Histoire open the portal.

I was currently driving my way to Steven location. I had 'Acquired' IF's Motorcycle for the trip…. She's going to be _so_ pissed with me.

I had arrived in the exact center of all 4 Nations, A barren wasteland. I stepped of the motorcycle and began walking.

In the Distance I could see a fight going on.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **FINAL BATTLE**

 **POV 3rd.**

Steven had just killed the CPU and yet, his power didn't increase, it was infuriating.

And now he had to deal with _them_ : Andrew McIntosh, G1 or Steven, Tehg showed up out of a rift and u to the fight he went.

Also some others showed up, Chris MacDuncan and PFC Garland fell out of other rifts as well.

Did He mention some APLs showed up? Because 2 did.

Tamazaki and a new Alex showed up. And while one of them _is_ an aspirant…. It still counts!

Needless to say, everything was going to Shit….

 **(Play Battle against a true hero - RichaadEB Cover)**

His attacks would block one and another would hit him from behind. It was infuriating to him.

His plan did not involve different OCs from other stories bringing him down.

"Tamazaki NOW!" Shouted Garland.

"Eat this!" Shouted Tamazaki, currently in his APL form. "

" _ **Devine Aqua Blade!**_ " Shouted Chris, who had gone HDD (Sage Heart: CPU memory core fell through a rift, Note: has nothing to do with this.)

"Son of a bi-" Shouted Steven, but was interrupted by Andrew.

"GLUE NOW!" he shouted, his sword striking Steven.

"F*cking Dogoos!" Shouted Steven.

"Tehg go! I'll give you cover fire." Said Garland, Tehg nodded and ran at Steven.

The fight went on like this for a while, Steven finally had enough and disabled their transformations.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" He shouted.

The OCs braced themselves for the attack.

Just then…

 **(** _ **POV CHANGE: 1st)**_

"Huh?" Asked Steven, stopping for a minute.

 **(Play Uncontrollable - Xenoblade Chronicles X ost)**

I ran over to the others, Steven saw me and started firing shot of darkness at me.

Activating my sword (Guardians Glave) I cut through the blasts of Darkness like butter.

Steven went back to attacking the others, they were holding their own… but not for long.

After dealing with the blasts of darkness, I looked at Steven. Most of the OCs were still standing, some were on the ground struggling to stand.

I ran at them full force. I wasn't fast enough….

" _ **Swift!**_ " I shouted, the symbol in my sword changing into a green Kanji of some kind.

After swinging my sword in front of me, I was enveloped in a green aura and ran to the group.

I jumped over them and sent Steven flying with one of my attacks.

"Bryce!?" Said Tehg, Andrew and G1 in shock.

"Talk later, now we finish this fight." I said.

"let's go." said Alex.

"How? Our attacks aren't doing anything. It's just pissing him off." said Chris.

"Your sword is the only thing that can hurt him Bryce… if only we could use that power on our Weapons…" Said Garland.

"Got you covered. Bryce, you know what to do." Said Tehg. I nodded.

" _ **Guardians Enchant!**_ **"** I shouted, the others weapons enveloping in a Cyan aura.

"So plan of attack, Garland, you cover us. Tamazaki and Alex, you will have to act as a decoys for a bit. Chris, Tehg and I will go for the attack." I said.

"And if monsters show up?" Asked Tehg.

"Then Andrew and Steven will take care of them." I said. Steven started getting up.

"Ready, BREAK!" I shouted, the group splitting off.

Alex and Tamazaki did their jobs. Steven attacked at full force.

Garland made sure that we had covering fire, we can't afford to lose anyone.

Chris and Tehg attacked Steven while he was distracted. I ran in after them.

" _ **Honors Edge!**_ " Shouted Tehg, his sword getting engulfed in Flames, Chris follows with an attack simular to that. They strike Steven at the same time,sending him back a bit.

 **(Stop Music)**

"We did it!" Said Alex.

Steven stands up. His body having little scratches on it.

"Oh come on!" Shouted G1.

"Guys… I have a plan… there's a catch. Well…. 2." I said.

"And those are?" Asked Andrew.

"I need a partial amount of your Powers. That also means… I'll be fighting by myself." I said.

The others looked at me for a bit,before turning towards each other and nodding.

"Alright… were ready." Said Chris.

They got into a semi-circle around me. I pulled out the SD card, and it started spinning in mid air. The others raised one of their hands, and Spheres of energy came from each of them. The spheres merged with the SD card and it transformed.

"So…" Asked Garland. "How are you holding up?"

"Well… I find out my mortal enemy killed my girlfriend, I'm on a lot of deadpan inducing drugs, which activating this should wipe out of my system, and I'm about ready to snap." I said, letting everything off my chest.

"...Give him hell." Said G1.

I walked away from the group. Steven met me halfway.

"..."

"..."

"So… How are you here?" Asked Steven.

"You think you were the only one who split apart from This Dimension's Bryce? 2 more did. Me and another who died." I said.

"Then how…"

"When you die,you get sent back to the dimension you were in before this one." I said.

"Well… that clears up a plot hole…" Said Steven. "Speaking of…. How is Plutia doing?"

 _ ***SNAP!***_

 **(Play Hopes and Dreams - Natewantstobattle Cover - And now… the end game)**

" **You know what?" I asked him. "I'm done, playing by your rules, the game has changed. And I am going to save us all."**

"I highly doubt that. I have unlimited control over space time. What can _you_ do against me?" He asked me.

I pulled out the new SD card, " **This** " I stabbed the card into my left hand. I felt the energy flow threw my veins.

My left eye started stinging. I fell to the ground, and started screaming in agony.

Soon, an orb of energy formed around me. I opened my left eye. The symbol that had followed me this entire time… it was on my left eye.

A robotic voice that I had heard time and time again speak out the words _**[Specialized Defenses Status; ReLoaded]**_

Shockwave of energy rippled off the sphere of energy, the Shockwave even force Steven to hold his ground.

The orb explodes and I slowly fall to the ground. I stand up, and I am _PISSED._

"Steven!" I yell in indescribable anger.

"Is it that time alread-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shout at him. My sword activating. _**"Purge!"**_ I shout, swinging my sword, a beam of energy hits Steven.

"W-what!?" He shouted.

"Purge allows me to disable your abilities. Space and time distortion aren't going to be helping you now." I said warping in front of him.

Our weapons clash, again and again. Soon we each land effective hits on each other.

I drop to the floor, clutching my wound. I try activating my healing ability…. Why isn't it working.

"You actually did it? You broke the bracelet and used your healing ability at its fullest potential… Congratulations, you brought one person back from the dead, at the cost of your ability." said Steven.

Steven activates my body's healing abili- oh yeah…

I run at Steven and grab his hand engulfed in fire.

"NOOOOO!" he shouted in anger as his will is sent flying out of my old body, and I fuse back with my original.

I still look the same, it had become my base form now….

I look over to a skeleton that was left behind. It gets engulfed by Purple flames, and Steven's voice echoes from the corpse.

"I am not done! I will destroy everything! I am a Paradox, I will end you!"

"Destroy this." I said, pulling out my M6, I fire a few shots into his head, before throwing a specially designed bomb at him.

It explodes, leaving Steven as no more.

 **(Stop Music)**

I fall to my knees, and the others rush to my side. Everything was over… we won.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

As we arrived at the basilicom, I looked to where Plutia's body was…. Wait… where was it?

"Bryce!" I heard a voice I'd never think I'd hear again.

"Plutia!?" I shouted in surprise. So this is what Steven meant by my healing ability being used… it's gone…. But Plutia is alive… I'll take Plutia over that any day.

Vert and the rest of the CPUs walk in, and Garland tells them the news.

Nona and Vert apparently got hooked… so to speak.

Noble and Blanc… Well…. It's _really_ complicated.

Alex was officially in a coma…

As for me and Plutia….

"I have something for you." Said Plutia.

She handed me a Locket, made out of a CPU memory core, with the words: Never Forget written in the back.

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"Now then…" Said Plutia transforming. "You. Me. Our room. Now!"

* * *

I walked the streets of Planeptune.

I didn't have anymore time….

I left a note back with Plutia and everyone else after I sent the OCs back. They won't remember any of these events. (Unless their author wants them to)

Reforming into one person and having said person have so much energy inside them without a limiter was bound to get that person erased from existence.

There was one thing I could do to make it somewhat fixable…

I left a note back with Plutia and everyone else after I sent the OCs back. They won't remember any of these events. (Unless their author wants them to)

Doing this would erase my memories. There was one way I could change it… so I left my sword at the basilicom.

I started the process, it was like that of the doctor's regeneration from doctor who… only with Cyan and not orangey gold.

My final thoughts were of Plutia…

"I'm…. Sorry… see you all next time." I said somberly as my mind shattered.

* * *

 _Dear Plutia, and everyone else._

 _I'm sorry It had to be this way, but if I want to have a chance of ever being myself again and not getting erased from existence… this is my only choice._

 _To Neptune, I know we didn't get it off on the right foot, but in time I came to know you as a friend._

 _To Noire… thanks, for sticking by my side during the beginning._

 _To Blanc…. Thank you…. And please…. Don't end up killing Noble._

 _To Vert, I'm happy to have known you._

 _To Plutia…. I love you… so much… I'm sorry…_

 _Love Bryce._

* * *

… **I am so very emotional right now.**

 **I'd first like to thank: Tehg2000, Acallaris, Remitted, AIYFProductions, G1 Archangel and Arceus888 for use of OCs.**

 **And now onto the more… heavy stuff.**

… **this was my first time writing a story like this, and… I never would have started without the inspection from AIYFProductions, Remitted, Arceus888, HeWhoHasNoName, and G1archangel.**

 **Without your stories… I probably wouldn't of started this cluster Fuck of a story.**

 **Now to clear up some things.**

 **When Bryce snaps… he breaks his 4th wall. I this universe, everyone has a POV 1st, and if you can break your 4th wall to such a point where it can't fix… you are almost unstoppable. That's what happened to Bryce.**

 **And I just wanted to say… there is always some sort of community, some sort of… Big people that you want to join with and Colab with… The fact that I did end up doing a Colab on multiple things with different Writers… compared to school… it's a breath of fresh air.**

 **So again I'd like to thank those Authors, I'm glad to call you guys friends, and to all of you for reading this. it's been a big journey and It finally all together.**

 **So if you need more, Sanity Breaker is next in line, so when that's done I will be starting on the 3rd story.**

 **If you want more info… you will have to read the next chapter of Sanity Breaker MKII that comes out after this for the info.**

 **So until next time…**

 **Thank you all… and have a great life.**

 **Don't Forget To Be Awesome.**


	31. Err-01: ReLoaded

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My eyes slowly opened. I got up from my bed, and looked around my room.

It wasn't too much to look at, seeing as it was littered with clothes and canes of pop.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and checked my phone.

...No new notifications… You Never Know… When are you going to get back to me?

I hopped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, making sure to remove the jeans I had worn to bed.

"Let's get some music up." I said to myself as I pulled out my phone.

 **(Play A Beautiful Life - Tim McMorris)**

A smile started etching itself into my face.

I walked over to the shower and got in. Now then… to get ready…

 **(One shower later)**

 _ **One, two, three, four**_

 _ **Get my shoes and out the door**_

 _ **Five, I'm alive**_

 _ **Six, seven, eight, feeling great**_

 _ **Nine, gonna shine, life is good, I'm doing fine**_

 _ **Ten, gonna do it right and do it again**_

I got on my bike and headed to the nearest Tim hortons.

 _ **Ya, I look into the sky with all its' beautiful colour**_

 _ **But there's more than just for me, so gonna share it with another**_

 _ **I got**_

 _ **To show, to give, let out**_

 _ **I want**_

 _ **To sing and shout**_

 _ **Take a look and see a**_

 _ **Beautiful morning**_

 _ **That turns into a**_

 _ **Beautiful evening**_

 _ **And together make a**_

 _ **Beautiful life**_

 _ **And if you want to see**_

 _ **Then come along me**_

 _ **That's right**_

 _ **And if you want a good tomorrow**_

 _ **It's pretty simple, gotta find the light to follow**_

 _ **And if you do you'll have a future real bright**_

 _ **It's a combination of consistency**_

 _ **Come on and sing**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **With another sun rise**_

 _ **It's a brand new day**_

 _ **So gonna make a little list**_

 _ **To keep the worries away**_

 _ **I gotta dance just a little bit**_

 _ **Move to be free**_

 _ **Keep my head up high**_

 _ **Don't forget to be me**_

 _ **Like I won a million dollars**_

 _ **Like I hit the pay dirt**_

 _ **Smile a smile from ear to ear**_

 _ **The kind that makes your face hurt**_

 _ **Gonna laugh, jump, sing loud**_

 _ **Not afraid to shout about**_

 _ **Being happy, living it out**_

 _ **Take a look and see a**_

 _ **Beautiful morning**_

 _ **That turns into a**_

 _ **Beautiful evening**_

 _ **And together make a**_

 _ **Beautiful life**_

 _ **And if you want to see**_

 _ **Then come along me**_

 _ **That's right**_

 _ **And if you want a good tomorrow**_

 _ **It's pretty simple, gotta find the light to follow**_

 _ **And if you do you'll have a future real bright**_

 _ **It's a combination of consistency**_

 _ **Come on and sing**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 **(Stop Music.)**

I left the tims with an Ice Tea in hand. **(Like the stuff Brisk makes)** I got on my bike again.

 **(Play Somewhere Out There - Our Lady Peace.)**

This song… always struck a cord. I just never knew why…

 _ **Last time I talked to you**_

 _ **You were lonely and out of place**_

 _ **You were looking down on me**_

 _ **Lost out in space**_

 _ **We laid underneath the stars**_

 _ **Strung out and feeling brave**_

 _ **I watched the red orange glow**_

 _ **I watched you float away**_

I was halfway to my highschool when everything changed…

 _ **Down here in the atmosphere**_

 _ **Garbage and city lights**_

 _ **You've gone to save your tired soul**_

 _ **You've gone to save our lives**_

 _ **I turned on the radio**_

 _ **To find you on satellite**_

 _ **I'm waiting for this sky to fall**_

 _ **I'm waiting for a sign**_

 _ **All we are**_

 _ **Is all so far**_

I was passing by one of those Power Transformers. That was when it exploded in my face and I was sent into the oncoming traffic.

 _ **You're falling back to me**_

 _ **You're a star that I can see**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **Somewhere out there**_

 _ **You're falling out of reach**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **Somewhere out there**_

My body hit the windshield of the car, I cracked the glass and bounced off of the car, Hitting the hard cement.

 _ **Hope you remember me**_

 _ **When you're home sick**_

 _ **and need a change**_

 _ **I miss your purple hair**_

 _ **I miss the way you taste**_

 _ **I know you'll come back someday**_

 _ **On a bed of nails I'll wait**_

 _ **I'm praying that you don't burn out**_

 _ **Or fade away**_

 _ **All we are**_

 _ **Is all so far**_

My vision was darkening, I stung all over, Pain was the only thing I felt. The driver of the car I hit rushed to my side. Everything was getting cold.

 _ **You're falling back to me**_

 _ **You're a star that I can see**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **Somewhere out there**_

 _ **You're falling out of reach**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **Somewhere out there**_

I was told an ambulance was coming… But I don't think I was going to make it.

 _ **You're falling back to me**_

 _ **You're a star that I can see**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **You're falling out of reach**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **Somewhere out there**_

 _ **You're falling back to me**_

 _ **You're a star that I can see**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **Somewhere out there**_

 _ **You're falling out of reach**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **I know you're out there**_

 _ **Somewhere out there**_

 _ **You're falling back to me**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **You're falling out of reach**_

 _ **I know**_

I heard the flashing lights, But my brain was already going dark.

...Now what…?


	32. Err-02: ReLoaded

_Paramedics rushed to his side. His body littered with scorch marks, glass shards and concrete shards._

 _His pulse slow, the medics quickly rushed him to the hospital. His bluetooth earplugs blasting music into his ears._

 _The Paramedics tried to keep him together, his vitals fluctuating every couple seconds._

 _Once in the ER, they tried all they could to keep him stable. Placing him under heavy life support was their only option._

" _Ma'am… There isn't anything else we can do… There really isn't a chance for him, with the way things are looking." Said one of the Doctors._

" _It's up to you…"_

" _Okay…" Said a woman, looking over his body. Wires connected to life support riddled his body._

" _Pulling the plug." Said one of the Doctors._

" _Goodbye… Br-_

* * *

*GASP* I shot up, sweat dripping from my forehead.

"W-what happened…" I asked myself.

I looked around me. Trees as far as the eye could see.

I got up, my back cracking.

"Ah… that's SO much better…"

I pulled out my headphones and pressed play. A… let's say… Ironic song played.

 **(Play You Died - Miracle of Sound)**

"What kind of joke is the universe playing on me right now…" I asked myself.

I walked down the dirt path for what felt like hours. I eventually found myself face to face with a wooden practice sword… a boken? Something along the lines of that…

 **(Finish Song)**

A sound of falling trees echoed throughout the forest, a constant sound of pounding accompanied it.

However, I was to focused on figuring out what the hell this wooden practice sword… thing was called.

"...Bokken! Huh… just a letter off…"

 ***CRUNCH!***

The sound of something landing behind me tore me away from looking at the sword in my hands any longer.

"Huh…? What the-!?"

 ***ROAR!***

The roar of the dragon that faced me knocked me off of my feat. I currently was questioning where the hell I was…

"How is this even!?" I questioned.

The dragon spewed fire at me, lighting some nearby trees on fire.

I dodged the attack, looking over my shoulder to see the nearby tree light ablaze.

"Okay… this is real… Fu_…" I said, silencing the last of the word.

The dragon swung at me. I reflexively brought up the Bokken to block his claws.

The song that was playing changed.

 **(Play In To Deep - Sum41)**

This… is just as bad.

To my surprise, the Bokken was able to halt the dragon's claw entirely.

"This is one sturdy piece of wood." I said.

I pushed the claw away from me, Going into a stance that I had held my replica sword in before.

Sword handle down near my crotch, my sword pointing in front of me. My left hand was in front of the left side of my face, the back of my hand facing away from me. My legs were semi-crouched, so I wasn't entirely crouched… but enough to hold my ground.

The dragon let loose another barrage of fire, Successfully lighting the entire forest on fire.

I barely dodged the flames, I felt the heat around me.

 _ **Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under.**_

And now my point is across…

I looked at the dragon, tightening my grip. I ran at him, keeping the Bokken at my side, both hands on the sword.

I slid under one of the dragon's claws and jumped at it's neck.

I swung with all of my strength, the Bokken connecting to my target.

"Take that!" I shouted, landing behind the dragon. "Also, ow… freakin fall damage."

The dragon wobbled for a second before turning and looking at me, his eyes holding a fire that meant 'I _WILL_ murder you'.

"Yikes… Talk about getting something caught in your eyes…" I said. "Hey, you might have gotten some ash in there… you know with the fact that you're burning this forest to the ground."

The dragon started charging electricity in it's mouth. It rose up into the air and let lose a beam of plasma.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, Running from the attack.

I ran at full force the opposite direction of the beam. Adrenaline fueling me to keep running.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TODAY!?" I asked myself, running away.

After running away for a good few minutes, I eventually was blinded by a bright light.

When my vision returned to me, I was in the air.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiii-" I exclaimed as I started to plummet.

I looked behind be to see a giant explosion closing in, However a portal of some sort closed up, Leaving me at the mercy of gravity.

 _ **Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under.**_

Yeah F you too Shuffle…


	33. Chapter 2-1: Geuss who's back?

"Note to self… NEVER let myself do that again…" I said standing up.

I looked around my surroundings, activating eagle pulse to get a closer look.

"Where the hell am I? Last thing that happened was I was… wait, spoilers for MKII… Plutia!" I exclaimed in realization.

"Is she okay? Is… I'm so lost right now…"

The far off sound of sword against sword echoed throughout the area.

"Huh…?" I turned my head in the direction of the noise.

"SOCIAL ACTIVITY!"

I sprinted over to the area, blinking over gaps in the ground and using gravity to push me further.

"Oh… this is… new…"

In front of me was Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert. All in HDD. And all of them ready to rip the others throat out.

"Uh… that's not a please image." I said to myself.

I hid behind one of the rocks, they seemed to be too busy dealing with each other that I sound be noticed if I'm hidden… now to find out what the hell is going on.

...Know what, never mind. I'm just gonna jump in their and block one of Blanc's and make a giant scene…

...this plan is going to go to sh*t isn't it?

 ***CLANG!***

"What the!?" exclaimed White Heart in shock.

I pushed Blanc's axe back, getting into my normal sword stance.

"Who… are you." asked Purple Heart.

I stood up, before putting up my best 'old spice guy' impression.

"Hello ladies, look at your weapons now back to me, now back to your weapons now back to me."

"Is anyone else _completely_ confused?" asked Black Heart.

"Look back, where'd they go?" I asked.

"Huh?" White Heart looked at her hand to see it empty,her axe a few meters away.

"And… jackpot." I said, blinking under her and activating my sword, the hardlight blade crackling in the air.

I swung the sword, it connecting with her mid section and sent her flying.

"I'll ask again… Who are you?" demanded Black Heart.

"Names Bryce. Bryce Bridged… I'm the Guardian."

The next few seconds consisted of Green Heart and White heart laughing.

"Chuckle it Thunder Tits. You two flatty…" what I just said dawned on me.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Blanc, sending me flying into Purple Heart.

She landed on top of me, now isn't the time to do this…

"How you doin~?" I asked.

"Really?" Deadpanned Purple Heart.

"Eh, Come on." I said, getting up.

We turned towards the remaining 3 CPUs.

"So… any ideas?" I asked.

"None."

"Okay then…. I can take on the one with white hair… you take the other 2." I said.

Purple Heart nodded before rushing at Green Heart and White Heart.

I turned to Black Heart.

"So… Shall we dance?" I asked, smirking.

"I'm going to enjoy whipping that smirk off your face." Said Black Heart.

We collided, our sword's sparking off each other and our faces mere inches away.

She was glaring at me, I was giving a… 'Hey there' look.

"Die!" she shouted, knocking me back.

"I'm good, _**Shield!**_ " I shouted,swinging my sword as a dome of energy formed around me.

The process of attack king continued for a bit until White Heart and Green Heart knocked Purple Heart out and sent her… of a cliff.

"And now… 3 v 1." said Noire.

"Quoting someone I once new… You need more men." I said.

I looked back at the cliff.

"Screw me and my To freaking Nice nature!" I shouted in anger at my self as I jumped off the cliff after Neptune… only to find we were above the clouds…

I activated eagle pulse to get a general idea of where Neptune was and used gravity to send me in her direction.

I grabbed onto her and didn't let go, as I passed out from oxygen I would have seen her un-HDD.

* * *

"Hellooo, is anyone here?" a familiar voice asked. "Don't tell me… it's a power outage!"

"Ugh… keep it down, injuries via lack of oxygen don't fix themselves." I said, trying to sleep.

"Hey I'm the main character here, I make the choice to be loud or to be as silent as…" I interrupted her.

"First off, one: I'm the one with the First person perspective. Two: Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, Ya know." said the voice.

"Who… are you?" I asked. "I'm Bryce."

"I'm Neptune! I'm also the main character of this story." said Neptune.

"Uh… were already on the 3rd part of the trilogy…" I said. "And… I'm pretty sure your just riding shotgun with me in the drivers seat… even if I'm not old enough to drive…"

"So… you think we got a game over?" asked Neptune.

"S_rr... to ...ave kept you waiting you two." a voice said, it slowly becoming more clear. "I'm here to ask for your help."

"This… is kind off out of the blue…" I said. "Who are you?" What? I gotta be consistent.

"I am Histoire, a tome. And I understand this is out of the blue… but it's very important." said Histoire.

"And what is this super important quest that we must go on?" asked Neptune.

"As I have said, I am a tome. However I was recently sealed by an evil sorceress. I need you both to collect the key fragments that can free me… there is one in each nation… ple_ hel-_ sa_** Gamindus_" Histoire's voice started going fuzzy and went further away from us, and then everything started to go white as we woke up…

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey everyone and welcome to the Official start of The third part in the Guardians Trilogy. About the other chapters that are being uploaded on this story, they aren't remakes. They are the own part or the story.**

 **So until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	34. Chapter 2-2: Okay then

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys… I'm not sure whether to say sorry about being late, or mad at myself for not waiting enough…**

 **Anyways, Just got finished doing my Literacy Test (OSSLT) and I hated EVERY MINUTE.**

 **So, onto the Reviews!**

 **To G1archangel: Uh… In which part was I teasing? And yeah… but I plan on this to continue for a LONG time.**

 **To Remited: The two storylines that are happening are ones that will intertwine and be connected. This has already been explained to Remited over PM… but I'd thought I'd say anyways.**

 **Onto the story! Neptune!**

"Yeah?"

 **Disclaimer plz.**

"0n3dgeGaming does NOT own Hyperdimenison Neptunia. The property is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, and whoever else owns it. He only owns his OCs and the story that he writes. Please support the official thing."

 **To the Story!**

* * *

...Ow…. My everything…

...Why do you hate me light? ... What did I ever do to you?..

I got up, or at least tried to. I wasn't able to move musch.

"...Am I tied up?" My voice came out muffled. Opening my eyes and looking around, I saw I was in a _VERY_ room… Almost on the scale of Plutia levels.

What grabbed my attention next was that I was in a full body cast… well… my right hand was free at least.

I heard Neptune get up, her eyes landed on me.

"...Bryce?" She asked.

"Hi…"

"You… okay?" She looked at me.

"...I've… Been better…" I answered, shaking my right hand in a so-so manner.

I hear the nearby door open, I can't really turn my head to see who it is… but the voice is enough of a clue.

"Oh, your up. Good afternoon, you sleepyhead." This confirms it… I'm in Compa's room.

"We're… both up actually." I say, the sound muffled by the body cast.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't notice… you… weren't moving." Said Compa.

"...That _might_ have to do with the fact that I'm… in a body cast." I said.

"Oh yeah…"

If I could face palm… I would.

"So… how did we get here?" Asked Neptune.

"Oh yeah! Last night, I saw 3 shooting stars! Two of them were you… and the third was some sort of sword… I think." Said Compa.

Me and Neptune think on this. And then Neptune realizes…

"Wait… We fell from the sky?" Asked Neptune.

"Yes, you two were in the ground when I found you so I had to carry you both back… You were in really bad condition." Said Compa.

"You carried us here?" I asked.

"Yep, see, I'm learning to become a nurse, and moving bodies is part of the training, So it was easy." Said Compa.

"That explains the bandages.." I said to myself. "But are they… supposed to be _this_ tight?" I asked.

"Anyways, I'm Compa. It's nice to meet you two." Said Compa.

"I'm Bryce… And that is…" I began.

"My name is Neptune! Thanks for helping us, Compa. I hope we can be good friends." Said Neptune.

"It's nice to meet you Nep-... Nepee…" Aaaannd… Compa is butchering Neptune's name like she does with Acallaris.

"You can call me whatever you want, Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, I don't mind." Said Neptune.

"Okay, I'll call you Nep-Nep then! It's nice too meet you." Said Compa, she turns to me. "And you?"

"Bryce." I said.

"You ah… are kinda hard to hear in that thing…" Said Neptune.

"*SIGH* Give me a sec…" I snapped my fingers as my healing ability activated, after completely healing all of my injuries, I hopped off the bed and ripped off the bandages.

"Wait your injuries haven't healed… yet…" Said Compa, slowly becoming confused.

"That's better." I said, looking over my body, my build had remained at slightly muscular build… but not enough to have noticeable abs.

"How…?"

"Healing ability, Nuff said." I answered. "Bryce. Bryce Bridged."

"Nice to meet you Bry- ah..." Said Compa, somehow struggling with MY name.

"This is just depressing…" I muttered.

"...Bry-Bry!" Suddenly said Compa.

"...Okay fine, that works I geuss." I said, a bit dejected.

"Nep-Nep.. You're bruised all over… Let me see what I can do." Said Compa.

"If you're about to do what I think you are… Imma be outside." I said, Compa nodding at me.

As I closed the door I could hear shouts of 'It's getting tight'... Yeah I'm not touching that with a 90 foot pole.

As I sat in the middle of Compa's living room… a thought occured.

...Where did my sword go?

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Chpater is done. Sorry I'm in a hurry.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	35. Err-03: ReLoaded

…

…

…

...Ugh…

…

…

Never again…

…

...Never again shall I let that happen…

…

Where am I now…?

I picked myself off the ground, I had landed in a pile of dead bushes.

"Know what they say…" I began "Aim for the bushes…"

I picked myself off of the bushes, stretching my body.

"Where am I now…?" I asked Myself.

I began walking in a random direction… I gotta find some form of life soon right?

* * *

My walk was accompanied by the sounds of **Prism - Take me to the Kaptin** … What is with my music choice recently?

After walking a good… 1 hour worth of time, I stumbled across something in the ground.

"What might you be?" I asked Myself.

Picking up the object, I looked it over.

"Looks like a… cane of some kind… it's _really_ familiar too…" I said looking it over.

I looked to my right to see a river, being sure to carefully clean the cane, I realized why it was so familiar.

"Okay then…" I said to myself.

In my hands was an exact replica of the Assassins Creed Syndicate Cane Sword™.

There didn't seem to be any buttons on it… so either someone hid them well… or it's a cane… eh, I'm still taking it.

I continued walking, grasping the bird head on the cane.

However progress was halted when I encountered… that.

 ***Woof!***

Oh. Mah. GAWD!

In front of me was a Dogoo… it wasn't it's normal blue colour… uh… were Dogoos always Cyan?

The slime barked again, more popping up out of nowhere.

"Oh great…" I said to myself.

One of the jumped at me, in reflex I grasped the metal Handle on the blade and pulled.

I dagger of sorts came out of the cane, slicing the Dogoo in half.

"This… is a thing." I said looking at the blade.

Another jumped at me. I instinctively swung the cane at the Dogoo, however the cane missed, hitting the ground. The impact opened up a Scythe of sorts. So I swung back and latched the blade at the Dogoo's midsection… and pulled in, slicing the slime in two again.

"This is awesome…" I said to myself, putting the sword back into the cane.

The Cyan Dogoo looked at me before hopping over to me.

"Uh…"

 _[Dogoo has taken a liking. Would you like to accept?]_

Accept what?

I shrugged and hit the yes button. The pop-up disappeared, leaving me with a new one.

 _[Would you like to nickname her?]_

...okay then.

I typed in a name, before picking the Dogoo.

"Ready girl?" I asked.

 ***woof***

"Let's go tex." I said.

 **(And so! More walking ensued… for a while! They then reached the nearest point of civilization)**

"Look all I'm saying is that Meta has nothing on you." I said.

 ***Woof***

"He died via a car falling off an Icy cliff." I said.

 ***Woof!***

"Alright, I'll give you that one." I said.

We arrived at a city of some sort… it was very… steam punky.

"Okay…" I began, walking into the center.

We (me and tex) walked for a bit before ending up in some place Called a guild.

"Welp… if I remember my RPGs… this would be the place to get some jobs…" I said, walking in.

I found myself in a corner of the main room looking at some jobs posted.

"Hmm…. How about this one?" I asked the Dogoo on my shoulder.

 ***Woof!***

"This one it is then…" I said.

On my way out, I overheard some people talking.

"...look you need to get some work done." Said a voice which gave of all sorts of Tsundere vibes.

"It's just… Since Bryce went missing after what happened…" said a younger sounding voice, she stretched out her syllables.

"Bryce…?" I asked Myself. "So someone else shares my name…" I said.

Paying the thought no mind, I exited the building, however not noticing I'd been noticed by the owner of the younger voice.

"Plutia wait!" said the Tsundere Voice.

* * *

The objective for the quest was simple. Just collect some common items. Not that hard.

...me and my big mouth…

 ***ROAR!***

"F*cking Dragons!" was my response, kicking my cane, the scythe popping out.

Did I forget to say we were fighting in a snowy place.

Now I know what you're thinking: Sword fighting a dragon in the snows gotta be cold.

Or Not!

The Dragon unleashes a barrage of fire. I rolled out of the way.

Tex jumped on the Dragon, before beginning to… the closest thing I can relate this to is consume.

Because if you've seen Prototype or played the game… Tex is pulling a mercer…

The Dogoo just sits there, before burping.

"Holy shit…"

 ***WOOF!***

"Great job buddy…" I said, in awe.

I heard shuffling behind me, I quickly turned around and held the cane sword in defence.

"Who's there!?" I exclaimed.

The area was quiet… Well excusing the burp or two that Tex let's loose every now and then.

And then the Bushes move to reveal...

"Bryce…?"


	36. Chapter 2-3:SPECIALIZED DEFENSES: ACTIVE

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys!  
**

 **So… who else got april foolsed?**

 **The weirdest one happened to us when one of my teachers took a students phone and chucked it out the second story window.**

 **Needless to say… we were shut up for a bit.**

 **The student also was in on it…**

 **Anyways, Onto reviews!**

 **To G1archangel: I was also referencing Meta, Garland's dogoo. And It wasn't until 4 pm today did I see the trailer. Personally… I'm hyped for RWBY Chibi. It looks so adorable!**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

"That was close… I almost entered the light..." Said Neptune.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"You don't want to know…" Said Neptune.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad… I only made the wrap a bit too tight." Said Compa. Oh… that's what happened. "Anywho, why did you two fall from the sky?"

"I for one… felt like it… and then immediately regret my decision." I said.

"I… don't know… I don't remember remember anything before waking up other than Bryce's voice… *GASP* are you like… MY SOUL MATE or something?" Asked Neptune.

"Two things, 1: No, already have a girlfriend. 2: I wasn't the only one in that conversation." I said.

"Oh yeah…" Face meet palm, make sure to get nice and acquainted.

"Nep-Nep, I think you have… amnesia!" Said Compa… Okay I might have reworded that a bit… but it's funnier in my head this way!

"Maybe? I'm not sure…" Said Neptune.

"I wish I could help… but I don't believe there is a cure for amnesia…" Said Compa, looking down.

"We could try dropping her from the sky again… that could work" I said.

"No it wouldn't!" Exclaimed Neptune.

"Eh, worth a shot." I said.

Neptune smiles at Compa. "Compa, don't worry. It's not that bad." She said.

"But…"

Compa was interrupted by Neptune's Stomach. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Neptune scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um… So, I am feeling rather hungry, so, uh… Do you have any food I can eat?" Asked Neptune.

"How many Ums and Uhs… were in that sentence?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, I don't have much… how about some pudding?" Asked Compa.

"Pudding? What's that?" This confirms it… I'm at the beginning… and considering how things go in the future… I'd say the plotline for Re;Birth1.

"I… don't have an exact idea of it… mainly because I've never tried it. Onto that topic, I'm good." I said.

And so Neptune got her pudding… and ate it… This is some story isn't it?

And after a lot of digested pudding, we were ready to set out… well, almost.

"Neptune… Why are you digging around in the trash?" I ask.

"AHA!" I heard neptune say from inside a pile of garbage.

"That's a wooden sword…" I said.

"Yep!"

"...So Compa, did I have anything on me when you found me?" I asked.

"Oh! Right, I'll be right back." Said Compa rushing inside.

The silence was over our heads for a few seconds before I broke the ice.

"So do you do this often or…?"

"Here it is!" Compa exclaimed opening the door.

I looked at the weapon I was handed. Ah… Precursors Wings, My red M6 Magnum, customized to use hard light ammunition.

"Sweet." I said, spinning the gun on my index finger.

"Now then, follow me. I'll show you the place." Said Compa.

* * *

"I guess this is where we were elegantly lodged into the ground, right?" Asked Neptune.

"Well… It's more like you landed face first, lodging your head into the ground. As for Bry-Bry…" Began Compa.

"Where is it?" I asked myself.

"He impacted the ground with his arms and legs spread out… It didn't work out so well." Said Compa.

"But that was what Assassin's Creed taught me… That and aim for the bushes and haystacks." I said.

"These are some big holes…" Said Neptune.

"Oh my~" Was my response to that statement.

Neptune and Compa looked at me with a confused expression.

"Imma go over here…" I said dejectedly.

I soon found Guardians Glave. My sword/Scythe/Railgun weapon… thing.

"Found you." I said, Pulling the sword out of the ground.

I swung it around a bit, before placing it on my back.

I returned to find that Neptune was making a horrible joke.

"My memories!" She said.

I began slow clapping, before picking up the pace and shedding a single tear.

"That was terrible." I said, emotionally.

Suddenly the ground started to crack, and soon we fell to the darkness below.

Thinking fast, I tried using gravity… only for it to not work.

"Well… Shit." I said, falling down.

* * *

"Umm… Bry-Bry?" I hear Compa ask.

"Yeah…" I said, tired.

"Could you get off me… Were in a… uncomfortable position." Said Compa.

I open my eyes to see that I had used Compa's… assets as a landing pillow.

"AH! Sorry! I am _SO_ sorry!" I said, apologizing profusely.

"It's alright… Where's Nep-Nep?" Asked Compa.

"I'm here…" I hear Neptune say.

"You alright?" I ask.

"I would be If you two could get off of me."

"OH SH*T!" I exclaim jumping back a few feet.

"So… where are we?" I asked.

"No clue… Doesn't this story normally put up a location thingy?" Asked Neptune.

"The author stopped doing that a bit ago." I said.

"Oh."

"Hey what's this?" Asked Neptune.

"That… I don't really know." I said.

The object was split up, I couldn't really make out too much.

"Compa, You have any Idea?" I asked.

"Sorry Bry-Bry… I don't know what that is." Answered Compa.

Suddenly…

 ***ROAR!***

"What was that?" I asked.

"Alright, who triggered the event flag?" Asked Neptune.

I turned around to see a LARGE monster approach. It looked like a cross between a spider and… something else. It wielded a large sword. Something tells me this thing is stronger than some of the monsters we dealt with on our way here.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT!?" I exclaim in shock, backing up a bit.

"Eeeek! Help me you guys!" Exclaimed Compa, as the monster grabs her in one of her free hands.

"Damn… talk about fanservice…" Said Neptune.

"Compa! Alright that's it!" I say, drawing Precursors Wings.

Our weapons don't seem to have any effect on the monster, I draw my sword when a voice speaks out.

"It would seem you two are having some trouble."

"Hello Histoire. Yes, yes we are. Any help right now would be appreciated." I said.

"I can't help you as it stands right now. However-" I interrupt Histoire.

"Neptune apparently has amnesia, so whatever you plan on asking her to do, _might_ need some outside help." I said.

"That explains some things… Okay. Neptune, I'm going to force run Hard Drive Divinity for you. Are you ready?" Asked Histoire.

Neptune nods, and soon a flash of light bursts from Neptune. It even caught the monster off guard. Soon, in Neptune's place, Purple Heart emerges.

"This is Neptune's true form. Now you should be able to take care of that monster." Said Histoire.

"If she's doing it…." I begin.

I look at my hand, 2 SD cards are in my hand. My fully powered one that was powered up by all the CPUs and The other OC's, and my Iris Knight one. I grab the former.

"Then it's my turn." I said, inserting the SD card into my access bracelet.

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " I exclaim, striking the ground with my fist.

A dome of energy forms around me, lines of data run around the energy. The dome compresses into a stream of data in the form of a pillar. As the light fades, a mechanized voice rings out.

" _SPECIALIZED DEFENCES:_ **ACTIVE** _"_

I stood up, my left eye turning a silver colour with the symbol on my left hand on the pupil.

"So then… Shall we dance." I asked, getting beside Purple Heart.

The Monster roars at us, and charges. Compa screams out.

" **CROSS COMBINATION!** " Exclaimed Neptune.

Her sword cut through the monster like butter.

"My turn! _**THOUSANDTH BLAZING!**_ " I exclaim, Pointing at the rock ceiling.

Shards of hardlight impact the monster. He staggered, but remained standing.

"Not done yet! _**CHAIN ATTACK!**_ " I Shouted, breaking apart into 3.

Chains of light bound the Monster in one spot as me and the 2 other me's attacked the Monster with our weapons. (Bryce 1: Guardians Glave: Sword Mode, Bryce 2: Guardians Glave: Scythe Mode, Bryce 3: Guardians Glave: Railgun Mode)

"Lets end this! _**FINISHING… TOUCH!**_ " I Exclaimed, returning to one being, my sword's blade increased 3 times, before I swung it at the creature.

It dropped Compa, in which Neptune caught before she impacted with the ground.

"Thanks for saving me Nep-Nep. You two Bry-Bry!" Thanked Compa.

"Yeah okay… I… might need some help getting back to your place." I said, as my transformation deactivates and I pass out.

The sounds of Compa's and Neptune's shocked voices the last thing I hear.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So that was a thing.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	37. Chapter 2-4: I AM THE GUARDIAN!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Couldn't resist making this chapter.**

 **Onto Reviews!  
**

 **To Remited: But… she was.**

 **To the story!  
**

* * *

Oh mornings… how I hate you so…

I had woken up to Neptune and Compa leaving a note, saying something about them being out for a bit. Doing what… I don't know.

"Might as well make myself some breakfast." I said.

I looked around Compa's kitchen. I eventually found what I needed.

"White bread… Check. Eggs and milk… Check. Icing sugar… Hell yes."

I took a few slices of bread and began chopping them up, after mixing the eggs and the small amount of milk I used together, I dumped the bread pieces into the mix.

So in other words, I made french toast… just the toast was cut up and instead of syrup, I was dumping icing sugar on it.

Needless to say, I'm going to need to burn some calories later.

I pulled out my locket, a CPU memory core that Plutia had made into a locket for me. Inside was an image of me and her sleeping on a couch. Ironically enough, it was Neptune who had captured the image as bribing material for later… yeah that didn't end well.

*Creak*

"WE'RE BACK!" Proclaimed Neptune.

"Could you keep it down a bit... " I said, finishing off my meal. "I have a massive headache."

"Bry-Bry!" Exclaimed Compa.

"Hello." I said, getting up from my spot on the couch.

"When did you wake up?" Asked Neptune.

"About… 15-20 minutes ago…" I said. "I'm… kinda surprised you both aren't overreacting right now…"

"Oh we were. And then we had a talk with Histy and we calmed down." Said Neptune. 'Well… almost all of us."

Ah yes… Compa hasn't let go of my arm yet.

"Anyways, what did Histoire say?" I asked, putting away my locket.

"Remember that thingy we found in the cave? Well that's one of the key fragments that's used to release her seal. She also said that she would be able to restore my memories afterwards!" Said Neptune.

"Ah… Anything else?" I asked.

"Me and Nep-Nep checked the postings at the guild. Apparently that cave we fell in is a newly discovered dungeon." Said Compa.

"Alright then, so did you guys grab a quest for that place then?" I asked.

"Yep, it was for a team to go into the cave and check on the monsters in there." Said Neptune.

"But now since you're up. We can all go!" Said Compa.

"...Alright then, when do we set out?" I asked.

* * *

After a few minutes of me getting dressed, we arrived at the cave.

"...Here we go." I said, as we walked in.

For the next couple of minutes, we were attacked by multiple monsters. Luckily, there wasn't a sign of that monster from before.

"Nepu… It's getting dark in here." Said Neptune.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said.

"Nep-Nep! Bry-Bry! Where did you go? I can't see anything!" Exclaimed Compa.

"We're two feet in front of you. How can this place be this dark!?" I asked myself.

As I turn around to help guide Compa, we hear Neptune shout and run to catch up to her.

The person she had run into was a girl that was all to familiar.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Girl! Wait, why are kids like you down here?" Asked the Familiar Voice.

Readers… IF has arrived!

Neptune however… wasn't very excited or happy with this.

"I'm a kid? Why don't you look who's talking! You're a kid yourself, after all. Who are you, anyways?" Asked Neptune.

"I'm IF. I'm know as the wind walker of Gamindustry!" Proudly proclaims IF.

"Wait did you say Wind talker?" Asked Neptune.

"I thought she said Wind Waker… until I realized wrong game series." I said.

IF facepalmed. "Wind Walker. I travel between the nations while working for the guild." Said IF, getting annoyed. "Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"We accepted a quest from the guild and are doing what it asked. I'm Bryce Bridged and these two are Compa and Neptune. Nice to meet you IF." I said. The other two nodding at my last part.

"Are you serious? The three of you are working for the guild as well? I mean… I get Bryce but you two?" Said IF.

"They are just as strong, If not _more_ than I am. Trust me, we're prepared for any monster that comes our way." I said.

A familiar roar echoes throughout the cave.

" _Maybe_ not that one though…" I said.

"Oh no, not again!" Said Neptune, scarred. "That monster is probably looking for us!"

IF looks at Neptune. "Wait, you three know what that is?"

"Yeah… we _might_ have injured it and didn't fully kill it… so it might, MIGHT… be a little bit pissed." I said.

IF sighed. "Well I can't believe it, but I'm going to need to ask the three of you for help."

Neptune gulps. "Well, I guess I should get serious now, so it's time for me to transform." As she finishes saying that, Neptune is surrounded by a pillar of light and emerges in her HDD form.

"I'm going to hold out on this one… Just a feeling I have." I said to Compa.

IF had a shocked expression on her face.

"No time to explain IF, now it's show time!" I exclaimed, running at the Monster.

After multiple stabs, SP moves, one chain attack, we had defeated the monster… again. For good this time.

"Hey… we did it! We beat it!" Exclaims Neptune (HDD)

"I'll be honest, if it wasn't for you three… I'd probably be dead." Said IF.

"Your welcome." I said, breathing heavily.

"Now what?" Asks Compa.

"I'm heading deeper into the cave." Said IF.

"Oh! Can we go with you?" Asks Neptune, excitedly.

"It would be better to go with 4 instead of one." I reason.

"Normally, I would decline… _but_ after that fight with that monster… alright then." Said IF.

"Yay! We have a new party member now! Now that we are working together, Imma call you… Iffy!" Said Neptune.

"Ooh! Ooh! Then I'll call you Iffy as well." Said Compa.

"Okay, I honestly can't tell if you are doing this to make fun of my name, or just to give me a nickname." Deadpanned IF.

"Come on, let's go. Something tells me we have a long walk ahead." I said.

* * *

After dealing with some new enemies, I found a CD… just… lying there.

"What do we have here?" I asked myself as I picked up the CD.

"Uh… Bryce? Is that CD supposed to be glowing?" Asked Neptune.

Suddenly Monsters spawned from the CD. I drew Guardians Glave.

"Oh great…"

* * *

After dealing with the monsters, I snapped the CD in half.

"So... If there wasn't an explanation for these monsters existence before… there is now." I said.

"After this, lets report this to the guild." IF said.

However before we could really go anywhere, sinister laughter echoes around us.

"I came here for my guardian, but it appears fate brought you here to me, Neptune!" Said a new voice.

"Who said that!? Also, what's with that old, stereotypical evil laugh...?" Asked Neptune.

"Who are you calling old!? You're the same as usual, with the way you mock people." The owner steps out of the shadows… Oh god dammit! It's Arfoire… F*CK.

"Friend of your's Nep-Nep?" Asks Compa.

"No way! I don't know any old lady like her." Said Neptune, annoying Arfoire more.

"That's good to hear. I was worried you had a poor choice of friends." Said Compa.

"Ouch, shots fiyerd." I said. Meanwhile in the ultradimension Noble feels the sudden urge to throw up.

"Yeah. If she was one of your friends, I would've left already." Said IF.

"No offense guys, but… ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!?" I exclaimed at them.

They don't listen.

"So who are you, anyways, missus?" Asked Neptune.

"How dare you speak of me like that! I'll enjoy crushing all of you!" Exclaimed Arfoire.

I quickly activate Guardians Glave.

" _ **SHEILD!**_ " I exclaimed, a dome of energy surrounding us.

However… it doesn't seem to help as she quickly defeats all of us.

I dodge one of her attacks and pull out my fully powered SD card. Arfoire notices this.

" _ **ACCE-**_ GACK!" I'm cut short as Arfoire's spear impales my chest. The SD card falling to the ground.

She forcefully rips the Spear out and grabs the Key fragment from Neptune.

Everything is getting hazy, I activate my healing and am able to retain consciousness.

Arfoire walks over to me and grabs my throat, as she lifts me into the air she pulls my access bracelet off. She leans down and grabs the SD card.

"I'm tired of you." She said, her grip tightening.

I grab hold of my locket, Pulling out the photo of me and plutia, letting it fall to the floor, and insert the Iris Knight SD card into the Memory Core.

"Hey Arfoire." I said as I rip the chain off of the locket.

"Michael Jackson called, he wants his skin back." I said, as I swallow the CPU memory core.

A shockwave of energy knocks Arfoire back. I land on the ground on all fours.

My vision starts turning red, I feel my blood boil.

Tendrils start wrapping around my body.

Dammit! I'm becoming a monster!

Suddenly, the SD card activates, the tendrils turn into energy as it wraps around my body.

Streams of data follows the pillar of light that ensues.

As the light fades. I stand still, a new form awaking.

"Who… What are you!?" Exclaims Arfoire.

"My name… Bryce Bridged… However, I prefer you call me by my title. I'm the guardian, and you F*cked up." I said, opening my eyes.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **This… was a chapter I had been waiting for.**

 **So the fact that Bryce had a locket made out of a CPU memory core wasn't enough of a hint… I dunno…**

 **Anyways, Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	38. Err-04: ReLoaded

"Bryce…?"

"Huh? Who's there!?" I asked.

"Bryce, it's me… Plutia." said the girl walking out of the bushes.

"Uh… I don't really know you…" I said.

"Huh?" was her reaction.

"Come on Plutia, it's obvious he's not who you think he is." said the familiar Tsundere Voice. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Bryce."

"See it's not Bryce it's- ...what?!" Her head snapped in my direction.

"Bryce Bridged." I said.

The area was silent for a second as the Girl tried to process what I just said.

"Um… Noire?" asked Plutia.

"WHAT!?"

 ***BOOM!***

"What the-!?" I exclaimed.

" **ROAR!***

"F*ck!" I exclaimed. "He's back!"

The same dragon from that forest appeared, his body covered in a multitude of cuts and burn marks.

"What do you mean back!?" Exclaimed Noire.

"Run!" I exclaim booking it.

"Hey wait!" Exclaimed Noire. "Plutia come on!"

"Wait up!" Shouted Plutia.

 ***ROAR!***

"I am _not_ dealing with this sh*t today!" I said to myself.

The dragon landed in front of me, I skidded to a stop and fell down.

"Bryce!" I heard Plutia exclaim.

The dragon started charging a shot of plasma.

"Welp… f*ck me…"

Just as the dragon let loose the shot, Tex jumped in front of me and started- F*cking absorbing it!?

The Dogoo landed, her body glowing a bright Green.

"Tex?"

The Dogoo jumped at me this time before landing on my right arm.

Her form started changing shape until it finally became what I could only describe as Samus' arm cannon… only crystal.

The dragon took a swipe at me as I started firing at it.

To my right Noire jabbed it a bunch with a Rapier… while Plutia used a… giant plush of me… how exactly…? Know what? I'm not going to bother.

And the plushie has no effect on the thing… yep.

I charged a shot before firing, the dragon got a face first ball of plasma.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

The dragon only looked more pissed.

"Dammit!"

Tex started transforming again, and the only thing that was close to what she became was this.

Hello mercer blade power.

"Oh this is cool." I said, smirking.

The dragon just swatted me into a tree, before doing the same to Noire.

"Bryce, can I transform?" asked Plutia.

"Yeah sure! Just make sure it's dead…"

"What are you thinking!?" exclaimed Noire.

"Why, it can't be that ba-aaaaa…."

And now I realize where I am…

"Fffff_ck!"

"He said it was okay… Here we go!" said Plutia transforming.

"Now… what shall I do,to you?"

"...Fak!"

"You done it now!" Exclaimed Noire.

"Yeah no sh*t!" I said. "There anything you can do?"

"...with how it is… probably not…I _can_ try."

"Go nuts, I'm not stopping you." I said.

"He was quick…" We heard Plutia say in HDD, the dragon dead behind her.

"Now please!"

Noire nodded going HDD herself.

"Oh… I did not expect that…" I said.

"Plutia, could you stop now?" asked HDD Noire.

"He looks scared… he needs a comforting hug…" said HDD Plutia with an uncomfortable smile.

"Do not want!" I said.

"Then again… he has been gone for a while now… I think a punishment is a bit more… suitable." she said smirking at me.

"Mmmm!" I exclaimed in my head.

"Plutia enough!" Said Noire getting in front of her.

"Noire… do I need to give you a review?" asked Plutia.

"Nope! Bryce you're on your own, good luck with Iris Heart!" said Noire walking off.

"Uh…" I just stared at the direction Noire walked of in.

"Now where were we?" asked Iris Heart.

"Me a good km away from you!" I quickly said, booking it… again.

"You can't run from me!" she exclaimed.

"I can try!"

This lasted long enough for Plutia to revert to her normal form and for me to pass out…

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Oh good you're up, how'd it go?"

"Wha? Oh… it's you…" I said, squinting my eyes.

"What did I do?" Asked Noire.

"Other than leave me to deal with Iris Heart alone? Not entirely sure." I said.

"Oh… no but seriously how'd it go?" She asked again.

"*SIGH* I out ran her."

"How?"

"You'd be _very_ surprised what adrenaline does to you." I said. "And we are where?"

"We're in my basilicom!" Said Plutia.

"...Looks more like a tower." I said.

"It's meant to…" Said Noire.

"Oh."

"Anyways…" Began Noire.

However a fairy on a book? Am I getting that right? Okay… A fairy on a book interrupted her.

"Plutia! You need to see this!" Exclaimed the Fairy.

"Histy? What is it?" Asked Plutia.

"It's the Sharecite! It's… Just take a look!" Said Histy.

We followed Histoire to what I guess was Plutia's sharecite.

"Ooh…. was it always that colour?" Asked plutia.

"No, however as of a few minutes ago, a repeated swirl of violet has been added." Said Histoire.

"Violet?" Asked Noire.

"Take a look for yourself." Said Histoire.

The crystal was shining brightly, however a swirl of violet energy circled the power cymbal in the center of the crystal.

"Wow…" I said.

"Who's this?" asked Histy.

"Bryce Bridged." I said, out stretching my hand.

"Bryce!?"

"Why is everyone doing this?" I asked Myself.

"I'm not sure if he's the same guy, Histoire. He might just share his name." said Noire.

Histoire's face suddenly turned to one of realization.

"What was the last place you remember being in before Gamindustry?" asked Histoire.

"Um… I remember a forest… not too sure if that one was in Gamindustry or not…?" I said.

"...was there a dragon?"

"Yeah, we just faced it again… and by we, I mean Iris Heart." I said.

"Hmm… It seems you traversed the, and I quote 'The Random *ss Forest' on your way here… however that dragon you fought… it normally isn't prone to attack." said Histoire.

"That's one thing I guess…"

"Anyways it's late. You should all head to bed." said Histoire. "Bryce, there is a Spain room down the hall."

Plutia ended up showing me to my room. As I opened the door and took a step inside she started talking.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"About?"

"That you're not him." Said Plutia. "I've seen him come back from something close to what happened before…"

I didn't say anything.

"I better go…"

I turned to see Plutia's retreating form.

I sighed before closing the door and flopping onto the bed.

"What have you gotten yourself into Bryce?" I asked Myself through closed eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked at the nearby window.

'...Is it possible? I don't see how it could be… this is getting really similar to my story's universe… and If that is the case…' I thought.

"Who am I here? Bryce Bridged: the Guardian and savior of Gamindustry, Bryce Bridged: Author of 5 or so stories and not getting anywhere in life… or am I both…" I asked Myself, standing up.

I walked to look at the window.

I looked at my left hand, no mark adorned it.

"Does this mean I'm not…?"

My head jolted, an intense headache pounding at my skull.

What… what's happening!

Memories, ones I never wrote about flashed through my mind.

Am I… Becoming him?

"Whatever the case… I have a new life here…" I said.

Tex jumped onto my shoulder.

" _WE_ have a new life here… and something tells me that it's either going to end badly… or with me becoming who I really am."


	39. Err-05: ReLoaded

"...Ryc…."

"B…"

"BRYCE!"

"Gah!"

"Oh good you're awake." said Noire.

"Don't 'oh good' me! What the Hell!?" I exclaimed picking myself off of the floor.

"You need to get ready, bathroom is to your left." Said Noire walking out.

I looked at her retreating form as my mind stopped numbing.

"Come on Tex." I said.

Tex followed me to the bathroom, once inside it told her to form around the door so if someone tries to open it, they wouldn't see inside.

As I was washing my hair, getting the last of the shampoo out, I heard the door open.

I turned my head.

"Tex! What the heck!?" I exclaimed, trying to cover myself.

Tex had made a part of her body see through, and Plutia had a full show…

"...Need help?" she asks sleepily.

"I'm good. Can I finish now?" I asked.

Plutia nodded leaving, Tex becoming non invisible again.

"Don't ever do that again." I said.

The Dogoo barked.

"Whatever." I said, stepping out or the shower and walking to the sink.

"And… they don't have rasers… great. I'm going unshaven today then…"

Grabbing some clothes which I Beleive Plutia dropped off, I put them on.

"Comfy… still cold though."I said.

I hopped back into the bed and curled up under the covers.

And…. Passed out.

* * *

"BRYCE GET THE HELL UP NOW!"

"AH F*CK!"

That was my completely acceptable exclamation, as Noire literally kicked my door in, and Yelled in my ear.

"Did I not tell you to get ready earlier?" she asked.

"I had a shower and I got dressed, what do you want from me dammit!?"

"But… you're sleeping… again."

"Yeah, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." I say, pulling the comforter back over top of me.

"No you don't!" said Noire, pulling both me and the comforter of the bed.

"Tex… deal with her…" I said.

Tex jumped at Noire restraining her, and… sealing her mouth shut.

"Oh thank god…" I said, passing out on the floor.

* * *

"Uh…" said Histoire floating in.

"Morning." I said, sitting up and looking at my phone.

11:42… alright then, time to get up.

"Why is…?"

"Tex, you can let her go, I'm up now."I said.

Tex jumps off of Noire as she face plants onto the floor.

The Dogoo jumped at me, landing on my shoulder.

"Why…?" Asked Noire through the carpet.

"Anyways, you need me?" I asked.

Histoire just looks at us.

"Oh Bryce! You're up! Great." said Plutia, stretching her vowels.

"Morning Pluts… what do you need." I asked.

"The rest of the CPUs are going to be here soon, and they're going to meet you!" Said Plutia.

"..."

"Bryce…?"

I walked out of the room and opened the fridge in the kitchen.

"You alright?" asked Plutia.

I pulled out a can of mountain dew and began chugging it.

"I am now." I said, tossing the empty can in the recycling bin.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" asked Noire walking in.

"Yes, I needed my sleep." I said.

"How long were you up last night?" asked Plutia.

"Yes."

"That didn't-"

"YES."

"Alright then." said Noire.

"How long till the CPU's get here?" I asked.

"About…" Began Histoire looking at a clock.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Now?" I asked.

"Vert! Nona!" Said Plutia, excitedly.

"Hello Plutia…" Said Vert.

"Where's the kid?" Asked Noire.

"With his grandfather. Nona's dad." Said Vert.

"Any idea when Blanc and Noble are getting here?" Asked Histoire.

"We're here!"

"There's your answer." I said.

"Hey guys." Said Noble walking in.

I just stared at him.

"Is… Bryce okay?" Asked Noble.

"Different guy… same guy, we're not sure yet." Said Noire.

"Bryce?" Asked Plutia.

*DEEP INHALE*

"And he's out cold…"

* * *

"Sorry about that… I'm just… huge fan." I said.

"It's fine man." Said Noble, sweat dropping.

"So, what's with the Dogoo?" Asked Nona.

"Tex, These guys. You guys, Tex." I said.

 ***BARK!*  
**

"It's adorable." Said Noble.

"She." I said.

"So… what do we do now?" Asked Noire.

"...Gaming?" I asked.

"Eh, why not. You joining in Blanc?" Asked Noble.

"Sure why not." Said Blanc picking up a controller.

"Ah… 8 player smash…" I said.

The rest of the day was spent playing 8 player smash.

"So Plutia?"

"Yeah Blanny?"

"Where's Nomia?"

"Well…"


	40. 2-5: SHT! I FORGOT TO MAKE A TITLE!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Guardians.**

 **So… I'm sorry for not uploading MKII instead of this… I just really want to continue where I left off.**

 **Also, I kinda didn't really give too much info on Bryce becoming a CPU… it was an idea that was in my head since Bryce obtained the locket...**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Remited: Tex is best Dogoo! And for your last review… It's mainly because that's what I do normally… and to keep me from making it M. Which is why Cards is M.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"That's…! Impossible, how do you have such power!?" asked Arfoire.

"F*ck you. That's how." I said, preparing for her attack.

"I'll still kill you!" Arfoire shouted.

"Jackpot." was my simple statement, I snapped my fingers as reality warped.

 **(Play Spider Dance - Natewantstobattle Cover)**

"What!?" exclaimed Arfoire in confusion.

"Showtime…" my voice echoed across the black landscape.

Multiple lines of light slashed at Arfoire.

" _ **EXE DRIVE: Violet Tripper**_ "

I appeared in front of Arfoire, a familiar track started playing in the background.

I waved my hand in multiple directions, lines of hardlight slashing at Arfoire.

I pulled out Guardians Glave and activated it's **Swift** ability.

Continuing my onslaught of Hardlight, I subconsciously activated _**thousandth blazing**_ , causing shards of hardlight to impale Arfoire.

"Take this!" I shouted, transforming Guardians Glave into its railgun form.

The mag field that normally was a Cyan colour was a distinctive violet.

"Copy this!" I shouted, letting the blast of energy knock Arfoire out of the poker dimension I created to fight Arfoire in.

I blinked into the cave to see Neptune and Co looking at me in awe.

Getting a good look at myself, I was wearing what I could only describe as spandex, however said spandex was quite literally a pair of shorts, what I could only describe as 'male stockings' and a price that covered my upper chest and my forearms.

As for armour, I wasn't lacking. It was also at this point I realized I forgot to turn off the music, and politely told the readers to stop the song. **(DO IT!)** As I was saying, I was covered in armour. From my knees down, I was wearing Violet parts from my suit. The same could be said for my cod piece, my elbows down to my hands and my shoulder pads, which were sporting nice Samus aran power suit (the original one without the powerups) shoulder pads.

My eyes had changed to a silver colour (I'm Canadian, now shut up) and the normal Power button symbol that would normally be in the pupils of a CPU were exchanged for my more edgy powerbutton mark that adorned my hand.

"Was the cut way from the action _really_ necessary?" asked Neptune.

"It was to give the readers a good idea of how I look now!"

"Since when did you care about that?"

"Since the author didnt have the ability to draw me in anything other than plushie form." I said.

"And I'll be taking this, yoink." I said, grabbing the key fragment off of Arfoire.

"Alright, Lady, I want to know everything that you know about me!" Said Neptune, stepping up behind me.

'Damn… this would be a perfect time to threaten to peel their d*ck like a banana… only problem that threat won't work with Arfoire…. I think' I thought.

"What are you talking about? You and your crazy personality, I swear…" Said Arfoire.

"Neptune may… or may not have amnesia… no but seriously she does." I said.

"Neptune? Lost her memory? This is amazing! You can keep the Key fragment, for now. Now, I shall take my leave, as I have a lot to plan for." Said Arfoire, getting up.

I rubbed the area around my left wrist before realizing…

"Oh god dammit!" I said in realization.

"Bryce?" asked Compa.

I jumped at Arfoire, however she teleportation out of the area as I face planted on the floor.

"What's got you worked up?" asked IF.

"You don't understand! She has the Access bracelet _AND_ my fully powered SD card… she is as strong as my transformed state." I said.

I walked towards IF.

"We need to talk in private." I said.

"What's up?" Asked IF as we were out of ear shot.

"You understand what the form I am for some reason still in is right?" I asked.

"I'm guessing your a CPU now?"

"Yeah… however the item I used isn't available in this dimension… I think." I said.

"You think?"

"Look… You also probably can guess that Neptune also happens to be one." I said.

"Yeah…"

"I need you to not tell her." I said as seriously as posible." I said.

"Okay… why?"

"She'd have… too much pressure on her." I said, pulling out a thing of lip stick.

"What's with the lipstick?" asked IF.

"F*cking with you guys." I said.

"Huh?"

I smeared it on my cheek like that of a kiss on the cheek.

"And…. Passing out." I said, as I passed out.

As I de HDD, Neptune and Compa walk in.

And I swear I can hear Neptune teasing IF on my little surprise…

IF is going to be SO pissed at me when I wake up…

* * *

 **So… chapter is done, I kinda wanted to end this second half.**

 **Also, next 2 chapters I upload on ANY story WILL be on MKII.**

 **Till next time**

 **DFTBA**


	41. Err-06: ReLoaded

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TERRIBLE PLAN!" I exclaimed as me and Vert ran from oncoming enemies.

"We're fine!" she said.

I looked behind me to see 1 of them cutting a bit behind.

"I got this!" I said, jumping and thrusting behind one of the guys.

I initiated my assassination, finishing it quickly.

" _This_ , Is what has the both of you so worried?" asked Noire incredulously.

"This is a serious match. If we lose this, our spot in the champion SR will not be achieved." said Vert very seriously.

"It's Hoop 5: Protectors! How can this be _THAT_ important!?" asked Noire in exasperation.

I gave my impression of the dramatic gopher, before shooting someone with the scattershot.

"You know nothing…!" was my response.

"It's on the last kill." said Vert, snapping me back to the game.

I quickly ran up behind the guy cornering Vert and assassinated the guy.

"YES!" Was our collective yell.

Noire just facepalmed.

"...And we got onyx… oh well." I said in slight disappointment.

"Next time!" Said Vert raising a shaking, clenched fist.

"Look, Bryce. You have some work that you're doing with me today, so let's go." said Noire.

"Ugh FINE!" I said in annoyance.

We reached the guild, and started looking through different quests.

"How about this?" I asked, pointing to quest.

"That should work…" said Noire, nodding.

As we headed towards the quest location, we had to stop multiple times thanks to Tex's 'Breaks'...

I don't want to know...

 **(ONE MANDATORY QUEST LATER!)  
**

So… Me, Noble, Nona and Anonydeath (Don't ask, he stopped by) were having a conversation when Noire walked in.

"You know what would be great right now?" She asked, walking in.

I quickly looked at Noble, nodding at him.

"Eating licorice?" He asked.

"Punching a swing set!" quickly said Nona.

"Eating licorice!" Said Anonydeath.

"Riding a hoverboard!" Was my answer.

"Eating licorice while ON a hoverboard!" Said Anonydeath.

"No! Punch the hoverboard, eat the swing set!" Said Noble.

 **(SOME TIME LATER…)**

"Okay… So we're all clear on this. The hoverboard is made of licorice, we can punch it if we want to, but ONLY if it is near a swing set. Is that good, are we good?" I asked.

"I like it." Said Nona.

"Sounds good." Said Anonydeath

"Can the swing set hover?" Asked Noble.

"Agh!" I yelled in anger.

"Here's a thought, where would you idiots even GET a hoverboard?" Asked Noire, who was fed up with our Shit.

"Ahh Noire, we're just screwing with you, but ah… why are you here?" I asked Anonydeath.

He just stood there before booking it.

We were all silent for a second or two.

"So… who wants some pizza?" asked Noble.

* * *

"So please explain to me how Nomia had _THAT_ happen to her?" asked Blanc.

"As it stands now… no clue. We know she's at least alright…" said Histoire.

"That's good… why do I feel like Noble is doing something… he would normally do?"

* * *

"Ram it in the until you F*cking make it fit!" said Noble.

"Why can't you do this!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm just good at looking at boobs!" said Noble.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" exclaimed Blanc.

"Trying to get the TV working. I f*cking plugged it into HDMI!" I yelled.

The TV had the blue screen of death pop up.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Noble exclaimed.

"God you guys are idiots." said Blanc facepalming.

"So Noble… how do you like your women?" I asked, smirking.

"Just like my books… leather boun… oh, you son of a-"

Blanc grabbed him by the face and dragged him off.

"Bye!" I said, Noble gives me the finger.

"Hey Bryce!" said Plutia, walking in.

"Hey…*Yawn*... man am I tired." I said.

"...Wanna have a nap?" she asked.

"Way… ahead of you…" was my response as I passed out.


	42. Chapter 2-6: GAH THAT'S SMARTS!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys!**

 **...well this is awkward…**

 **I'm sorry for not uploading the next chapter of this sooner… I've just been busy with school work starting to pick up at me. So I'm sorry.**

 **I also have my new story What If? To worry about…**

 **Man I am just making this harder for me.**

 **Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 **To AIYF Productions: Thank god… I had to go onto the dreaded…. Google+ to find that quote.**

 **To toprichie97: Thanks, and here's more.**

 **To G1archangel: I'm the opposite of Elite3, ALL OF THE REFERENCES!**

 **With that out of the way, onto the story!**

* * *

"-y-"

What…?

"B-**e"

Who is…

"Bryce!"

"Yeah?" I ask, tiredly opening my eyes.

"Okay good, the mental link has been established." Said a voice.

"Histoire? ...How are you…?"

"Again, Mental link."

"Ah…"

"I'm here (If you call this even here) to talk to you about something."

"That's normally the case… It's about my transformation isn't it?" I asked.

"It is. It wasn't until you're meeting with Arfoire did that power show itself." Said Histoire.

"I know, I… had something that made me that way." I said.

"I believe I know what you are talking about." Said Histoire. "It's not native to this plane of existence."

"It's from the Dimension that I was inhabiting before this Hyperdimension." I said.

"This?" Asked Histoire.

"There are multiple dimensions that could be the exact same as this one but with huge or small differences." I said.

"I see… and you are from one of these 'other hyperdimensions'?" Asked Histoire.

"No, I'm from one of the many different Ultradimensions." I said. "That plane of existence is where these things called CPU Memory Cores exist. They're like a rare spawn with a whiplash effect."

"Whiplash effect?" Asked Histoire.

"It's a 50/50 chance, Do you become a god? Or monster." I said. "I was close to the bad side. I would've become one if it wasn't for the Iris Knight SD card…"

"I see… you know what this makes you then… right?" Asked Histoire.

"A CPU… right?" I asked.

"Yes. This also puts a target on your back. Arfoire has seen your power and will want to use it for herself."

"She already has an unbelievable amount of power as is… She has my fully powered SD card. In that chip… the power of multiple CPUs and OCs are stored inside it." I said.

"...Then we must hurry." Said Histoire.

"Right. So… Can I wake up now?"

"I'll end the connection… she is returning soon." Said Histoire, here form turning pixely.

"Alright, see you soon." I said as the connection ended.

* * *

"...And I'm up." I said, sitting up. However instantaneously threw myself back onto the bed.

"GAH, THAT'S SMARTS!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Bry-Bry!?" I heard the far off voice of a worried Compa.

The door slammed open, Compa quickly running in to make sure I was okay.

"Don't strain yourself. You took a hit." Said Compa.

"Thanks for that… It's not like I realized that." I said.

I looked around the room, an outline of someone covered in blankets standing out in the ungodly pink room.

"Um… Compa? Who's that?" I asked.

"We found here in the same condition as you and Nep-Nep. She hasn't woken up yet." Said Compa.

"That's nice…" I said.

"Mmmm…." The groggy sound emanated to the pile of blankets.

The blankets fell off of the girl as she stood up and looked around tiredly.

"Bryce?" She asked.

"Nomia?" I asked.

"Bryce!" She then shouted, going for a glomp.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, catching her in a zero G bubble. "Kinda healing from a wound here sis, can't take too much damage."

"Sis?" Asked Compa.

"Sister in law… Kid… it's really confusing." I said.

"Okay… What's your name?" Asked Compa.

"Nomia." She said, somehow still finding a way to hug me.

"Nomi...Namo… Nom-Nom!" Said Compa.

Me and Nomia just stared at Compa.

"Really? Nom-Nom?" I asked, Incredulously.

"Just call me Nomie." Said Nomia.

"Nomie it is then." Said Compa.

"Crisis averted." I said. "Nomia, how did you even get here?"

"I remember a voice… then something about finding the dragon balls… and then some ritual about making the moon fall." Said Nomia.

"Okay then… I'm just going to ignore that last part." I said.

"Oh right! I was supposed to tell the others when you woke up." Said Compa. "That also wasn't a nice thing to do to Iffy Bry-Bry."

"I felt like being a pain in someone's butt for a bit okay." I said.

"What'd he do?" Asked Nomia, channeling Iris Sister.

"What was with that chill just now?" Asked Compa. "He played a prank on Iffy by putting lipstick on his cheek. Nep-Nep is probably still teasing her about it."

"The prank or is Neptune is still taking it literally?" I asked.

"Knowing Nep-Nep… Probably both." Said Compa.

 **(AN: I have the weirdest sense of Deja Vu right now…)**

"Can I talk with Nomia for a sec Compa?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll go get Nep-Nep and Iffy." Said Compa, walking downstairs.

"...Okay we need to get some things straight here." I said.

"That is?"

"Neptune has amnesia and doesn't know she's purple heart. Compa and IF don't know you, Histoire is imprisoned and I'm a CPU." I said.

"Huh?"

"You also can't tell them that." I said.

"How exactly did you…?" Asked Nomia.

"CPU Memory core." I said.

"Oh. Do you have a name?" She asked.

"...I'm thinking Violet heart." I said.

"Violet?"

"It's a lighter shade of Purple… I think. I'm too lazy to look it up." I said. "Anyways, can you help me downstairs?" I asked.

"Okay."

* * *

"Bryce!" Said Neptune as Nomia helped me into the room.

"Hey… I need to say somethings."

"What?" Asked IF.

"I'm… not from this dimension…" I said. "Neither is Nomia next to me."

"Wha? How unexpected! This is a worthy plot twist." Said Neptune.

"It isn't. You guys are just being caught up to speed." Said Nomia.

"Oh." Said Neptune.

"So you guys are from another dimension huh?" Asked IF.

"Yeah… that's something." I said.

"We need to discuss something later." Said IF. "But for now, onto more important matters."

I sat down, before looking at IF.

"Histoire said that the other Key Fragments are in the other nations right? That means we need to go to another nation to gather the rest." She said.

"And with Arfoire around also trying to get them… we need to hurry." I said.

"Right, now then… where should we go next?" IF asked herself.

"Why not Lastation?" Asked Nomia.

"Can we get pudding in lastation?" Asked Neptune.

"...YES…" I said to Neptune, Annoyed.

"I'm in, lets go!" She said, running to the door.

"Wait Nep-Nep!" Said Compa, running after her.

"*SIGH* I'll chase after them…" Said Nomia, running off.

"Now then… That transformation?" Asked IF.

"I'm a CPU now. In the dimension I was in before there was memory core's that could turn you into a CPU, only backslash is that it's a 50/50 split."

"What's the other 50%?" Asked IF.

"Let's just say I would be a lot more monstrous…" I said.

"What about Nomia?" Asked IF.

"She's a candidate." I said.

"Candidate?" She asked.

"Oh yeah… concept hasn't been introduced yet." I said to myself. "They're like sisters to CPU's. They are born from the sharcite." I said.

"And Nomia…?"

"She was born from my Girlfriend's Sharcite."

"Who exactly…?"

"Her name is Plutia. Otherwise known as Iris Heart." I said.

"Why did a chill just run down my spine?" She asked.

"Probably the trauma… interdimensional trauma is complicated."

"Know what… I don't want to know." She finally said. "Does your CPU form have a name?"

"I'm thinking Violet Heart." I said.

"I see…"

"We need to catch up to the others." I said.

"Yeah… and I'm still pissed at you for last night!"

"Nag at me later!" I yelled as I ran out of the house.

Lastation… Here I come!

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, again sorry for the wait. I just have… so much work to do right now.**

 **Anyways, until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	43. Err-07: ReLoaded

**(Author's Note)**

 **I feel like putting one of these chapters up.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

I've been living here in Planeptune for a while now, and have picked up on a few things. I will now be sharing with you my 'Notes to self'.

Note to self: If you find yourself the only thing between an angry Histoire and An equally angry Blanc, run. Just RUN.

Note to self: Don't touch Compa's easy bake oven if you value your life.

Note to self: NEVER call Blanc flat.

Note to self: If someone asks for help with Iris Heart, they are on their own.

Note to self: Don't touch any of IF's cell phones.

Note to self: If Tex is left alone, make sure she isn't near any females.

Note to self: NEVER insult Vert's chest.

Note to self: Don't annoy Noire, no matter how many times Neptune tries to pressure you into doing it.

Note to self: Don't steal Neptune's pudding.

Note to self: Don't swap Neptune's pudding for eggplant flavored pudding, no matter what Noire says.

Note to self: Do not say Twilight is literature in front of Blanc unless you want to end up as that guy from the 'twilight isn't literature' video.

Note to self: Don't use Tex as a way to hold Iris Heart, it doesn't end well.

Note to self: Don't use the giant Bryce plushie as a hiding place when hiding from Iris Heart, It just makes her more stressed.

Note to self: If Noble asks you to help him hide, proceed to hide with him, as Blanc Is probably out for blood.

Note to self: Don't ask Peashy to help you train with a weapon, it will be a very painful experience.

Note to self: Don't ask Histoire to grab a bunch of batteries and then proceed to throw a party in the basilicom, the mess is still being cleaned up.

Note to self: If the fire alarm goes on, don't try and get Plutia to panic, Iris Heart will emerge and everything will go bad.

Note to self: Don't give Nepgear the plans to skynet and tell her to go nuts.

Note to self: Don't give Nepgear the specifics to the blacklight virus, no matter how much I want to be Alex mercer before prototype 2.

Note to self: Don't give Nepgear the death star plans.

Note to self: Never let Noble pressure Blanc into Neko surgery.

Note to self: If you ever meet RED, protect Plutia at ALL costs.

Note to self: If Nepgear tries transforming Planeptune Tower into a giant robot, ask to pilot the damn thing!

Note to self: If you ever end up questioning your Sanity, you've already gone too far.

Note to self: If you ever encounter Plutia during her time of the month, RUN.

Note to self: If you ever encounter Iris Heart during HER time of the month, Get Histoire to open a portal to G1's dimension so he ends up dealing with the problem.

Note to self: If Vert is getting all touchy Feely with you, run to Plutia as fast as possible.

Note to self: If Blanc ever finds the Book me and Noble ended up ruining, either quickly get Histoire to get me and Noble to the Hyperdimension, or have Iris Heart 'Play' with Blanc.

Note to self: Don't let Neptune try to make pudding.

Note to self: If the world is ever invaded by monsters beyond our control… everyone else is on their own.

Note to self: While eating all the cookies Histoire laid out for company _seems_ like a good idea at the time, it isn't.

Note to self: If Neptune discovers you swapped her pudding out for Eggplant Flavored Pudding, run for the hills.

And finally…

"Bryce? Where are you?"

Note to self: If you find yourself in a situation where Iris Heart is unbelievably pissed at you, make a note to self list for the shell of person that emerges after Iris Heart is done with you.

"There you are~"

Crap…

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Also, made a petition at .**

 **Link is this:** **p/nintendo-have-nintendo-show-us-metroid-at-e3-2016-a-new-metroid-not-federation-force?recruiter=498198473 &utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=facebook&utm_campaign=share_for_starters_page&utm_term=des-lg-no_src-no_msg**

 **If you could go check it out and possiblt sign it, that'd be great.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	44. 2-7: Eat your heart out sans, oh wait

**(Author's Note)**

 **Welcome, to another chapter of Guardians.**

 **Last time, The team was on their way to Lastation, this time…**

 **You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To G1archangel: I don't know what you are talking about, I'd gladly spend my time doing this instead of what I was doing before. Also, how did I Dun goofed?**

 **To Remitted: I honestly don't care that much, I just know Purple and Violet are two different colours.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, the property is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, as well as anyone else that has any ownership of the series. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

Lastation, the industrial utopia of Gamindustry. And while this is great for some, it's also home of Avinir. And those guys are making business hard for a lot of smaller companies.

We had arrived in Lastation and we're currently meeting up with our employer or something.

We also stopped by the basilicom to try and speak to Noire, or as the others called her, Lady Black Heart.

And Nomia seems to be able to keep quiet about things.

However once arriving… it seems like it was a bust, the guard there was, for lack of a better word, a pr*ck.

So now we were looking for this Chian person.

"That her?" I asked, pointing to a girl with blue hair in a red jacket.

"Huh, I was expecting a big, burly man, not a small girl." Compa remarks.

"Welp, she's waving… so I guess that's her." I said, noticing her waving.

"I guess she came to the same conclusion about us. Let's go talk to her." IF said, and we walk over to her.

"So it's you four? You're going to take the work I ordered?" She asked as we walk up to her. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Trust me. I'm a lot stronger than I look. The same goes for the others. I'm Bryce Bridged, that's Neptune, the girl in Pink is Compa, the girl with WAY too many cell phones is IF, and this is my sister Nomia." I said, shaking her hand as I introduced each of them. The girl smiles a little at this.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay." She says, and then introduces herself. "My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me." She says, leading us into the building.

The inside wasn't what the others expected.

"Wait, I thought you said you ran a factory." Nomia said. Chian laughed a little at that.

"My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is next door. You'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Take a seat." She said.

"Dibs on the barstool!" Neptune yelled, and we laugh a little as she talks about parfaits and puddings.

"So onto business…" I said, taking a seat.

"I would like to request you to take out the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but a large monster appeared recently, and has caused all trade to stop." Chian explained, and we nod.

"Alright, we can handle that." IF said.

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we can't handle any other problems." Chian said, Nomia looks at her with a confused look.

"Avenir?" Nomia asked, and Chian sighs.

"Avenir is a major company that is all but ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to weapons, and are controlling the market. People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell well. They have already caused other people to go out of business." Chian explains, and IF frowns.

"That's against the antitrust laws! Can't you talk to the CPU? It's hard to believe she would just let this go." She said, and Chian sighed again.

"We tried, but Lady Black Heart was away for too long… Avenir has their goons in the Basilicom. They pretty much own it now. It's such a waste, considering Lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia… Avenir won't let us anywhere near her." Chian explains.

"...I wanna punch the CE of Avinir now… But my want to punch someone in the face aside… Let's take care of your problem." I said, and Chian sighs in relief.

"Thank you. Be sure to return when you are done." Chian said.

"What would we do otherwise?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we can handle it!" Neptune shouts, and we all leave and head to the location described.

* * *

After gratuitous amounts of enemies or as me and Neptune put it 'grinding', we arrived in a clearing. I'm still able to keep going, but it would seem the others need some time to rest. Neptune talks about the pudding she brought, and was about to start eating, when a roar sounded off.

"Wait… isn't this where the monster we came for appears?" IF asked, as the monster comes out of its hiding place.

"Um, Iffy? This monster with the non-color variant design is…" Neptune started to say.

"That's it all right." I said as it approached us.

"And I was just about to eat my pudding too…" Neptune said and then sighed. She then transforms into Purple Heart.

"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!" She yelled, and I facepalm at this.

* * *

"Well, that worked surprisingly well." I say.

"Why did the author skip the fight?" asked Purple Heart.

"Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if you transformed and flew us here?" IF asked Purple Heart, she flinched.

"Do you honestly think Neptune could carry us all." I said, and IF nods in understanding.

"Anyways, I'm just going to change back now." Purple Heart said, but I stop her.

"Wait a sec…" I said, activating eagle pulse. "Come out from behind the rocks!" I shout.

"Wha-?" Purple Heart seems surprised.

"I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to notice me." A voice said from behind the rocks.

"Oh hello." I said as the person walks out from the rocks. It's none other than Black Heart.

"It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now…" Black Heart said while looking at Purple Heart, and then she turns and glares at me. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Bryce. I still need to pay you back for the humiliation you caused me back on Celestia!" She said with a furious look in her eyes.

"Iffy, is she…?!" Purple Heart starts, and IF nods.

"Yes… She does look like you in that form of yours. With that form and those eyes, I think she might know something about you, Nep." She replies, and Black Heart nods.

"That is correct. I know Neptune very well." She said, smirking.

"Really?! Then tell me, who am I?!" Purple Heart said, causing Black Heart to laugh.

"Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you…" She said, and I frown.

"I get the feeling that it won't be that easy." I said, as Black Heart continues.

"But on one condition. You and Chris have to defeat me in battle!" She said, and I sigh before smirking.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. IF, Compa, Nomia, stay back for now. Let me and Neptune handle this." I said and the three of them nod. I turn to face Black Heart, and notice she is right in front of me already. "Well shi-" I begin as she smirks

"Let's see how you handle this! _**Lace Ribbon Dance!**_ " She shouts, and slashes me several times before I can even block.

"Gah! That's smarts!" I shout out in pain as I am knocked back.

"Bryce! You'll regret that!" Said Purple Heart. " _ **Cross Combination!**_ "

Purple Heart swung her sword at Black Heart, each strike missing the target

"Are you even trying?" asked Black Heart, launching Purple Heart away.

"Is it showing yet?" I asked, standing back up, my wounds healed.

"I won't lose to you this time!" said Black Heart.

"Two things. 1: No one won that one. You technically did because I made a tactical retreat. And 2…" I began.

"You want to have a bad time? Because if that's what you want…"

I draw my sword and take my stance.

"I can give you just that."

"Bring it." said Black Heart.

"You asked for it… _**ACCESS!**_ " I Shouted, my transformation activating.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Black Heart.

I emerged from the pillar of light and data, Violet Heart has arrived.

 **(Play Megalovania - Undertale version)**

"Here we go." I said.

I transform my sword into its scythe form and Stab it into the ground.

I look at Black Heart, the symbols in my eyes glowing green over top the silver colour of my pupils.

I pull my scythe out of the ground and run at Black Heart. She responds in kind and runs at me.

We clash in the center as we stare into each others eyes… not that way.

"How are you-!? You're a-!?" Black Heart tried making sense or my transformation.

"I gotta give my thanks to a gem from another dimension, no need to thank me." I said.

"Just DIE!" SHE shouts. " _ **LACE RIBBON DANCE!**_ "

I just side step each of her attacks.

"What. You'd think I'd just stand here and take it?" I asked.

"Erg…" said Black Heart as I spin my scythe around.

" _ **EXE DRIVE: CRESENT ROSE!**_ " I exclaimed as I latched onto Black Heart and swing my scythe around her, dealing massive damage.

"Gah!" she shouts, coughing up blood.

"You're not dieing on me yet." I said, activating my healing ability and healing her wounds.

"What… why!?" she asked me.

"Basic insurance. A Grimm reminder to NOT F*CK with me." I said, giving a grin that would make G1 sh*t himself… and he's basically Dante!

"You…" Black Heart begins.

"Showtime!" I said as everything goes dark for Black Heart.

"What the…!?" She exclaimed.

My voice echoes across the darkness.

" _ **EXE DRIVE: VIOLET TRIPPER**_ …"

Black Heart was bombarded by slashes of hardlight, before I popped in and rushed at her, letting loose violet gaster blasters of hard light.

The Beams hit Black Heart as my scythe connected to her neck, I spun around and looked up.

To my left, Black Heart's head was, my scythe planted firmly on her neck.

"Saboom." I said, pulling on the scythe.

Black Heart flew out of the pocket dimension sustaining mild injuries.

"You took that better than I expected you to…" I said, impressed.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Now, tell Neptune what you know like you promised." I said, and Black Heart looks at me with anger in her eyes.

"No! I won't accept this! There was only supposed to be one CPU! I'll get you for this!" She shouts, and before I can stop her, she flies away.

"Quickly! We have to catch her!" IF said, but before me and Purple Heart can give chase, our transformations revert on their own.

"What the… I didn't know I had a time limit…" I said to myself.

"No time for that! Let's run after her!" Neptune shouts and runs off.

"Hey wait!" I shout, leaving IF, Compa and Nomia to try and catch up.

* * *

When we catch up to Neptune finally, she already found someone. Only problem is that it's not Black Heart… kinda. It's Noire not in her HDD form.

"Neptune… please stop running off that fast… who's this?" I asked as the others catched up.

"Yeah, she… Oh yeah, I haven't gotten your name yet. My name is Neptune. That's Bryce, she is Compa, and the other is Iffy and the small one is Nomia." Neptune says to the girl.

"That's IF, actually. Anyways, it's nice to meet you." IF said to her. "So what's your name?" IF asked, and she mutters something in response.

"What was that?" Neptune asked.

"Noire." The girl says loud enough to be heard.

"Noire? Fancy name. I bet you don't have any friends and stuff." Neptune said, causing me to slow clap.

"Wha-?!" Noire jumps as this.

"Neptune, that's just rude to say." I said, and Noire looks at Neptune with anger in her eyes.

"How dare you?! Is that the way you greet someone you meet for the first time?!" She shouts at Neptune.

"Oh, calm down. It was just a joke." Neptune laughs.

"You really need to know when to try to be funny, Neptune. Compa, go ahead." IF said, and Compa nods.

"Alright, let's check you out now." Compa says, and while she is performing first aid, I decide to ask Noire something.

"So, Noire, what are you doing out here all alone?" I asked her, and she freezes.

"I… um… uh…" She stutters. As I go to ask what's wrong, Neptune speaks up.

"Wait, don't tell me, you have amnesia as well?" Neptune asked.

Noire looks shocked. "What?! I… Yeah, that sounds right. I can't remember anything at all, other than my name." Noire said.

I look at IF, who shakes her head and sighs.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now. We seem to be in a safe area, and it's rather late. We should set up camp here for the night, and we can head back tomorrow." I said. and everyone agrees.

I'm gonna have a chat with Noire later…

* * *

 **Whoa! 2 chapters for 2 stories in one day!? And one of them is 2000 words!?**

 **What has the world come too…**

 **Anyways, until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	45. 2-8: Limits Are Meant To Be Broken!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and I'm sorry about my lack of updates…**

 **I also realize I update more often than anyone else I know on this section of fanfiction so two or 3 days is 'late' to me.**

 **Anyways, I'm pretty much done with my sickness so I should be able to go back and write again more often.**

 **However… I may be cancelling some stories. None of my primary ones, more of the spin offs. It may just be to the point of where I just put a chapter up when I feel like it, or just stopping production. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Anyways, enough of this, onto the story!**

* * *

"Did we really need to carry him the entire way?"

I was woken up by the sounds of Neptune's complaining as Neptune, Compa and IF we're carrying Nomia and I back to Chian's place. Noire was watching us in amusement… I think.

As we entered the cafeteria, Neptune and CO dropped me and Nomia. I feel first and ended up as cushioning for Nomia.

"Ah, you're all back! I take it you were successful?" Chian asked as she looked at Me and Nomia.

"Yep! Me and Bryce beat up that monster easily!" Neptune responded in her normal cheerful demeanor. Chian smiles when she hears this.

"Did you really have to drop me on the floor?" I asked, however my question was promptly interrupted.

"Thank goodness, now we don't have to worry about supply shortages." She said.

IF smiled at this. "I guess our first Lastation assignment was a success"

Chian's gaze passed by Noire whilst looking at us. "Hm? I don't remember her being with you before, who is she?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, that's Noire. She was injured and has no memory, so we helped her and brought her with us." IF said, and Chian nodded at that.

"Is that so? Wait…" She said, then frowns. "I've seen her before…"

Her eyes then went wide with shock. "Is it possible…? Lady Black Heart?!"

Noire reeled back in shock at this. I just sighed, trying to cover my knowledge. Nomia had a look of 'So can I start calling her that now?'.

"Noire… Lady Black Heart?" Compa asked, while Neptune has a very suspicious look on her face.

"What?! Breaking News: The girl who lost her memory was really the CPU?!" She said.

I laughed a bit, trying to keep the plot rolling. "Knowing how she is from what I've understood so far, She was probably just cosplaying as her or something." I said.

Noire seemed to go along with it though so yay? "Uh, yeah that's sounds about right... I guess I liked cosplay before I lost my memory, and was cosplaying Lady Black Heart at the time." She said, not sounding as convincing as I would like, but everyone else nods at this.

"Is that it? I have to say, you look exactly like the goddess while you're dressed like that." Chian said, and Compa sighed.

"That's too bad, if Noire was the CPU, I'm sure Chian's hopes would be heard." She said.

"Anyways, I think we should be heading out, but is there anything else you need?" I asked Chian.

"Already? Let me at least treat you all to some food." She said, and receives no arguments from anyone.

* * *

"Chian, this burger is amazing!" Neptune said after swallowing her food.

"The soup is great, too! I feel so warm inside." Compa said while smiling.

"It's my mother's pride menu. I'm glad to know you're all enjoying it." Chian said with a huge smile on her face. I look at Noire, who seems to be hesitant about eating. She looks at me, as if asking if it was really okay to eat with us. I just smile at her and nod, and that's all she needs before she actually starts eating.

"I have to say, it really is good." Noire said, which makes us all smile.

"I agree. I've always been a picky eater but this is something I can bypass." I said, but then I hear Neptune make a sound.

"Nepu… Who added these eggplants?! They deserve to die!" She said. Well then… that's rather extreme.

"So you don't like eggplants, Neptune?" Compa asked, which causes Neptune to frown.

"More like hate! How could anyone eat these purple husks?!" She questions, and I put my hand on my shoulder.

"Neptune. Will you be my best friend?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"We have so much in common!" I exclaimed, going Lelouche

"I worry about you…" said Nomia.

"So, I was wondering, is there anything I could help you people with anything?" Noire asked, which catches us off guard.

"Oh, so Noire wants to fight with us?" Neptune asked, and she nods.

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong, so I could help out a lot." She said, which earns a smile from me and IF.

"Alright, we're happy to have you, Noire." IF said, and Noire gives off a genuine smile for the first time in a while.

"Thank you, I'll make sure you don't regret it." She said.

"A party of six this early in the game? That's a great start for us." Said Neptune.

"Well, if you're having a good start, mind doing one more job for me?" Chian asked as she returns. "Can you use my weapon that I'm going to exhibit at the Technology Expo?" She asked.

"A Technology Expo? So it's like E3 for techies?" I asked.

"E3?"

"Giant game convention." I cleared up the question.

"Yes, all the different companies showcase what they have made. It also has a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU." Chian explained, and Compa looked at her in surprise.

"A trophy? What an achievement! So, can we take down Avenir with a trophy?" She asked, and Chian shakes her head.

"No. We'll go for the win, and when we meet the Lady, we tell her what is going on." She stated, and we all nod. I looked at Noire and notice how quiet she is, then turn back to Chian.

"I see, it's a good plan." I said, and Chian smiles.

"Good to hear. That's why I need you to test out my weapon I'm going to exhibit." She said, and Neptune smiles happily.

"That's easy! But what exactly do you need us to do?" She asked.

"Just fight with it and give me feedback." Chian responded, and we nod.

"Sounds simple enough. We can also do other quests while doing this." I said, and Noire decides to speak up.

"Well then… how about we do some work for Avenir?" She asked, which causes Neptune to freak out.

"What?! Why would we work for the enemy?!" She asked.

"Actually, that's a great idea." IF said.

"Iffy? What do you mean?" Compa asked.

"Avenir must have had similar problems as Chian with getting materials." IF started explaining.

"So, depending on the work, we may find out what they are going to exhibit." Noire finished.

"Hmm… Still, I don't feel right doing this…" Neptune said. I just stand up.

"Well, I don't think any of us like Avenir either, but it's good to know what we are up against." I said, and Compa nods.

"Let's just deal with it, Nep-Nep." She said, and Neptune nods.

"Well, if you two say so, I guess I can deal with it." She said.

"Oh wait… Chian. Permission to stay here and help with your showcase?" I asked.

"What are you, a PFC?" asked IF under her breath.

"How so?" Chian asked.

"Eh, I'm skilled in electronics and I can see if there are any bugs needed to be fixed in any way." I said.

"Alright then. You can stay and help Chian, while the rest of us go do some work for Avenir." said IF.

"Oh… and guys?" I said, before they left.

"If I find Nomia badly injured… there will be hell to pay." I said, letting off a dark aura.

Noire just pales, while everyone else gets a chill down their spine.

"Then again… she's a masochist so she'll go out of her way to get into trouble…" I said afterwards.

"She will be fine." said IF. "Come on, let's go!"

"Uh… guys? It's like… 9 PM." I called out to them.

"Tommorow!" Continued IF.

"Now then… what are we working on?" I asked Chian.

* * *

"Hey Chian, we're done with the weapon testing!" Neptune shouts as soon as they arrived in the cafeteria. Chian looks up at them in surprise as Neptune hands the sword back to her.

"Already? That was rather fast. So, what's up with Avenir?" She asked, and IF shaked her head.

"It didn't work quite how we wanted. We learned that they are making a new plant, but nothing about what they are doing for the Technology Expo." IF explained, which causes Chian to sigh in disgust.

"Another one? They just don't learn, do they?" She said, which earns a confused look from us.

"Is it really that bad that they are making a plant?" IF asked, and Chian nods in response.

"Yeah, those plants they keep making are ruining the nature around them. We have lost countless forests to those plants, so they really are bad." She explained, which causes everyone except me to gasp.

"That must make it harder to live in Lastation." Compa said sadly, and we all nod in agreement.

"Well, let's go back to Avenir then." IF says, and I nod.

"Right. You guys may not have found out anything last time, but that may change next time." I said, and Neptune smiles.

"Aaaand, we can do some sleuthing, too!" She said cheerfully, causing Chian to flinch.

"Hey, whoa, nothing over-the-top, alright?" Chian said, causing Neptune to pout.

"Nepu… You're all such killjoys." She said.

"Wait… I hear something outside…" I say, and as I look at the window I see a figure bolting away. I run out the door just in time to catch a glimpse of the person running. Noire runs out to me at that moment.

"What was it? Was it someone from Avenir?" She asked,

"If I can remember how you guys described him… I think that was Ganache…" I said, causing Noire to gasp.

"Anyways… Chian! Is it almost ready?" I asked.

"It is. Here." She hands me bracer.

"It's a metal bracer…" Said Noire.

"Nope." I say, putting it on. "Watch this…"

I flick my wrist as a blade of hard light extends outward. I practice some stabs on the open air.

"A hidden blade made of hardlight…"

"Whoa!" Said Neptune in awe. "That is like some Hitman's Creed stuff!"

I then grab the blade and rotate it, the blade becomes giant sword.

"That does that…" I continue.

Swinging the sword around in my hand a bit, I retract the blade before flicking my wrist down. A small gun popped up on the bracer.

"And an Electromagnetic Railgun System to fire Anti-Tank rounds… This is awesome." I said.

"We were looking at your sword when building it." Said Chian.

"This is true…" I said. "Imma hit the hay. I'm tired beyond belief…"

"Night!"

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

"What the Hell!?" I exclaimed, as I fell off my bed.

I ran quickly to Chian's place to find a hole blown into the wall.

"Chian! You alright?" I asked her, pulling her up.

"They destroyed it… The finished product!" She exclaimed.

"Joy… now what?" I asked.

"Guys!" I hear Neptune yell..

"Thank goodness we made it! What happened here, Chian?" IF asked her, and Chian shakes her head.

"No time, it's too dangerous here! I'm going to the Basilicom to ask Lady Black Heart to help! You all need to get to a safe place, though!" She shouted, but Noire shakes her head.

"We're not going anywhere." She said, and Neptune nods in agreement.

"Right! We owe Ganache a little payback." She said, and we all run towards the destruction. When we arrive, we hear Ganache laughing like a maniac and ordering a giant robot around.

"Enough of this! We won't let you get away with this!" Noire shouted, and Ganache looks back at us in surprise and counts us.

"Well, it seems you all made it out safe." He said, and I frown.

"Did you really think we would lose to those things?" Noire asked, and Ganache shakes his head and laughs.

"Oh, of course not. But they did buy me some time. And with that time, I was able to demonstrate our new weapon." He said, and Noire looks furious.

"You… fiend…" She manages, causing him to laugh again.

"Fiend? Well, even if that is so, what are you going to do about it? You lost your power to Avenir. You're weak now." He taunted, but Noire doesn't falter.

"That's not true!" She shouted, and he looks at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh? But you are aware of your lack of power, aren't you? You were away for too long. If anything, you should blame yourself. Hardly anyone reveres you in Lastation anymore. Oh, but I do appreciate you for making it easy to take over the Land." He said, and notices Noire is silent.

"Hm? Nothing to say against my logic?" He asked.

"So what…?" Noire asked, catching Ganache by surprise. "Who cares about power and control? If you think I'm here just for vengeance, you're dead wrong. I'm here for the people who believe in me!" Noire shouted, and I smile at her conviction.

"Iffy…? I really don't like the seriousness right now." Neptune said, and IF sighs.

"Just be patient and let them finish talking." She said, causing Neptune to pout. After a bit of arguing, the mood already gone, Noire turns back towards Ganache.

"It's time for me to send that machine into the junk heap. Neptune transform now!" She shouts, and Neptune goes HDD.

"What?! That form… but, why are you here?!" Ganache questions as he backs away. He then looks at Noire. "You're supposed to be her enemy! Why?!" He asked, and Noire glares at him.

"For those who believe in me, I'll do anything for them—anything! Access!" She shouted, and is enveloped in light. When it dissipates, Black Heart is standing in her place. Purple Heart looks shocked.

"Noire?! That form?!" She questioned, but Black Heart shakes her head.

"Details later! First, let's get rid of that contraption!" She shouts.

"It doesn't matter what you try… We found something… Interesting. A chip containing an untold amount of power… we call it… and SD Card." Said Ganache.

"Oh no,,," I mutter out.

Ganache pulls out the SD card I used when I was in Tehg's dimension. "This will give Killanchine the power to destroy you both!"

"Sorry but that doesn't belong to you." I said, as blink in front of him and swipe the card.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, but this isn't yours." I said, walking back to the CPUs.

"Killanchine! Kill them!" Ganache commanded.

"My turn…"

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " I exclaimed, going HDD.

"You too!?" Exclaimed Ganache.

"I have no need for this anymore…" I said, crushing the SD Card in my hand.

… And then…

" _ **AAAAAAARGGGGGGG!**_ "

A pain rushed through me. The SD Card activating something.

A Cyan aura surrounded my Violet Heart form.

I looked at Ganache, he looked at me in shock.

"I'm breaking my limits…" I said, as a burst of energy erupted from me.

" _ **BREAK LIMIT!**_ "

A white light blinded everyone for a second as I transformed. I emerged from the light, more powerful than before.

I now had armour around me. Think along the lines of the Recon Armour from Halo 5 only without the helmet, shoulder peices, the top leg parts, and the arms were less bulky.

As for the bracer I was wearing before, it was integrated into the left arm peice.

A mechanized voice rang out the city.

' _LIMIT:_ **BROKEN** '

"Now then…" I began activating Guardians Glave.

"Are you ready?" I activated my other sword.

"Because I'm not holding back."

I rushed the robot with the other CPUs. I activated a new EXE DRIVE I learned from the new form.

" _ **EXE DRIVE:**_ **GIGA BREAK!** "

I rushed the creature, duel wielding my swords and slicing weak points in the robot's structure.

I jumped back, letting the other two do damage to it.

"MOVE!" I exclaimed, firing off a beam of hardlight at the robot.

The robot tried to stand but was destroyed by one of Noire's attacks.

"Well then… That was anticlimactic." I said.

I look at the corpse of the robot and see something shining.

"Is that…?"

* * *

Me, Nomia, Neptune, IF and Compa were on our way back to Planeptune, We had said goodbye to Noire and Chian. Noire had to stay to fix up her Nation and as we were on the train, Neptune thought of something.

"Did we even find the key fragment?" She asked.

"Oh god-" Began IF.

"I got it!" I said, pulling it out. "I think they were powering the robot with it…"

"That's something." Said Nomia.

"I'm beat… Imma sleep now. Wake me when we get back to Planeptune." I said, closing my eyes.

So let's see… Another new transformation. Another weapon… and another EXE DRIVE… will this be a trend?

* * *

 **Chapter is done! Bye!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **DFTBA**


	46. Err-08: ReLoaded

_Dark…_

 _Darker…._

 _Yet… Darker..._

 _It's…_

 _...so dark…_

* * *

"Remind me to never let you do this again…" I said to myself as I watched Peashy climbing around…. Everything.

"So how's everything going?" I asked IF and Compa who had been taking care of their friend for a while now.

"Work for the guild is getting more and more… dangerous. Apparently there have been sightings of some… humanoid monster lurking around Planeptune." said IF.

Plutia had then walked in and started distracting Peashy.

"How about you?" asked IF. "You… rehabilitated yet?"

"Not sure you would call it rehabilitation… but it's getting better. Still having a hard time getting into the mood to go questing… but that's pretty much it." I said, running my left hand through my hair to move it out of the way of my eye.

"How about you Compa?" I asked.

"It's been really busy. This… new monster has got a lot of people hospitalized." said Compa.

"...Hey IF? This… humanoid creature, is there any quests on this guy?" I asked.

"So far… none. It's like the guild is going out of its way to avoid the thing…" said IF.

"Well… If anything comes up… send me a text. Until then, I got something… I need to take care of." I said, walking over to a nearby hallway.

* * *

 _...Light…_

 _...so...close…_

 _Yet…_

 _...so far…_

* * *

"Bryce?"

"Plutia." I said, stopping my welding. "What's up?"

"Histoire needs to speak with you."

"Give me like… 3 minutes. I'm almost done with this." I said, resuming my welding.

"and...done." I said, standing up. "Let's go."

On our way to Histoire, Tex jumped onto my shoulder, becoming an armour piece.

It was something I was trying to teach her to do, with how I had read another Dogoo doing the same.

We walked into the room and Histoire almost ripped my arm out of its socket. I gotta thank Tex for that.

"No time, come on!" she exclaimed, dragging me forward.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm encountering MASSIVE spikes in space time. I'm not sure who is causing them… but they need to be stopped." said Histoire.

"Yeah alright, Let's go Tex!" I said, running to the door, not realizing that the Dogoo was kinda stuck to my shoulder, meaning it kinda did hafta come.

* * *

 _...Power…_

 _I...feel it…_

 _...Pain…_

 _...It… split me in two…_

 _...I… feel another…_

 _...it's… on its way…_

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?"

My yell didn't seem to do anything.

I was currently in… a forest. It was a no name one so there wasn't a navigational map.

"This is starting to seem pointless." I said to Tex.

 ***BARK***

"You make a good point…"

*SCREE!*

"What the heck!?" I exclaimed at the noise.

"Tex, Blade." I said. The Dogoo transforms into an arm blade and I swing it around a but before getting into a stance.

" _...Dark...:"_

" _Darker…"_

" _You're….Light…"_

" _Extinguished… it will be…"_

"What the…!?"

The form in front of me was glitching out. It was pixelated and it would make after images of it in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

" _...I recognize you… My… Master… Gia…. You… my power… was yours…"_

"Who the F*ck are you!?" I exclaimed.

" _...Xander…_ "

He suddenly burst into a gazillion pixels and dashed at me, he reappeared in front of me and fired a beam at me, sending me flying.

"Okay… that does it…" I said, standing up.

" _...My… Powers… they… are going over the_ limit _…"_

Xander startedto stop glitching, until his form was fully shown.

"I've… been split. My abilities are the same… just not as powerful... " Xander said to himself. "I'll just settle for yours."

Xander rushed at me, I rolled to the side, avoiding the attack.

I slowly stood up as music started playing.

 **(Play SharaX - Dark, Darker, Yet Darker Remix)**

"Fine then… let's do this." I said, running at Xander.

I swung at him, my attack going through him thanks to his body glitching.

I looked up to see him smirk. He kicked me back a fair distance.

"Tex… Fists." I said, waiting as Tex reformed around my hands.

I ran at the guy(?), slamming my fists into him.

Xander stood up, his body glitching over again. He pulled out a glitched out weapon, so I couldn't really get a good look at it.

"Tex, Tendrils." I said.

I laughed my projectiles at Xander, the attack catching him in spiderweb of Dogoo.

"Tex, Whipfist."

As Tex reformed to my preference, I shot the whipfist at Xander.

He glitched out, causing me to latch onto the area beside him.

"Good enough."

I jumped and pulled, the resulting action sent me flying at Xander direction.

"Tex, Scythe."

Tex transformed into a weapon that I spun around in my hand. I latched onto Xander as I flew past him.

The scythe blade went through Xander when he glitched out on my way to attack.

" _This…. I could get used to…_ "

"You're speaking weird… I don't think you normally speak like that…" I said.

" _Pain_ … _can do that to you… and seeing a face of someone you hate… makes it bittersweet._ " said Xander, smirking.

His weapon finally de-glitched, a trident that had the same colour and design as…

"Ah shit." I finally said, realizing what that weapon was.

" _You seem to know… what this is…_ " said Xander.

"It's design… it looks like the fully powered Gehaburn." I said.

" _Right… you are…_ "

Xander ran at me, dealing damage at places I couldn't block.

"Sh*t!" I yelled in pain.

Xander tossed something near me. I looked at it to see a grenade.

"Oh son of a-"

 ***BOOM!***

I fell onto the ground, my face bloody and burnt.

Xander walked over to me, smirking.

" _How you like that?_ " he asked.

"About as much as I like this." I said, grabbing his left hand.

I felt a surge of power, eventually he flew back a bit. He stood up, his body no longer glitching.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"And that… _is how I take care of business._ " I said, my face healing up.

"My abilities… you Bastard!" shouted Xander.

I just swung my scythe at him, his body along with his weapon disentagrating.

"This isn't the last of me! I've only split into 2! There is one more you will need to worry about!" said Xander, Laughing.

He eventually dissappeared and I was left to stand in the forest.

 **(Stop Music)**

* * *

So somehow, I had ended up in Leanbox. The thought on my mind was 'why don't I say hi to Vert?'

As I walked into the basilicom a bunch of guards ran in, all carrying weapons that we're pointing at me.

"Stand down! We have you surrounded!" bellowed one of the Guards. I just looked at him.

" _Well this is a fine pickle._ " I said to myself, finally realizing that my voice was distorted.

"Don't move!"

I didn't, however I felt a tug from my front as I felt my body dispurce and reform behind the guards, they turned around and I broke into a sprint.

I eventually lost them. I then had the misfortune of seeing myself in the mirror.

" _What… the f*ck…_ "

My entire body was glitching out, like how Xander's was before I… grabbed his hand…

...well shit.


	47. Err-01: Guardians

_I have to leave…_

I ran for all I was worth, running from the guards and from what I now realize…

"Get him!"

Green Heart…

Man my first impressions aren't good…

Or did I already meet her…

 _Where to hide…_

These thoughts have been rushing through my skull as I ran from my pursuers.

 _Aww crap…_

I looked in front of me to see another group of guards, I felt the floor under me disappear as I fell through the once stable floor.

I landed the floor under, I looked up to see the ceiling, meaning I glitched through the floor.

I sprinted away at the sound of heavy footsteps.

I saw a bright light behind a window, and against my better judgment, jumped through the window and collided with the light.

And that was when I passed out.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here and welcome back to another chapter of Re;Birth: Guardians!**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Sambath: I… have never heard of vainglory.**

 **I will answer the other reviews later.**

 **And to those of you who said Bryce is now OP…**

 **He was OP before he got his Break Limit form.**

 **Remember, space time is a power vague enough to make someone OP even with limited usage of it.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Compa's House**

 _ **Pov:**_ **1st**

"Nomia…"

"Yes…"

"What did I tell you about this?"

"Don't touch Compa's easy bake oven?"

"And what did you do?"

"I used it…?"

"...My god… what have you done!?"

Hellfire proceeded to fall from Celestia, the sun eclipsed with the image of Compa blocking out the sun.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

"Gah!" I exclaimed, waking up from the dream I was just having.

"Morning Bry-Bry!"

"Sweet Plutia WTF!?" I Yelled in surprise.

"Oh your up. I won't ask about your second outburst." said Compa, who I know realize didn't kidnap me and tie me to the bed to do R things.

"Anyways, I made breakfast downstairs. The others are waiting on you." said Compa, leaving the room.

I took a second to gather myself before getting out of bed.

I walked to the door and proceeded to realize that I was stark naked.

I walked to the chair that had my outfit lazily thrown on it.

I walked over to the chair and captchalogued the outfit in my sylladex.

I then put on my outfit and walked out of the room.

"Morning B-ryce!" said Neptune.

"One, don't call me that. Two: morning." I said, sitting down.

"You look… tired." said IF.

"This is almost as bad as the time I thought it'd be a good idea to stay up all night reading the entirety of Homestuck." I said.

"How did that turn out for you?" asked IF.

"I passed out in Civics when we were setting up laws for the game world. Let's just say that it started to turn into a dictatorship." I said.

I stabbed at a piece of pancake and looked at it.

"Bryce?" asked Neptune.

 ***Nom***

Like hell was I getting sentimental over a piece of Pancake.

"So then… when do we head back out?" I asked.

"We decided to wait a day before heading out. Just to get our things together." said IF.

"Right. Nomia, you've been quite." I said.

"I don't really talk a lot." she said smiling, before taking a giant piece of pancake into her mouth. It was a really childish moment.

I went to take a sip of my drink when a head splitting pain shot through my cranium. My glass smashing on the floor, the milk going everywhere.

"...Okay just to make sure, is anyone crying?" asked Nomia.

"Really?" Deadpanned IF.

"Bry-Bry?" asked Compa.

"No… I'm good." I said, my vision getting clearer after being fuzzy for a bit.

"Alright…" Said Compa, unsure.

I looked out the window. What the hell was that?

I heard a vibrating sound and I turned to my sword, the weapon was shaking a lot, like… how someone would shake in fear I guess is the best way I can describe this.

"What the actual f*ck is today…?"

* * *

I had decided to take a walk around Planeptune for a bit.

The first few minutes were… uneventful at best, the only things catching my interest had been the nearby advertisements for new consoles and such.

And then…

"EVERYONE LEAVE!"

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"What the…?"

I watched as city guards evacuated the nearby civilians. I saw flashes of blue data and decided to see what was up.

I walked by one of the guards, he turned to tell me to stop but I just kept walking.

And then I saw what all the commotion was about.

 _ **POV CHANGE:**_ **...JFJWIRHYBTBT# &#^! €÷, (=^^,=£×(=;"% (÷£÷,/#£ ? )**

 _ **[Error: POV INTERRUPTED, POV IS NOW SET AT HOMESTUCK]**_

You looked at the sight in front of him, seeing as you had nothing better to do.

The guards had surrounded a being in a circle, the being in the middle of said circle was flashing blue data… like pixels.

And then… he glitched.

His form just… jolted in pain, leaving an after image over top of his form.

This was a continuous event, as each after image looked more in pain than the last.

You walked towards the circle, the guards looking at you funny.

The figure seems… to look at you with a form of… disbelief. He… stands up and starts walking towards you.

However, the guards fire upon the being, he glitches before the ammunition could hit him, thus the ammo just, goes through him.

He turns to you before rushing you and tackling you. You try to blink out of the way, however you also take him with you.

Did I also mention your in the nearby forest now.

You roll to a stop and look at the being in front of you. Now that you have a good look at him… he looks like you.

"Are you… okay?" You ask the being.

"... _N_ **o…**.. " he said, shaking.

"What's wrong?" you asked, slowly moving towards him.

"... _I… Ca_ _ **n't**_ say… **I'm not…** _ **..**_ _sure._ " he answers.

"You seem to… be stuck in some sort of…" you begun, trying to remember where you've seen something similar to the glitches you're seeing.

"Blink…." you finally said, your eyes widening.

"... _ **what?**_ "

"Blink, it turns you into a mass of pixels… or data and transports you somewhere nearby… you seem to be stuck mid teleportation." You said, leaning in.

" _...what_ **Ca** n Y _ou_ _ **Do**_ _ **to**_ help?" he asked.

"This…" you said, pulling out a ring.

You put it on his right ring finger, he suddenly starts floating and bursts into a mass of pixels before reforming into a human form.

 _ **[POV HAS BEEN FIXED. RETURNING TO 1ST]**_

 _ **POV CHANGE:**_ **POV** **1ST**

I looked at the guy in front of me, he looked… almost identical to me, only he didn't have the weird eye thing and the mark on his left hand.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Bryce." I said. Outstretching my hand.

He just looks at me before grabbing my left hand.

"Um… wrong hand." I said.

"No it's not…" he said, in realization.

He slowly looks at me before pulling me into an embrace.

"Um… I don't swing that way." I said.

"Neither do I but is the idea of Self-cest really that bad?" he asked.

"...What?"

"I'm also Bryce… I'm… the author." he said.

"You're… the author." I said, looking at him.

"I've been writing your story since the first chapter of Guardians… and then I… died and ended up in the ultra dimension…" he said.

"Ultradimension…. PLUTIA! Is she okay?" I asked… me….

"She's fine. I need to get back." he said.

However… I hadn't realized how much this was affecting Plutia. I had died (again) and wasn't there for her. And this is the… 3rd time that has happened!

"Um… Bryce?" the other Me asked. "Look, I need help getting back to her."

"Can you give me a minute before I start thinking on how to help?"

"I'll give you the length of a song Kay." he said.

"Thanks… I'll be right back." I said, getting up.

 **(Play Unaligned - Natewantstobattle)**

 _ **The brave and foolish ones  
They walk not on the center  
The signs are pointing every way  
And I don't know which route's better  
Some will take the fall  
And some will see tomorrow  
I could be the light or darkness  
Redemption or sorrow**_

 _ **How could I live on with what I've done?**_  
 _ **You took me in, showed me love**_  
 _ **When I had nowhere to run**_  
 _ **You offered me your everything**_  
 _ **And I threw it all away**_  
 _ **My indecision keeps me unaligned**_

 _ **A mother and a child**_  
 _ **But one is not accepting**_  
 _ **They make their way out to the door**_  
 _ **Not thinking for their safety**_  
 _ **And now I must decide**_  
 _ **If I'll create a martyr**_  
 _ **The voices in my head, they ask**_  
 _ **If I'm a man or monster**_

 _ **How could I live on with what I've done?**_  
 _ **You took me in, showed me love**_  
 _ **When I had nowhere to run**_  
 _ **You offered me your everything**_  
 _ **And I threw it all away**_  
 _ **My indecision keeps me unaligned**_

 _ **Keeps me unaligned**_  
 _ **Keeps me unaligned**_

 _ **How could I live on with what I've done?**_  
 _ **You took me in, showed me love**_  
 _ **When I had nowhere to run**_  
 _ **You offered me your everything**_  
 _ **And I threw it all away**_  
 _ **My indecision keeps me unaligned**_

 **(Stop Music)**

I just stood there… the lyrics just… flying out of my mouth, like I needed someone the hear it… but I knew they wouldn't.

"Hey." I turned to Author Bryce. "Can you help me get back now?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

Soon I had established a connection to the ultradimension. I looked to Author Bryce and back to the portal.

"...I know what you're thinking." He said.

I looked at him, a single tear rolling down my face.

"I need to see her." I said, my eyes were getting blurry. "I've been gone too long. I can't just… I... I miss her so much…"

I had somehow found my way to my knees, I was staring at the ground, my tears letting loose like a waterfall of emotions.

"Hey… you know what you have to do. If you don't stop Arfoire… she'll just come to the ultradimension and destroy that as well." Author Bryce said. "And besides. The OC I know I wrote wouldn't lie down and wait to die. He would stand against the force and make sure that he saved as many innocents as he can. Now… are you the hero of this story? Or are you the side character?"

I looked at him.

"I'm the OP main character." I said with conviction.

"Yeah… I may want to fix that at one point… oh well…" he said, standing up.

"Thanks… for everything you've done." he said. "it was thanks to this whole idea that… I got to meet… Err... (how do you describe making friends over the Internet?) I got to know so many of the people I consider friends from this community. And that was thanks to your journey."

"Now then… You better make sure no one touches Compa's easy bake oven." he said,before running at the portal and… using Blink to go through.

The portal closed and I stood up.

I sighed before I tiredly said "...I'm to tired to walk back.

I then decided to warp myself into my room in Compa's House.

And then proceeded to pass out.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **That was… weird…**

 **Anyways, to all of you confused about the last chapter of Err-#... I hope this clears it up.**

 **Anyways, until next time…**

 **DFTBA**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Plutia's looking back.

"You will not believe the adventure I just had." I said.

"Do tell." I heard Vert say behind me.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-"


	48. Err-09: ReLoaded

I walked over to my new phone that Nepgear had built for me. She had pulled my old one apart and built my new one using parts from Planeptune. Also, If you are wondering why Nepgear was there, Histoire had asked Big-Histy if Nepgear could help her with repairing something Nepgear built them already.

This also meant Neptune came along for the trip. And for my first time meeting the Nep...

It was mainly me huddled in a corner whilst Neptune beat me with a stick, and then watching as Neptune was dragged into a room by Plutia.

Ahh… That was fun.

Anyways, onto my phone. Apparently I was able to get Wi-Fi and connected to my gmail account.

It seems that someone's been writing my life for a bit and I got people reviewing my side of the story.

So I thought it would be worth it if I answered some of the reviews people had sent in.

Okay… to G1Archangel: Sorry? I guess? I'm currently living these moments, so I'm not sure what to say to this.

To blackfirekingkoncor: So… hows your reading coming along?

"Bryce?"

And to the plot we go!

* * *

"Bryce, I need you to pick something up from Noire for me." Said Histoire.

"...Fine…*Sigh* There goes my freetime." I said in annoyance. "What do you need me to get?"

"A package, say it's for histoire and you should get it." Said Histoire.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." I said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Ah… Lastation, the final frontier… Get it, because it's LASTstation? You're no fun…

Anyways, after picking up the package from the basilicom, I started on my way back to the basilicom.

...This is how it turned out.

"Hey you! Stop!" I heard someone shout.

"Huh?" I turned around to see guards running at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked before being bombarded by batons.

I will now take this moment to say that I now have full control over the Blink ability.

So when the attacks were about to hit me, I blinked away and broke into a full sprint.

Only to get tackled by someone in black.

"I've got him!" I heard the girl shout.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Assassin." Said One of the guards.

"The f*ck did I do!?" I asked.

"You know damn well! Bring him a jail cell, and take that package, Noire will probably want to see it.

I was lifted up and saw the face of the person who tackled me.

"Nisa! If you will…." Said the guard.

Nisa nodded before cuffing me and pulling me and throwing me into a car.

"This is just going peachy…" I said.

* * *

 _ **POV CHANGE:**_ **?**

 _ **LOCATION:**_ **?**

"W-wait, we… we can talk about thi-"

A blood splatter hit the wall, my blade retracting into its wrist sheath.

"Target is down, proceeding to extraction." I said, walking to the roof.

I turned around before placing a spray can down and shooting it, the resulting explosion of paint leaves a symbol in its place.

I turned to look at the streets below, I saw a man being arrested by the city guards. I also heard one of them call him 'assassin'.

So he's been mistaken for me huh… That's something off my back I guess.

I fired my grapple and tethered away from the site.

Today just keeps getting better, who knows, maybe I'll be able to take my revenge on him…

"Be weary, because Raider is coming for you…" I said, looking at an image of a young man. "Tehg, you better be ready, because mercy is off the table."

* * *

"So… Can you please explain why the hell you're stuck in Lastations national jail?" Asked Noire, looking at my chained up form.

"See it's an interesting story, um… your guards and Nisa, thought… that I was some sort of assassin or whatever…" I said, laughing to myself.

"I know you well enough to know your not like that. I'll let you out, however Histoire will want to have a word with you when you get back to Planeptune." Said Noire.

"I have a lot of 'splaining to do…" I said as my shackles were removed.

"I also heard Plutia is having… a bad day right now." Said Noire, smirking.

"So… uh… Can I spend the night?" I asked, hopeful.

"Nope." Said Noire, walking away.

"Well… sh*t." I said, walking towards the train to Planeptune.

There's still one question… Who was I confused with?


	49. Chapter 2-9: LET THE SHIPPING COMMENCE!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **So… Is this the point where I can stop saying I'm sorry about my being away?**

 **Anyways, I updated my Profile Image.**

 **So… I'm not good at drawing. But I did my best to turn an actual image of me and… re-draw it. So you have a more… accurate image of me now. Hurray!**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Tehg2000: Very. He's as strong as Bryce was in Sanity Breaker MKII. Before the last few chapters at least.**

 **Onto The Story!**

* * *

Neptune, Compa, IF, and Nomia were sitting at Compa's dining table. IF looked at her phone before asking a question.

"Uh… guys? Where's Bryce?" Asked IF.

Suddenly the door was smashed off it's hinges, bringing a battle damaged Bryce flying back into a wall.

"...Uh…"

 _ **POV CHANGE: 1ST**_

I quickly got up and dusted myself off before quickly looking at my companions.

"You will _NOT_ believe the adventures I just had!" I said.

"...Alright, I'll bite. What happened?" Asked Neptune.

"I just got back from another dimension where I something happened with Tamazaki and Alex. I then went forward and helped them again. However before then I had a meetup with G1 where I was a… Bodyguard of sorts for his daughter. OH! I also met the author!" I summed up the past month from my perspective.

"...HOW THE HELL-!?" Began IF.

"Because of REASONS!" I exclaimed, before falling on my face.

"...Compa… Help…"

"I'm going to help Bry-Bry. The rest of you finish up there." Said Compa as she picked me up and slung me over her shoulder.

* * *

Saying this RIGHT NOW! The moment that we run into the 'Messenger' from Lowee, I'm pickpocketing her.

It's a chance I'm taking.

Anyways, after Compa had bandaged me up, we had gotten to the sky harbor and had arrived at Leanbox.

And after a lot of time walking, Neptune and I making references and puns, Nomia running into EVERY SINGLE ATTACK that ANY enemy throws at anyone in the party, we finally reached the main city.

However just as we were entering the city…

*THUD!*

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I said, watching as the person who ran into me just kept running.

It was also when I realized I'd just been robbed.

"I'll be right back, If I'm not at the basilicom when you get there… Just do your thing." I said, before breaking off into a sprint.

I quickly activated my sword's speed ability and rushed towards the thief as she ran into an alleyway.

"Alright, give me what you took and no one get's hurt." I said.

The thief just glared at me and pulled out a pipe.

...Ooh… I know who this is.

"Can we just talk about this?" I asked.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid to attack!" She said.

"*SIGH* Didn't want to do this." I slowed time and grabbed my wallet and returned to my position.

"Here." I said, opening my wallet and giving her a prepaid card.

"Huh?" She said in surprise.

"It seems like you need it and frankly, I have WAY too much of it anyways." I said.

"Uh… thanks." She cautiously took the card from my hand.

"I'm Bryce, and who might you be?" I asked.

"Linda." She said.

"Linda… I'm going to give you some advice, when something happens where you end up getting a job, make sure they call you bye your actual name." I said, before walking off. "See you around."

"Wait, what the hell does that mean!?"

And I am gone. So… to the basilicom?

I thought about my options before looking to my right to see what looks like Gamindustri's version of Conspiracy Comics.

And yes, I finally understand how Gamindustri is spelt. Plz don't sue.

Anyways, deciding that It couldn't hurt to check it out, I headed inside.

...That's a decision…

As soon as I entered the shop, I immediately ran to one of the shop's walls.

"This looks,,, promising."

* * *

So after picking up… _that_ … I found IF, Compa, Neptune and Nomia walking around.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Oh, Bryce! Where'd you go?" Asked Neptune.

"That… isn't important. Anyways, how'd it go at the basilicom?" I asked.

"Lets just say that she's busy right now." Said Nomia.

"We were just heading out to do some questing. Come on!" Said Compa.

* * *

After a good amount of progress, we decided to take a break. While we were resting, someone approached us. Apparently, they were spreading the word of someone, or something, called Overlord Momus. He spent some time trying to convince us about joining, and even gave us many items that made it seem to just be there as a fun group to join. He left after a little while, and when we were looking at the stuff he gave us, one of the discs we were given started to shine.

"Nope! Not dealing with this sh*t!" I quickly said before snapping the disc in half.

A while later, we return to the Basilicom. Yvoire looked up at us in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting to see us back already.

"Oh, you're back already? Is something urgent the matter? And who might this be?" He asked,, and IF nods.

"This is Bryce. And to your first question, it's very urgent. We met someone who claimed to be the messenger of Momus. He tried to get us to join them, and also gave us discs that create monsters." IF explained, Yvoire's eyes going wide in shock.

"What?! Discs that make monsters?! Please, explain more about this." He said, and I nod. I then start to explain everything that we have discovered so far, which seems to cause him to go into a thinking state.

"To think that simple discs could be so dangerous…" He mutters, and IF nods.

"Yeah, everyone will be in danger if they're placed in the city. Could you help?" IF asked, and Yvoire nods.

"Yes, we can't have what happened in Lastation happen here… I shall inform Lady Green Heart immediately." He said, and then smiles. "As thanks, I would like to invite you all here to dinner tonight." He adds, and Neptune smiles.

"Mr. Evilitchi, you're the best! Can we stuff our faces with food?" She asks, and Nomia sighs.

"That's not a very goddess-like thing to ask…" She said under her breath, and I chuckle a little.

"Oh, will the goddess be attending?" I asked, and Yvoire sighed.

"The Lady is very busy, so I cannot guarantee anything, but she may attend." He said, and I nod.

"Here's to hoping." I said, and IF nods in agreement.

"Well, I need to prepare, so come back later when night has fallen." Yvoire said, and we all nod.

"Okay, let's just spend time in the city until then." IF said.

"If we have time, I want to go and reserve a place to stay tonight." Compa said, and I nod in agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot, may I ask Miss IF and Mr. Bryce to stay?" He asked, and I frown.

"The two of us?" IF asked, and he nods.

"Yes, there is something I need to discuss…" He said, and I nod to him, then look at the others.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up later." I said, and they nod and leave. I turn back to Yvoire afterwards.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" IF asks.

"Before I go further, I'd like to confirm one thing from you, Miss IF. Despite your faith in our Lady, you are not from here, are you?" He asked, causing her to frown.

"What's it to you?" IF asks, and Yvoire continues speaking.

"In fact, you're not associated to any of the Lands. Correct?" He asked, and IF sighs.

"You ran a check on me, didn't you?" She asked, and Yvoire nods.

"You are correct, and I am sorry for my conduct here." He said, and IF sighs.

"I recall a rumor that the elder of the Leanbox Basilicom only accepts local citizens… Which I suppose is you. Do you plan to expel us?" She asked, and he shakes his head.

"Normally, I would take that approach, however, it is a good thing for our meeting. And Mr. Bryce-."

"Just call me Bryce."

"Alright then, Bryce I also have found that you have no identification, other than a few accounts and some other things. You… don't technically exist." He says, and I nod.

"That is correct, but I do not believe either of us follow you on what you want." I said, and he sighs.

"I see, straight to the point. Very well, I need you to kill Neptune." Yvoire said, and both of us flinch.

"W-What?! Why would Lady Green Heart's Basilicom want Nep killed?" IF asked, and Yvoire sighs.

"That girl brings a bad omen to our Lady and Gamindustri. Sooner or later, our Lady would take action, but I do not wish for her to do such a thing." He explains, and I sigh.

"Let me guess, you think that Neptune, let me repeat this, NEPTUNE, is the one causing the monsters." I say, and he nods.

"That is correct. We received information that she was the one who caused the destruction in Lastation, so we want her eliminated." He said, earning a laugh from me… It was really more of a broke down into hysterical laughter. "Pardon? I don't believe anything I said was funny." He said while frowning.

"*Chuckles* No it's not that… I find it funny that you believe Neptune caused all that when it was really Avenir that caused it." I said, and he gives me a suspicious look.

"And may I ask why you say this?" He asked, and I nod.

"Well, for one, Avenir has or… had… it's one of the two… anyways, they had/has taken over most of Lastation, and second, she is also the CPU of Planeptune." I said, causing his eyes to go wide in shock.

"What?! She is Planeptune's CPU?!" He nearly shouts while asking.

"Yes, and please be quieter, my ears…" I said massaging them.

"Bryce, are you sure we should tell him this?" IF asked, and I nod again.

"Yes, we should." I said to her.

"To think I let myself believe that they were followers of Momus… Thank you for stopping me from making a terrible mistake." He said, and I nod.

"I'm glad that you understand why it was wrong." I said, and Yvoire nods.

"As am I, now, Miss IF, please take this and dispose of it. It's a poison that was meant to be used on Neptune." He says as he hands a vial to IF. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get things prepared, not to mention the fact I have a lot to think about." He said, and he walks away.

"Well, good thing he called us, otherwise we would have been in a lot of trouble." I said, and IF nods.

"Yeah, it was a good idea to tell him their identities after all. Still, I wonder who gave him his information…" She said, then frowns.

"Eh, oh well, let's go find the exit again." I said, and she nods in agreement as we start walking.

* * *

"Why is this place like a maze in here?!" I asked as we walks around in the Basilicom. IF shrugs in response.

"I don't know, but maybe that door is the exit." She said, pointing at a door at the end of the hall.

"...I have a bad feeling about this..." I said.

We walk up to the door. I push the door open and realize that it isn't the exit. In fact, it seems to be someone's room. I then realize _who's_ room it was. The first thing IF notices though is a girl sitting up on a bed, rubbing her eyes as she looks towards the door at us.

"It's so bright… Who are you? Bothering me when I was nice and relaxed here…" The girl said, and IF reacts first.

"Oh, sorry, we'll be out then." She said, but then her eyes go wide. "Wait, what?! L-L-Lady Green Heart?!" She questioned.

"Oh, my. Was that a girl's voice?" She questions as she stands and looks at IF. "My, I can't believe such a cute girl came to visit me!" She said, causing IF to get flustered.

"M-Me? Cute?" IF questions as the girl notices me in the doorway still.

"Hm? You look familiar, young man. Have we met before?" She asked me, and I sigh.

"I'd think the GIANT sword on my back would give it away." I say, causing her to frown.

"I remember now… You said your name was… Bryce, right? So, what are you doing here in Leanbox?" She asked.

"Things, I was just leaving, IF on the other hand…" I quickly shoved the bag of stuff I bought earlier into her hand. "Is here to meet you."

"Wait what!?" She quickly asked, before seeing me blink out of the room.

I pop outside of the basilicom before realizing something.

"Couldn't I had just done that earlier?" I asked myself, before wondering how IF and Vert were doing.

If anyone of you were wondering what I got… let's just say Shipping material for IF and Vert. It'll… bring them closer.

In other words, I got Vert some BL games and basically just said for IF and Vert to enjoy themselves.

...IF is going to kill me later… Well, unless she's currently stuck in Vert's chest.

Now then… Where did Compa and Neptune go?

* * *

Who is it?" I hear Compa ask.

"It's me. Is it safe for me to enter?" I shout back. Last thing I need to do is walk in on them changing…

"Oh, come in, Bryce! It's all clear!" Neptune shouts back, and I open the door. As I enter, I see Nomia and Neptune sitting on a bed, Compa in the chair, and IF is standing in the center of the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said, and they shake their heads.

"No, you're not interrupting anything, Bryce. In fact, we were about to start changing to head to the Basilicom." Nomia said, and I nod my head.

"I see. I'll go into the other room to change. Afterwards, I'll meet you at the Basilicom." I said, and they nod.

"Okay then, Bryce. We will see you there. Oh and, NEVER pull a stunt like that again!" IF yelled, and with that I walk into the other room and close the door, locking it for good measure. I then realize that we were changing into classy clothes for this dinner.

"...Sh*t, I got nothing." I said, before looking to my right to find a conveniently placed blazer,

"Close enough." I pull off my black trenchcoat and slip on the blazer.

And now… I wait.

* * *

About a half hour later (And realizing I could've just blinked out of the room and into the streets), I arrive at the Basilicom. I notice that I am the first of the group to arrive, so I sit down in a chair near the entrance. As I am thinking to myself, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see Neptune standing there in her normal attire. Nomia is at least wearing something other than her sleepwear.

"...I'm going to be the only person wearing at least _some_ classy deviation from their normal attire aren't I?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Said Nomia, Neptune just smirking.

"Now, shall we head to dinner?" I asked.

"Yes PLZ." Said Nomia.

As we arrive at the dining room, I see Compa and IF sitting at the table already. The two of them are in their normal outfits, making me feel that I really shouldn't of done like… anything. As we walk up to the table, they notice us and wave.

"There you are, Nep-Nep, Bry-Bry, Nomie!" Compa said. I smile and wave back to them.

"Well, you three sure took your time." IF said, and we shrug in response. I lead the girls to their seats, then head to my own. After I sit down, I noticed that there is already a lot of different foods. I also notice that Neptune is drooling in anticipation. I chuckle at the look on her face. Yvoire walks out towards us as we start to dig into the food. He then asks us how we are enjoying the food.

"It's pretty good, sir. Thank you for inviting us." I said, earning a smile from him.

"I agree with Bryce! I'm digging this food!" Neptune says.

"I am pleased to hear that. Our chefs are the best in all of Leanbox, so it should be that way." Yvoire says while smiling. Then he looks at me with a more serious face. "But anyways, Bryce, thank you for alerting me to the mistake I was about to make." He says to me, and I smile and nod at him.

"It's… all… good…" I say before my body hits the floor and my vision fades to black.

* * *

 **There you guys go! So, what do you guys think?**

 **Anyways, I will see you all next time and just remember.**

 **Keep it up!**


	50. Err-10: ReLoaded

...Maybe I could become a hobo? Then I can Stab people with my… hoboness…

Oh hey! Didn't see you guys there, I was discussing the idea of… not going back to see Histoire, I prefer not having to explain what happened.

Anyways, let's see…

 _Now arriving at Planeptune._

...sh*t…

I hopped off the Train and started walking back to the basilicom.

And the weirdest thing happened.

"...Why is it snowing?" I asked.

The surrounding area became an intense battlefield of snow and wind, with me stuck in the crossfire.

"Screw it…"

I ran ahead, somehow finding my way to the basilicom.

I blinked up to balcony and entered the room, snow covering my shoulders and head.

I looked up, seeing Histoire looking slightly mad.

"Care to explain why you were arrested in Lastation?" Asked Histoire.

"Well, you see I can explain that. Apparently-"

The window behind us shattered as a figure rolled into the room and threw something at us.

I rolled to the side, and a now awake Tex transformed into a sword.

I stood up, a man wearing a black hoodie, with a black and grey plaid scarf being used to cover his face (Only his right eye was showing). He looked at me before flicking his wrist. A small blade coming out of his hoodie.

I cracked my neck, twirling my sword in my hand before swinging it at the guy.

He deflected my blade before punching me in the gut, raising his fist to stab me.

I blinked out of the way and tilted my head.

"Alright then… that's how you want to play." I said, running at the guy.

 **(Play Spear of Justice)**

 _ **-FIGHT!-**_

I swung my sword at the guy, he ducked and backflipped, kicking me in the face.

Tex transformed herself into an arm cannon, I fired at this 'assassin', however he kept dodging.

Tex became a sword again as my opponent drew a collapsible sword.

Our blades met with each swing, our blades collided again and we glared at each other.

"So… How's the weather?" I asked, ducking and kicking his feet out from underneath him.

He landed on his hands and pushed himself up. I took this opportunity to blink above him and go for an aerial takedown.

He rolled out of the way and I stabbed the ground.

He went for another jab, I grabbed his wrists and headbutted him, a stone falling out of his pocket.

I elbowed him in the face before raising my sword up…

And getting my left arm cut off.

I dropped to the floor as both blood and cyan mist flowed out of the wound.

He walked towards me slowly before raising his sword. Something on his wrist gave him a notification.

He looked at a watch of some kind before walking to the window.

"Count yourself lucky." Said the man. "That your arm wasn't your head."

He threw a card at me before jumping out the window, a helicopter rising up, showing him inside it.

The aircraft flew off, the snowstorm dispersing.

"What's going on- BRYCE!"

 **(Stop Music)**

* * *

"Okay doc, tell me my odds." I said.

"You're totally boned!" Said an old man.

"I don't even know why I called you in here." I said.

Compa walked in before escorting the old man out of the room.

"Sorry, I don't know how he got in here." Said Compa. "As for your injury… well you lost an arm Bry-Bry. That isn't going to heal itself."

"Of course it isn't…" I said, letting my head rest on the pillows.

"The good news is that it can be regenerated. However until then to make sure that your muscle memory doesn't forget, you'll need to be hooked up with a robotic arm." said Compa.

I looked at the stump where my shoulder should've been, before looking at Compa.

"...Can I ask for upgrades?" I asked.

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry about the small chapter, I have never been more busy in my life right now.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	51. 2-10: Excuse me, is this poison control?

**(Author's Note)  
**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and welcome back to another chapter of the Re;Birth 1 Arc!**

 **Last Time… Bryce went out of commision, this time… we figure out what happened!**

 **Onto Reviews!  
**

 **To G1 Archangel: While I think I know who you mean, It won't be. I'll save the surprise for next time. As for the first thing, thanks, though I'm ironically writing this when I should be working on my performance task.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"So… any news?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem to be the case." Said Histoire.

"Great… What the hell was even in that stuff anyways?" I asked.

"Some kind of poison. Luckily, it wasn't enough to kill you, but as it stands now you're currently stuck in a coma."

"Joy… wanna play cards?" I asked.

"I don't have any-"

I pulled out a deck of cards. Coincidentally, they were Neptunia themed.

"...I won't ask."

* * *

"..."

"He'll be fine Nomia…" said IF.

"I got it!" yelled Neptune, coming in with a bag if something in her hand.

"This is it! Thanks Nep-Nep!" said Compa, getting a spoonful of the stuff.

Compa moved it over to Bryce, however do to his being in a coma, he wasn't budging.

"Now what?" asked IF.

"Isn't he a picky eater?" asked Neptune.

"He did say that during the meal…" said IF.

Compa had a look of 'My god I just realized something!'

She rushed out of the room, a bit of the stuff with her.

"So how did you guys meet Bryce?" asked Vert.

"I fell on him." said Neptune.

"He met me with those two." said IF.

"...It's complicated." said Nomia.

"How exactly?" asked Vert, who was snuggling with the small girl.

"Different dimension, kinda-big brother." said Nomia.

"What do you mean by that?" asked IF.

"He's hooked with my sister." Nomia said.

"But couldn't that make you…"

"The circumstances of it make me Plutia sister." she said.

"And those circumstances where…?" asked Vert.

"Born from the Sharecite." She said.

"...How exactly…?"

"I got it!" Yelled Comps running up with a plate and some pudding.

"You made pudding! Thanks Compa!" said Neptune, reaching for the plate.

"Nep-Nep no! It's for Bry-Bry!" said Compa.

Vert looked at the pudding.

"You put the medicine inside…"

"I wouldn't really call it medicine…" Nomia said, who had swapped her position with IF.

"Okay Bry-Bry, open up!" said Compa, moving the spoon towards Bryce's mouth.

He didn't open it, but gave no resistance when Compa forced the spoonful in.

* * *

"That… that is a weird feeling." I said.

"What?" asked Histoire, looking up at me.

"It's like… I taste something, and I'm not eating." I said. "Speaking of... that is a disgusting taste..."

I felt myself waking up, I turned to Histoire and said "Let's continue where we left off next time."

* * *

"Ugh… did someone get the address of the estate that hit me?" I asked, clutching my head as I sat up, a killer headache present.

"Bry-Bry!" Exclaimed Compa.

I felt the impact, however the due fact that I was still getting myself together was something that dulled the pain.

"Isn't there supposed to be a few more impacts?" I asked.

I looked over to a computer, Nomia and Neptune were currently burrowing themselves in the world of BL.

"I think it's time to stop…" said Neptune, as both Nomia and herself were staring at the screen in mild disgust.

"And where is…"

I looked over to find IF and Vert. IF currently being smothered in Vert's… assets.

"What else is new at this point?" I asked Myself.

* * *

"So Arfoire copied you?" I asked Vert.

"It was while we were out getting the things to get rid of the poison in your system. And it was more of it being stolen than copied." said Vert.

"I see…"

A sudden beeping fills the room. IF, Vert and I pull out our phones.

"Ooh, Noble just posted something on twitter...:" I said, looking at his post.

"Green Heart's blog updated." said IF.

Vert scanned her phone's screen. "The enemy was spotted heading to Lowee. We should hurry before they get there." Vert says while typing a message on her phone.

"Well than!" I said. "Imma go punch em in the snoz!"

"...Okay then!" said Neptune, clicking the left button over the Delete option for one of Vert's BL games.

"Let's go!"

* * *

After a long amount of walking, we reached a clearing. As we look around the clearing, I notice a cloaked figure being blocked by a smaller figure. As we approached the two, the smaller figure notices us and runs towards Vert. As it gets closer, I manage to make out their features. They look like… Wait… Is that a girl wearing a pig mask?! I sigh internally and just put that into the pile of the other crazy things that I've seen or had happen to me since I arrived here. Anyways, the girl threw her arms around Vert when she reaches her.

"Lady Vert! Ran-Ran's scared of the mean old lady!" She cried as Vert rubs her head.

"It's alright, Ran-Ran. I'll protect you from the old lady." She said, causing the cloaked woman to shake in rage.

"Seriously, who the hell is this!?" I asked, pointing at Ran-Ran. "You know what? Never mind..."

"For the love of- will you stop calling me old?! I'll destroy you where you stand!" She shouted, causing me to laugh.

"Y'know, Arfoire, you really need to learn to take a joke." I said, causing her to flinch.

"H-How did you…?" She starts, and I just shake my head.

"Your voice kinda gives you away. Not to mention your reaction to being called an old lady." I explain, and she shakes her head as she… I guess she removed a spell, based on how her look just vanished in smoke quickly and is replaced with her normal appearance.

"I must say, I'm impressed your memory is able to remember my voice and how I react to being called old. I'm also surprised to see that you're still alive. This makes my job easier. I'll defeat you all and take your powers as my own!" She said, I just start laughing.

"Was it something I said?" She asked.

"I just happen to LOVE the fact that you happen to think you can take us. Oh… this'll be fun!" I said, drawing Guardians Glave. "This is also the point where I take my anger out on you for poisoning me."

"I was actually aiming for Neptune, but that didn't really seem to matter now…" Said Arfoire "And you need to learn when you should just die!"

She unleashes a flurry of stabs with her lance. I manage to parry a few of them, but most manage to connect and injure me, causing me to grunt in pain.

"Damn, still recovering…" I said to myself, I snap my fingers, activating my healing ability.

"Now then…" I begin, however I see something next to Arfoire.

Neptune, who had activated HDD, rushed Arfoire. I ran past them and grab the thing I found.

"What's that Bryce?" Asked IF.

"Remember Break Limit?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

I crack my neck, rushing back into the fight with the others.

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " I activate HDD, transforming into Violet Heart. I rush Arfoire along with Neptune.

Arfoire parries our attacks and swings at us, forcing us back.

"Alright then… Showtime!" I said, my eyes blinking Cyan.

" _ **BREAK LIMIT!**_ " I exclaimed, letting out a shockwave of energy.

"What the hell is this?!" She asked, but no one responds to her.

As my armour forms around me, I rush Arfoire.

" _ **CHAIN ATTACK!**_ " I exclaimed, Splitting into three.

Each copy of me slashed Arfoire over and over. I slide back before looking up.

" _ **FINISHING TOUCH!**_ " I finish, reforming back into one. My sword's beam multiplies by three, as I swing my blade at Arfoire.

She screams in pain as she collapses to her knees. I point my sword at her as she attempts to stand. "Now, give Vert her powers back, and tell me what Today is!." I yell, then frown when she starts laughing.

"What, do you really think you have won? The real battle is just about to start! After all, I still have her power!" Arfoire said as she pulled out a shining green gem. Before we can do anything, however, she is engulfed by a pillar of light, and when it fades, Green Heart is in her place.

"I'm never going to know what today is…" I muttered as I prepare to attack again. The rest of the party forms up behind me.

"Heh, it's time for you to feel my wrath thanks to my new power! Sylhet Spear!" She shouted, summoning a strange glyph in the air. The glyph then shoots out a rather large spear that hits several of us, then explodes, sending us flying in different directions. I am sent flying into the wall, my HDD deactivating, and I fall to the ground. I hear the others scream in pain, and as I look up, I see Neptune also on the ground, her HDD deactivated. I then notice everyone else collapsed on the ground, injured.

"Today… is a b*tch…" I said, standing, using the wall I impacted into as support.

Arfoire looks at me in amusement.

"You are a tough guy aren't you? Let's fix that." She said, twirling her weapon in her hands.

"I actually have no tolerance to pain… just give me like… 3 minutes…" I said, holding a finger up in a 'Wait a sec' sign.

"Then allow me to finish you off first!" Shouted Arfoire, rushing me.

I bring up my sword to block the attack, however I am launched further away thanks to the force Arfoire put behind the attack.

"Alright… look. I haven't said this to anyone in like… a long time…" I begin. However and shut up my Arfoire smacking me away with her spear.

"But… If you take another god damn step…" I get out before I'm sent flying into another wall. The item I had picked up earlier falling out of my front pocket.

I pick it up, and activated HDD and Break Limit.

"I swear you're going to have a bad time…" I finish, catching my breath.

"What the hell are you going to be able to do against me?" Asked Arfoire.

"I'll be completely honest, I don't even know if this is going to work." I said, before crushing the newly acquired SD card into my hand. " _ **START!**_ "

A surge of energy bursts out from my hands, my eyes glowing a red colour.

A mechanized voice rings out, letting my new form be known.

" _BREAK LIMIT:_ **APL VARIANT STATUS;** **ACTIVE** "

"So then…" I begin, my new form letting steam rise off my now metal covered arm. (Which one is covered by this new gauntlet? I'll let Acallaris tell me seeing as I'm too lazy to find which arm Tamazaki has a gauntlet on.) "Shall we dance?"

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger, I need to get this chapter out.**

 **Anyways, now that school is FINALLY done, I can start focusing on my stories a bit more.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	52. Err-11: ReLoaded

I grabbed my headphones, slipping them on and pressing the play button.

 **(Play The kid is hot tonight - Loverboy)**

I rolled my neck, hearing the clicking of bones made a satisfying noise. I pulled the covers off of the hospital bed, hopping off the bed.

I grabbed my clothes, my favourite Coat now having its left sleeve gone, and slipped into it all.

I slid the door open, walking down the hallway, trying my best to keep my balance up, givin my now more weighted right side.

My walking turned into a faster jog, and then into a run, and then into an all out sprint.

I slid into one of the elevators, standing up and pressing the 4th floor button.

I started tapping along to the beat of the song.

" _We've just heard of a brand new wave. And we hope it's here to stay."_ I sang along to the music. _"We'll have to wait and see, If it's half of what they say."_

The elevator opened up, I ran out the opening, past a few bewildered doctors. One of them had a look of 'He's at it again…'

 _ **We heard he opened up a brand new door,  
Well you know that's what I'm lookin for!**_

 _ **We'll have to wait and see if it makes you shout for more!**_

I jumped down the stairwell, going into a roll to spread out the force of the impact. I vaulted over the nearby stretcher, the Nurse pushing it having a shocked look.

 _ **How do you like him so far?  
How do you like his show?  
How do you like the way he rocks and the way he rolls?  
How do you like his image?  
How do you like his style?  
How do you like the way he looks and the way he smiles?**_

I reached another elevator, pressing the button down to the first floor.

" _The kid is hot tonight  
Whoa so hot tonight  
But where will he be tomorrow?  
The kid is hot tonight  
Whoa so hot tonight  
But where will he be tomorrow!"_

The elevator dinged, and I ran out, jumping over the receptionists desk, much to the surprise of the receptionist.

'Almost there!' I said to myself.

 ***SHINK!***

* * *

I fell down to the ground, my headphones slipping off my head, it's music still playing. I looked behind me to see Compa holding her big *ss needle, it's tip aimed at me and most presumably… had already been fired at me.

"Bry-Bry! What have I told you about this?" Asked Compa.

"...the 42nd time's the charm?" I asked.

"This has only been 4 times Bry-Bry." Deadpanned Compa.

"...I still have a ways to go then, don't I?" I asked.

"This is serious! You're in no condition to be doing this! You are going back to your assigned room!" Said Compa.

"Oh come on! I'm in good condition… just wait for the paralysis to wear off…" I said, squirming under the numb feeling my neck down was feeling.

"*SIGH* What are we going to do with you…?" Asked Compa.

"...Let me go?" I asked.

"...No."

"Eh, worth a shot." I said, giving up. "Can I at least get my headphones back?"

* * *

"I can't actually believe you tried that 42 times…" Said Histoire.

"I'm here am I not?" I said, shrugging with my shoulders, because you can't really shrug with one arm.

"*SIGH* The good news is, the Nepgear from Tamazaki's dimension, finally finished this." Said Histoire, handing me a metal suitcase. She seemed to be relieved at not having to hold it now. She was breathing heavily.

"Sweet…" I said, running my hand over it. Did I mention it was heavy?

"She was able to get all the 'Features' you wanted in it." Said Histoire.

"...including-"

"Including _THAT_ yes." Responded Histoire.

"...YES!" I squealed/whispered.

"Oh Bryce!" I heard Plutia say. "You're back…"

I turned to look at Plutia, only to find a white flash instead.

In her place stood Iris Heart, holding her whip, her face was all kinds of red.

"...Iris do you need some water?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Because you are DAMN thirsty!" I shouted.

"...I know…"

I quickly took this moment to transform the suitcase into my new robotic arm, the shoulder guard sporting the symbol my OC's left hand had em-blazed on. I attached it to my stub of a shoulder, the guard connecting to the stump.

Iris Heart walked towards me. I just raised my new arm and flicked my wrist downwards. A spray nozzle coming up.

"What is that?" Asked Iris Heart.

I smiled, before a spray of… something hit Iris Heart. The resulting spray reverted her back to her normal form.

"What just happened?" Asked Plutia slowly.

"...I may or may not of asked Nepgear to make a spray that would un-HDD you…" I said.

"Oh…"

The silence was there for a good few seconds.

"...wanna cuddle?" Asked Plutia.

 _ **Current Objective: Get in on that!**_

I glomped the poor girl, rolling so she was laying on top of me.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"*SIGH* I got it…" Said Histoire.

Histoire opened the door.

"Hi Histy! Did you happen to see Bry-Bry anywhere?" Asked Compa.

I tilted my head towards Histoire and slowly shook my head.

"He's with Plutia." She said.

...Histoire you failed me…

Compa turned to see Plutia asleep on top of me, and my new arm.

"...So I can explain the arm…" I said. "I however cannot explain how we're cuddling and not me currently being tied to a bed and Plutia going nuts." I said.

"...I'll come back later…" Said Compa.

* * *

So speaking of new things gained, I guess I should tell you about my new weapon.

You see… I was going through blueprints for weapons when I stumbled across a prototype for a weapon that I could only describe in one way: F*CK YES.

So I had gotten to work on building it, the process was long and hard… but I still had to worry about how I was going to power it.

Then it hit me… No seriously, something hit my head and that's what I'm using to power it.

So when I had gotten back to the basilicom, I showed the item to Histoire. I'm saying Item because apparently it looks different to everybody, a way to… camouflage I suppose…

The item I had found… You all know what a CPU memory is right? In the ultradimension, they have a 50% chance of making you either a CPU or a monster.

...And those spawn from something called a CPU memory core.

...So me and the Nepgear from our universes Hyperdimension began work on making the memory core into a power source.

Basically, what it does it siphon the energy it produces that turns into a memory, and transfers it into a capsule that I can power my new weapon with.

But… I'll leave the reveal of my new weapon for later.

* * *

I was currently sitting on the couch. I had found that on my metal arm, Tex could mold around it and make a layer that basically felt like skin.

So there's a plus… I guess.

I stood up and opened the balcony.

"...Let's see what you can do…" I looked at my metal arm, before realizing that Tex had to move off it.

After getting Tex off my arm, I placed my fingers in a two finger closed salute pose. I flicked my wrist to the side and the are where my ring and pinkie finger had been, a blade had replaced them.

I flicked my wrist and the blade returned back into my arm.

"That… that could be handy." I said to myself.

I moved my hand into a position as if you were to catch a ball (the moments before). 5 pins popped up and a shield formed in front of me. (Think vortex shield from Titanfall).

I clasped my hand closed, before clenching it and looking at a destination.

My hand opened up, cyan energy began to pour out. I let go and the energy shot towards the destination, before solidifying into a grapple and pulling me towards the area.

Instead of having my legs broken, I landed without a sound. I looked up and tried it again.

The same thing happened and I pulled myself up over the railing.

"...This is awesome…" I said to myself.

I heard an explosion a bit aways behind me. I turned to see another one around the same area.

"...The world will not give me a break huh…?"

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, I am just... so tired. It's 2:00 AM EST as of quick editing on the Edit Documentation page thingy...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you want though it is always appreciated. And I will see you all… next time!**

 **DFTBA**


	53. 2-11:I need a lot of glass and a cannon

**(Author's Note)  
**

 **Why hello there my good friends, I've been expecting you.**

 **Pokemon GO has taken up my life… so has Fallout 4…**

 **Anyways, I'll quickly get to the points I need to say now…**

 **Reviews!**

 **To AIYF: There will, I plan on having 3-4… I depends on what I can use.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"What… what the hell are you!?" Asked Arfoire, currently using Green Heart's form, as she gaped at my newest transformation.

I was letting off a surge of energy… I opened my eyes, the mark in my left eye glowing a deep cyan.

I raised my arms up, a metal gauntlet adorning my right arm.

I also found that my weapon was gone, I looked back at Arfoire and leaned back, both of my hands being placed behind my back.

"Your move." I said.

* * *

The others were currently in no shape to move, they were able to get into a sitting position to see the fight.

"...Just how OP will the author make this guy, I mean... does he really need to be here?" Asked Neptune.

Nomia looked peeved at this.

"If the author didn't exist, I wouldn't be here." She said.

"...Oh." Was Neptune's response.

"That power…" Said Vert. "And you say he didn't get it until after our first encounter?"

"He had something close to this, but it wasn't until he unlocked the ability to use HDD did he get THIS strong." Said Nomia.

"...Please be okay Bry-Bry…" Said Compa.

"Bryce will be fine. I know he will." Said IF.

* * *

"So… I'm going to give you one final warning. Leave… or you might remember this as… an unfortunate episode…" I said, clenching my fist.

"...You're bluffing. I won't lose to you!" Arfoire shouted, taking a step forward.

The moment her foot connected to the ground, she froze. No movement in the legs at all.

"What!?" She asked in confusion.

I took a deep breath in… and let it out in a... 'I am disappointed in you' manor.

"Welp… Showtime then." I said.

 **(Play MeGaLoMoIraVaNia [Remastered])**

I rolled my neck, letting my hands fall to the side, I let Arfoire out of her hold, it would be more fun this way.

I started walking forward, I rolled my fingers into my palms before uncurling them, sticking my hands into the violet armored Hoodie I was wearing.

Arfoire ran at me, swinging her weapon at me, I just side stepped the attack, having a bored look on my face.

She continued her assault, I dodged each swing like it was nothing.

"JUST DIE!" She exclaimed, her blows being sent off in rapid succession.

I dodged them all, a yawn escaping my lips.

"You think I'm just going to stand here and take it?" I asked, my face showing my uninterested in the fight.

Over with the others.

"Uh… guys? Bryce's defense is at ...0.0025." Said IF.

"What's that mean?" Asked Neptune.

"If he takes a single hit in this fight… He's dead." Said Vert.

Arfoire increased speed, swinging her spear around herself.

I kept dodging her attacks, catching one of her swings in my hand.

"You know…" I began. "This is getting boring… let's spice things up!"

My left eye flashed, sending Arfoire back. I looked at my left hand, a metal gauntlet covering it, and the spear it still was grasping.

"...I have no need for this." I said, tossing the weapon.

As I walked towards Arfoire, I floated into the air, pulling my right hand out of my pocket.

I aimed at Arfoire, unleashing a barrage of magic attacks on her.

Arfoire flew at me, I dodged her attack before blasting fire at her.

The heat singed her Armour, she glared at me before retrying her assault.

"You see… this isn't going to work out for you…" I said, dodging more of her attacks.

I froze her mid-air, before charging a beam of lighting and firing at the encased witch.

Arfoire was launched into the ground. I landed down and stood up, my expression still the same bored one.

Back with the others.

"And it appears his magic attacks are off the charts…" Said Vert, looking closely.

"Talk about a glass cannon." Said Neptune.

"At least he isn't aiming for the glass ceiling…" a voice murmured a bit aways from them.

Arfoire swung at me again, I ducked and need her in the stomach.

I jumped back and threw shards of ice at her like throwing knives.

She deflected the attack, before rushing me.

I continued the dodging routine, blasting magic at her when I had the chance.

I boosted backwards, stopping in midair, before flipping over her.

"Why won't you die!?" She exclaimed.

"...Because I still have something worth fighting for." I said, grabbing her spear.

She ripped it out of my hands, I had no time to get out of the way.

"This is it!" She shouted, thrusting the spear.

 ***BANG!***

A shot rang out, Arfoire's spear spiraling away.

"What!?" She exclaimed, looking over to where the shot had come from.

I took the opportunity to attack Arfoire, I charged a beam of hardlight before launching it at the witch.

She turned just in time to see the blast.

She was launched off her feet and laid there, her muscles tensing up, she also drops the green stone from earlier.

"Checkmate." I said, freezing Arfoire's limbs to the ground.

I pick up the green stone and turn to the area where the shot rang out.

I saw a man holding a rifle stand up, I couldn't really see his face but he was wearing a forest green outfit.

He looked at us before walking away, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

I turned back to Arfoire.

"Now then, what to do with you…" I began.

"You're not taking me anywhere, I'm leaving." Said Arfoire, before disappearing in a flash of light.

I powered down, feeling the sweat on my forehead.

"...That was incredibly risky…" I said to myself.

 **(Stop Music)**

I looked at where Arfoire once was, in her place was something of interest.

"Looky at what we have here." I said, picking up the Key Fragment.

"Now then…" I turned to the sitting forms of my friends.

* * *

"...So, why are you here with us?" Asked Neptune, as everyone in the room (Excluding Vert and IF) looked at the scene in front of us.

"It can't be helped. I couldn't stop my inner urge to see Iffy." Said Vert.

Vert currently had IF in a tight hug, her boobs literally in front of IF's eyes.

"...I feel like another version of me is pissed at the scene in front of me…" I said to myself.

"But, what about all the work? You said you had a lot to do." Said Neptune.

"Oh, Yvoire and Ran-Ran can take care of it. Not a problem." Said Vert.

I swear I just heard the sounds of desperate wailing in the distance… it's probably my imagination.

"Um, heh… I almost felt like I heard screams of agony from Leanbox…" Said Neptune.

"So I'm not the only one!" I said.

"Oh, now. Being strict is fundamental in providing a solid foundation." Said Vert.

"...I think Iris Heart would agree far too much on that statement…" I said.

I took this moment to ignore IF's attempts at air, before walking downstairs and opening the fridge.

I pulled out a can of Nepbull and cracked it open, letting the drink go down my throat.

"...Next stop, Lowee… Welp, time to meet the bookworm."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one, I stopped just at the end here because Pokemon GO…**

 **Also, I'll leave YOU to guess who the man who helped our heroes is.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a review if you want, it helps me better the story, and I will see you all… next time.**

 **Alt+F4**


	54. 2-12: WSINPM? (Other story reference)

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and welcome to another chapter of ReBirth: Guardians!**

 **So, I have some news, on the status of What If?, I'm currently suffering from writer's block for that specific story, I have ideas for it, but I'm stuck in how to execute them in a good fashion.**

 **With that out of the way, another chapter of ReBirth: Chronicles is currently being worked on, that will be out next I swear, and now… onto the Reviews!**

 **To CaptinGrievous: Sucks I'm out of data, so this is taking priority… so is that a good thing then?**

 **To Tehg2000: I think you know who it is, now onto the story!**

 **Also, as I said earlier… I think, These chapters (The Re;Birth 1 Arc chapters) Will take a bit longer to come out thanks to the way I'm getting the script now. Thanks for your waiting.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"Why am I not surprised…" I said to myself, looking out at the scene in front of me.

"Aha! How do I look? Am I stunning or am I stunning in these?" Asked Vert, now sporting a pair of red glasses on her face.

"...I don't see a difference." Said Nomia.

"Um that's…" Began IF.

"Eyeglasses for my cover. I can't be walking around without one there." Said Vert.

"But… You just walked out to pick those up!" I said, mouth gaping.

"Details…" Said Vert.

I just gave Vert a look of 'Are you serious!?', before sighing and returning to my phone.

"I think there are more prominent parts to cover than the eyes…" Said Neptune.

"That's not so. See? Look carefully." Said Vert. "I must have a different aura with these on, do I not?"

"Come to think of it… It does give you a sense of intelligence there." Said IF.

"Are you saying she didn't have that before?" Asked Nomia.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Said IF.

"Really? Looks like the same Vert to me…" Said Neptune.

"Thank you for noticing, Iffy!" Said Vert. "Ah, I sense your love coming to me strong."

"Um, I don't think Iffy said anything about love…" Said Neptune.

"Anyway, now that I'm set, let us depart to Lowee, shall we?" Asked Vert.

"Compa, you got a warmer with you?" Asked IF.

"The hell is a warmer?" I asked.

"Well, I have some from last winter, why?" Asked Compa.

"...oh yeah… Lowee is north… Well I'll feel at home I guess." I said.

"Why's that?" Asked Vert.

"I used to live in a place where it was freezing cold during the winter, Canada FTW!" I said.

"Where?" Asked Vert.

"Nowhere important." I said. "Now then, to adventure!"

* * *

Yep… I called it.

"I-I-Iffy...It's... free...freez...freezing here…" Stuttered Compa, who even though she was wearing a sweater, was shivering.

"Yup. Lowee is perennially covered in snow… here's your warmer." Said IF, handing Compa a warmer.

"Th-Thank you." Said Compa.

"How about you, Nep?" Asked IF.

"Yay! Snow! Look, look! Iffy, my breath is white! Dragon breath attack!" Shouted Neptune, who was playing around in the snow.

"If that's the case then I summon the blue peeps whitey dragon!" I shouted, pulling a card out of nowhere.

"AH! The Blue Peeps, it's not possible!" Said Neptune in mock shock.

"Oy! Let's build a snowman!" Shouted Neptune, running off.

"I swear if one of you starts singing…" I muttered under my breath.

"...I'll take that as an answer." Said IF. "Lady Vert?"

"I'll happily take the warmer. Yah!" Said Vert, hugging IF.

"Um… Lady Vert? Why are you hugging me?" Asked IF.

"Well, you did say warmer, so I'm grabbing my warmer, Iffy." Said Vert.

"Uh, guys? Can I at least get Nomia a warmer before you keep our supply chain pre-occupied?" I asked.

"Here." Said Vert tossing us a warmer.

I placed it on Nomia's head, she gave me a look before putting it in her pocket.

"P-Please! This is embarrassing! H-Here, take these warmers instead." Said IF, trying to get out of her predicament.

"Let me stuff them between my endowments…" Vert grabbed the warmers before shoving them between her breasts, and then went back to hugging IF. "There. Now, back to Iffy."

"Welp, that was fun! Compa, Bryce, Nomia, let's leave those two lovebirds and get going." Said Neptune.

* * *

During our walk to Lowee, I happened to bump into someone.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked the guy I bumped into.

"I've been hit by worse…" I groaned. "Sorry about that."

I stood up, getting a good look at the guy.

"...Garland?" I asked.

"Bryce?" He asked in kind.

"I would say I haven't seen you since the fight with steven… but we met during that whole thing with the APLs and Aspirients right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did." Said Garland. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stuck here, and I can't go back to the Ultradimension until I finish the plot of Re;Birth 1." I said.

"I see… I ended up here after our last encounter, with the APLs." Said Garland. "Also, I'm curious about your new 'Forms'."

"I became a god thanks to a CPU memory and thanks to some of the SD cards I had used along the way, I've gained new abilities." I said.

"Ah…"

"So… are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Asked Neptune, making us both turn our heads.

"OH! This is…"

"Garland. PFC of the US army." Said Garland saluting.

"He helped us out during the Arfoire fight… at least I think that was him." I said.

"It was." He confirmed.

"Ah, good to meet you." Said IF.

"Now then, didn't we have a thing we needed to do?" I asked.

* * *

"Hello? Is lady white heart around?" Asked Neptune.

"My, it just struck me, but was it fine to just come to Lowee's basilicom?" Asked Vert.

"What do you mean?" Asked IF.

"If conversation was seen at the basilicom, they may be in this together." Said Vert.

"This is like jumping into enemy territory. I hope nothing bad happens…" Continued Vert.

"Now that you mention it, I'm getting a bad vibe here." Said IF.

"So I'm not the only one who's having a bad fealing about this place?" I asked.

"But, since we're here, we might as well ask around for Constipation already." Said Compa.

"I suppose this is a risk we need to take. Oh and that's 'Conversation'..." Said IF.

"Welcome to the Lowee basilicom. Have you come to see Lady White Heart?" Asked someone at the front.

"Yes, there's a number of questions we'd like to ask." Said Compa.

"Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart's chamberlain." Said the woman now identified as Financier. "It must have been cold outside. Let me prepare something warm for you."

"Before anyone starts!... This isn't a restaurant." I said, stopping any comments. "We'll have whatever you can supply."

* * *

"Lady White Heart. We have some visitors here who would like to meet you." Said Financier.

"So, they finally came… Let them enter." Said Blanc.

"Hi Lady White Heart. I'm Neptune, and this here is-"

"Cut the introductions, I know you all very well." Said Blanc.

"The fact she knows about Garland a mere 5 minutes after we meet up is nerve wracking." I muttered.

"Huh? Are we famous or something?" Asked Neptune.

"No… more like I blocked one of her attacks and she's been keen on watching us for a while." I said. "I get the distinct feeling of Yangire (The kind of yandere that will snap for… any kind of reason) from her…" I muttered to Garland.

"So I'm not the only one…" He muttered back.

"Yes, very famous." Said Blanc.

"Heh, now you're making me blush." Said Neptune.

"Famous as messengers of Momus, that is." Said Blanc.

"...Seriously?" I asked.

"Oh my…!" Said Vert.

"Here too?" Asked Compa.

"Everyone, come out. Capture these heretics..." Said Blanc.

"So they're the messengers of Momus…" Said one of the guards.

"Looks like you're cornered…" Said Blanc.

"Blanc are you serious?" asked Vert.

"Dead serious. While I'm at it, I'll end your misery here too, Vert." Said Blanc.

"My, my. It looks like my disguise was unveiled." Said Vert.

"It's not a disguise when It doesn't work in the first place!" I said.

"Um, wh-what should we do now…?" Asked Compa.

"It's not a good idea fighting here." Said IF.

"But we got a wall of people blocking the exit." Said Neptune.

"Well then, I guess we should force our way out." Said Vert. "Iffy, don't worry about me. I'll cover your back."

"Understood, everyone follow me!" Said IF.

And so everyone did!

...Except me, while I just sat in the side lines, watching as everyone got out and Blanc stood there doing nothing.

"I can't believe they got away…" Said Blanc. "Go after them! Do what you have to. Bring them back!"

"It's only a matter of time before they bloom red flowers on the white snow here." Said Blanc.

"You know… It would probably help with that if you guys weren't morons and actually saw the fact that I didn't leave…" I said, leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Blanc.

"Are you asking the wall or this dimension? Because I can give you two answers." I said. "Since the others jumped out the window, and since our fight on celestia."

"Wait… was you!" Shouted Blanc, pointing at me.

"Yello!" I said, giving a two finger salute.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." She said, pulling out a hammer.

"Well then, you're going to hafta wait, the plot is calling me and I have a reference to make!" I said, blinking out of the room and teleporting directly to where the others were.

* * *

"*burr* I-it's so c-cold…" Said Neptune. "I'm growing icicles on my nose…"

"Iffy? Are we near the city? I'm starting to get sleepy here…" Said Compa.

"It's only a little further. Let's keep going." Said IF.

It was at this moment that I blinked into the group.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Where have you been?" Asked Garland.

"Saying hello to Blanc." I said.

"How troubling. With the basilicom against us, we'll need some allies." Said Vert.

"It will be harder this time, especially with the CPU against us." Said IF.

"Well, we will need to prioritize seeking help, then." Said Vert.

"*sigh* I guess it isn't that easy finding the key fragments." Said Neptune.

"Yes, all one of them…" I said.

"But, there is one thing we know for sure." Said Vert.

"And that is…?" asked Garland.

"That the Lowee basilicom is backing conversation." Said Vert.

"Or they're not at all and were tricked like Yvoire." I said.

"...That is also a possibility." Said Vert.

"Them calling us messengers of Momus is proof that they're setting us up." Said IF.

"Yeah, but so what? There isn't much we can do about it." Said Neptune.

"That's why we need allies." Said IF. "We have to find someone outside the basilicom."

"Remember Chian at lastation? Someone like that." Said IF.

"Let's hurry to the city and get help… and a room with a warm stove." Said Compa.

"...It seems even that would not be so easy to achieve." Said Vert.

"There they are! They're in the forest!" Shouted one of the guards.

"They found us!" Said Compa.

"Hands behind your head and stay on the ground!" Said one of the Guards.

"F*CK THE POLICE!" I shouted, flipping them off, however getting a look from Garland.

"...The army is different from the police right?" I asked.

"...I'll let you off the hook for now." Said Garland.

"Hell no! The ground is cold and wet and mushy. I don't want to get dirty." Said Neptune. "Snow isn't 'White' like most people think, y'know? So, that's a no go."

"Give up already!" Shouted one of the guards.

"Oh? You're going to face us?" Asked IF.

"Not us! Go, Dragon, I choose you!" Shouted the guard.

A dragon spawned from an enemy disk the guard was holding.

"Mr. Monsters are coming out of enemy disks!" Said Compa.

"Thank you captain obvious!" I said.

"I see. So those did come from Lowee." Said IF.

"We'll be serious, then! Go! Nep-Nep, I choose you!" Shouted Compa.

"Pika!" Shouted Neptune, transforming into her HDD form.

"I won't hold back against monsters." Said Neptune.

"Wh-what!? She transformed!?" Exclaimed one of the guards.

Vert just stared at IF for a bit.

"Uh, what are you expecting from me?" Asked IF nervously.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe a command from my Iffy?" Asked Vert. "Now follow me here. You can do this…"

"Uh… this is no time to be joking…" Said IF.

"You can do it, Iffy…" Said Vert.

"Oh! Alright then! Go! Lady Vert, I choose you!" Shouted IF.

"*Squel* That's what I've been waiting for!" Squealed Vert, going HDD.

"..."

"..."

"No."

"Do it…" I said.

"Snowballs chance in hell." Said Garland.

"Do It!" I responded.

"Ugh, fine!" He said.

"YES!" I shouted, handing him a Pokeball.

"...How long have you had this?" He asked me.

"...Long enough…" I said.

"*SIGH* Go! Bryce! I choose you!" Garland shouted, although begrudgingly, tossing the Pokeball into the air.

I blinked into the ball (Don't ask how) before being released from the ball and doing the transformation sequence for mega evolution before shouting access and going HDD.

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " I shouted, going HDD.

"Him as well!?" Exclaimed another guard.

"No matter!" Said the other guard. "Through rigorous training, people and monsters can become stronger!"

"I've lived and trained with my fighting monster! And that will never change!" Shouted the guard. "Messengers of Momus! We will grind you with our superior power! Hoo hah!"

* * *

 **And… I think I'll end it off there.**

 **So hope you guys enjoyed this one, leave a review if you wish, helps me feel better about the story. And I hope to see you all, next time.**

 **ALT+F4**


	55. Err-12: ReLoaded

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello guys! So I don`t know how I got here… But I`m here to do the Author`s Notes I guess!**

 **Anyways, onto reviews!**

 **To Acallaris: Knowing him, he probably materialized it out of one of the games. Not sure how, but he did.**

 **To SoniktheSparxMaster152: All`s good my friend. I`m out of writer`s block slightly, but still. And I can't wait for your story to upload. (You know, the pokemon one featuring Rom).**

 **Anyways, enough chit chat. Onto the story!**

* * *

I coughed as a cloud of dust peppered my face, Tex wrapped herself around me, the Dogoo`s body becoming some kind of armour for me so I didn't have to deal with the dust clouds swirling around the area.

I walked further into the area, a sight that defied all logic was my prize.

Forms of what I would call 'Wireframe Demons' were running around, the wires on them were the only thing not invisible on them.

"Like them?" I heard a voice ask. I whipped around to see Raider, a smug look on his face.

"I learned a lot while in Tegh's dimension. And while the lack of screen time didn't leave too much for training, I learned a thing or two…" Said Raider, moving his hand as the… things stopped moving and saluted to him.

"That is creepy…" I said, grimacing.

"These are echoes. Echoes of Lucifer to be precise. However, I spawned them here, so they're technically split echoes of both me and Lucifer." Said Raider, before turning to me, stepping down from the pile of rubble he was standing on. "...Nice arm, couldn't find anything organic so you went with that? It looks like it was made out of tin cans."

"...There is probably SOME part that has that in it…" I said, looking off to the side.

"Now then, what to do with you…" Said Raider. "I already dealt with the people here. I decided to suffocate someone 6 feet underground, so as for it to not take as much time burying the body."

I clenched my fist, my eyes glaring at Raider. The dogoo then decided it was probably a good idea to change, as her body morphed around my right arm, the same design that was on my robotic arm now being placed on my right like armour.

I pulled out a bulky metal shield, the shield itself not looking like it was meant to be a shield.

I also unsheathed the sword on my back. It looked kind of like the fusion sword from FF7: Advent children, but shortened down so it was ⅔ of its normal size. I also had a green hue to the weapon, in fact, so did the shield… well the shield had more of a… green lights thing going for it.

"This is new…" Said Raider, raising an eyebrow. He pulled out his sword, it looked like a replica of rebellion from DMC: Devil May Cry (The Reboot).

I moved the shield up and swung my sword around, walking towards Raider.

 **(Play Hero of our time - Natewantstobattle)**

My walk turned into a charge as I sprinted at Raider before jumping and striking at him.

Raider blocked the attack, rapidly swinging his sword in retaliation.

I brought my shield up to block the attack, I swatted away Raider's sword arm with my shield and went for a stab.

I thrusted my sword at Raider, he jumped away, bringing his sword up into a defensive position.

I ran at Raider again, swinging my sword around. We clashed our swords, a shockwave of energy blasted us both back.

I stabbed my sword into the ground, halting my flight. I pulled it out and turned back to Raider.

Raider stood up, before cracking his neck and gripping his sword.

" _ **FORCEFUL REMOVER!**_ " Shouted Raider, bursting into an ungodly speed and rushing me.

I didn't have enough time to react to this as Raider appeared in front of me and swung his sword at my neck.

 ***Arw…***

Luckily, Tex had stopped the blade from actually making contact. Though it still sounded painful for her.

I swung my sword at him during this time, launching him backwards.

"Bryce!" I heard a shout.

I turned around to see Plutia, Compa and Blanc.

"Now is not the time for this!" I shout, blocking another of Raider's attacks.

"It seems we have company. Boys… entertain them." said Raider, snapping his fingers.

The still saluting Echoes turned to the others, spawning weapons of different kinds.

"Alright… this just became an uphill battle…" I said, returning focus on Raider.

I hear the sounds of Transforming go off behind me, I run at Raider as Iris Heart, White Heart and Comp(ile Heart)a get ready for the echoes.

I ran back at Raider, my sword meeting his every now and then.

"Let's bring the noise!" I shouted. " _ **Sonic Edge!**_ "

I rush Raider, my body becoming an afterimage as I speed up and slide behind him, rushing his backside.

I sliced him in rapid succession, a glow of an image is left (The planeptune symbol) and it slams into Raider, his body flying away from me.

Raider slides back a bit, he stands and gets ready for another attack.

However he is unable to actually perform it because of projectile fire.

"Friendship Cannon B*tch!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Noble!?" I ask in shock, the youtuber jumps down next to me and holds onto his friendship cannon MK69, it looks more like a chaingun turret (Halo 5) now than a cannon.

"Miss me?" asked Noble.

"Some readers might have, but it's good to see you… Nice upgrades." I said.

"Lily helped with that. She does weapons in Lowee now." said Noble.

"Yeah I know, I hired her for something earlier." I said, getting back into a defensive position.

"Any ideas?" asked Noble.

"One… but it's untested." I said.

"Is it really?" asked Noble.

"No, it is, but it needs to look epic for it to work." I said.

"Why!?" he asked in exasperation.

"Because why not?" I asked.

"Just do it…" said Noble.

"Hey Guys! We're kinda backed into a corner here!" Shouted Blanc.

"Grab on." I told Noble before grappling to a wall and the to the corner the CPUs and Compa were stuck in.

"Nice trick." said Noble, letting go of my back.

"Thanks. Now then, everyone…" My sword did a quick transformation before I attached it to my shield, the straps attaching it to my arm zipping back into the shield. "get back."

The now combined weapon started transforming. I pressed a button on my coat and a strap holding capsules connected around my chest.

I grasped onto the grip of the gun, green light glowing brightly.

Raider looked on, before amusingly asking: "What's that supposed to be?"

I smirked, before tossing a capsule into the opening on the top of the weapon, it closing up afterwards.

"A **B** ig **F** *cking **G** un." I said, pulling the trigger.

The weapon I was holding was a recreation of the BFG 9000 from DOOM (2016) that used energy created from the CPU Memory Core.

Green energy swirled around the barrel before letting a shot off into the crud of echoes, green lightning coming from the projectile disintegrating the Echoes in front of us.

Raider blocked the blast with his sword, before reflecting it into a wall.

"You're right… that was epic." said Noble, jaw dropped a few meters.

I smirked, resting the gun on my shoulder.

"Thanks."

Raider stood up, his outfit ripped around the chest area, his sword smoking a green colour.

"...Leaving now…" He said, grasping his side.

He put his sword away before blinking away from the area.

"That! That was for my arm!" I yelled after him.

I turned to the others.

"...Now what?"

 **(Stop Music)**

* * *

"It seems that he's not as incompetent as I first thought." said Raider, looking at floor plans for Planeptune Tower. "...This may be a lot tougher than expected…"


	56. Err-13: ReLoaded

"So… let me get this straight." Said Noble taking a deep breath, as I tinkered with my arm, the metal plating around the limb off to the side, revealing the innards. "You built, YOU BUILT! A fully functional BFG 9000 that uses the energy that makes CPUs… well CPUs, AND, you made it function not only as the gun, but also as a sword and shield."

"Yes, and I'd rather not go TOO into the details on it." I said, squinting my eyes at a certain item in the arm. I looked at the contents of it. "Still a good amount left in… alright then."

Lily walked in at that point, the fox girl leaning in to look at my arm.

"Hmm… You're missing a few failsafes here. There is unnecessary wiring here… and some items that I really don't think should be here." Said Lily, pointing at a few things, saying a lot of the items really quickly… "And… there appear to be bits of dried pudding throughout here."

"*SIGH* Goddammit Neptune…" I said to myself, knowing that she couldn't hold out on seeing what was her sister was working on.

Lily pulled out an empty pudding cup from the arm, I just facepalmed. While Noble wondered how none of us noticed it yet.

"So… If I leave the arm with you, you can fix things up in it?" I asked, placing down the multi-tool in my hand.

"I can do better!" Said Lily. "While it may take a day or two, I'll make this thing better than new."

"Thanks for that. Now then… I better head out." I said, standing up and turning to Noble. "We should probably go meet up With Blanc and Plutia."

Noble nodded, standing up.

I clenched my left arm, the metal armour flying onto the arm. I pulled the arm off of my person, the metal limb transforming into a suitcase, before handing it to Lily.

"Thanks for this." I said.

"No problem! Now then…" Said Lily, turning around to work on the arm. "Let's see what I can do with you…"

I shook my head before walking out the door, Noble beside me as we started our conversation. What? We needed SOMETHING to do on the long walk to the Basilicom. Lily's armoury/forge/weapons shop/blacksmith was still in Lowee… but it was far away enough so as it didn't snow as much as it would deeper into the nation, much to Lily's relief.

* * *

"And that was the third time I tried Meth." A passerby said, as we walked passed him.

"So… You have a pet Dogoo?" Asked Noble.

"A few of the Other OCs were doing it, so I thought I could put my own swing on it… immediately after Tex here, decided to make the decision for me." I said, looking at the dogoo that rested on my left stump.

 ***WOOF***

"Huh…" Said Noble.

"Though… She is a special case…" I said.

"Yeah, she's a female Dogoo." Said Noble. "Seriously, I don't think there was any shown in the games."

"Well… whatever I guess." I said, before looking up. "And we're here."

Noble grimaced. "Blanc is going to have my butt… She's like youtube when it comes to that."

"At this point, I'm surprised you even got THIS far with her. When can I expect a pair of Rom and Ram with your genetic code running around?" I asked, waiting for his reaction.

Noble did a spit take, letting go of the cup of coffee in his hand, the drink flying in the air, before falling lid first into Tex, the Dogoo drinking the beverage up quickly.

"I'm kidding… but I swear, that's something I NEED to see happen." I said. "Imagine how Rom and Ram would turn out…"

The thoughts that roamed through my mind were closed shut after remembering it was Noble who was probably raising the candidates if it ever came to that.

"Nevermind… going to stop that train of thought NOW!" I said, hitting myself upside the head with my right arm. "Anyways… Let's go."

I motioned for Noble to walk up to the guards, seeing as he kind of… lived here. They let us pass, before giving a suspicious look at Tex, she just barked.

"Bryce!" I heard Plutia shout.

"We're back!" Said Noble.

"How was your visit with… your mascot was it?" Asked Blanc, her face neutral.

"It was nice catching up with her." Said Noble. "She said she'd like to visit sometime when work isn't… completely insane."

Tex jumped off me, landing on Plutia's head before going into some sort of sleep… it was weird to describe.

"Where's your arm?" Asked Plutia.

"Lily is… fixing some issues she found. A few failsafes… a pudding cup… other things…" I said.

"Other things?" Asked Plutia.

"She shouted them really fast, but it was mainly Neptune droppings." I said, getting weird looks from EVERYONE, even Tex. "By that I mean, dried pudding."

"That's Neptune alright…" Said Noble.

"Anyways, we should probably head out." I said. "I'll see you all around."

"See you!" Said Noble.

We walked out of the Room, Tex ran up to me with a small microphone floating out of here head. I played the recording on it.

"...Okay, they're gone. You wanted to tell me something?" I heard Noble ask in the recording.

There was a shuffle of cloth before I heard Noble say something.

"...You mean…"

"Yes… You okay?" I heard Blanc ask, her voice a bit… more emotional than normal.

"I'm fine…" Noble said, before muttering under your breath. "Carefull what you wish for Bryce… It's affecting me."

I then turned off the recording and pulled out my phone, sending Noble a text.

' _Congratulations you Beautiful son of a b*tch. Good to see your Shots were Fiyerd.'_

I turned my phone off before immediately being responded to.

' _...I hate you so much sometimes.'_

' _Love you to!'_

"What was that?" Asked Plutia.

"That… Was the universe deciding it was bored and threw something into it to see how it would turn out." I said, smiling. "Now then… How do we get home from here?"

* * *

 **(2-3 Days Later)**

I opened and closed my arm, before flicking my wrist as the blade of hard light extended into the position where my ring and pinkie fingers were normally located.

"This was an easy modification…" I said, referring to the blade. "Lily outdid herself with the whole product…"

I flicked my wrist, the blade retracting and my hand returned to normal… well, as normal as a metal hand was.

Plutia walked into the room, leaning onto my shoulder.

"Morning…" I said, moving my arm in a certain way as the metal plating popped off the limb and floated around it, before I clenched my fist and the plating clamped down on the arm.

"...Histoire's being mean." Said Plutia.

"You do have work you normally need to do." I said, "Unless you did something else… in which case, what did you do?"

"I'm tired… Can't you do it?" Asked Plutia, referring to her work.

"No matter how many times you ask me... " I begin, using my grapple to grab a can of Coke and toss it back towards me, catching it. "I can't do your duties as a CPU. No matter how much I'd even like to. I could help with quests… but that's about it."

Plutia yawned, before getting up.

"Why don't you see if IF, Compa and/or Peashy can help you with quests." I said.

"Hmm… Fine." Said Plutia, picking up a plushie of me, which now sported a metal arm.

As the elevator closed behind her, I looked back at my arm.

"...She makes those plushies quickly…"

* * *

 ***BOOM!* *CRASH!* *WILHELM SCREAM!***

"*Audible Gasp!* What in the name of-!?" I Jumped up from my spot on the couch before falling forward as a shockwave rocks Planeptune Tower.

I push myself up, looking to my left as Tex runs? Bounces? Rounces? Let's go with that, towards me.

I outstretch my hand as the Dogoo jumps onto my metal arm, resting herself on it's metal shoulder guard.

I walk toward the balcony as I saw a massive hole in the middle of the tower.

"Bryce! What's going on!?" Asked Histoire as she floated up to me.

I grab onto her and her book, before running for the balcony.

"Hold on tight!"I Shout as I jump off the ledge, plummeting towards the ground.

Histoire screams, holding onto my arm. Tex sticks herself to me, she wasn't getting off unless she was the one to let go.

I grappled to the ground and pulled me, Tex and Histoire down to the ground, landing on my feet as I looked behind me to see the tower collapse in on itself.

"...Oh come on!" I shouted, letting Histoire back onto her book. "We just finished with the hot tub on the top floor!"

The smoke from the Tower revealed a figure walking out, holding onto a helmet of some kind.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the silhouetted figure. I started walking forward, Tex transforming herself into a sword, as I swung her around in my right hand.

The figure walked out of the smoke, revealing Raider, wearing armour that OC Bryce wore.

"That isn't yours Raider." I said, gripping the Dogoo sword in my hand.

Raider lifted the helmet up before pulling it over his head. He then pulled out a familiar set of sword and shield.

"...Sh*t." I said, bringing my sword up in defense.

"I have to say…" Said Raider, His voice coming out of the suit. "You make one nice murder machine."

I glared at Raider, lowering myself into a sprinting position.

"Then again…" He said, looking at the sword.

I sprinted at him, my sword clashing with his.

The visor on the suit's helmet turned became a one way view, as Steven batted away my sword and slapped my aside with the shield form of the BFG.

I got up, before pulling out my phone and selecting a song.

 **(Play One by One - DAGames)**

I sat up, rolling my neck around as I heard my bones crack as the stiffness in my neck dissipated.

I smirked, standing up and swinging my sword around me, giving Raider a 'Let's go' gesture with two of my metal fingers.

Raider ran at me, the thrusters on the back of the suit boosting his speed as his sword slammed into mine.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

I swung my sword at Raider, attacking at his shoulders, joints and sides. He blocked every single one of my attacks.

I rolled under one of his attacks and used my grapple on his leg, pulling his legs out from under him.

The thrusters on his back lifted him back upright as swung his sword at me and landed on one knee.

I jumped back from his attack and vaulted over a piece of rubble that had fallen between us.

I flipped over one of Raider's attacks. Slashing him at his torso and legs.

He took most of the damage before batting my sword away with his shield, and going for a stab with his sword.

I extended the blade built into my metal arm, re-directing the stab over my shoulder, as I went for my own stab.

Raider used the thrusters on his suit to get some distance. He looked at me before running back at me again.

I blocked his next attack. I retaliated with one of my own.

He bashed me in the face, I stumbled as he got some distance and rushed me.

" _ **FORCEFUL REMOVER!**_ " Shouted Raider, rushing me with speed that beat his record the first time he used this move on me.

"SH*T!" I shouted, grabbing onto his blade with my metal arm, as he kicked me in the stomach with the force of a speeding truck.

I coughed up blood, steadily getting myself up.

I grasped my stomach with my left arm, before quickly gripping my sword with both hands, swinging the sword to intercept Raider's attack.

I grappled away from Raider, hoping to make some distance between us. He just scoffed before Blinking in front of me and kicking me down to the ground.

I grimaced as I pulled myself up. I spun my sword around in my hand and swung at his head, the sword harmlessly bounced off the helmet as I heard Raider chuckle. I grew a fearful expression on my face as he stabbed his sword into the ground and gut punched me so hard I flew a good 30 meters away.

I Grunted as I stood up, grappling my sword back to my person. Just in time to block an aerial attack from Raider.

He flipped over me, kicking me forwards. I quickly flipped onto my feet, gripping my blade with my hands.

I swung my weapon at him, Slashing once, then spinning around, keeping momentum, and slashing again, repeating the action a bit.

I gasped for breath as I gripped the area around my stomach.

I cracked my neck left then right and ran at Raider, Swinging my sword at his midsection.

I brought the sword back, smirking as I grappled a piece of debris and pulled it on top of Raider.

I jumped back, swinging my sword around.

Raider scoffed, before raising a hand up, catching the debris and throwing it at me.

I ducked under the incoming rubble, looking just in time to see a metal boot connect with my face.

I flipped in the air, slamming into the ground and stabbing the ground as I skidded to a stop.

" _One more bullet through the heart"_ I sang under my breath, pulling my sword out of the ground.

" _We take this tyranny from the start"_ I Blocked a swing from Raider, making distance between us.

 _"Our quest will not finish till the deed is done"_ I Ran at Raider, vaulting over a familiar piece of rubble.

 _"As we take their whole army down"_ I slammed my sword into his shield, activating the blade in my arm.

 _"One by One"_ The blade was swatted away as Raider left himself open, not having picked up his sword. I stabbed him in the abdomen, where the armour didn't protect him very well.

I spun the blade in my hand, deactivated the blade in my arm and swung at Raider.

He jumped back, avoiding my attack. His helmet hid any facial expressions he was making as he picking up the sword.

He connected the sword with the shield, as the ammo replenisher wrapped around his chest.

The combined weapon and shield transformed into the BFG, he aimed at me before reaching up and grabbing one of the ammo cartridges.

He slammed the ammo into the top of the weapon, The weapon glowing a sickly green.

"Tex… Get in." I said, the metal armour around my left arm opening up, showing the internals for my prosthetic. Tex wormed her way in as the metal plating slammed onto the arm, closing her off as her slime worked its way around the arm.

I activated the vortex shield, holding my hand out as Raider pulled down on the trigger, charging a shot and firing it at me.

Green electricity struck the shield, pushing me back. The shot impacted the shield, pressing against the defense as I struggled to hold on, my arm getting hot.

"TEX! *GRUNT* APPLY COOLING!" I shouted.

I felt my arm get colder as I spun around, launching the projectile back at Raider.

Raider backed away in shock, crossing his arms in defense as the force of the shot collided with him.

After the cloud of smoke cleared, he ripped the armour off of himself, Glaring at me.

I ran at him, slamming into him as we broke through the rubble that was the basilicom into the garage.

We slammed into a machine, blue electricity running throughout it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Shouted Raider, pulling out the BFG and charging another shot.

I jumped behind the machine, the shot obliterating it and sending me crashing into a wall.

I turned around seeing Raider grab me by the throat.

He pressed the BFG into my stomach, but paused.

"...I do this, you'll just come back." He said. "...So let's send you to a place where you can't."

He dragged me to the remains of the machine we crashed into, before kicking it as a portal to who knows where opened up.

"Coordinates… Earth 616?" Asked Raider. I opened my eyes in the dimensional name of my home dimension. "Good enough!"

He threw me through the portal, I yelled at him in defiance as the portal closed behind me. The last thing I saw in the Ultradimension being Raider's smirking face.

 **(Stop Music)**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Dimension EARTH 616?**

I opened my eyes to the darkness of space.

I looked around to see Earth and me coming close to it.

I looked down at my watch, the hand rotating VERY fast. I heard an indescribable sound… and Earth was gone.

I floated there frozen, not wondering why I haven't died from lack of oxygen as my mind tried to process what I just kind of witnessed.

...Earth, MY Earth, not my OC's earth, MY Earth… was gone…

I felt a pull and turned to see a portal open up and saw what I thought was Tehg's face as I passed out, the lack of oxygen finally getting to me.

* * *

 **That's it! I'm done! Finally!**

 **So… There you all go. Hope you all enjoyed this one.**

 **As for the last bit. This connects with AIYF's story. His first one at the end of it.**

 **Let me repeat, the idea isn't mine, it's his. If you haven't go read his story, it's good.**

 **Also, this is where this part of ReBirth: Guardians connects with Tehg2000's story: HDN-a digital adventure. One of his next few chapters will feature Bryce and what happens afterwards.**

 **Anyways, I gotta go… see you all later.**

 **Alt+F4**


	57. Chapter 2-13: Wanted!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here. And welcome back to another Chapter.**

 **So… I wanted to take this opportunity to say… WHY HAVEN'T I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER EARLIER!**

 **For one, I'm currently working on an RPG re-creation of the first 30 chapters of ReBirth: Guardians. However progress is a bit slow.**

 **If you want to try a demo of the game out, It's on Gamejolt under the name: ReBirth: Guardians.**

 **Two, I'm tying this chapter in with my written chapter for the Collab Story: Multidimension Neptunia: The Gods and Guardians of Gamindustri. So expect… weirdness. Also, this means I basically have to write certain parts of this chapter twice, in two separate POVs.**

 **Also, that means that it'll be like... a little bit of a sneak peak since the chapter probably hasn't uploaded until after this goes up.**

 **So, with that out of the way…**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Tehg2000: It's fine bro. Let's me make up more stuff to use in my story.**

 **To Madam Scarlet Heart: ...Thanks? I'm not sure how to respond to that.**

 **To JustUsingARandomName: Two things, I believe I already said the thing originated from Code Ment (Great series, watch it) and two… I don't see that happening anytime soon.**

"Oh Bryce~?"

 **Y U Do Dis World?**

 **Onto the Chapt- *GAH!***

* * *

"I'm burned out… Just like the dying embers of white ash…" Said The Guard, as he looked at the ground, slumped over on his knees.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Said the other Guard.

It was then That me and Neptune transformed back into our human forms.

"Whew, and that's that!" Said Neptune.

"Let's get out of here before more come this way!" Said IF.

"Yeah le- BRYCE! What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Garland.

"Look, just because you lost one match isn't the end of the world." I said, handing the Guard his enemy disk.

"Huh?" He looked up at me, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"You just gotta push through this and strive to get to the top more than ever! You understand where your limits are at now, AND your goal you need to pass." I said, helping the guard up. "Now you need to prove that you you understand what you're going to do to your fighting monster now and help each other make it to the top!"

The Guard looked at me with stars in his eyes.

"I understand! I'm going to train, and then show the world just how strong our bond is!" Said the Guard. "I have a new mission now, and I'm going to complete it!"

The Guard then walked away, in search of his mission.

"...He seems nice." I said, turning back to the rest of the group.

"Come on! Let's go!" Said IF.

"See ya!" Said Neptune.

Compa ran over to IF and Neptune.

"Iffy, Nep-Nep, wait up…" She said, her breath a bit heavy.

* * *

"...I think we're safe now." Said IF, scanning the nearby area.

Vert walked up next to her, before leaning forward and squinting her eyes. This motion also caused her boobs to well… as Noble of Lost Pause would say: _**SUPER MAXIMUM BOOBIES!**_

"I see lights up ahead. We must be close to the city." Said Vert, re-adjusting her posture, her arms returning to their position under her mountains.

"That's a relief…" Said Garland, who was the least winded of our group.

As for the opposite of that…

"*Huff* *Huff* I-I can't move anymore…" Said Compa, on the verge of flopping onto the ground.

Neptune was quick to answer the pleas of our medic. "Are you okay, Compa? You want me to transform and carry you?" Asked Neptune.

It was at this moment that Compa did a complete 180. "Oh, I'm fine. I just need a bit of rest."

And as such…

"*WHEEZE* K-kill me…."

"Jeez, and I thought you had endurance…" Said Garland, grimacing at my form, crawling towards the group.

"See… *GASP* You're not G1, so I know that your comment… *GASP* wasn't insinuated as an innuendo… *WHEEZE* but F*CK if my mind isn't PARTIALLY the main reason the gutter exists!" I said, rolling onto my back.

"...What did that even mean?" Asked Garland.

"...I don't F*cking care at this point…" I said, pulling myself up.

I looked at the area around us. Evergreen Trees were littered all around us, however, not enough so the area could be considered a forest.

I walked up to one Tree in particular, taking notice at something on it. There were multiple of these, stapled to the trees, each one saying something different, along with an image of someone.

 _ **IF 'The Wind Waker of Gamindustri' ~ 3000 Credits**_

 _ **Compa 'Nurse with the 'right' assets' ~ 3000 Credits**_

 _ **Garland 'America Man!' ~ 5000 Credits**_

 _ **Nomia 'Loli in training' ~ 30,000 Credits**_

 _ **Vert 'Boobie Goddess' ~ 50,000 Credits**_

 _ **Neptune 'Resident Amnesiac' ~ 50,000 Credits**_

They were wanted posters, each with our faces on them, with bounties raised… fairly high for the others.

Garland facepalmed, muttering something about: "If I was on Earth, I'd be court marshalled by now, and possibly dead… not in that order… for reasons…"

The others voiced their complaints, IF saying something about getting sh*t from the guild, and Nomia wasn't really giving a crap.

...I didn't get to the last two… did I?

 _ **Bryce Bridged 'The Internal Debate' ~ 5,000,000 Credits**_

 _ **Bryce Bridged 'We'd just like to see this guy stay dead' ~ 5,000,010 Credits -Dead or Alive, we don't care for this one.**_

...Why was I posted twice?

"PFFT! What a rip!" I heard a voice beside me as I stared at the poster beside mine. "Seriously, what makes this chump tem bucks more than me? I mean, I'M ME!"

The guy beside me turned in my direction, as I did the same.

"Wh-pff-what? Am I right?" He asked before turning back to the poster. "Yeah I am, I'm pretty sure."

We both immediately had a giant red exclamation mark flash above our respective heads as we both turned to each other.

"OH SHI- Uh… I'm not the Bryce you're sharing this chapter with…" The… Other Bryce said?

"...Uh… what?" I asked.

The other Bryce straightened up, before walking over to Neptune. "The voices in my head want you to have this. When you're free, contact us. We'll happily welcome you to our creed."

It was at this moment that they reached offscreen and pulled out a Portal Gun. They then fired a shot at the white snow, jumping into the Portal before it closed behind him.

"...Uh… What…? What just happened?" Garland finally asked.

"...What If…? Hear me out…" I began. "...I don't got a f*cking clue?"

"F*ck you, asshole." He said, turning around.

I walked over to Neptune, looking at the business card my… Other Self… gave her…

 _ **HELLO! IF YOU'RE LUCKY ENOUGH TO FIND THIS IN YOUR HANDS, YOU'VE BEEN INVITED TO DEADPOOL'S ANNUAL MEET AND GREET! WHERE FOURTH WALL BREAKERS OF ALL KINDS WILL MEET UP AND FIGHT THE DMCA MENACE!**_

 _ **ALSO, BRING SNACKS TO THE MEET-UP! THE LAST TIME WE PREPARED THEM, YELLOW BOX GOT CONTROL AND ATE THEM ALL BEFORE EVERYONE GOT HERE.**_

 _ **SINCERELY ~ The Merc With A Mouth, Jack, Wade T. Wilson, Mithras, Johnny Silvini, Thom Cruz, The Crimson Nutcase, Chiyonosake ("the Wolf of the Rice Wine") AND/OR DEADPOOL.**_

 _ **CALL ~ 1-800-D-E-D-P-O-O-L TO RESERVE YOUR SPOT!**_

"...W-what just… What the f*ck just happened?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Anyways, as I was going to say…" Neptune continued. "C'mon, we're friends and all, so no need to be shy."

"I get a lot of power when I change, and I can fly too, you know?" Said Neptune.

"And it seems we're ignoring what just happened because of the Plot… k then." I said to myself, running a hand through my semi-frozen hair.

Neptune suddenly went HDD, a column of light blinding me for a second.

"Wha-!? Are you stupid!? What are you doing!?" Asked IF in a hush.

"What's the matter Iffy? You look serious..." Said Purple Heart.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that, your transformation sequence is very bright and may attract people?" Said Garland, pulling out his rifle and looking through the scope, trying to find if any of the guards saw us.

"I saw something light up down there!" Said a guard from earlier.

"It must be them!" Said Lowee Basilicom Guard B.

"See!? Now they located us!" Said IF.

"I… I'm sorry." Said Purple Heart.

Neptune deactivated her transformation, returning to normal.

"Now is not the time to be sorry." Said Vert. "Let's hurry and be on our way."

"But, where?" Asked IF.

"It seems you need some help." Said a new voice.

"Who is that!?" Asked IF.

"I'm CC2. I was asked to help you out." Said CC2. "I'd appreciate it if you'd take down your arms."

"...Can I call you C4?" Asked Nomia.

"...Uh… I guess?" The Neko responded.

"How can we know you're not working with the basilicom?" Asked IF.

"You need proof?" Asked CC2. "Sadly, I just need your trust since I'm without proof."

Compa put her hand on IF's shoulder. "Iffy, I don't think we have a choice. I don't think bad people come out so openly." Said Compa.

"And people with such soft, fluffy ears and tail can't be that bad!" Said Neptune.

"You haven't seen what I've seen." I said, a single tear falling down my face. "...Note to self: Keep Iris Heart away from Neko outfits, so it doesn't happen again."

"Ahahahaha! Oh, Neptune. You're just the same, no matter the realm." Said CC2. "And I appreciate your comment on my ears and tail, but they're fake."

"Really? I'm almost positive that the velvet soft feel is real." Said Neptune.

"Realm, are you from another place too?" Asked IF.

"From the looks of it, you must have met others like me too!" Said CC2.

"...I guess I can trust you." Said IF. "I'm sorry for being so doubtful there."

"Oh, don't worry. Anyway, we need to get you out of here. Follow me." Said CC2.

"...Sounds good!" I said, giving a thumbs up, a derpy grin and a cross eyed expression.

* * *

"The person who asked me to help is right up ahead." Said CC2.

"Aren't you coming too, CC2?" Asked Neptune.

"*Cough*Wordplay*Cough*" I coughed out.

"I was just asked to bring you here and nothing more." Said CC2. "Also, they could still be on the chase, so I'll go mix things up a bit."

"Thanks for all the help, CC2. Be careful." Said IF.

"Sure thing! See yah!" And after that, CC2 was gone.

"...So is anyone going to make a 'Believe it!' Reference or are we just going to leave that one hanging?" I asked.

"...God dammit, Bryce." Garland sighed.

"Nice to meet you all again." Said Financier.

"You were with Blanc…" Said Vert.

"Yes. I am, again, Lady Blanc's chamberlain, Financier." Said Financier.

"Were we tricked again?" Asked Vert, getting a little hostile.

"...Even if you are a girl, I'll have to kill you if you get in our way." Said IF.

"Get in your way!? Why no! Quite the contrary." Said Financier. "I've asked CC2 to help, as I had a favour to ask of you all."

"Quite hard to believe." Said Vert.

"We don't have much time. Please follow me." Said Financier. "If you feel at anytime a sense of deceit, please go ahead and kill me."

"I think we can trust her. I mean, there's gotta be a good reason behind this." Said Neptune.

"Neptune, you can't be serious..." Said Vert.

"...I think Neptune was just the voice of f*cking reason for a sec…" I said to Garland.

"It's not often, but it happens." He responded.

"I second Nep-Nep, I feel like we can trust her." Said Compa.

"*sigh* My, you're both so trusting…" Said Vert.

"Coming from the person who let's complete strangers into the room, your argument is INVALID!" I said.

"Details…" Said Vert.

"Where are the details there!?" I asked.

"Thank you. Now, please, this way…" Said Financier.

* * *

"We should be fine now." Said Financier.

"Yay! Were in the city!" Said Compa.

"See? I told you so. Told you to trust her." Said Neptune.

"Please stop gloating, Neptune." Said Nomia.

"I don't sense anyone chasing us…" Said Vert. "It seems we are indeed safe now."

"That's nice…" I said.

"Now that you are safe, I need you to meet another person." Said Financier.

"And that would be…?" I asked, before feeling a hand grip my wrist and pull me away from the group.

"Bryce!" Shouted Neptune.

"Nomie!" Compa shouted as well.

"I'm going after them!" Shouted Garland.

"COME ON! MOVE!" Shouted the guy who just grabbed me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I asked him.

"Getting you out of here!" He responded.

We soon found ourselves in a clearing. The guy let go of my wrist as he leaned against a tree to breath.

I looked to my left, seeing Nomia here as well.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, before pointing at the guy who dragged us here.

"Alright, who the hell are you!?" I asked him.

"I'm Bryce. Bryce Bridged." He said, as I got a better look to see… he was me.

"...Why is there another me here… wait are you the one Deadpool me told me about?" I asked him.

"What? I don't… whatever… You guys are in danger." Said (Collab) Bryce.

"Danger from what?" I asked him.

"...*Sigh*... This is going to be a bit." (Collab) Bryce said. "So… try not to sit down. It's very snowy."

* * *

It was then that (Collab) Bryce told us what the Neptune that he's working with told him.

"They are known as "The Dark Trevilous", they are after the CPU, or anything with share power," Said (Collab) Bryce. "Their leader plans to use the CPU Core in their bodies to destroy the universe, but in order to get that they have to strip the CPU Part of them from their bodies and make them entirely mortal."

"What about weaknesses… Anything about that?" I asked him.

"Well, let's see... they have no weaknesses, they were created to be perfect, the only fatal flaw is that their design looks like copyright strikes from miles away, so I suggest to just wait for an Opening," Said (Collab) Bryce. "Well… that's at least what DG Neptune told us…"

"Great, so we're fighting something that doesn't have a weakness… this'll be fun." Said Garland, as all 3 of our heads turn to the newcomer.

"...How long have you been here?" Asked (Collab) Bryce.

"Since you started talking about 'The Dark Trevilous'... I think that's how you say it…" Said Garland.

"...So… what does THIS one look like?" I asked.

"Well… We won't know until the dark smoke comes off it. So currently, it looks like something out of Lost." (Collab) Bryce said.

"Oh joy, this is going to end well…" Garland said, loading a clip for his rifle. "...So it's technically only after Nomia and… I guess Bryce now that I think about it."

"Wait what?" (Collab) Bryce asked, looking at Me.

"Yeah… I… MAY have used a CPU memory on myself… and well… I'm not a monster so… I'm sure you can guess what happened." I said, rubbing my neck.

(Collab) Bryce shook my head, before snapping my head up. "It's coming."

He then stood up, drawing his version of my sword: Guardian's Glave, and activating it, a cyan blade of light extending out.

"Everyone, get ready… we have a fight on our hands." he said, gripping the handle of my sword with both hands.

"Garland, get some high ground, keep it off me and Nomia. Nomia, HDD on when it get's here." I said.

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " I shouted out, before being engulfed in a pillar of light. "...I'll help… me… with whatever we're dealing with."

Garland nodded as he quickly took position atop one of the nearby trees. It was sturdy enough, so he should be fine.

Nomia erupted in a pillar of light, soon, Iris Sister emerged beside me.

"Let me help…" She said.

"I planned on it." I said, looking over at the other me. "You ready?"

He pulled out an SD card, before inserting it into a purple bracelet on his wrist. He spun the wheel on it, before punching the ground, a dome of energy surrounding him before it condensed. A Mechanized voice sounding out.

 _ **SPECIALIZED DEFENSES:**_ **ACTIVE**

The dome exploded, as he stood up, his coat now a cyan colour, and his forearms and legs covered by armor.

"...I am now." He said, rolling his neck.

I smirked, before drawing my version of Guardians Glave, and activating it.

We scanned the tree lines, as a black mist poured out of the there. I cringed, before shaking my head and keeping my eyes on the mist.

The mist slowly formed together as it eventually took shape into what I could only describe as a smaller version of the cyberdemon from doom 4.

"Man… you weren't kidding about the copyright strike…" I said.

"I wasn't…" Said (Collab) Bryce.

The cyberdemon (Just going to call it that), stomped towards us, pointing it's arm cannon at us.

"SPLIT!" (Collab) Bryce shouted, moving out of the way.

Nomia jumped to the side, floating in the air.

I just spun my sword in my hand, before charging at the beast.

The Cyberdemon roared at me, before launching multiple missiles at me. I ducked under one and vaulted over another.

(Collab) Bryce transformed his sword into it's railgun form, charging a shot and firing the magnetic blast at the Demon.

The blast made the Cyberdemon to stagger, before he swung his right arm at (Collab) Bryce, a wave of red energy flying towards him.

The sounds of sniper fire going off brought me out of my observations, as I sprinted at the now distracted demon.

I swung my sword at him, my attacks cutting through the demon, before the wounds just closed up.

The Demon sent an angry glare my way, I just sweatdropped as I was launched into a tree a few yards behind me.

Garland jumped off of his perch, seeing as a missile was headed his way.

" _ **METAL SLUGGER!**_ " He shouted, a shotgun blast shooting out of his gun, which I'm still confused as to how that works.

The blast impacted the cyberdemon, however he just healed back up.

"F*CKING HP REGEN BOSSES!" I shouted in annoyance, running up beside Garland.

(Collab) Bryce kept charging and firing, his attacks really just annoying the thing. He transformed his weapon back into its sword form, jumping away from a punch from the enemy.

" _ **CHAIN ATTACK!**_ " Shouted (Collab) Bryce, as chains of light flew at the cyberdemon, holding it in place.

I ran over next to him, while Garland stood back and Nomia flew down next to us.

" _ **Blinking Decapitation!**_ " Shouted (Collab) Bryce, as he blinked forward and slashed at the demon's neck.

"Eat this!" Nomia rushed the Demon, swinging her bladed whipfist at it, creating multiple gashes and cuts.

" _ **EXE DRIVE:**_ **VIOLET TRIPPER!** " I shouted, as everything went dark, before multiple purple lines of light flashed, indicating a slash from my sword.

As the attack ended, the cyberdemon stumbled, healing, but not as fast as before.

(Collab) Bryce ran at the Cyberdemon, his sword's blade tripling in size.

" _ **FINISHING… TOU-**_ GAH!" The cyberdemon broke out of its restraints, and knocked him away.

"ME!" I shouted, looking as my other… self, flew into a tree.

I didn't have time to react too much however, since I was hit by an explosion that occurred in front of me, sending me into another tree.

"Come here!" I opened my eyes to see Nomia rush the demon.

The cyberdemon just grabbed her out of the air, about to throw her into the ground.

Garland interrupted it though, firing his rifle at the beast.

It turned to Garland, firing a missile at him, knocking him back.

"GAH!" Garland yelled out in pain.

"Garland!" I shouted, before turning back to the demon. I forced myself up, watching on as the cyberdemon threw Iris Sister to the ground… and stabbed her.

"AH!" Nomia screamed out, before getting kicked away, landing near me.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled, running towards Nomia. "No no no no no… Come on, stay with me here."

Nomia reverted back into her normal form.

"B-bryce…? I… I'm…" She started to say, but I interrupted her.

"No, you're going to be fine…" I tried to say, tears in my eyes. "Hang in there okay? We're… w-we… We're going to get you out of here."

"Bryce… Thank you...for… everything…" She said, her eyes slowly closing.

"No no no no no!" I shook her, applying pressure to her wound. "NOMIA!"

I just stared at her unmoving form… her eyes almost closed but not entirely. I slowly moved my hand up to her face, and closed her eyes…

"...Haa…." I struggled to get ahold of myself, but it wasn't working. "No no no no…"

I rocked the candidate's body in my arms… before I couldn't.

Her body slowly started to glow, as she was eventually engulfed in the light, her body exploded, as crystallized particles floated into the air.

All that was left… was an SD card.

 **(Play 99 - Natewantstobattle english cover)**

"D….DAMMIT!" I shouted, my energy rising.

 _ **BREAK LIMIT:**_ **ACHIEVED**

I looked at the cause of this all, the cyberdemon. I grit my teeth, picking up the SD Card.

"rrrrAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" I yelled, the SD Card in my left hand slowly seeping into my hand.

As soon as it fully did so, I felt a new power swell inside me.

" _ **USER LOGIN:**_ **GPU!** " I shouted, as energy swirled around me, before exploding outwards, as I glared with all my hate at the beast in front of me.

 _ **BREAK LIMIT: GPU VARIANT STATUS;**_ **ACTIVE**

"Woah…" (Collab) Bryce said, staring at me.

"...I WILL END YOU!" I shouted, glaring at the beast in front of me.

My sword started transforming, until it finally was transformed into its scythe form.

I started walking towards the demon, it seemed to now be focused solely on me, as it raised it's arm up and brought it down. I just spun the scythe in my hand, cutting the limb off.

I gripped my scythe with both hands, spinning around, and latching the blade onto the demon's leg.

I pressed a button on the scythe, as a railgun round was charged and fired at the cyberdemon's other leg, as I was propelled back.

Using the momentum, I pulled, my scythe slicing through the demon's leg.

The demon fell down. I took the opportunity to run at it, jumping up and latching onto it's head.

I was forced back, as the demon pointed it's arm cannon at me.

I landed, quickly dodging missile after missile, as he launched them one after another at me.

I soon found myself stuck in between two stone walls, the only way to go was forward, right towards the demon, and the oncoming projectiles.

I sprinted forward, wall running on the right wall and jumping to the left when a missile got too close.

I jumped towards the cyberdemon's arm cannon, latching onto the limb and cutting through it.

I blinked right beside the beast's head, before spinning, the scythe blade latching onto the head, and proceeding to decapitate the creature.

The body fell to the ground, before evaporating into black smoke, which flew into the air.

"Haa…. ha…" I took deep breaths, my anger slowly easing down.

"Bryce!" Garland ran up to me, I turned to him. "...You alright?"

"I… I don't... " I tried to speak, but found no words coming out of my mouth.

"GUYS MOVE!" (Collab) Bryce warned us, however it was too late, as we were knocked back by something impacting the ground.

What was now in front of us was what I could only describe as the Atlas Titan from Titanfall.

It looked dead at me, before walking towards me.

I stood up, gripping my scythe.

"WATCH OUT!"

(Collab) Bryce pushed me out of the way, before being grabbed by the mech, the mech's chest opened up, as it threw him inside it.

The other me was locked in place by a bunch of metal restraints, before he looked at me with a shocked expression.

The inside was closed off, as the area that showed him inside it was once again blocked by a metal chestplate.

The titan looked up, as a portal opened above it.

" _Target Acquired. Returning to base._ " It said in a mechanized voice, before it launched up, rocket boosters on it's feet and back pushing it up.

"Get back here!" I shouted, as it went through the portal, which closed behind it.

I fell onto my knees, tired. "...Garland… I…"

I deactivated my transformation, as I stared at the ground.

"..." Garland didn't speak, he just walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"...God… DAMMIT!" I shouted, punching the ground, as tears flowed down my face.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Not going to say anything… Just… I'm mad at myself, but not because I knew it needed to be done…**

 ***SIGH* ...Hope you guys enjoyed this, and until next time…**

 **ALT+F4**


	58. Err-Finale: ReLoaded

_**Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom; Tehg's dimension.**

"...I still can't wrap my head around this…" I said to myself, as I stared at the ceiling overlooking the spare bed I had been given. I swung my legs off the side of the bed, sitting up. My Dogoo, Tex, jumped onto my shoulder, licking my face.

"Hey girl…" I said, standing up, before walking over to my Metal Arm, which I had placed on the desk when I passed out last night.

"...Another day of trying to crack it…" I said to myself, gripping the arm with my right hand before connecting it to the stump that was my left shoulder.

After taking a few seconds to calm down (Attaching that arm hurts like a bitch.) I flexed the arm out and around, before opening the door to the hall outside my room and walking into the living room.

"Good morning Bryce." I heard Histoire say, as I opened the fridge, searching for the milk.

"Morning Histoire… Any luck yet?" I asked, grabbing a glass and pouring the contents of the carton into said glass.

"Unfortunately, none. I've tried many things to get connected, but to no avail." Said Histoire.

"Figures that the shield explained in Chapter 16-17 of ReBirth: Guardians would still be up…" I muttered, taking a sip of my drink.

"...Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Histoire, as I inwardly groaned.

"I'm sure, Histoire." I said, taking a long sip of my milk.

"It's just that after… that… you've been… on edge." Said Histoire.

"..." I just stared at Histoire, knowing she didn't realize she made a Pun of my Fanfiction account name, but still feeling a bit annoyed by it. "What else is there to say? I watched, as my world disappeared in front of my eyes, before being thrust into a battle… with next to no time to take anything in as I fought to stay alive… I think I would know if I'm not okay in the head, Histoire."

"You still punched that one guy in the face." She retorted.

"He was the Boss! I feel I had practically all the reason I needed." I said, remembering the Time after the fighting stopped that I ended up finding, and then proceeding, to Punch the Boss in the face… ah, good times.

"Anyways, G1 is here. We're going to see if he can help out with our problem." Said Histoire, floating over to the elevator.

"...Let's get this attempt over with." I said to myself, before downing my milk and walking over to the elevator.

* * *

"You finally pulled your head out of your ass?" asked G1, as Histoire and I arrived downstairs.

"Depends, you still talking through yours?" I asked.

The silence was tense, before we cracked and just laughed it off.

"Anyways, your sword, Yamato…?" I asked, G1 nodded in confirmation. "It can cut through Dimensions… We want to see if you can cut a through a barrier to MY universe."

"I can do that." Said G1, pulling Yamato out of his Hammerspace.

"..." I looked down.

G1 walked over to me. "What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...I've been gone for who knows how long. I don't know how much damage he's done… I don't… The Ultradimension is the LAST place I can currently call home… I can't lose it…" I said, clenching my left hand.

"I understand. If you need any help, just ask." said G1.

"Now then, we have a dimension to reach." I said.

"True, let's see what we can do!" Said G1, gripping Yamato with both hands.

I stepped back, as I watched G1 pool energy into the sword before slicing forward.

Nothing for a few seconds, before a small tear opened up, and then expanded into a full on portal.

"I've seen worse." Said G1.

"But still…" I continued.

The Planeptune from the Ultradimension was… for lack of a better word, destroyed halfway. The Planeptune tower had fallen, now a mass of rubble, and while the other landmarks and other things of Planeptune were well… fine, when the Tower was down, EVERYTHING else looked like a wasteland.

"...I may need some help out there…" I said, looking at G1. "...You don't have anything TOO important to do, do you?"

"...Not really. ...Why?" Asked G1.

"...An assassin with my face is running around, and I'm not there to do anything about it." I said.

"...I have the most serious case of Deja-Vu right now." Said G1.

"Did not answer the question." I said.

"Eh, sure. It'll give me something to do anyways." Said G1.

"Then let's go…" I said, before turning to G1. "...We may need help."

"Want me to get Tehg?" Asked G1.

"No… something tells me he's going to show up anyways." I said, as we walked through the portal. "...Any way to reach Tamazaki?"

"Possibly. Why do you ask?" Asked G1.

"I'm in need of a familiar face… and currently can't reach him myself since he's set his skype to: Do Not Disturb." I said, looking at my phone. "Oh! Wait, he's training with Hinato or… something."

I then proceeded to feel a slap in the face. No one did it, but I felt it.

'...I think Tamazaki just called me out on my passing out… both OC and SI…' I thought to myself.

"Oh." Said G1, deadpanning. "Let's worry about that later, let's find out where Raider is and Plutia."

"Oh crap!" I shouted in realization. "Where's Histoire?"

"...That is a good question." Said G1.

"Wait-... Do you hear that?" I asked him.

The sounds of an approaching motorcycle filled our ears, as we turned to see IF on her vehicle quickly approaching us.

"Is that…?" G1 asked.

"IF!" I shouted, as she stopped just in front of us.

"Bryce! And… you…" IF just gave a confused look towards G1.

"IF, G1. G1, IF." I said, introducing.

"Hi." G1 said.

"He's from another dimension." I said.

"...Right." IF said. "Anyways, where have you been! Histoire couldn't find you anywhere, Plutia has gone missing, and Raider is still out there!"

"...Would you believe me if I said watching my home dimension be destroyed?" I asked.

"I'd be inclined not to, but since you do seem a bit…" IF began.

"Shaken up, Bloodshot, Insane?" I asked.

"...Let's go with that…" IF said, slowly.

"Anyways, you said Histoire couldn't find him. Where is she then?" Asked G1.

"Back at Compa's house, with Peashy and the owner herself." Said IF. "Let's get over there quick so we can figure out what the hell to do!"

"Right. G1, here." I handed him a baton. "Ever seen Tron?"

"I have…" Said G1. "...Wait."

"Just follow me." I said. I turned to IF. "We'll follow you."

IF nodded, before starting up her motorcycle, and started driving forward.

I broke into a sprint before jumping and pulling the baton apart, as pixels flew out and formed a lightcycle underneath me.

I looked to my right to see G1 had followed suit.

The next few minutes were of us following IF through Planeptune, until we reached Compa's place.

"Here we are." Said IF, stepping off her bike.

I returned my lightcycle to it's baton form and strapped it to my leg, holding my left hand out as G1 passed me the baton he borrowed.

"Okay, here we are." IF pulled out one of her phones, before placing the screen in front of a sensor pad next to the door. We all heard an audible unlock, before IF opened the door and walked inside.

After taking my shoes off, and closing the door, I wasn't even able to get to the main room before I was impacted by a human missile.

"Peashy! Could you plea- Bryce!?"

"Hello to you Histoire… Peashy… Please stop doing that." I said, clutching my stomach.

"Hmm…. Nope!" Peashy responded.

"Of course…" I just facepalmed, before standing up right.

"Where on Gamindustri have you been!? Plutia's been gone, you're presumed Dead… AGAIN, and shares are slowly declining!" Histoire ranted.

"Histoire… Calm down please, and let me explain." I said, raising my hands in a calm down manner. "One, I sorta wished I was dead a few… days ago. Two, any clue where she is, and three, I was in Tehg's dimension helping him with the Finale of his main story."

"Bry-Bry!" I turned to see Compa at the doorway to the main room, holding a plate with some pudding on it.

"Compa." I said.

"Wait… why did you wish you were dead?" Asked IF.

"Oh nothing special, he just saw his original Dimension get kinda… destroyed in front of his eyes." Said G1.

"There one second, I blinked and it was gone." I said, crossing my arms. "So… yeah, I felt like sh*t for a bit. Not to mention that I was forced into a battle immediately after… so you know, there's that."

"I'm… sorry for your loss." Said Histoire.

"...Thanks." I responded.

"Anyways, Histoire, you said you've been searching for Bryce. What about Plutia? Have you tried her yet?" Asked G1.

"I'm in the middle of doing exactly that, I'm pinpointing her location, but it's around…" Histoire began, before she was handed a map of Planeptune. "Here."

Histoire pointed to a section of the city that was know for housing a bunch of abandoned areas, churches, factories, you name it.

"This is going to take a bit…" Said G1.

"I've pinpointed her!" Histoire announced.

"And…?" I asked

"She's in this building." Histoire pointed at where a church stood.

"Alright… I'll head on ahead. G1, since we're probably not going to be able to reach Tamazaki, see if you can reach Andrew, and… you guys hold the fort." I said, running out of the house.

* * *

I stopped in front of an abandoned church, the mossy stone of the building showed it had been there for a while now.

"You know… I wonder why there are churches in Planeptune… or anywhere in Gamindustri." I said to myself. "I'm pretty sure it's just for plot convenience, but still…"

I walked up to the front door, peering inside to see Plutia tied up to a cross inside.

"Okay, what's with the jesus imagery?" I asked myself, about to walk inside, but stopping when I heard a voice.

"...I knew I should have picked somewhere else. Why would ANYONE go to an abandoned church in Planeptune. I mean, WHY IS THERE A CHURCH FOR A GOD THAT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN THIS DIMENSION!?"

"Raider…" I said, gritting my teeth in anger, while also, silently agreeing with him.

I pulled my phone out, scrolling through my phone, before finding a song that… probably would get my ass handed to me by Iris Heart after I'm done, but would be worth it in the moment.

 **(Play I write sins not tragedies - Panic! At The Disco)**

I pulled my magnum out, the magazine popping out of the bottom, as the ammo formed inside.

I slammed the mag into the handgun, pulling the slider back, making it battle ready.

Tex formed into her sword form, allowing me to get in a few practice swings.

I stretched my arm out a bit, the mechanical parts sliding against each other. I activated the hardlight blade, before retracting it.

I twisted my arm around, stretching a bit. Before looking back inside to see Raider staring at Plutia.

I rolled my neck, before sending a text to G1.

' _I've found her. And Raider. Moving in.'_

A second later, G1 responded.

' _Did you really need to tell me that?'_

' _Yes.'_

I walked up to the door, opening it a bit more, before cracking my knuckles.

I stopped just in front of the door, before turning around.

I walked forward, picking up a top hat that was just lying on the ground. I don't know why it was, but it was.

I placed it atop my head, before moving towards the still opened door.

I kicked the door off its hinges, startling both Raider and waking up Plutia.

" _ **Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door?**_ " I asked, walking into the room. " _ **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.**_ "

"Bryce!" Plutia exclaimed, struggling against her restraints.

"You! I thought I killed you!" Exclaimed Raider. "How did you survive!?"

I pulled the top hat off my head, letting it fall to the ground. "Author intervention."

Raider just grit his teeth at me, walking forward, drawing his sword.

I responded in kind, gripping tex's sword form with both hands.

I blocked an attack from above, rolling to the side and attacking his heels.

He jumped away from my attack, grabbing his shield.

"Oh, so we're going to play _this_ way?" I asked, pulling my M6H2 (PDW) and firing a few shots at Raider.

Raider jumped for cover, ducking behind one of the church pillars.

I pulled my phone out, handing my gun to Tex as she returned to normal and kept firing for me.

I sent a text to G1, looking over at where Raider was, making sure he was still.

' _G1! We good, or do you still need more time?'_

No response…

I put my phone away, holding my hand out as Tex gave me back my gun and re-transformed back into her sword form.

I charged at Raider, holstering my gun, before sliding under a reflexive swing from Raider, as I grappled onto him and pulled, using the momentum as he came to me, I clotheslined him, his head hitting my metal arm.

 ***BUZZ***

I pulled my phone out, checking my messages.

' _I'm good, let's do this!'_

I put my phone away, before turning back to Raider.

"Yo! Raider!" I shouted at him.

"What!?" he asked.

"What's up!?" I asked.

"What?" he asked me again, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked, What's up." I said, smirking.

Raider slowly looked up, as the roof over top of him crumbled, as G1 came crashing down with the rubble.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Took you long enough." I said, as he walked up to me.

"Shut up. It took a bit to find him." said G1, as Raider got out of the rubble.

"Oh great… _You_ …" Raider groaned out.

"Nice to see you again Raider. Now then…" G1 said, before he unleashed a wave of demonic energy, activating his Devil Trigger.

"...That sh*t is creepy as f*ck." I said, looking at the demonic figure in front of me.

" _ **It's meant to be.**_ " said G1.

Raider just glared at us, before a metal cryopod looking device raised out of the floor behind him.

A metal suit was inside the container, as it latched onto Raider and formed around him.

 **(Play Victorious - Natewantstobattle** **Cover)**

"Okay… So you said you were ready?" I asked G1. "Then where is he?"

 ***Bark***

I looked at Tex who had returned to her normal form, as something seemed to respond.

The sounds of a dog barking are heard, as both Tex and whatever she's communicating with seem to be keeping a conversation.

It is at this point that another man in armor breaks down the wall, a blue sword in his hands.

" _ **He's right there.**_ " said G1, pointing at the newcomer.

The sword in the armored figures hand barks, as Tex responds in kind, before jumping back to me, transforming also into a sword.

"...Bryce, right?" A voice asked, coming from the suit. "...I don't remember you having a metal arm."

"Things happen. Good to see you Andrew." I said, walking up to the guy.

"You to. Now then, something about an assassin with your face? Why do I have a familiar sense of Deja-Vu?" asked Andrew.

"Great… and now the GPU Is here…" Raider said in annoyance.

"...G1, Andrew, can you hold Raider off. I'll get Plutia out of her restraints." I said, walking backwards.

" _ **Got it.**_ " G1 said, drawing rebellion.

"Get Plutia out of here, we got 3rd party Steven over here.." said Andrew.

"Thanks." I said, running towards Plutia.

"Trust me… I'm no knock off." Said Raider, picking his shield and sword back up.

" _ **That… remains to be seen.**_ " Said G1.

"Then let's fix that." Said Raider, his visor now obscuring his face.

The air was tense, as the three just stared at each other. Then suddenly, Raider rushed at G1.

G1 raised Rebellion up to block the attack, parrying the hit and kneeing Raider in the gut.

Andrew followed G1's example, attacking Raider when he's recovering.

"Oh god dammit!" Raider shouted, as he was thrown across the room.

I ran up to Plutia, looking at her restraints and wondering how I'd remove them.

"You know… I never thought it would be YOU tied up… like ever." I said, pulling one of the restraints of.

I looked up to see Plutia asleep.

"She just can't stay awake for long, huh…" I said, getting to work on the rest of the restraints.

Glue transformed into a grapple or sorts, latching onto Raider, as Andrew pulled the assassin towards him.

"We're not done with you yet!" shouted Andrew.

G1 swung at Raider, as if his sword was a baseball bat and Raider a ball.

" _ **STRIKEOUT!**_ " G1 shouted.

"That doesn't really work!" I shouted, pulling another restraint off.

"It really doesn't." Andrew said. "Also, nice hit."

" _ **Thanks**_." said G1.

Raider stood up, his sword and shield in a position that seemed to be broken…

" _ **Oh look, seems like you broke your little toys.**_ " said G1.

"Not quite." said Raider.

"ANDREW! G1! GRAB COVER YOU IDIOTS!" I Shouted, pulling Plutia down, running over behind a pillar.

" _ **What?**_ " G1 asked, before turning back to Raider.

"Hey G1… ever played DOOM?" Asked Raider.

" _ **...Yeah…**_ " he said, uncertainty.

Raider slammed his sword and shield together, as his weapon transformed into its BFG form.

" _ **...Oh… OH CRAP!**_ " G1 exclaimed, as Raider charged energy and fired a shot off.

Thinking fast, G1 activated Quicksilver, as time stopped around him.

He grabbed Andrew, as well as Glue and jumped behind cover, as time resumed and and the blast hit a major support for the building.

I covered Plutia, as the building crashed on top of us.

 **(Stop Music)**

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here. I'm just going to explain why there's a 'Finale' in the title.**

 **The Err-#: ReLoaded Arc, is done. The final chapter of the STORY will pick both THIS arc's timeline up, as well as the Re;Birth 1 arc up, so while they both seem to end prematurely, It'll all be cleared up when I publish the Final chapter.**

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed this one, if you did, please leave a like, helps me improve. And until next time…**

 **ALT+F4**


	59. 2-14: Cold Blooded Mother F-cker

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! 0n3dgeGaming here! And welcome to another chapter of ReBirth: Guardians!**

 **Now, I'm going to basically work my *ss of so I can finish this story BEFORE or ON Wednesday, October 19. (I.E: My birthday. [16! Wohoo!]) So yeah. EDIT: I failed, good news, I'm 16 now so… that's something. So uh, I'm going to slow down on chapters for a bit, work at a good pace, because giving myself a deadline just made it worse. Anyways...**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To You Never Knows: ...Who? (JK.)**

 **To PersonManZX: I'm both terrified and excited.**

"Same." said Bryce.

 **To Author Candidate- James: I'm not sure if it's JUST you, I doubt it is, so I'll take this moment to explain my choice.**

 **For a while I had been struggling to wonder… how I would use Nomia, and this was (at this point) my only option. I thought about handing the character to another author to use, which I still may, but as it stands for THIS, Nomia has finished her story.**

 **ALSO! To the guy who made a comment on my game on Gamejolt that also shares the title of this story, (Believe your name on Gamejolt is AshuriIncarnate) thanks. That made my goddamn day.**

 **With all that out of the way, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: 0n3dgeGaming does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, the property is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Noble is owned by himself. He only owns his OCs. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"...WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!?"

"Well… They aren't here…" Said Garland, looking around the basilicom.

"Oh hello. Bryce was it?" Asked a voice. I turned around, seeing Financier.

"Financier? Where… is everyone?" I asked.

"They left for Lastation a bit ago. I believe Ms. IF asked me to tell you that." Said Financier.

"...Great." I said to myself, rolling my neck. "Alright Garland, we have some travelling to do."

"If you don't mind me asking… Isn't there someone else supposed to be with you two?" Asked Financier.

"..."

"Nomia… Isn't coming back…" I said, looking down.

"...Oh… OH I-I didn't-"

"It's fine…" I said, looking at Financier. "So… Lastation right?"

"That should be righ-" Financier was about to finish, but was however cut off as a tremor shook the building.

"Garland! What's going on!?" I asked, turning to the soldier.

"Crap!" Garland shouted, before turning to us. "It's the basilicom!"

"Sh*t!" I shouted, turning to Financier. "Financier, call the others. Get them over here as quickly as possible. We'll hold these guys off!"

"G-got it!" Financier said, pulling out a phone and dialing IF.

"In the meantime… Garland, let's keep the basilicom off our backs." I said, running up next to him, drawing my sword.

 **(Play It must really suck to be four years strong - Natewantstobattle Cover [Youtube that sh*t! You'll find it!])**

"Got it!" Garland, loaded a mag into his rifle. "I'll get some high ground. You take care of those guys."

"Alright!" I shouted, running outside, as I quickly halt, finding myself face to face with a sh*t ton of soldiers.

"...So… Any of you guys know where I can find the nearest graveyard?" I asked.

The Guards looked at eachother before charging at me.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good…" I said, activating my sword. "Because I'll need to dispose of some bodies afterwards."

A pillar of light surrounded me, as violet chains of light wrapped around the pillar, tightening, before the entire thing cracked and exploded outwards, as I emerged, Both HDD and Break Limit were active.

"Let's do this." I smirked, gripping my blade with both hands.

The guards circled me, before one attacked.

I easily parried him, slashing through him, as he burst into pixels.

I charged at another, delivering 3 slashes at the guy, as I sent him flying.

I stepped back, my sword transforming into it's railgun form. I charged shot after shot, blasting guard after guard, before running and sliding under an attempt at impalement via spear.

The Guard that was about to hit me was shot and fell to the ground, I looked up to see Garland holding a sniper of some kind. He pulled the bolt on the side back, before firing another shot at a guard that was getting WAY too close for comfort next to me.

I gave him a quick thumbs up, before transforming my weapon back into its sword form.

I smirked, parrying an attack, before running my blade through the guy's throat, his body bursting into pixels.

I kicked a guard in the shin, elbowing his face and stabbing his neck with my hidden blade.

I grabbed the small hardlight blade that was extended out of my wrist, before gripping it and transforming it into another blade.

I ran at the remaining Guards, now dual wielding, before ducking, as Garland fired a shot into another Guard. I flipped over one guard, impaling him with one of my swords, while slashing at another Guard's neck with my other.

Garland tossed the sniper aside, pulling out his M16, as he unloaded a clip into 3 or 4 guards.

I blinked towards another Guard, quickly cutting tho

I looked at the last 2 guards, before smirking, as I sprinted towards them and quickly dealing with them.

"...So… Did that feel… too easy to you?" I asked Garland. He reluctantly nodded, before we both looked back towards the hideout.

"...Sh*t!" I shouted, deactivating my sword and retracting my hidden blade. "It was a distraction!"

We both ran back, as we found Financier face to face with Arfoire.

"We gotta hurry!" I shouted, vaulting over a piece of debris.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Arfoire… Why are you here…?" Asked Financier.

"I'm disappointed in you, Financier. To see you betray me…" Said Arfoire.

"I serve only Lady White Heart. I have no intention of serving a fake." Said Financier.

"How noble. But it seems your diligence has spelled your CPU's downfall." Arfoire responded.

"...! The information I gave… Why, you…!" Financier tried to respond.

"I knew there was a spy, so I decided to use such an existence to my advantage." Said Arfoire.

"This… Can't be happening…" Financier said.

"I am quite disappointed, especially since I did like you personally." Said Arfoire. "Let your death be the sentence for defiance of your so-called resiste-"

I interrupted Arfoire however, as both of my feet made contact with her face, as the impact pushed her back a bit.

"Mr. Bryce!" Financier called out.

"And let my foot be the sentence for the fact that you're full of sh*t!" I shouted at Arfoire, as Garland ran up beside me.

"Also, Older Brother and Younger Brother apparently are also on her side for… some reason… or something." I said, as The two brothers were standing behind Arfoire.

"...Did you just make time skip so you could do a cool entrance?" Asked Garland.

"YES." I said, turning my head to look at Garland, before looking back at Arfoire.

"Are you both serious!?" Asked Financier. "What happened to your faith in Lady Blanc!?"

"Our faith resides upon where one's heart resides… the breast." Said Older Brother.

"As such, our faith in lady blanc is… flat, as what she represents." Said Younger Brother.

"...You two gonna die." I said.

"How so…?" Asked Older Brother, putting his hand on his chin.

"Because that girl over there heard what you just said." I pointed behind them, as they turned to see a VERY Pissed off Blanc standing there.

"Ahh!" They both screamed, jumping back.

"Who are you calling flat!? Ehh!?" Blanc asked, looking quite pissed.

"Lady Blanc!" Financier shouted.

"Kept you waiting, didn't we, Financier." Said IF.

"You kinda did…" I said, my sword now drawn and in my hands, not activated, but ready incase I needed it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Vert.

"Oh… how irritating to see you all alive." Said Arfoire, before pointing at me. "Especially you…"

"Hey, I am to please…" I said. "Or… In your case, displease."

"So, is she the true enemy? Hm, you look like someone I know…" Said who I only could presume as MAGES.

"Hmph. Well you look rather tired. I will kill you all along with Neptune and Bryce…" Said Arfoire.

"Aww… I'm included primarily in your utter hate list… I feel honored." I sarcastically said.

"...Neptune? Wait. Where is she!?" Asked Arfoire.

"Knowing her… about to do something stupid." I said.

"Nep-Nep? Nep-Nep is right… Huh? Where's Nep-Nep?" Asked Compa.

"Wasn't she with us?" Asked IF.

"...This is going to be cringe worthy isn't it?" I asked myself.

"Hahahaha! Ah! She must have run off!" Arfoire said.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you…" Garland said under his breath.

"...Compa, just a thought here…" IF said.

"Hm? What is it Iffy?" Asked Compa.

"She's… a bit short upstairs, isn't she?" Asked IF.

"Iffy! Don't say it in front of the old lady so loud." Said Compa.

"I can hear you girls loud and clear!" Arfoire said. "What's that about old and upstairs!?"

"Yikes! She heard!" Compa said.

"Yeah, no sh*t!" I said. "But to be fair, they aren't wrong…"

"What was that!?" Arfoire asked me, her head snapping towards my direction.

"You heard me!" I responded.

…

…

…

"...Huh? The Text stopped..." Said Compa.

"What's going on now!?" Arfoire demanded.

"One! A game goddess appears to rid the world of the wrong!"

"Oh Iris Heart no…" I said, facepalming.

"This voice!?" Arfoire asked.

"Two! To rid the world of pirated copies!"

It was now that Neptune appeared, as speed lines flew towards us, as if it were an attack of hers.

"And three! To be rid of the grumpy old lady! I am Neptune, at your service!" Neptune shouted.

"That was terrible!" I shouted.

"...What are you doing?" Asked IF, hitting Neptune upside the head.

"Ouch!" Neptune quickly moved her hands so they were atop the attacked area.

"Iffy! I was just making a hero entry back there. Way to break the tune." Said Neptune.

"This isn't the time to be fooling around!" Said IF. "Just stay put."

"And besides… Bryce already did the heroic entry." Said Garland.

"What!? That was my thing!" Neptune shouted towards me.

"I got here first, I get the epic entry." I said, crossing my arms, my sword… kinda just, floating in front of me.

"...Uh, Bry-Bry? Where's Nomie…?" Asked Compa.

"Uh, yeah. Where is she?" Asked Neptune.

"Yes, Where is she Bryce?" Asked Arfoire, as I my gaze towards Arfoire's direction turned to a glare. "I'd like to know where my next source of power is. Where is she?"

 ***SNAP!***

"...Imma kill her." I said, before disappearing in a burst of pixels, and reappearing right in front of her.

"What!?" Arfoire barely got out, as I quickly hacked and slashed at her.

"Hey! Leave some for us dammit!" I turned to see White Heart, along with Green Heart and Purple Heart flying towards me.

"...Bryce… Where is Nomia." Asked Purple Heart.

"...She's dead." I said finally. "...I couldn't save her…"

"..." They stayed silent.

"...Now excuse me, I'm a tad bit salty, and I have someone's head to beat in, so if you'd like to join me, go nuts!" I shouted, turning back to Arfoire. " _ **LOG IN:**_ **APL!** "

A bright light swarmed over me, as I re-emerged in my Break Limit: APL Variant form.

"Uh… guys? We still have those things to take care of!" Said IF.

"Fine! I'm still gonna kill her." I said, as I floated into the air.

"What about us?" Asked Garland.

"Arfoire is mine… You guys deal with the robo things over there." I said, glaring at Arfoire.

"...Yay, we'll just… leave you to it…" Said Garland.

"Thanks." I said, as I rushed Arfoire.

 **(Play Spider Dance - Natewantstobattle cover)**

In a burst of pixels, I rushed Arfoire, delivering hits, as I fired of shots of Hardlight and other elements.

"GH! I'm getting tired of you!" Arfoire shouted, swiping at me with her spear.

I just nonchalantly dodged the attack, before grabbing the pole with my hand.

"...I'm going to break you." I said.

"...What?" Arfoire asked.

I snapped the spear in her hand in half, my eyes being blocked out by the shadow my hair was making.

"Like a kit-kat bar." I finished, as I punched and kicked Arfoire, my attacks infused with fire and electricity.

I dodge to the side to avoid another of Arfoire's attacks, elbowing her in the stomach.

"SUCK ON THIS!" I shouted, firing a beam of Hardlight at her.

She just smirks as she dodges the attack effortlessly.

"...Sh*t." I said, before I see her about to impale me.

" _ **LOG OFF!**_ " I shout, my form returning to it's Break Limit phase.

Arfoire just smiles as she wailed on me, as I'm forced to dodge and block, as I'm not given an opening.

I finally gain some distance as the other CPUs appear next to me.

"I said, leave me alone for this!" I said, looking at the others.

"You're not the only one with stored anger towards her." Said Purple Heart.

"The b*tch is as good as dead when I get my hands on her." Said White Heart.

"You see?" Purple Heart said.

"Okay, okay… I get it." I said, drawing my sword. "...We'll do this together."

I turned to White Heart. "I don't think we've really met since… Celestia." I said, extending a hand. "Bryce."

White Heart turned to me, looking warily at my hand, before shaking it. "Blanc."

"Well then, Blanc, and… you two." I said, pointing at Purple Heart and Green Heart. "Shall we deal with the problem?"

"Let's." Green Heart said, as we turned to Arfoire.

"...Shouldn't we get the others out of here?" Asked Purple Heart.

"...Yeah… We should probably do that." I said.

 **(Pause Music. Don't Stop, PAUSE)**

"Financier, run. We'll keep the enemy at bay." Said Purple Heart.

"All members of the resistance! Please head to Leanbox!" Said Green Heart.

"U-understood!" Financier said.

"You think I'd let you go that easy!?" Asked Arfoire. "Go, my monster-"

The sound of a bullet being fired is heard, we all look to Garland, whose gun is still strapped to his back.

"Then who…?" I asked, as we look to where the sound resonated.

"Financier! Now is the chance to escape!" Said Older Brother.

"You…" Financier tried to speak.

"Are you betraying me!?" Arfoire asked.

"Misfire is common on the battlefield, you know?" Said Older Brother.

"...He's not untrue." Said Garland.

"As what Older Brother mentioned, we are always on the side of the strong." Said Younger Brother.

"The victor is neither you or Lady Blanc. It is Lady Vert and us brothers!" Said Older Brother.

"Okay, I'll say it first, but they really suck…" Said IF.

"I was about to change my view of them, but I guess pervs are pervs…" Said Compa.

"I take offense to that!" I shouted their way.

"Vert. Blanc. You both escape with Financier." Said Purple Heart.

"Did I just hear right?" Asked White Heart. "Neptune, did you just tell me to run?"

"...You're the one to get Lowee back, so you need to get out of here safe." Said Purple Heart.

"Why are you doing this…?" Asked White Heart.

"I told you. We need to help each other… and we are friends, right?" Asked Purple Heart.

"YAY! FRIENDSHIP!" Caboose shouted, before being pulled back to his dimension.

"...I'm not going to question it at this point." I said to myself.

"Neptune…" White Heart said, seemingly ignoring what just happened. "All right then... I'll leave it to you."

"Vert, you go too." I said, looking at her. "It would probably be easier for them to get INTO Leanbox if you were there."

"Yes, but that means that you all will be fighting without me..." Said Green Heart.

"And you seem to forget that I was fine on my own the first time." I said, gripping my sword. "Besides, I still have some salt that needs to be dealt with."

"...Alright." Said Green Heart.

Green Heart, White Heart, Financier, and the Brothers (For some reason) all left. Leaving Me, Neptune (Who was still in HDD), IF, Compa, Garland, and MAGES.

"...IF, Compa, MAGES. ...Stay out of this." I said, walking towards Arfoire.

"Are you sure?" Asked IF.

"Positive. Neptune has my back if things go south… not to mention Garland as well." I said, looking at the soldier.

"Good to know I'm useful." He said.

"Hm… only a few of you left." Said Arfoire. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I beat you easily the last time we fought, and I haven't even begun to get started." I said, my sword deactivating.

"...Bryce, isn't your sword supposed to activate? Why did you deactivate it?" Asked Purple Heart.

"...You asked where Nomia was…? She's here." I said holding my left hand up. " _ **LOG IN:**_ **GPU!** "

A bright light exploded around me, before I emerged. I swung my sword to the side, as it opened up and transformed into its Scythe form.

"Now then… Shall we dance?" I asked.

 **(Resume Music)**

"Wait so she's in your hand…? I don't understand." Arfoire asked.

"No she's… she's not." I said.

"Then what, are you speaking metaphysically" She asked.

"Wait? No im-"

"Then I don't understand what you just said." said Arfoire.

"Look! When Nomia… died, she turned into an SD card, which Bryce then absorbed, which is why he has this new form." Said Garland.

"...So he absorbed her…?" asked Purple Heart.

"...I'm done with this discussion." I said, blinking in front of Arfoire.

I swung my scythe around, the blade latching onto Arfoire. I quickly slashed at her, as my momentum kept me spinning around her.

"Enough!" She shouted, launching me backwards, as Purple Heart caught me.

"Thanks." I said, Spinning my weapon in my hand.

"It's fine." she responded, before we looked at Arfoire to see her erupt in light, as she emerged, looking like White Heart.

"I assume defeating you in this form will affect those you are protecting." Said Arfoire.

"No matter what form you take, those are all fakes!" Purple Heart said.

"Plus, I've had enough nameless brand bullshit." I said, spinning my scythe in my hand.

Arfoire laughed. "True, I am a fake. But, if I fuse two goddesses' power into one I will surpass you!"

"What…!? That can't be…" Purple Heart said.

"Give up, and don't worry, Neptune." Said Arfoire. "I will put your power to good use."

"And you seem to forgot something, Arfoire." I said.

"And that would be, Bryce?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"That you must suck at math more than I do." I said.

"How's that?" She asked.

"There's 4 of us." I said.

"Huh-?" Arfoire began.

"You sayin' a fake is better than the real deal!?" Asked White Heart.

"Blanc!" Purple Heart Shouted.

"Blanc, Vert." I said, giving a slight bow.

"Nevermind that! Why are you two still here!?" Asked Purple Heart.

"Well, I did promise I would return? Did I not?" Asked Green Heart.

"Vert…" Purple Heart said.

"Hey, I ain't a jerk to those who are doing their best for Lowee." Said White Heart.

"Blanc…" Purple Heart said.

"...Women, am I right?" I asked Arfoire, who was standing beside me as we watched the scene in front of us with eye rolls.

"Oh, yeah. And you're the one who said we're friends, right?" Asked White Heart.

It was at this moment that I dodged out of the way of an attack via Arfoire, as I quickly found myself next to Purple Heart.

"Hmph! Trash like you coming together doesn't change who you are." Said Arfoire.

"Arfoire, your power may surpass us, but…" Purple Heart began.

"WE HAVE FRIENDSHIP!" I shouted, pointing my weapon to the sky.

I looked around, finding myself getting weird looks.

"...Was that NOT what was going to be said?" I asked.

"...You _WERE_ really blunt about it…" Said Purple Heart.

"Whatever! Can we do this now or what?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's!" White Heart shouted, as we charged at Arfoire.

I ducked, as Arfoire swung her axe at me. I spun around, my scythe slashing and cutting whenever it made contact.

I jumped back, as White Heart swapped in, as axe collided on axe.

White Heart kneed Arfoire in the stomach, as she jumped back a bit.

" _ **HARD BREAK!**_ " Shouted White Heart, lashing out at Arfoire.

"My turn! _**CROSS COMBO!**_ " Purple Heart shouted, rushing in and attacking Arfoire while she was recovering.

"Gh…" Arfoire stood back up, gritting her teeth.

Green Heart flew at Arfoire, her spear ready.

" _ **Rainy Ratnapura**_ " Shouted Green Heart, attacking Arfoire with her spear.

"My turn!" I shouted, running in front of Green Heart. " _ **EXE DRIVE:**_ **CRESCENT ROSE!** "

In a burst of speed I rushed Arfoire, as I twirled my Scythe around my body, focusing my attacks on Arfoire.

"SUCK ON THIS!" I shouted, as my attack ended.

 **(Stop Music)**

Arfoire de-HDD'd, as she returned to her normal form. "Why!? Why can't I win!? Me, with the power of two goddesses!?" Arfoire asked.

"You're quite tough, taking on all of these blows." Said Purple Heart.

"I can fix that. I'll just beat the crap out of her until I get my stuff back!" Said White Heart.

"This is the end, Arfoire." Said Purple Heart. "We'll have you return Lowee back to us."

"Hmph! You can keep this sad land of yours!" Said Arfoire. "But you will never get the powers I have. Never!"

"What are you…!?" Purple Heart asked.

It was then that a bright flash filled my vision, and I felt an impact to back of my neck.

"...Ev**o*e, ar** you a*r**ht?" A voice asked.

Everything started to get a bit hazy, as things got more and more blurry for me.

"Bry**!? ***ce, a*e you ***y? C** **u he*r **? ********"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you want, it helps me better this story, and until next time.**

 **ALT+F4**


	60. Chapter 2-15: The one with the shotguns

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here. Sorry about the lack of updates for this story, I've been busy. Overdue mathwork… School in general… you know, the usual.**

 **Anyways, with that said, onto Reviews!**

 **To AshuriIncarnate: Will do!**

 **To Author Candidate- James: FOR GREAT JUSTICE!**

 **Onto the Story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. The property is owned by Idea Factory, and Compile Heart. I only own my OC, and some other aspects of the story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _...Nope. That's too bright…_

I rolled off the bed, faceplanting onto the floor.

"...Ow…"

The door in front of me burst open, as Compa seemed to shoot into the room like a cannonball.

"Bry-Bry!" She shouted, as I curled up, a headache coming on.

"Ow… Not so loud…" I said, massaging my temples. "...I feel like I got hit by a truck…"

"You'll be fine." Said Compa, a bit quieter than she was before. "Come on downstairs once you're good. We're about to put the fragments together."

Compa walked out the door, as I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger. I stepped up, snapping my fingers, as a cyan flame lit around my right hand.

"...I feel like I'm forgetting something…" I said to myself, as I placed my right hand on my neck, my healing ability doing it's thing.

Got to thank compa for letting me keep my pants on though…

I grabbed the rest of my attire, throwing them on before grabbing Guardians Glave, which was leaning against the wall next to the door, before attaching it to my back.

* * *

I stumbled downstairs, tripping at the last step, slurring out some nonsense.

"Morning Bryce." Garland said, drinking a can of Cola.

My muffled reply of 'good morning' came out before I stood up.

"What's with you this morning?" Asked Blanc, as she sat on the couch, a pair of blue glasses, like the kind Noire and Vert wore (but BLUE!), adorned her face.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" I shouted, pointing my left index finger at her, striking an 'Objection!' pose.

"...What?" She just raised an eyebrow, her gives no f*cks expression not really changing.

"Anyways!" I said, looking around, seeing the whole gang here, including MAGES. "Were we not going to do a thing?"

"Oh right!" Neptune said, hopping onto her feet. She pulled out a key fragment from her pocket, walking to the center of the room.

IF and Compa did the same, pulling out two more. They all looked at me, since I had the Lastation fragment on my person.

I reached behind me… only to feel flat air.

"...No…" I said, patting my person. "No no no…!"

"Bryce?" Garland stood up.

"No no no no no!" I shouted, punching the floor, lightly.

"Please refrain from punching my house's foundation…" Compa said, sweat dropping.

"Son of a b*tch!" I shouted, turning around.

"What?" Asked Garland.

"I don't have the key fragment!" I said, smiling in annoyance.

"Then…" Garland began. "Arfoire grabbed it when she knocked you out."

"That's my guess…" I said.

"Oh great, now where the hell could she be now?" Asked IF.

A silence shot through the room, as we all stopped to think.

"...I think I have an idea." Said Garland, putting his now empty can of cola down, before grabbing and opening another. "...Lastation."

"Huh?" Neptune questioned Garland's idea. "Why there?"

"...I think I get what Garland's saying." I said.

"Think about it. She has the ability to Copy CPU's." Said Garland. "She lost to us with both Vert's and Blanc's power together. If any of you had her power of copy, what would you do in that situation?"

"To be fair, Neptune would probably just copy pudding before consuming herself." I said, before being slapped upside the head by IF. "It's true doh!"

"I know Arfoire, maybe not from this dimension, but this would seem like the move she'd take." Said Garland.

"...Neptune, we have a lonely soul to meet." I said, as Neptune's face seemed to gain a cheeky smile.

* * *

"Compa?" Neptune asked, looking at her friend as Compa seemed to hug the ground whilst standing. "How was the flight on Air Nep-Nep?"

"...Dizzy… Too high…" Compa responded. "...I don't feel very good…"

"As I said, it wasn't what it seemed, was it?" Asked MAGES.

I landed, de-transforming as Garland got off me. "Okay… so we're here. Also, Sweet Iris Neptune, you trying to kill her!?"

"I don't think the Cuban Eight and the Immelmann helped either…" Said IF.

"On the return, I'll do the Nep-Nep special! A HDD and un-HDD aerial combo!" Neptune said, as Compa's face quickly drained of colour.

"...Yeah, someone else can fly Compa back…" I said, scratching the side of my face.

"I... I don't like flying…" Said Compa, shaking. "...I want to walk home…"

"So, Iffy? What are we going to do now?" Asked Neptune, as she looked to IF. "Go to the Basilicom?"

"Not like the Basilicom would let us see Noire. Let's go see Chian instead." Said IF.

"I could try to sneak my way in." I said, raising my left arm up, as I extended my hidden blade.

"And what are you going to do if you find Noire and need to get out?" Asked IF.

"...Wing it?" I said, unsure. "I'll be fine. I'll meet up with you guys later!" I shouted the last part, quickly activating HDD, before flying off to Lastation's Basilicom.

* * *

"I REGRET THIS DECISION! I REGRET IT INDEFINITELY!" I shouted, as I sprinted away from a god damn small army of Guards (Like… 25-ish guards).

"Get back here Intruder!" Shouted one of them.

"F*CK, THAT, B*LLSH*T!" I shouted, warping the gravity behind me so the Guards all quickly slammed into the walls of the corridors.

I stopped, catching my breath before the sound of a door opening put me on the alert.

"What's all the- BRYCE!?" Noire exclaimed, walking out.

"Hey Noire! ...Sorry about the Guards." I said, looking back at the guards, I think the impact may have knocked them out.

"...What are you doing here?" Noire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...You still have your glasses?" I asked.

* * *

"So you still haven't explained why you're here…" Said Noire.

"Well… I'm probably not the best person to explain it…" I said.

"What is there needed to be explained!?" Noire asked.

"Oh you know… things…" I looked to the side.

"Okay, this is starting to feel a lot more like a kidnapping than anything else." Said Noire. "And I was put under house arrest. I know what that kind of feels like."

I looked ahead of me, seeing the group… before all of them left Neptune at the medaphisical curb.

"You've got to be kidding me right? I'm the main of this… Oh yeah… Fanfictions." I heard Neptune say, before looking to the sky.

"...Well, there's her." I said to Noire, pointing at Neptune.

"Huh?" Noire looked at Neptune, having a look of slight happiness, before it turned to one of annoyance and anger when Neptune opened her mouth again.

"What should I do? I can't be a loner like the No-More-Heroines, Noire!?" Neptune seemed to start freaking out, before Noire immediately rushed over to Neptune.

"Who are you calling a loner!?" Noire shouted, before hitting Neptune upside the head.

"Ow!" Neptune rubbed the back of her head, tiny tears in her eyes.

"I should have known you would be the source of the commotion here…" Noire said.

Neptune seemed to jump onto Noire, crying slightly.

"Noire! I wanted to meet ya', Noire!" Neptune said, clinging to the girl for life.

"W-what are you doing, jumping on me like that!?" Noire asked, as Neptune continued her hug.

"I wanted to meet you so bad, Noire! Of course I'm gonna hug you!" Said Neptune, not stopping.

"R-really? Well I guess this isn't that bad then." Said Noire, looking off to the side, before her eyes landed on me holding my phone and recording a video of the moment before me.

I gave a thumbs up, before putting it away, Neptune soon hopped off Noire.

"Heh, in honesty, I would have hugged a bear as long as I wasn't alone." Said Neptune.

"I should have figured as much…" Noire said, looking off to the side.

"But, being a mega loser yourself, I bet you heard my cries of sorrow." Said Neptune.

"Like I said, I'm not a loner! And quit calling me 'Mega' too!" Noire responded.

"I'm just kidding. You get so serious, Noire." Said Neptune.

"Also, I'm probably the reason you bumped into her." I said, walking into Neptune's line of sight.

"Bryce!?" Neptune jumped, as she looked at me. "...So…"

"20 guards." I answered.

"Damn…" Neptune rubbed her arm, as she smirked at me. She turned to Noire. "I'm just kidding. You get so serious, Noire."

Noire deadpanned. "Who's fault do you think it is?" She asked. "...So what brings you here? Bryce didn't seem to want to answer me."

"Whoops. Noire? Uh, are you angry?" Neptune asked.

"No, I'm not angry." Noire answered plainly, seemingly pissed.

"B-but, your eyes…" Neptune began, as I raised my hand. "They're so dull and sullen, my sweet Lady Noire…"

Face, here's your daily meetup with my palm. Have fun!

Noire sighed. "I was happy to meet you too, but you're the one who started this." Said Noire.

"I'm sorry." Neptune said.

"Let me treat you to some good food, then?" Neptune asked. "Y'know, mend the bridge and stuff?"

"...Good food?" Noire asked, seemingly forming a plan whilst Neptune seemed to not be able to tell this.

"Yup! It can be anything you like. It can be pudding, cake pudding, or pudding!" Neptune said.

"And as always, your selection of wares is truly vast…" I said, sarcastically.

"Bite me." Said Neptune.

"I'm good, direct that saying at Noire next time, the outcome may be different." I said, as Noire's face slowly turned red, as Neptune's eyes widened.

"N-nepu!?" Neptune asked in shock as I waved and blinked onto a nearby rooftop.

"Welp, I f*cked with them enough, now to find the others…" I said, standing up.

"H-help!" My head snapped in the direction of the noise.

"...Of god dammit…" I said to myself, as I sprinted along the rooftops, parkouring to my destination.

I looked over the edge of the roof, finding myself staring down 10 people as they circled someone wearing a black cloak, hiding their face.

All of them were armed to the teeth, I shook my head, before extending my hidden blade and dropping on top of one of them, the hardlight blade finding a home in the man's neck, as he both cushioned my fall and burst into pixels from the impact.

"What the-!?" One of the grunts shouted, before I blinked towards him, drawing Guardians Glave, activating it, and running my sword through him, sealing him.

The other 8 turned to me, as I stood up straight. They all aimed guns at me as I quickly ducked behind cover as a wave of ammunition flew over my head.

"The things I do for sh*ts and giggles…!" I said to myself, before activating Time Stall. Time slowed around me as I felt my movements slow a tad. I vaulted over my cover, pulling my magnum out.

'Always wanted to do this…' I thought to myself, before putting my hand over the slider of my gun. "It's high noon…"

Time returned to normal, as 4 hardlight bullets impacted 4 faces. I rolled as I hit the ground, punching a guy in the d*ck, before upercutting him.

"Shuryuken!" I shouted, before blinking on top of another, quickly dealing with him with Guardians Glave.

I landed, looking at the 3 remaining grunts, 1 of them holding their nuts with one hand.

I stood between them and the person in the cloak, I looked behind me before looking back at the grunts.

"...I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run away now." I said, as they looked at each other before laughing.

"Warned you…" I said, tossing Guardians Glave into the air, holstering my M6. " _ **ACCESS!**_ "

As I activated HDD, I stared down the grunts, before catching my sword in midair, spinning it around before resting it on my shoulder.

"...Well?" I asked again, before they all took off running. "Huh… That was easy."

I started turning to the person wearing the clock before being grabbed into a sleeper hold. And let me say, even while transformed, they were stronger than me.

It wouldn't be wrong to say I soon ended up passed out.

* * *

"Ugh… Wha…" I opened my eyes, as I tried to look around. I eventually was able to get my wits about me, as I quickly moved my head left and right, finding myself chained to a chair.

"...Sad part is… this isn't the first time this has happened to me…" I said, pulling at the restraints. "At least Plutia had the common courtesy to make the chair a comfortable one…"

The sound of a door opening brought my attention back to my situation, as I looked to see the person wearing the cloak walk into the room.

"Alright, what's the big idea!?" I asked, before the person reached a hand out and put it to my cheek.

"Bryce… ever a thorn in my side…" A familiar voice said. "Let's just see what your friends will be able to do when I have your power on my side."

My eyes widened, as the person pulled her cloak off, revealing (surprise surprise…) Arfoire, as I also realized, I was still stuck in HDD.

"...I'm taken… and 15. Take your f*cking pedo hands off me." I said, as she recoiled in anger.

"Why you-!?" She reared her hand back, before lowering it. "It doesn't matter. You won't be able to get out of that chair easily. If you haven't noticed your powers aren't helping you."

To be honest, I wondered what that weird feeling surrounding me was.

"Now then… to do something I should have done a while ago…" She said, holding her hand out towards me.

I just stared hate filled at Arfoire, as I felt a large spike of pain course through my body.

"RrrrgAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

So… How do I put this…

Arfoire is having trouble?

That's a way I guess…

I've been strapped to this chair for so long that I've count, in other words, it's probably not been too long, but the pain from her continued attempts don't help.

"Grr… Why won't this work!?" Arfoire questions, glaring at me.

"If I knew…" I laughed, pain coursing through my body. "I think I would've told you by now…"

I looked at Arfoire. "I'm more surprised you haven't tried that SD you stole from me…"

Arfoire just seemed to get more annoyed. "Oh I've tried… It just wont work!"

Arfoire pulls out the SD card… before chucking it across the room.

"...I'll leave you to your suffering… I have something to take care of." She said, smirking as I felt a sense of 'oh sh*t' run down my back.

Arfoire turned around, before disappearing in a flash.

I grit my teeth, as I looked around the room.

"Come on…" I thought to myself, before my eyes landed on something very familiar on a shelf nearby. "...Wow… Can not believe what luck I'm having…"

I struggled against the restraints, as I finally forced my way out. I fell to the ground, finally realizing how much HDD takes out of you.

I deactivated it, as I rolled onto my back, feeling both relieved and unnerved.

"...Okay, so… I have some things to do." I said to myself, standing up, before turning to the Key Fragment on the shelf. "...Let's hope I know what I'm doing…"

I grabbed it, before closing my eyes and focusing on Histoire…

"... _Hello?_ " A voice asked, as I opened my eyes, finding myself in a dark room in front of Histoire, who might I say is a LOT bigger than the mini version the Ultradimension has.

"Histoire?" I asked, as she turned around, before flying back a bit.

"Bryce!? How are you contacting me… and talking to me… when I'm imprisoned…?" She asked, slowly.

"Let's just say Arfoire doesn't hide things very well." I said, looking to the side. "Anyways, I called to say that we got all 4… all that's left is to put them together and for you to tell us where the hell to go."

"...This call was just to extent word count, wasn't it?" She deadpanned.

"Oh yeah." I answered, before opening my eyes, and finding myself back in the room I was held in. "Okay… so Arfoire made a mistake…"

I turned to where I remember she chucked my SD card, before walking over and picking the somehow still intact thing up.

"...Oh sh*t!" I shouted, dropping the SD card into my pocket before running to the door, finding my stuff in a chest nearby.

"My… That's convenient…" I said, equipping my… well, equipment.

I kicked the door open, finding myself in a warehouse of sorts.

"...Well, sh*t…" I said. "...I'll be right back guys."

* * *

OKAY! I'm back… sorry about that.

Now then… what did I walk into again?

I stepped to the side, avoiding a flying Garland as he hit the wall beside me.

"Hey Garland." I said nonchalantly.

"Bryce… Wait, when did you get here!?" He asked, stuck in the wall. "Also, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"...Oh you know… Tied to a chair…"

"Tied to a chair?"

"Tied to a chair." I said, drawing Guardians Glave. "Now then… Robo fight time?" I asked.

"Yeah… HDD isn't working for some reason." Said Garland.

"...when we finish up here, I'll get you out. K, man?" I said, before the sound of something smashing echoed to us.

"...Good news, HDD is a thing again." He said, before I nodded and sprinted over.

I jumped in front of one of the Robot's attacks, deflecting it as I dropped to the floor.

"Bryce!?" Black Heart asked, as the others ran up to me.

"Oh great… he's out…" Arfoire muttered.

"What the hell is this thing?" I asked.

"It's a machine by Ganache." Said Purple Heart.

"Figures. What's it called?" I asked.

"CPU Breaker." Said Green Heart.

"...Welp, let's go." I said, tossing Guardians Glave into the air. " _ **ACCESS!**_ "

 **(Play The Ballad of Mona Lisa - Panic! At The Disco)**

After transforming, I grabbed my sword, before pressing a button on it's side, as It started unfolding.

" _ **LOGIN:**_ **GPU!** "

After Break Limit: GPU Varient was active, I immediately brought my scythe up to block the incoming attack.

"Okay! F*CK THIS SH*T!" I shouted, spinning my scythe around, pushing back the CPU Breaker.

This just seems to make the thing more pissed (If a robot could even be pissed in the first place…), as it quickly stopped in place before swiping back at me.

I quickly blurred, dashing to the side as White Heart blocked the incoming attack.

I skidded to a stop, spinning my scythe in my hand.

"Okay… so it seems speed isn't going to help me…" I said, as Purple Heart landed next to me. "Plus… If I activated the APL Varient form… I'd just be asking to be killed quickly…"

"So? What's the plan?" She asked, before I pulled out the SD Card.

"Isn't that!?"

"Yeah, it is. It's the fully powered SD Card Arfoire stole from me during our first encounter." I said, standing up straight. " _ **LOG OFF!**_ "

As I re-entered my standard Break Limit form, I looked at the SD Card in my hand.

"...And this is why I don't place a rebuttal when people call me OP…" I said to myself before crushing the SD Card in my hand, a surge of power exploding around me.

After the energy subdued, I… was exactly the same.

"...Oh right… Logging in…" I said, looking to the side sheepishly.

" _ **LOG IN:**_ **DGU!** " I shouted, as a field of energy surrounded me before imploding, bulky armour surrounding me. Two slings were attached at my sides, probably to hold some heavy guns.

I quickly split my sword in half, as the two parts quickly transformed into dual double barreled shotguns.

"...There went leaving the DOOM references in What If?..." I said to myself, before a giant golden blade was swung at my face, stopping at the cheek, as a shockwave of kinetic force exploded around me.

I attached the shotgun in my left hand to one of the slings, before grabbing the giant blade with my now open hand, lifting it away, as the sound of internal machinery being bent and forced in a way it wasn't designed for was heard.

I aimed at the face of the CPU Breaker with the shotgun in my right hand. Pulling the trigger, as a cluster of hardlight buckshot impacted the CPU Breaker's robotic face.

The robot stumbled in recoil, as the barrel of my gun snapped open, two battery looking items ejecting almost all out, before charging up and slamming back into place, allowing my to flick the gun, the barrel closing.

I grabbed my other shotgun from the sling point, as I walked towards the CPU Breaker.

Marvelous (I think that's her) jumped beside me, before jumping ahead, using her EXE Drive.

I stepped to the side, barely avoiding some of the fire her move caused.

"Vert, go!" I shouted, as Green Heart flew in, striking at the robot near its joints with her spear.

I just spun my two shotguns in my hand by the trigger guards of my guns, before aiming both guns at the robot, unloading a wave of ammunition.

I ducked behind cover, as my shotguns auto reloaded. I looked to my right, seeing Garland finally pull himself out of his hole in the wall. He loaded a mag into his rifle, before firing shot after shot at the head of the robot.

I stood up, only to duck again as Purple Heart and Black Heart flew right where I was about to be standing.

I shook my head, before running at the robot (To be fair, running was like a nice jog really. I was slow in this form…).

I ducked under another swing by the CPU Breaker, as it's sword arm… thing got deflected by Purple Heart as Black Heart went in for the attack.

After delivering a few quick slices, Black Heart flew back. I looked to White Heart, before nodding as I quickly gained the robot's attention.

I pulled both of the triggers of my guns, as I walked towards the robot. Both barrels opened up, reloading before closing, as I continued my onslaught.

After unloading 10 shots into the thing, White Heart flew overhead, successfully knocking the thing on it's back.

Black Heart quickly finished it, as she flew in for the kill, the robot finally deactivating, and breaking down into a pile of scrap.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Aagh! I'm beat! I can't lift a single finger!" Said White Heart.

"I'm beat, too." Said Black Heart. "I can barely stand up."

"Good to know it's all mutual." I said, letting my guard down for a second.

"Oh…? Then what perfect timing…" I immediately felt my blood run cold as I turned around before I felt a hand grab hold of my throat and clench, I also saw Black Heart in a similar position.

"KYAAAAAAH!" Black Heart yelled in pain, as she was copied and was thrown aside.

"Noire!?" Purple Heart quickly ran towards her fellow goddess, as Arfoire's attention turned to me.

"Now then…" She said simply, as I felt the same pain from earlier… but worse.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I Shouted out, or at least tried to, as my scream was restricted with the choking Arfoire was doing to me.

Eventually she tossed me aside, as I landed, reverting to my normal form.

"At least that junk tired the goddesses out." Said Arfoire, before looking at Purple Heart. "You're the last one left, Neptune."

"...Tch!" Purple Heart started backing away, before IF and Compa ended up standing between Arfoire and Purple Heart.

"I won't let you!" Said IF.

"I'll protect Nep-Nep!" Said Compa.

I struggled to stand, feeling surprisingly strained. "No… Run…" I tried to warn them, Arfoire had successfully copied me… that includes HDD, Break Limit, and all the variants…

"Without the goddesses, you're nothing." Said Arfoire. "I'll take care of you myself."

"You. Have you forgotten a certain three besides them?" Asked MAGES., as she, MarvelousAQL and Garland walked towards IF and Compa.

"I'll protect Neppy as her guardian ninja!" Said Marvelous.

"I won't let you go any further Arfoire." Garland seemed to say in pure venom, as his grip on his rifle increased.

"...Tch. This may get more bothersome than expected…" Arfoire said, slightly annoyed.

"Everyone…" Purple Heart said.

In a manor of pure drunkenness (From pain), I shouted: "Yeah! You go Idea Factory and Compile! You go defend your Intellectual Property!"

Arfoire scowled. "I'll let you go this time, but I'll get your power soon."

Arfoire let out a mad laugh, as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Are we… saved?" Asked Neptune.

"...I… I don't know at this point." I said, before finally asking. "So… Can we go home now?"

* * *

"Welcome to the start of the 128th 'Where's Histy summit'!" Neptune said, as I rested against the pink sofa in Compa's house, said owner currently checking my wounds, making sure they were closed after our trip back.

"Yay, great." I said to myself. "Before anything is said, let me ask. Did anyone find out where Histoire may be?"

Everyone in the room shook their collective heads. I sighed, standing up.

"...Well, sh*t." I said.

"What do you mean, well sh*t?" Asked Garland, as he cleaned his rifle.

"I mean sh*t, since I need her to send a message to my dimension." I said, before getting weird looks from some people in the room. "Oh yeah, I didn't mention that did I?"

"No… Not really." Said Blanc.

"Yeah, that's a thing. Anyways, basically there's that, AND I can't seem to go HDD, Break Limit or anything. It's like I've been locked out by the admin or something." I said, sitting back down in annoyance.

"It just dawned on me… but if no one was able to find out anything about Histoire's whereabouts… why not just ask the Planeptune Basilicom for help?" Asked Noire.

"Well they should know more about Planeptune than anyone." Said Vert.

"Especially so, since Neptune gained the amnesia insanity." I said, before getting a weird look by Garland. "It's a Rifts reference. Paper and pen game… nevermind."

"Oh, yeah. Huh. I wonder why I didn't come up with that?" Neptune asked herself.

"...You're supposed to be the CPU here, you know…" Blanc said, very passive aggressively.

"...Then to that place we go…" I said, before looking at the readers. "Next time!"

* * *

 **So… That was the chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

 **I'm going to try to finish this story in time for the one year anniversary, the 18, so let's hope things go smoothly.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a review if you'd like, helps me improve, and until next time…**

 **ALT+F4**


	61. 2-Finale: Guardians

**(Author's Note)**

 **Well… I'm almost done with this story… again.**

 **...Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to continue on THIS story.**

"Because you thought it would mean more people would look at it. Something like that."

 **Oh hello G1… when did you get access to the author's note… and the author's note for the re;birth arc no less…**

"Oh you know… probably the fact you're standing right next to us." Said G1.

 **Oh… Can you leave now? I need to set the stage for the finale.**

"Alright. Hurry up, would you. I'm getting bored stuck under this concrete with a wood board impaled through my lung."

 **...How are you-**

"*Coughs up blood*"

 **...Anyways! Let's just leave that there…**

 **Okay, so plan time. The Finale of this story shall be posted on the 18th of December… the one year Anniversary of this story.**

 **...Talk about poetic… coincidence… I guess...**

 **So, with all that out of the way…**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _ **LOCATION UPDATED:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

"Hiya there!" Neptune said.

"Oh! It's the loli-cute girl from before!" Said one of the Guards.

"From before?" Garland asked under his breath.

"Don't question it." I said.

"Been awhile hasn't it?" Said Neptune. "I didn't think you'd remember me, though."

"...I am getting all kinds of stranger danger vibes from this." I said quietly to myself.

"How could I forget? A loli-cute child like you is a treasure of the world!" Said the Guard.

"Annnd I'm immediately wanting to tap out of this." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Heh, oh shucks… Stop embarrassing me…" Said Neptune.

"And, how may I be of assistance today, Ne?" Asked the Guar-WAIT!

"My god… He's one of the knights who say… NI!" I shouted quietly, allowing only Garland, Vert and Compa to hear me… only to get punched in the back of the head by Blanc.

"What did I do to you…!?" I asked, my body sprawled out on the floor.

"W-was it just me… or did my name just get obliterated?" Asked Neptune.

"Sooner or later you'll just be called 'N'." Said IF.

"I would make a Pocketed Monstrosities reference, but Blanc would hit me again, so I won't mention the black and white games…" I said, only to hear Blanc crack her knuckles. "Seriously!? WHAT DID I DO!?"

"We have a question on the dungeons around Planeptune." Said Compa.

"Dungeon? How unusual for such cute girls as you to ask that." Said the Guard.

"Is there like a super rare, hidden dungeon around here?" Asked Neptune.

"A super rare, hidden dungeon you say…?" Asked the Guard.

"For example, a dungeon not made public by the basilicom or like ruins…" Said IF.

"Hm, well I heard from my Sister's Boss' brother's Husband's friend…" Began the Guard.

"My god it's like spaceballs…" I said, facepalming.

"Brother's... Husband…?" Vert asked.

"...Vert, you seem a bit… too interested in that part." Garland said, as the both of us backed away.

"Lore has it that there is a dungeon where the heroes Quartet trained eons ago." Said the Guard.

"Aww… and just when I thought we had a lead…" Said Neptune.

"On the contrary, I think we have a launching pad now." Said IF.

"How does this count as a launching pad?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes. If the lore can be unraveled, we may find a strong lead." Said Blanc.

"Come to think of it, does any goddess remember something from that time?" Asked Compa.

"We're not sure." Said Noire. "For the most part, we've been living in Celestia."

"True. I can only vaguely recall our former goddess…" Vert said.

"*sigh* Even my trusty goddesses aren't of much use…" Said Neptune.

"That's ironic, coming from someone who lost their memory…" Said Noire.

"There should be more information here, so I'll see what I can find." Said the Guard.

"Well, there's that source of info." Said Garland.

"Planeptune's Basilicom is the best!" Neptune said, before looking slyly off to the side. "Unlike some other Basilicoms."

"Well, serving a loli-cute child like you is as important as anything." Said the Guard. "Come back later, I'll see what I can find."

"Will do." I said, before walking out of the door.

* * *

"So… is there a reason you're here and not helping ask around?" Asked Garland, as he watched me tinker with my magnum.

"I'm not very good with talking to people. At least… it feels like that." I said, tightening the slider on my gun. "Besides, I think they're almost done."

"Okay…?" Garland raised an eyebrow, before pointing to my magnum. "That's too tight."

"Ugh…" I sighed, before hearing the door open. We stood up, me holstering my gun, before walking to the now entered others.

"We have an idea! Come on!" Neptune quickly said, before closing the door.

"...Alright, let's go!" I said, throwing my overcoat on.

"Yeah… great." Garland said, before following me out.

* * *

"Searched the whole place and nothing…" Said Neptune.

"So this is the place Neptune and Bryce fell?" Asked Blanc.

"It is." I said.

"...Hey, why did _I_ get amnesia while you got off almost scott free!?" Neptune asked.

"...Do you not remember what condition I was in?" I asked.

"He was in a full body cast Nep-Nep…" Compa said.

"So what's that large hole over there?" Asked Blanc.

"That's the area me and neptune impacted with, it opened up later when we came back to look around." I said.

"That was surprising, but it's my special memory of Nep-Nep." Said Compa.

"Wait. Is that Neptune?" Asked CC2.

"Hey, it's CC2!" Neptune said, as I turned to the person of question. "How's it been? Whatcha doing here?"

"There are rumours of suspicious activities, so I've been keeping watch." Said CC2.

"Suspicious activities? Well, we better watch out then." Said Neptune.

 **(One moment of asking later, and a time skip)**

"IF?" Noire asked, as IF walked up next to her. "You found Planeptune's key fragment here, right?"

"Yes." IF answered.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Hm… just a hunch, but something isn't right here." Said Noire.

I stopped, before a thought went to mind.

"...That is the wrong thought I want to be thinking of right now!" I said to myself, my face a bit red.

I looked as Neptune walked towards a dead end, before the actual realization decided to pop into my head.

"...Of course…" I said to myself, walking over to Neptune.

"Iffy, this is weird." Neptune said, as they looked over to us. "I feel a breeze coming from the dead end."

"What!?" IF asked, running over.

"...It's true. I can feel the wind blowing from the dead end." Said Vert.

I pulled out my magnum, clicking the safety off.

"Maybe…" Blanc said, walking closer, before disappearing into the wall.

I quickly followed after, magnum held at the ready.

It was a weird feeling, like walking through a wall of still water, and feeling it all move around you.

Needless to say, I got to the other side completely dry.

"...Well… I think I know where we're going next." I said.

Soon everyone had gotten past the wall thing. I turned to Neptune, an idea forming.

"Hey Neptune… mind if I hold onto the fully formed key fragment?" I asked.

* * *

So… this place looks weird. It's all… tron-y. If you've seen anything from that series, you'll understand.

"Is this where Histy is? Hey! Histy!" Neptune shouted, as I quickly made my way towards some cover, hiding me a bit.

"I've been waiting for you, Neptune!" Said a voice, as I instantly recognized as Arfoire. "It took you long enough."

"Sh*t!" I swore, as I kept myself hidden.

"That voice… Yvoire!?" Neptune asked, as I felt myself try REALLY hard to resist face palming.

"God… dammit neptune." I muttered.

"My name sounds like it, but that's a different person! It's 'Arfoire'!" Arfoire said, clearly tired of Neptune's sh*t.

"Oh, come on. We've got this pattern already." Said Neptune. "Let's just run with this."

"You invert well between serious and comical. I dub you the 'Theme Breaker'." Said MAGES.

"It's a skill to change the atmosphere to something more acceptable." Said Marvelous.

"It seems that with you here, it is proof that Histoire is here as well." Said Vert.

" _WHERE IS SHE!?_ " Somehow, I don't know how, Batman burst through a nearby wall, yelling this phrase at the top of his lungs.

We all just looked at him, before he slowly disappeared into the shadows.

"...Gotta learn how to do that…" I said silently to myself.

"Exactly. I knew you would come here after collecting the key fragments." Said Arfoire.

"Now I know what was bugging me." Began Noire.

"What do you mean Noire?" Asked IF.

"It was dead obvious that we would come after Histoire." Said Noire.

"...Then this is a trap! No! Nep, get out of there!" Shouted IF.

"Hmph, I invited you in. You should stay for awhile longer." Said Arfoire.

It was at this point that another machine by (I assume) Avenir came at us.

"Wha-!? When did that monster get behind us!?" Asked Neptune.

I looked around, before blinking to a walkway above everyone. I stood up as I watched Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert go HDD.

"...I need to find Histoire." I said, running forward.

It seems I wouldn't have to look far, as I found myself face to face with a book…

"...Histoire?" I asked, picking it up.

I felt a familiar presence from the book in my hands. The sounds of battle filled my ears, as I quickly spun around and ran back to the others.

I arrived overhead, before placing the book down. I pulled out the key fragments, before combining them and moving them towards the book.

 _Click_

A bright light emanated from the book, before I threw my coat over it, covering it and my position.

"...Why is it so dark ( _ )?" Asked a voice, as I pulled my coat away from the book.

In front of me, was Histoire… but bigger than the normal one I'm used to.

"...So… Sorry about the coat thing." I said, quietly, before looking down.

"Alright… Why did you unseal me here (－‸ლ)?" Asked Histoire.

"...In retrospect, it wasn't as good of an idea as I thought it was… But It's important." I said, looking to Histoire. "I've been locked out of HDD, Break Limit, the variations… all of it. I need at least something to help the others since…" I looked at the battle below us.

"I see…" Histoire said. "...I don't seem to be able to access anything for you… except granting… 'admin privileges'? (・・ ) ?"

"...Do it." I said. Histoire nodded, before I felt something click inside me.

"...I'm going to bring you to Garland. He and some of the others will keep you out of harm's way. I'll help the other goddesses out." I stood up,before grabbing Histoire and her book, blinking in front of garland.

"BRYCE!? Where have you been!?" He asked.

"Getting her." I said, holding Histoire up. "You, CC2, MAGES., and Marvelous take care of her. I'm going to help Neptune and the others."

I plopped the fairy on a book into his arms, as he just raised an eyebrow at me.

I ran to the main battle, as I dodged to the side as Purple Heart almost flew into me.

"Bryce!?" Purple Heart asked, as Arfoire seemed to smirk.

"Oh, if it isn't you… Let me say, your power is something else." She said, smirking.

I just stayed indifferent, before smirking.

"Oh Arfoire… I must say, thanks for keep Histoire close to this location. Thanks to that… well." I said, looking behind me.

"You-!?" I interrupted her.

"Now now… It's rude to steal from someone… but I'll let you off easy." I said, as I let off a surge of energy, my right hand erupting in flames.

 **(Play Heart of an Artist - DA Games)**

"So with that said…" I began, opening my eyes. " _ **LOGIN:**_ **ADMINISTRATOR!** "

The cyan flames around my hand spread, eventually covering my entire body. The fire started to twist around me, before becoming a full on tornado.

The tornado shook, before sucking into itself, exploding as I re emerged.

 **Admin Privileges Active: Specialized Defences Break Limit Variant:** _ **ACTIVE**_ **.**

I took a moment to look at my new form. My once black overcoat was now cyan in colour, violet lines running through it, highlighting the area's the fabric was attached with the other pieces of fabric.

My left hand had a metal gauntlet on, a glass window was over the area my mark was, showing it off. My hair was Violet in colour now. I smirked, before drawing Guardians Glave.

"Another Form!?" Arfoire asked, stepping back, before smirking. "It won't help."

She turned into a copy of me. In her hands was a scythe, not like how mine looks when I'm using APL Variant, but similar.

I rolled my eyes, before quickly extending my left hand, catching her weapon in my left hand.

"W-what!?" She questioned, before I swung at her with Guardians Glave, sending her flying.

"Just because you have a copy of my power, doesn't mean you know how to use it." I said, pressing a button on my sword, as it unfolded into its scythe form. "Let me show you."

In a blur, I disappeared, blinking behind Arfoire, before jumping up and bringing my weapon down. She barely had time to dodge as my scythe impacted the ground, sending spiderweb cracks throughout the floor.

I pulled my scythe out of the ground, transforming it back into its sword form.

"I'm not done with you yet!" I shouted, dashing towards her, as I quickly slashing and stabbing, before charging some electricity in my fingers before firing the stored power at her.

The feeling was weird, it was like a shiver going down your spine, but warm. I landed, before turning to the others.

"Leave! Get Histoire out of here." I turned to Arfoire, as she tried to regain her footing. "...I'll hold her off."

"Are you sure?" Asked Purple Heart.

I nodded.

"Be safe." Green Heart Said, before turning around.

"Kick her *ss for me!" White Heart said, following.

"I expect to see you back in Planeptune." Said Black Heart, continuing the pattern.

"...Good luck." Said Purple Heart as everyone left.

"...Did you really think I was just going to let you leave here?" Asked Arfoire, as she stood up, before a bullet tore through her hat.

I looked at Garland, as he reloaded his rifle, before standing next to me.

"You're not going to do this on your own." He said, looking at me.

I smiled. "Thanks man… Now then, I think we have some payback to take care of."

He silently agreed, as Arfoire just glared, returning to her normal form.

"One thing though." I said, before grabbing Garland's shoulder, a surge of energy surrounded him.

"...What the hell?" He asked, looking at himself.

"Admin Privileges are weird…" I said, splitting my weapon into their shotgun form.

"Go!" I shouted, running towards Arfoire.

I slid under a jab from Arfoire's spear, spinning so I on my stomach, before pulling both triggers, a wave of buckshot slamming into Arfoire's back.

I backflipped, landing on Arfoire's outstretched spear. I looked to my right as Garland lined up his sights.

" _ **METAL SLUGGER!**_ " He shouted, firing his rifle, as shotgun shell ejecting from his weapon.

I transformed my weapon back to normal, as I ran up to Arfoire. As the impact from Garland's weapon hit her, I followed up with an uppercut.

I jumped back, as Arfoire seemed to have had enough of my sh*t. She just flew at me at blinding speeds. I started having a hard time keeping up.

The sounds of gunfire was probably the only thing I could thank right now for my well being, as Garland was keeping Arfoire from getting too close.

I kicked Arfoire, delivering quick slashes. I calmly walked away from her.

"Where do you think you're going!?" She shouted, before I stopped and slightly turned my head in her direction.

"... _ **SD Drive:**_ **Gyro Slash.** "

I fully turned around, charging up energy before letting loose an EMP style shockwave, sending Arfoire into the air. I drew my Magnum, before firing shot after shot at her, each bullet impacting her shoulders, knees, feet, and hands.

I pointed at her in an 'Objection!' pose, before I altered my grav point, as I flew directly at Arfoire. I spun around, quickly picking up speed.

I held my sword out, as the hardlight blade slammed into her chest. She looked at me with hate filled eyes. We slammed into a wall, slamming through it and continuing our flight. Finally, I extended my hidden blade, transforming it into its sword form, before stabbing her in the neck.

Gravity returned to normal, as she burst into pixels. I hit the ground, retracting my hidden blade, and sheathing Guardians Glave.

A bright light shone around me, before I returned to normal. I looked at Garland, to see him running up to me.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Okay… so we agree not to use that next time, right?" He asked, as I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck.

I looked at the mass of pixels at my feet. "...She won't be gone for long. We need to go before she gathers enough energy to escape…"

"And how long will that be?" He asked.

"...I afraid to answer in case it's true." I said, as he got the idea and we sprinted away to join with the others.

* * *

"So that's how I was born…" Neptune said, as me and Garland entered the room.

"I am quite surprised." Said Vert.

"Ah, Lady Vert? Nep aside, event you weren't aware of this?" Asked IF.

"I was." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Bryce!?" Neptune quickly turned around, before tackling me to the ground. "We thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?" I asked, pushing Neptune off me at the looks Noire and Compa were giving me. The "I'm supposed to be you" stare.

"Probably because Arfoire has the power of all four goddesses." Deadpanned IF.

"...Didn't she also copy you Bry-Bry?" Asked Compa.

"...Well I can see why they thought you were dead, Bryce." Said Garland.

I just stood there, an uncomfortable look on my face, before Vert continued from where I interrupted.

"Yes, Iffy. From when my memory served, I was already in battle with the others." Said Vert.

"Come to think of it, I feel like we did have a mother who raised us." Said Noire.

"Oh, you mean Arfoire?" Asked Histoire.

Me and Garland looked at each other, before seeing everyone else freeze.

I gave Histoire a side glance, before raising 3 fingers, and started to count down.

As soon as my third finger fell, everyone (minus Garland, Histoire and I) yelled aloud.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" I covered my ears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you saying Histy!?" Asked Neptune.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Said Garland.

"So Arfoire is our mother, and former goddess!?" Asked Noire.

"I can't believe she's our birth parent…" Vert said.

"My DNA is denying it…" Blanc said.

It was at this point that I face palmed.

"SHE ISN'T YOUR BIRTH PARENT!" I shouted in annoyance. "Histoire, please clear this up…"

"Arfoire raised each of you, but your birth mother is a different Goddess." Said Histoire, clearing up the mess.

"...Doesn't that just make them all adopted?" I mumbled to myself, Garland gaining a horrified look when he heard me.

"Whew, what a relief.. So, why did Arfoire raise us?" Asked Neptune.

"Only when out of her presence, will she say her name right…" I said to myself.

"Well, you know the lore about the former goddess and the quartet, right?" Asked Histoire.

"I don't." I said, everyone turning to me. "Uh… different dimension? Hello!"

"About the humans defeating an evil goddess to repent?" Asked IF.

"And then the goddess who repented created the four goddesses and disappeared?" Continued Compa.

"Well, the lore only has the Quartet written, but there was actually another." Said Histoire.

"Wait, you mean…" Blanc asked.

"Let me take a guess, Arfoire?" I asked, Histoire nodded at my answer.

"Yes. That was Arfoire back when she was Human." Said Histoire. "With the help of Arfoire and her power of Copying…"

"With that, Arfoire and I were left to raise the newly born goddesses." Said Histoire.

"...However…" I began, as everyone looked towards me. "...Arfoire defeated the goddess when she was Human… with her power of Copy."

"I see you know where this is going." Said Histoire. "The power of the goddess she copied sat within her."

"She changed." Garland said.

"Her body and soul were tainted with power she could not control." Said Histoire.

"That explains the skin and hair…" I said, remembering the purple tint each had.

"So she fell to the dark side…" Said Blanc.

"I would make a star wars reference, but only me and Garland would get it." I said, Garland facepalming.

"Ever since, Arfoire seeks only power, and to rule over all." Said Histoire.

"...Oh no…" I opened my eyes in dread. "Sh*t!"

"What?" Noire looked at me.

"This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good…!" I repeated, walking to the other side of the room.

"Bryce? What's up?" Garland walked over.

"I shouldn't have sealed her!" I said, punching the inside of my left hand. "...Arfoire has copied all of the goddess' power, including mine."

"...And?" Neptune asked. "We already know this."

"You don't get it." I said, pacing. "She shouldn't have gotten the power of another god via her copy due to the fact that my power isn't from your dimension."

"Wait… you don't mean…" Garland seemed to be catching on.

"...I think Arfoire is planning to go to the Ultradimension to gain more power from the goddesses there." I said. "...Histoire, I need to make a call."

"...Why are you asking me?" Histoire asked.

"In my dimension is another Histoire. I need you to try to establish a link." I said.

"I'll try, but it'll be a background operation." Said Histoire.

'So in other words, It'll be a bit before I can talk with the Histoire from the Ultradimension.' I thought to myself. 'Great…'

"One question…" Blanc asked. "Why didn't Arfoire come and kill us directly?"

"Despite holding the former goddesses power, she herself is human." Said Histoire. "She did not have the power to defeat you all."

"Come to think of it, if she didn't transform, she was kinda weak." Said Neptune.

"Now that you mention it, it is true..." Said Vert.

"Ironically though, that power has strengthened her power to copy others." Said Histoire. "Hence, she plotted to weaken you all in battle to take your power."

"If so, then our fighting and Arfoire's action makes sense." Said Noire.

"So what is Arfoire truly seeking to do, obtaining our goddess powers?" Asked Vert.

"Creating an Overlord or making lands fight isn't really god like." Said IF.

"Apparently you haven't heard about the console wars then." I said.

"Your point?" Asked IF.

"I'm just saying." I said.

"...Unfortunately, with how Arfoire is now, that is something I do not know." Said Histoire.

"Okay, so enough about Arfoire. So, how do we defeat momus?" Asked IF.

I decided to walk out of the house at this point. I'd get filled in later or something.

"...Dammit…" I looked down, pulling out a small black box.

My thoughts were interrupted as a guard from Planeptune's basilicom ran towards me.

"Do you happen to know where the girls that were with you from earlier are?" He asked me in a panic.

"Uh… yeah, in that house I just walked out of… Why?" I asked.

"Lady Purple Heart has returned!" He said. "I don't know why, but the Lady is destroying the underground plant!"

I thanked him, before I ran right in front of a car.

* * *

"Ugh… what? What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"Bry-Bry!" I turned to my right, seeing Compa putting down a giant needle.

"Morning? Did I get hit by a car?" I asked, putting my head in my hands.

"You sorta did…" She said, sweat dropping. "But we have the legendary weapons now so…"

"Legendary what?" I asked, waking up fully now.

"Oh yeah, you've been out…" Compa said in realization.

"How long have I been out!?" I asked.

"Long enough." Said a voice as I turned to see Garland leaning against the open doorway. "We're about to set out."

"...Huh…" I looked down. "...Did Histoire make contact!?"

"She has the line on hold." Said Garland.

I quickly jumped out of bed, still wearing my clothes (Thank god), before dashing downstairs.

"Histoire!" I said, landing next to her.

"Bryce. I'll take it off hold now." She said, as her eyes glowed, a projection of Mini-Histoire showing in front of us… in Compa's house?

"Uh… Hi?" I said, seeing Histoire looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"...So… I take it the plan to rescue Plutia didn't go so well." Said Mini-Histoire.

"Wait what?" I asked. "Histoire, what plan to rescue Plutia? I've been in this dimension since the incident with the whole assassin thing."

"Wait… But that means… why are there two Bryce's?" Asked Mini-Histoire.

"...Oh… Author Bryce is with you… Oh yeah." I said to myself. "...Wait, that's good! Histoire, I need you to assemble any form of military each nation can spare."

"Why do you need that?" Asked Mini-Histoire.

"Well… The Histoire in this dimension may or may not be planning on going to the Ultradimension to gain more power… and well, I'm pretty sure we're going to need help here." I said.

"...I'll tell Bryce when he gets back… If he does at this point." Mini-Histoire looked to the side.

"He'll be fine… He's me! He's got plot armour for DAYS." I said.

"I have to cut the connection off now." Said Histoire.

"I'll see you when I get back." I said.

"Then don't die on us… again." Said Mini-Histoire.

"I don't plan on it." I said. "I won't let that happen again."

Histoire's eyes stopped glowing, the call ending.

"...Okay, so… to Celestia?" I asked.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **I'm done the chapter! Finally!**

 **Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The Finale won't be uploaded until the 18th.**

 **I can promise that, since it's already basically done.**

 **Just need to edit it a bit.**

 **Anyways, until then.**

 **ALT+F4**


	62. ReBirth: Guardians

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here.**

 **So… this chapter was written on June 8-9, 2016. Of course, with some editing done around now-ish.**

 **With that said...**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Okay! We're here… back in the rock in the sky…

Don't ask about the time skip for our arrival to celestia. It isn't worth asking about.

"This is it! Now then, where is she?" I asked.

"Oh guys! Look! It's a big hole!" I heard Neptune shout.

We quickly walked (Or in Histoire's case: Flew/Floated) over to the hole that Neptune pointed out.

"I can see my house from here…" Compa said, peering through the hole.

"Really? Can't see it, though…" Neptune said as she also looks.

"It's right there… See? That little cute smudge thing"

"Oh! You're right! That's so wicked! Hey, I can see Lastation from here!"

"…And you three didn't bother fixing the damn hole…" I said to the three goddesses.

"…It's troublesome…" Blanc said.

"So this is what became of the Console War… It's going to be hard fixing this… (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)"

"So this is the damage that the Console War did. It must have been really epic that it caused a hole." Iffy said.

Garland just gave me a look as I laughed.

"No, this… this is what's known as a plot hole. It showed up when I arrived." I said. "Really though… I don't know why it even did…" I looked in front of us to see a pair of doors. "And hello door."

"…That door leads to the grand hall…" Histoire said.

"Welp, this seems like a good idea as any." I said, transforming.

With the CPU's transforming themselves, they carried the non-flying people to the other side of said door. I just Blinked to the other side. Upon opening, the grand hall looks like the insides of St. Peter's Basilica. The long stretch towards the center, where usually you would see the altar, but in this case there isn't one, is lit up in a golden yellow stream of light. Our footsteps echo loudly; the sound bouncing off the walls of the still 'basilica'. When we reached the center, the very center of everything, she descended from heaven…

...With a stupid laugh…

"Haaaah ha ha ha! So you're finally here…Histoire, too? How cunning of you all to bring her along!"

Arfoire descended, and I had the biggest urge to punch her in the face.

"How many time have we suffered that laugh? I'm glad we won't have to anymore after this" Iffy said. Yeah, she is totally right about that.

"Arfoire, I am neither enemy nor friend. You already know that, right?" That is just so confusing, Histoire.

"Look within yourself. You are your greatest nemesis…!" And here I thought she had understood her… or would have understand her despite the millennia they've spent together. Oh well. Let's just play along then…

"You are doing this to change yourself"

"Her enemy is herself? Is she gonna beat herself up? Does she want us to defeat her?" Probably, Neptune. Probably.

"…Masochist…" Blanc commented from the side.

"No. She is trying to destroy the world in an effort to gain herself!"

"That explanation really didn't help…"

"…Haaaaah ha ha ha! So you've come to that conclusion as well, Histoire?"

"You've been at my side for millions of years and you finally caught on, huh? Hysterical!" What's hysterical is how you are playing along with that accusation as well.

"She's her own nemesis? Gain herself? What? What's all this mean?"

"…You don't get it either, Iffy? I do! Think about what Histy has always said about herself" Oh, Compa is catching on.

"…She's the world's everything and the world's her everything, right?" Blanc answered.

"Yes! It all comes back to those words"

"Ah, I think I get what she means…" Vert said. Well, I am too, but I am just playing along here.

"What do you think will happen to Histy if Arfoire destroys the world?"

"Ah, I see…" Noire have got it.

"…She'd disappear?" Neptune answered with question marks all over her head.

"No, I would not disappear, but there is no doubt I would forfeit most of my existence"

"Oh, so Arfoire could do whatever she wants to Histy when she's sleeping!"

"..."

"Bryce, no. Stop thinking that." Said Garland.

"I can't help it! My mind automatically turns anything I hear into an innuendo!" I said.

"Guys! It means Arfoire would be able to gain Histy's power!" Iffy said, also realizing it.

"And have her way with the world! That's her objective" and Compa concluded.

"So… How exactly…?"

"Bryce! Stop it now!" Garland smacked me upside the head.

"Hmm… close. Histoire, is your answer the same as theirs?" Arfoire asked. A grin on her lips, a lie in her eyes.

"No. Perhaps your goal is to use my power, and…"

"…Overwrite yourself as the complete being known as the True Goddess"

"Haaaaah ha ha! Excellent! I am most amused" Her laugh hurt my ears… And my pity and jealousy for her grew a bit.

"Young man… Is your answer the same as theirs…?" This time she asked me.

"…No…" I said.

"Oh?" She asked, as everyone looked at me.

"...My ANSWER," I began. "Is that you're going to die."

"Hmm… Heh, no matter. Looks like locking you away in the human world wasn't a bad idea after all, Histoire. You've become rather wise for a little old thing. However, you're missing something quite important."

"And what might that be?" Noire asked.

"I'll show you what it is in this battle…!"

Arfoire summoned her favorite weapon for all this time and points it towards us.

"I guess this is the last battle, huh…" Vert steps forward.

"Yeah… We've fought all this time to become true goddesses ourselves, but I don't care anymore." Noire steps up as well.

"If she's so bent on becoming a True Goddess and destroying the world….!"

"She has to go through us!" The three chorus as they transformed.

"No fair! I want to say something cool too! Arfoire, you've caused us quite a stir in our hearts… We'll return the favor" Neptune transformed as she steps up.

"IF, Compa, let`s stay out of this one." I said.

"Huh? Why? We should help too!" Compa said.

"Because… This is THEIR moment. And honestly, you two wouldn't really do TOO much." said Garland.

"Plus, they called first dibs." I said.

"Though, I do need to ask." I turned to Histoire. "If she planned on overwriting herself as the true Goddess, and she ALREADY had you, why didn't she just do it earlier?" Histoire just stared at me.

"...Hindsight is 20/20?" She said, unsure.

"Unless it needs glasses, in which case, it's 20/40." I said.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION UPDATED:**_ **Ultradimension**

This… This could've gone better.

"Next time Bryce, we use MY plan." Said G1, as he pulled himself out from a pointed piece of… something, as his healing factor healed him up.

"Duly Noted..." I said, gripping my left arm, making sure I didn't need to get myself another robo one again. "But it did work didn't it?"

"Depends on your definition of work." Said Andrew who was using a nearby wall as support.

I stood up, letting Plutia stand herself.

"You alright?" I asked Plutia.

"I've been better…" She said, looking at herself.

"Well, good news is this time it wasn't the tower that got destroyed." Said Andrew.

"Well…" I began, looking off to the still ruined building. "You have a point… Damn we need to get insurance for that place… Or just build it better."

"Okay… That does it." I slowly turned to see Raider, who was still wearing the Raider MKII armour.

"Don't you EVER give up?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Raider. "After all, you seem to be really hard to kill."

"It's my specialty." I said, smirking.

"Enough! I've had it with you!" Shouted Raider, pulling out the BFG. "You think you're the hero?"

"Uh… Yeah?" I said, as the others walked next to me.

"Then I guess sacrifices must be made!" He shouted.

Green energy started to pool around the barrel of the MASSIVE gun, before he pulled the trigger, the massive pool of energy racing towards us. I pushed Plutia behind me and shielded her…

Only to not feel the impact of the blast.

I turned around to see a figure in front of us.

"...Tehg?" I asked.

"You must be Author Bryce. Here, I got a gift for you." He said, tossing me something.

I quickly caught the item, before realizing something.

"...Tehg, you just took a full force shot of a BFG. You good?" I asked him.

"..." Tehg coughed, blood coming out. "...I'll be fine."

"You sure?" I asked again.

"Yes, I copied G1's healing factor." He said.

"I call hax." G1 said off to the side.

"Whatever! Let's do this." I said, gripping the item I was given, before attaching it to my arm.

G1 and Andrew walked beside us.

G1 activated his Majin Trigger. Andrew and Tehg already were transformed.

"Alright then, my turn."

 **(Play Victorious - Panic! At The Disco: Natewantstobattle cover)**

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " I shouted, inserting an SD card into the bracelet.

I spun the wheel with my arm before striking the ground, a sphere of energy surrounding me.

The mark that you should all know by now appeared inside the sphere, as the sphere crystallized and shattered a metallic voice echoed out.

 _ **Specialized Defences:**_ **ACTIVE**

Tex transforms into a sword and jumps in front of me. I grab the weapon and swing it around a couple of times.

Raider broke the BFG into it's sword and shield form, getting in a few practice swings. He blocked an attack from G1 with his shield, before rebounding the attack and kneeing G1 in the face. G1 flew back a bit before being encased in a barrier. Andrew ran at Raider and vaulted over him and went for a back attack. Needless to say he might have had a broken EVERYTHING if it wasn't for the armour. Raider shield bashed Andrew, sending him flying as well. He too was encased in a barrier. Tehg jumped over one of Raider's attacks, before activating one of his EXE Drives.

" _ **ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE: NVIDIA!**_ " He brought his sword down on top of Raider, however his attack was blocked by Raider's sword.

"This is going to be sweet." Said Raider, before rapidly slashing Tehg, over and over. He sent Tehg flying and encased him in another barrier. I stood there, watching Raider's movement's trying to find a pattern or something I could exploit. There we go… "What is it going to be Guardian!? Fight me!" He shouted, removing his helmet and glaring at me with the anger of a thousand Iris Hearts during their time of the month.

"Fine." I said, raising my sword. "You want a fight? Let's end this then."

We charged at each other. Our blades connecting, sparks flying off of our weapons.

I kicked Raider through a somehow still standing wooden door and he broke through it, the frame falling on top of him.

"Talk about A _door_ able." I said, smirking.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" G1 shouted from his place in the wall.

"Shut it!" I shouted back. Raider growled, rushing at me. I ducked to the side, elbowing him in the face. I continued my assault, swinging my sword left and right and slashing at whatever opening I could find. Raider blocked my last strike, rebounding my attack and shield bashing me. I fell onto my back and groaned, before rolling over to avoid being impaled. I spun my sword in my hand gripping it with both hands. I raised my weapon to deliver another attack, however a sword impaled Raider from behind. I had to jump back to avoid it.

"Nothing like a good penetration!" I heard a voice say.

"Noble? Why the hell are you…? Never mind. But ah… you just murdered a man." I said, as Noble pulled out the sword from Raider.

"Oh yeah..." He said, looking at his sword. "Well, I guess my Dark Souls skillz have paid off."

"This coming from the man with a 'quote on quote: Zero Death Count'?" I asked.

"...Shut up." He retorted.

"How…?" I heard Raider ask. I knelt in front of him, so we were at eye level. "How did I lose to you…?" He asked.

"You thought it was a good idea to try and hurt the ones I care for. And for that, I'd rain hellfire down on you." I said. Raider just glared at me, as his body evaporated into pixels before they merged and shot towards me.

"Sh*t!" I shouted, matrix dodging the mass. The orb flew over me, flying into a portal that had just opened, closing immediately after it flew in. At the base of the portal, was a crystal rose.

"Let's, ah… get them out of there." I said, gesturing to the barriers surrounding the others, picking up the rose. "Where did you go?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Hey Histoire! We're back!" I shouted, as we entered the room

"Bryce? I need you all over here, now!" Histoire said, as we looked at each other before running over.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's… the ACTUAL Bryce." Said IF.

"What about him?" Asked G1.

Histoire seemed to sweat drop. "He may have called me using the Histoire from a Hyperdimension. And also… Arfoire may be an issue."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She apparently has copied all of the goddesses, including Bryce, and may be planning to come to our dimension to gain more power."

"...Well… Sh*t." I said.

"He asked me to ready all the military force we could muster… I don't know why though." Said Histoire.

"Can you give us a second?" I asked. We walked out of the room before I flopped onto my back.

"Now what?" Asked Tehg. "Raider is dead, and from what Bryce tells us Arfoire is a bigger problem than I would have thought."

"...I don't know exactly…" I said, turning my head to him. "I mean, what are we going to try? Bringing the military with us?"

* * *

This was it, Histoire had sent out a call for all of our combined nation's forces: Planeptune, Leanbox, Lastation, and Lowee…To be honest, I'm surprised it worked. And I'm also surprised my speech actually worked. What speech? The one I'm giving right now.

"To those who don't know who I am… I'm Bryce… These wonderful people next to me are G1, Tehg, and Andrew. We sent out the call to you all to ask for help." I began. I took a deep breath before releasing it and looking at the crowd in front of me.

"Remember Bryce… just like the civic mirror Election." I said to myself.

"Celestia. What some people call the afterlife. In another dimension it takes on a different form. That is known in that different universe as the console war." I said. "There is someone who, if she defeats the CPUs of that dimension, will come for us. What I'm asking you for is your help. If you come with me, don't expect to see fallen comrades, people you've lost. They won't be there. However, they will have front seats for this. So… Who wants to say hello to death?"

An uproar of cheers was the response. I looked at Tehg, Andrew and G1 and nodded.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION UPDATED:**_ **HYPERDIMENSION**

The 5 of us, Histoire, IF, Compa, Garland and I, watched the show of goddesses fighting in mid-air. They're battle has just started and Compa and IF just watched without any intent to join in. No one should interfere with this battle. Why? Because they seem to have everything under control.

 ***CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

All four of them simultaneously drive down Arfoire to the ground.

 ***BAM!***

See. Told you. A thick cloud of smoke covers them as they land. The 4 jump back and surveyed the scene from above while I let out a sigh.

 ***BAM!***

A large air wave quickly dissipates the cloud of smoke. Arfoire stands in a dignified manner and clasps onto her weapon while staring down the four. She flies up and levels herself on the same altitude.

 ***BANG!***

"Yaaaa!" Vert and Noire broke the silence first and attacked simultaneously. Arfoire parries the sword with her spear and catches the lance under her arm. She puts up a hand in front of two.

 ***BANG!***

Those ball of energy things or whatever you call them fired at the two. It was only one shot but the radius of which covers them both. They both fly away avoiding a death flag.

 ***BANG!***

Blanc and Neptune are above and below the Witch respectively. Both of them dangerously close. The Witch moves back, allowing their weapons to clash.

 ***CLASH!***

Arfoire moves once more towards the two, but was intercepted by a spear coming right at her. She moves down at the very last second, dodging it by a hair. She moves past Vert, and flies ever so faster towards Neptune and points her 3 bladed spear at her.

 ***CLASH***

Suddenly, Noire just appeared and blocked her oncoming thrust.

"YAAAAAAAA!"

From the side, Blanc appears with an axe ready, about to hit her. Arfoire leans back, all the way and allowed the axe to pass by the tip of her nose. Her smirk widens and places a palm on the side of the axe's blade.

 ***BAM!***

She sent the axe flying into the distance. Noire, with her free hand, grabbed Arfoire's wrist and holds her in place. Blanc readies a fist and lays it on her. Arfoire moves back, avoiding the strong fist, twists her body and spins. Spinning, she points the palm of her grabbed hand to Noire's arm.

"Tch!"

 ***BAM!***

Noire lets her go and flies to a safe distance, avoiding a direct hit from those orbs of doom. Arfoire back flips, avoiding a thrust attack from Neptune and Vert. As she was about to lay a hand on their back, the two flied away.

"She's an agile one, I'll give her that…" Noire said.

"It's like fighting Bryce." Vert says.

"I'm more creative than her…" I said to myself.

With small talk over they turned towards Arfoire, who is checking her nails. She gave a firm a look at the four.

"Done with small talk yet? My turn!" In one swift movement, she was right in front of Vert. Vert thrusts her spear as she moves back. Arfoire also thrusts and they cross weapons with one another. She moves the spear in a circular manner, parrying the spear to the side. She puts a palm on Vert's chest and was sent flying to the wall.

 ***BAM!***

"Guh…!" She grunts, hitting the wall hard.

"You're next!" Arfoire moves towards Blanc next. She thrusts her spear and Blanc used her axe to block it. Then, she placed a palm on the axe and Blanc was also sent flying into the wall.

"Noire, let's be careful!"

"You don't have to remind me!"

Noire flies towards Arfoire and swing her sword. Using the handle of her spear she blocked the oncoming strike as if it was so natural. Neptune didn't waste any time and fired off her summoned gun at her.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Arfoire quickly breaks away avoiding the bullets. Reaching a safe distance, Blanc was right behind her again, her axe already swinging down. Arfoire turns and blocks the axe with spear through gaps of her 3 bladed spear, catching the axe. She guides the axe down to the side, lifts herself and sends a roundhouse kick to her head. Blanc catches the kick with her free hand. Caught in this trap, Vert, relatively in a good distance, readies her spear and throws it at her. She struggles to get away, but Blanc's hand stopped her. She points her palm at Blanc.

"Shit!"

"Not on my watch!"

Neptune suddenly appears and swings her sword to cut her hand. Arfoire managed to spare her arm, but it caused her to stop charging up that orb of doom. The spear that Vert's thrown is still heading towards her. Clicking her tongue, she forcefully takes her spear, freeing both of their weapons. She then throws her own 3 bladed spear at Vert's oncoming one.

 ***CLASH!***

Arfoire twists some more and pushed Neptune's head down. Her legs don't stop and kicked Blanc in the head with her other foot, freeing her from her grasp and making her fly off somewhere. She gives Neptune a good elbow in the back and puts her palms on her.

 ***BAM!***

She releases her orbs of doom and Neptune was sent diving towards the ground but quickly recovers. Noire follows an attack and swung her sword as she lunged herself. Arfoire quickly grabs her oncoming wrist and uses hammers her forearm, disarming her. She takes the sword and swings it around.

 ***SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!***

Noire dodged those attacks and flies off in safe distance. The four quickly reassemble.

"Damn. She took my sword..."

"Can't you just undo your weapon Noire?" Neptune Asked.

"I tried while she was swinging it at me. But something is blocking me from actually doing it."

"Probably because she's the previous goddess. She might know a trick or two that we haven't learned yet." Vert said.

"Just like those orbs, huh…"

"Exactly." She says, confirming Blanc's statement.

 ***BANG!***

All four of them encircled Arfoire. Noire summoned a new sword just for her. With quick nods and a few eye signals they all lunged at Arfoire at the same time. Blanc and Neptune attack her from both sides, but Arfoire moves up and avoids the attack.

Vert was up above and thrusts her spear at Arfoire. The sudden attack made her block and pushed her down. She was pushed a few meters below Neptune and Blanc. Before she had time to recover from that, Noire came out of nowhere in all her rainbow-y thingy glory.

 ***BANG!***

"Crap!"

 ***CLASH!***

Noire came from under and uppercuts her with her sword. She quickly disappears after.

 ***BANG!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

Vert and Noire attack Arfoire from all sides.

 ***CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

A barrage of thrusts and swings rains down like a storm and attacks her nonstop.

 ***CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

They drive Arfoire down to the ground all the while maintaining those attacks of theirs.

 ***CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

 ***CLASH!***

The last attack quickly disoriented Arfoire and stunned her for a good three seconds. But that was ample time for the two to launch their finisher.

" _ **Infinite Slash**_ **!** "

An array of red laser lights swarmed Arfoire, it cuts everything it touches like one of those fictional samurai movies. Arfoire blocks and dodges them all, avoiding even the shred of her witchy costume to be cut away.

" _ **Spiral Break!**_ "

From above Vert releases a green beam from the tip of her spear. Arfoire stood her ground and blocks the attack.

 ***CLASH!***

The sword that Arfoire took shakes as she defends herself from the beam of light. The ground around her begins to crack as the pressure increases.

She redirects that beam and it head straight to my side, I don't falter from my posture and let the beam pass me without even making contact with me. When it died down, I brushed off some dust on my shoulder.

" _ **HARD BREAK,**_ YA BITCH!"

"Tch!"

From above Blanc, also with rainbow thingy slightly coating her outline, she swings her axe downwards towards her. Arfoire readies for an overhead block.

 ***CLASH!***

 ***BAM!***

The moment their weapons made contact Arfoire tilts the sword, sliding Blanc's axe to the ground. It dug itself in.

"Now Neptune!"

 ***BANG!***

 ***CLASH!***

Neptune came out of nowhere and launches Arfoire into the air with a strike from her sword. Arfoire quickly blocked that but was still launched all the same.

 ***BANG!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

Neptune relentlessly attacks Arfoire in the air, but she blocks them all.

 ***BANG!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

Her speed increased breaking, Mach 2 speed as she continues to strike Arfoire, not giving her room to escape.

 ***BANG!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!***

Her last strike brings Neptune back on land.

 ***BANG!***

But without wasting anything, she flies off once more and gives a power strike at her.

 ***CLASH!***

"Guh!"

The attack destroys the sword that she took from Noire. Her expression is that of exhaustion and can't do anything anymore. Neptune backflips back on ground.

"…Get ready!"

 ***BANG!***

As Arfoire falls Neptune lunges herself once more towards Arfoire get her up in the air again. She stands stands still for a moment, her eyes focused on the Witch.

 ***BANG!***

 ***CLASH!***

Neptune flies up, and strikes Arfoire as she passes. This forces her back to face the ground. Neptune plants her feet on the ceiling and flies down at the fastest speed that she can muster. Her sword is horizontally positioned right in front her.

I watch Arfoire this time, both helpless and tired. She looks at Neptune's serious face as she dives down towards her. The attack was getting closer and closer, this time it would be too late for anyone to make a comeback now, after what she's gone through. Helpless, and unable to escape defeat.

" _ **NEPTUNE BREAK!**_ "

"GUAH!"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Neptune drives Arfoire down towards the ground. A purple cross appears as she hits the ground. And then it was followed by an explosion. It was like watching a Michael Bay movie. A thick clad of explosions and smoke rises.

"Wooow…"

"So that's Nep's power, huh…?"

The two girls beside me watch everything in awe. It was the most impressive battle that they've watched. They were quiet before, probably because of awesome that battle was. I however, just scoffed. To me, this was like watching an action movie you experienced firsthand, and wasn't as awesome as you remember it was.

The 4 fly back in front us and turns off their HDD.

"We did it!" Neptune cheers, jumping to glomp IF and Compa.

"I've got to admit she was tough to beat." Vert satisfyingly said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't pack quite a punch though. She was on the defensive every time." Noire said.

"Anyway, I'm tired…Let's go already…" Blanc said, bored.

"Wait…Isn't there a plot hole here?" I said.

"Huh? Was there? I thought everything about this story was full of plot holes" Neptune replied.

"Don't mind those holes, they'll be filled in due time. But remember what Arfoire said?"

"Hmm…"

"However, you are missing something quite important…"

"Oh yeah! Hey, what was the answer to that?! Did I miss something?! Ugh! I'm not gonna be able to fall asleep until I figure it out!" Neptune said to the black smoke that is still rising from their area of battle.

"You're only asking that now?" Noire comments.

"That aside, Arfoire is down for the count, right? Let's get out of here!" What are you panicking for, Compa?

"Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this place. You think it'll start falling or self-destruct?" Iffy added.

"A cliché end where the final boss is defeated and the whole place come crashing down on us?" Vert said.

"This building is not as fragile as you think" Histoire said in a firm voice. "However, I do feel something awful approaching…" Maybe I noticed this before or I just noticed it now, but I do feel like something is crawling its way back into the light. Everyone noticed this, except Neptune. She's still demanding answers, and nods.

"Everyone, we must get out of this place immediately. Hurry!"

"Stop…"

"Haaaaah ha ha ha…! Do you see the answer now!? I won't let you go!"

When we reached our portal back towards Planeptune, we were blocked. It was both inconceivable and a shock… to everyone that wasn't me and Garland (We knew how hard it is to kill her). Everyone else gasped at the sight of an enemy that they fought a few minutes ago standing, with a smirk on her face and wearing her Witch costume.

"How? You were defeated…" Histoire questions.

"I returned from the realm of death just to give Neptune her precious answer. Be honored!"

"You didn't hafta do that, geez!" Neptune answered.

"You'd better answer Histy's question, too. How're you still alive? Was that just a phantom earlier?" Iffy demanded.

"No, I was definitely crushed. However, the power of faith from my followers helped me to revive!"

"What?! Who in the human world would have faith in you?!" Neptune asked.

"Many humans do! It's a little different than the followers you get, however."

"Using Overlord Moron as way to bring fear into the world and use that fear as your power. Yeah, nice plan there…" I said, and Arfoire's smirk widens wickedly.

"But that's for the Overlord, right?" Neptune asked.

"The name's insignificant. The heretics fear the Overlord and loyally spread monsters around the world." Garland said. In retrospect, should've killed one or two of them.

"The world's end and an absolute ruler… People's fear acts as faith and becomes my source of power!" Shouted Arfoire. So that's the something that was totally important… I think this is something WE SHOULD KNOW FROM THE START!

"Hmmm, I see… That's your final answer, huh? I totally forgot about the pretend Overlord until just now…" Neptune is Neptune when she doesn't remember things.

"But we're not scared of some artificial faith you've forced upon people. We'll defeat you over and over and over again!"

"My, my, how very brave of Iffy. But I agree, no matter how many times we fight we'll still crush you" Vert transforms after.

"Yeah… We'll stomp you into the ground and make you crawl back to your hole!"

"…And I've got to pay you back for letting my sword get destroyed!" Blanc and Noire said their pieces.

"If you can…"

"Guh!"

"What!? I can't move!"

"Not again!"

"What the hell is this!?"

All of sudden, everyone started to be forcefully to go put down on the ground by an invisible being of sorts. I was the only one left standing.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"What's it look like!" Blanc responded.

"You… I'm going to enjoy killing you. I might just heal you again and keep doing it." Said Arfoire.

"Please… the healing thing is my stick!" I said, drawing Guardians Glave. "And I'm done with the dying thing. I've had enough of it."

We stared at each other for a bit, before I relaxed and asked a single question.

"So… It feels out of place, huh?" I asked.

"What?" Arfoire asked, getting out of her stance.

"That much power, knowing that it's technically yours but it feeling so out of place that you're almost sick of it, it's corrupting capabilities so it makes you feel just as out of place… The overwhelming strength and abilities that it gives you so you feel alright with it... How does that power feel?"

"...Why are you asking this?" Asked Arfoire.

"You copied me for a reason. I wanted to ask you what my power felt like." I said, getting back into my stance.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION UPDATED:**_ **ULTRADIMENSION**

"GO GO GO!" I exclaimed.

The collected mass of soldiers, adventurers and the other guys littered in the large wave of people ran for a portal G1 had opened.

We exited the portal to find a grassy area.

"This seems… familiar." Said Andrew.

"This is Celestia, I guess." Said G1, having never been there.

 _ **LOCATION UPDATED:**_ **HYPERDIMENSION**

 _ **TIME SET:**_ **444 (Editor-man G1: Or so…) words earlier**

"Now then… where's Bryce." Asked Tehg.

I put Plutia down as I heard fighting nearby.

"Guys, this way!" I said, running over to a building.

I saw a group of people leave the building and I gave my friends a 'This Way' gesture and we followed them.

"You'd better answer Histy's question, too. How're you still alive? Was that just a phantom earlier?" I heard IF demand.

"No, I was definitely crushed. However, the power of faith from my followers helped me to revive!"

"There's Arfoire." Said Tehg.

"What?! Who in the human world would have faith in you?!" Neptune asked.

"Many humans do! It's a little different than the followers you get, however"

"Using Overlord Moron as way to bring fear into the world and use that fear as your power. Yeah, nice plan there…" OC Bryce said, as Arfoire's smirk widens wickedly.

"But that's for the Overlord, right?" Neptune asked.

"The name's insignificant. The heretics fear the Overlord and loyally spread monsters around the world" Garland said.

"The world's end and an absolute ruler… People's fear acts as faith and becomes my source of power!" Shouted Arfoire.

"Hmmm, I see… That's your final answer, huh? I totally forgot about the pretend Overlord until just now…" Neptune said.

"But we're not scared of some artificial faith you've forced upon people. We'll defeat you over and over and over again!" Said IF.

"My, my, how very brave of Iffy. But I agree, no matter how many times we fight we'll still crush you" Vert transforms after.

"Yeah… We'll stomp you to ground make you crawl back to your hole!"

"…And I've got to pay you back for letting my get sword destroyed!" Blanc and Noire said their pieces.

"If you can…"

"Guh!"

"What!? I can't move!"

"Not again!"

"What the hell is this!?"

All of sudden, everyone in front of Arfoire started to be forcefully pushed down on the ground by an invisible being of sorts. OC Bryce was the only one left standing.

"You guys okay?" OC Bryce asked.

"What's it look like!" Blanc responded.

"You… I'm going to enjoy killing you. I might just heal you again and keep doing it." Said Arfoire.

"Please… the healing thing is my stick!" He said, drawing Guardians Glave. "And I'm done with the dying thing. I've had enough of it."

They stared at each other for a bit, before he relaxed and asked a single question.

"So… It feels out of place, huh?" OC Bryce asked.

"What?" Arfoire asked, getting out of her stance.

"...I'm not the only one confused what he means by that right?" Asked Andrew, as G1, Tehg and I nodded.

"That much power, knowing that it's technically yours but it feeling so out of place that you're almost sick of it, it's corrupting capabilities so it makes you feel just as out of place… The overwhelming strength and abilities that it gives you so you feel alright with it... How does that power feel?" Asked OC Bryce.

"...Why are you asking this?" Asked Arfoire.

"...You copied me for a reason. I wanted to ask you what my power felt like." OC Bryce said, getting back into his stance.

As Arfoire ran at Bryce, G1 slid in and blocked the attack.

"What the-!?"

"Why hello there Bryce, I've been expecting you!" G1 said.

"That was terrible." OC Bryce said.

"Whatever. Could USE SOME HELP GUYS!" G1 shouted at us.

We ran up, Arfoire giving us a glare. I helped up Bryce.

OC Bryce both brought up his fingers and snapped, the magic holding the others down lifting.

"G1, Andrew, Tehg, get them out of here! This is our fight." OC Bryce said.

"What!? But what about you!?" Asked Plutia.

"We have a happy ending to write." I said, grabbing Tex and swinging her sword form around while OC Bryce activated Guardians Glave.

"None of you will be leaving." Said Arfoire, as an army of monsters appeared.

"Oh look, an army… We got one too." I said, pointing behind me, as the army that we brought with us drew weapons.

"Everyone move!" Shouted Tehg, pointing to the portal.

"So…Since when was there 2 Bryce's?" Asked Neptune.

Everyone had gotten to the portal, Plutia was struggling to stay.

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted breaking out of G1's grip and running to us.

G1 reached out but was pulled into the closing portal.

"Plutia!" OC Bryce shouted rushing to her.

"Damn you…" Said Arfoire, looking at us.

"Sir! We'll take care of these monsters, you take care of her!" Shouted one of the Planeptune Guards.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

"I am." He said.

I handed him a strange device.

"If you guys need to leave, use this. It'll get all of you out of here back to the Ultradimension… Good luck." I said.

The soldier nodded, before he ran with the rest of the soldiers to the mobs, as the part of Celestia they were occupying started to fall.

"Wait… Plutia, how exactly did you break out of G1's grip?" Asked OC Bryce.

"I did what Histy told me to do if a man forcefully grabbed me from behind." Said Plutia.

"Ooh… nut shot…" I said, wincing.

I turned to my OC. I put my left hand on his shoulder.

"Bryce… Let's do this." I said.

OC Bryce walked over to my side. He glared at Arfoire.

"Plutia, stay out of this fight." Said OC Bryce.

"So then…"

"Shall we dance?" We asked in unison.

* * *

 _ **POV CHANGE:**_ **OC Bryce**

Our weapons collided with Arfoire, a shockwave of energy pushed us back.

"0n3dge!" I shouted at the Author. "Now would be a good time to get serious."

"Alright, let's do this!" Said Author Bryce.

We ran at Arfoire, delivering attack after attack.

She blocked all of them, before sending us flying.

"Bryce!" Shouted Plutia.

I felt a pat on the back, before Author Bryce fully sprinted at Arfoire, he grabbed her before letting loose his power.

His body started glowing before he exploded, and he damaged Arfoire greatly.

"Bryce!" I exclaimed as he sacrificed himself.

There was a shockwave of spacetime energy, as it sent up a cloud of smoke around the blast site, and pushed me and Plutia onto our backs.

I sat up, before I felt a wet feeling on my coat.

I turned my head to see Tex, Author Bryce's Dogoo on my shoulder.

"...The pat…" I realized, as Tex let out a soft whine.

I picked the Dogoo up, before handing her to Plutia.

"..." I stood up, before turning around. The smoke cleared, showing Arfoire was fine.

Arfoire just glared at me, her eyes burning holes into my head.

"You… I'm going to kill you!" She exclaimed.

I looked at my left hand, before looking at Plutia.

"Plutia… I'm coming home this time." I said, turning back to Arfoire.

I stabbed Guardians Glave into the ground and started gathering my energy.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Plutia.

"Plutia… I've already told you." I said, looking behind me. "I have a story to end."

 **(Play Dimension Tripper [Guitar Cover] - Esprs)**

The gathered energy started to burst out as cyan flames over my body. I raised my left hand and outstretched my palm, it being pointed to the sky.

Bursts of electricity zapped around my hand, it started to spasm.

"What's happening!?" Asked Arfoire.

The cyan flames surrounded my left hand, a crystal started come out of my left hand.

"Gh-! ...AAAARGH!" I start shouting in pain, letting go of my sword as I griped my wrist, my footing slipping as I try to keep myself standing.

The lightning around my hand started to dissipate, as the flames started to center around the middle of my palm.

My eyes shot open, returning to their normal green colour. My hair, and coat remained the same, violet and cyan respectively.

As my transformation deactivated, the mark on my left hand faded, greying out, as the Crystal fully emerged.

Now, floating in my hand was what looked like a CPU memory. The only difference was it was Gold and it had the mark that was on my left hand on it. It was also a bit larger.

"What did you just do…?" Asked Arfoire.

"Ever heard of setting the seeds of your past?" I asked.

I stood up, the energy released opened up multiple portals. The CPU Memory in my hand broke, large shards circled a smaller version of the Memory. The shards were sent through the portals while the main piece stayed.

Another Portal opened to show a messy room, and a laptop on a bed.

"Where is…?" Asked Plutia.

The crystal flew at the Laptop's screen, entering it. The door opened soon after.

A young man walked in, looking no older than 16-17. I knew he was 15 though.

He climbed onto his bed, before turning his laptop on and logging in.

"Hmmm…. Fairy Fencer F…. No…. Undertale…did everything in that 3 times over…. Re;Birth 3….. Alright then." The teen said, I felt a tear fall down my face.

He had booted up the game when instead of the normal intro sequence…. It was the CPU memory core I had sent there.

He whacked it, the action sending him into a wormhole to the Ultradimension.

"What was that?" Asked Arfoire as all of the portals closed.

"That was me… Now then." I pulled my sword out of the ground. "I am DONE playing by your rules."

The sword started to melt in my hands, it started crystallizing into a new form afterwards.

"That's-!" Exclaimed Arfoire in shock.

"Oh! So you DO know what this is!" I said, smiling creepily happy. "Now then, how many CPUs did you copy? Because… you might be screwed if it's more than 0."

In my hands was the cursed sword: Gehaburn.

"Let's rock!" I shouted, running at Arfoire.

"Even with that sword, you can't beat me! You're only human now!" Shouted Arfoire blocking my attack.

"That may be true, but remember this." I said. I ran towards Arfoire, sliding under her attack. "I have the ultimate Plot Armour!" I shouted, slashing Arfoire.

"GAH!" She recoiled in pain.

"I hope you're ready for this!" I exclaimed. "Chain Attack!"

I ran at Arfoire, no chains appeared, I didn't split into three, I just ran and attacked. Each slash dealt massive damage to Arfoire, the sword growing more powerful with each attack.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" She exclaimed.

"Well sorry, but I'm filing a lawsuit." I said, giving the final blow to Arfoire as I slid to a stop. "Game Over."

Arfoire stopped moving, as she fell to the ground, before slowly fading into ash, as the particles left behind floated into the wind behind me.

 **(Stop Music)**

I stood up and looked at the blade.

"...Imma go put this somewhere… not needed." I said, before putting it in the main building. "This should work." I said, before stabbing the blade into the ground. "There…Now it looks like some sorta master sword sh*t…" I heard footsteps behind me, as I turned to see Plutia walking up to me. "Let's go home." I said.

"What about the others?" Asked Plutia.

"Yeah, what about us?" Asked a voice as I turned to see G1, Andrew, Garland, and Tehg.

"When did you all…?" I began to ask.

"As soon as we dropped the others off we came back to help." Said Tehg.

"Oh hey, Bryce. You dropped this earlier." Said Garland, as he threw something at me.

I caught it out of the air, before opening my palm to see a small black box. I slowly turned to look at Plutia as she had her hands covering her face, before looking back at the others, each one having their own facial expression.

G1 and Tehg were looking overly smug, Garland had a soft smile on his face, and Andrew had his eyes raised in surprise.

"...So…" I began, turning to Plutia as I got on one knee.

I opened the box, one diamond ring sitting inside the box, a purple stone highlighting the front of it.

"I don't think I need to answer this." Said Plutia with a smile, as she ran at me. I think I would be lying if I said I wasn't crying. Tears of joy of course, but all the same.

"So… now what do we do?" Asked Andrew.

"At this point, I could care less. Let's just get home before I end up dying again." I said.

* * *

"So… that was it, huh?" Asked a man in a black suit, sitting just a bit in the shadows, enough so I couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, we saved the day. And… well, Me and Plutia… Well I don't think I need to explain what's happening today. It's been a long run."

"It has. I also know you… are human now correct."

"Yeah, no longer immortal. Time will end up catching up to me." I said, looking down at my glass.

"Well it seems like your adventure is finally over. You've earned it." Said the man, handing me something.

"See yah."

The man walked out of the room, G1 walked in beside me.

"Who was that?" Asked G1, taking a sip of his drink.

"The grim reaper." I said, having a sip of my drink. G1, however, immediately did a spit-take. "Ugh, that burns at the throat, I'm done."

"It's alcohol. It's meant to." Said G1.

"I gotta go, Plutia is… It's time." I said, standing up.

"So… You ready?" Asked G1.

"Well… I hope so." I said.

* * *

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

The cheers of my friends filled my ears, as me and Plutia did as we were allowed to do. As we separated, a sentence exited my lips.

"...Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?" Plutia just gave me a smile, as we walked down to the main level. I looked to my left, spotting a camera, probably filming for the entire nation… correction, It WAS. Apparently, when the press found out, there wasn't much stopping it. However, we were lucky enough to have a say in the matter. It would only film the vows and the whole… kiss thing. Everything else before and after was left to us and our friends…And the wedding footage; that was also for personal purposes.

"Welp…that was a thing." Said G1, as we walked down towards our friends.

"You could say that again." I said. I turned to my left to see Tehg and his dimension's Uni… and a small girl hugging his leg. Tehg looked a lot older than he did since the last time I saw him, and Uni seemed to be in her HDD form, her white hair giving that away.

"...Did I miss something?" I asked, as Tehg nervously laughed.

"Well… It's been… a lot more than a few years since we last saw each other from where I was standing." Said Tehg. "Also, I would make a joke about you being slow, but… other things were taking precedence I guess."

"No offence Tegh, but that LITERALLY had nothing to do with what I was really asking." I said.

"This is Rose, our daughter." Said Uni, as said child looked at me funny.

"Aww… She's so cute!" Plutia said, continuing with her slow pace.

"I'm just glad we were able to do this without Iris Heart…" I said quietly to G1.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" He asked.

"I have NO clue!" I said, smiling.

"Good to see you… me?" I turned to see the Bryce from G1's dimension. "...This is extremely awkward."

"Yes, yes it is." I answered, before looking to his right, seeing the IF from their dimension next to him, slightly weary about Plutia and her interaction with rose.

"She won't traumatize her… I think." I said, slightly easing her worries.

At the sounds of footsteps, I turned around, seeing Tamazaki, Alex, Garland, Andrew, and a few others.

"...Who's the others?" I asked, gesturing to the 3 other people.

"This is Nick, Sacred and Storm." Said Garland.

"You! You're the guy that showed up out of nowhere when I was in Tamazaki's dimension!" I said, pointing to Sacred.

"...Yes?" He said, raising an eyebrow at my outburst.

"So, what brings you here? Never met any of you really so…" I began.

"Let's just say we got an invitation from… your author I think? I'm not sure really." Said Nick, as he tried to think back on it.

"Wait, he's alive?" I asked.

"Uh… Yeah, why do you think your story was even able to get this last chapter out?" Asked Nick.

"...Touché." I said. "...Well… I think we have some things to do now."

* * *

"Remind me that if I ever get the ability to reverse time, to make it so that I slap myself for giving the spot of best man to G1." I said. "Like seriously, if the story is about a me from a different dimension, and that me isn't really ME, then it shouldn't count as me!"

Plutia just smiled. "I thought his story of a young you was funny."

"That's beside the point!" I said, my arms shooting into the air. I sighed, before smiling.

"Well, there isn't anywhere to go but up… and that's saying something, since we're on the top floor." I said.

"Hmm." Plutia smiled as we shared a laugh. I turned to the balcony, opening it before looking out at the sunset. I looked down at my left hand, before looking to my right as Plutia leaned on my arm. I smiled, before giving one last look at Planeptune under the now occurring sunset.

"...Hey Plutia…?" I began, drawing her attention.

"Yes Bryce?"

"...Our story is done now right?" I asked, looking over to her. "I mean... It was fun, but I just... I'm not sure where to go from here... I've though on it, but everything I think of it feels like it won't be the same as when it first started... I think... I think I'm going to just... Let it go how it does."

Plutia gave me a glance, before smiling, as we looked back out at the sunset.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **One year… this story took ONE YEAR.**

 **I haven't spent one year on anything like this, and let me tell you… I regret nothing for what I've done for this story in said year.**

 **Happy Anniversary ReBirth: Guardians. I now let you rest.**

 **Quick thanks to G1 Archangel for proofreading this. You're great!**

 **I'd also like to give a few thanks to my friends and fellow authors. You know who you are (I hope). I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am now if it wasn't for you guys.**

 **I'd like to mainly thank you viewers who read this story, Followed it and Favorited it. It means a lot to me, and is the cause of what I believe to be the greatest year of my life. I can't thank any of you enough.**

 **With that being said, I will continue the canon of this story, but elsewhere. If you've already read my short timeline story: Wait, did you just say 'Branching Paths'?... then you know where that I plan on doing two stories after this. One is already up: ReBirth: Chronicles. The other… I'll be holding off until January (Or Christmas), so I can focus on family and friends and stuff.**

 **Also! Cards Against Gamindustri will have another chapter up soon. Get ready for that sh*t!**

 **I'd just like to thank you all again, and hope to see you all in my other stories.**

 **ALT+F4**

 **(EDIT!)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here...**

 **I need to seriously talk about this with you all.**

 **So if you haven't seen, I started a sequel to this known as 'Now What?'. I first uploaded it as it's own thing, and it... basically was non existent to people. At the time I wasn't sure if it was just the story, or if it was because I had terrible upload timing.**

 **So I moved it to ReBirth: Guardians... and it didn't do much better.**

 **To make matters worse, I wasn't sure how to move on after the ending of Guardians, so I don't know what to think.**

 **With that said, I think it's best that I let the story end here. At least, for this Bryce.**

 **And with that said and done:**

 **ALT+F4**


	63. Conquest 1

_**...Account Connected.**_

 _ **Searching for files…**_

 _ **...Searching…**_

 _ **...Searching…**_

 _ **...Search Complete.**_

 _ **Loading Files…**_

 _ **...Loading…**_

 _ **...Loading…**_

 _ **...Loading…**_

 _ **...File Loaded**_

 _ **[Warning: File you are trying to access has been put under virus check. Accessing the file could result in**_ _ **other**_ _ **files being contaminated. Would you like to continue?]**_

 _ **[Y/N]**_

 _ **[YES]**_

 _ **...File has been accessed.**_

 _ **Uploading File…**_

 _ **...Uploading…**_

 _ **...Uploading…**_

 _ **...Upl0ad1ng…**_

 _ **...Upl0ao/1n9…**_

 _ **...Upload Complete.**_

* * *

"What are you doing!?" Asked Plutia.

"Plutia… I've already told you." I said, looking behind me. "I have a story to end."

The gathered energy started to burst out as cyan flames over my body. I raised my left hand and outstretched my palm, it being pointed to the sky.

Bursts of electricity zapped around my hand, it started to spasm.

"What's happening!?" Asked Arfoire.

The cyan flames surrounded my left hand, a crystal started come out of my left hand.

"Gh-! ...AAAARGH!" I start shouting in pain, letting go of my sword as I griped my wrist, my footing slipping as I try to keep myself standing.

The lightning around my hand started to dissipate, as the flames started to center around the middle of my palm.

My eyes shot open, returning to their normal green colour. My hair, and coat remained the same, violet and cyan respectively.

As my transformation deactivated, the mark on my left hand faded, greying out, as the Crystal fully emerged.

Now, floating in my hand was what looked like a CPU memory. The only difference was it was Gold and it had the mark that was on my left hand on it. It was also a bit larger.

"What did you just do…?" Asked Arfoire.

"...What's it look like?" I asked, gritting my teeth, standing up, the crystal floating in my hand. "Now then… Arfoire. I'm going to make you wish you never existed."

I pulled my sword out of the ground, it started to melt in my hands, soon crystallizing into a new form afterwards.

"That's-!" Exclaimed Arfoire in shock.

"Oh! So you DO know what this is!" I said, smiling creepily happy. "Now then, how many CPUs did you copy? Because… you might be screwed if it's more than 0."

In my hands was the cursed sword: Gehaburn.

"Now… I remember you asking why I removed the crystal…" I said, before running Gehaburn through said crystal, the gem shattering as the bits of it floated into the sword I was holding, a surge of power flowing through me rapidly.

I smiled, as I felt my adrenaline (or what I think is adrenaline anyways…) start pumping.

I walked forwards, deflecting a strike from Arfoire, as I quickly ran my sword through her.

"Guh!" She gasped, before exploding into crystals as my sword absorbed the crystals, another Surge of power flowing through me.

I looked at Gehaburn, before smiling and sheathing the blade on my back.

I turned back to Plutia. "...Let's go."

"What about the others?" She asked.

"Personally? I just want to get out of here before I die again…" I said, looking to the side. "...And I have no intention of that happening."

I walked over to Plutia, before pulling looking at the floor to see a device.

"So, this must be something they used to get here…" I said to myself, as I picked it up and pointed it ahead of us, a strange beam opening a portal back to the Ultradimension.

"...It's been too long." I said, walking with Plutia back.

* * *

Cold… something I needed right now to clear my head.

I continued splashing water onto my face, as I looked into the mirror, my eyes having bags under them. I grabbed a nearby towel, drying my face off. I felt my hand make contact with the faucet, as I turned the water off.

I soon found myself back in my room, as I looked at Gehaburn leaning against the wall.

' _...It's only going to be so long before someone else rises… and threatens us again.'_ I thought, looking over at Plutia, my hand resting on the sword next to me. ' _...I need to get stronger…_ '

I threw my trench coat on over my shirt, as I grabbed Gehaburn and slung it over my back.

"...I'll be back soon…" I said, looking at Plutia, before walking out the door.

* * *

I felt the liquid run down my arm, before it seemed to go in reverse, as the form in front of me burst into crystals, melting into Gehaburn. A surge of power ran through my body, as I breathed in, letting the air in my lungs be released.

I sheathed Gehaburn, before turning around, finding myself face to face with Nona.

"...Bryce?" He asked, looking half asleep. I just looked to the side, before turning back to him, Gehaburn drawn.

"...No hard feelings." I said, raising my sword, as I swung to the right, Gehaburn decapitating the man in front of me.

His body exploded, as the crystals fused with the sword in my hand. I just sighed, before nonchalantly walking off.

' _...It isn't enough… I need more…'_ I thought, sheathing the blade.

* * *

"News this morning, the CPU of Leanbox has mysteriously disappeared. Her husband, Nona, has also disappeared." Said the reporter, as Histoire and Plutia watched the news with wide eyes.

"...Vert…" Plutia said to herself, as I turned to give a side glance, before returning to making breakfast for us.

"Who could have done this…? The Basillicoms are the most defended areas of Gamindustri!" Said Histoire, as she seemed to have a uneasy look to her.

I looked at my phone, checking the time.

' _...It's time._ ' I thought, before finishing up on making breakfast.

* * *

It seems things are a bit more… defensive once news of Vert's disappearance reached Lastation, as the guards surrounding the area had grown exponentially.

"...It seems it's going to be harder to get inside now…" I said, as word around town was that the basilicom had guards stationed up EVERYWHERE. It also seemed Noire was under house arrest, meaning it wouldn't be as hard to find her. However, the downside of this was that she'd almost never be alone. And that meant that it would be much harder to get inside.

I wrapped a familiar grey scarf around my neck, pulling it up so it covered my face. I grabbed my hood and put it up, as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop as I made my way to the basilicom.

'. _..They have guards stationed on the roof of the building… It seems I'll need to be careful of where I start my assent._ '

I launched a grapple into the side of the building, as I used the wire to cross to a section of the building that wasn't as guarded as other areas.

Once at the side, I started climbing. Eventually making it to a window, I peered inside to see Noire walking around, two Guards walking behind her.

"...Showtime." I said to myself, as I attached a grapple to the building, rappelling myself in front of the window, before kicking off, and swinging into the hallway.

I landed, drawing Gehaburn as the Guards ran at me, whilst Noire seemed to Glare at me.

I blocked the incoming strike of one, whilst punching another in the gut, quickly slashing my sword as their heads fell off.

Noire seemed to back up, before glaring at me.

"I don't know who you are… but you're making a big mistake." She said, transforming. I smirked under the scarf, as I got into a defensive stance.

She shot out at me, as I parried her attack, rolling to the side as went for an attack of my own.

I deflected another of Noire's attacks, as I kicked her in the shin. She flew out of my sword's reach, as I sprinted towards her, slamming my sword against hers.

A shockwave from the impact destroyed the remaining windows, and blowing my hood off my head.

Noire seemed to look at me for a second, before growing wide eyed.

"...Bryce?" She asked in alarm, before I punched her in the gut, my sword cutting through her legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" She screamed in pain, as she tried to back up, before I grabbed her neck.

"...Why?" She asked.

"...No hard feelings." I said, before raising Gehaburn and slamming my blade down onto her skull, the blade going straight down, as her neck also was sliced open.

Her eyes were stuck in this look of pure fear, as she dissolved into crystals. Her legs that had been removed prior also had the same thing happen, as the many crystals formed with Gehaburn.

I took a deep breath, as I took a deep breath, before letting it go, a simple thought running through my mind.

' _She will not be missed._ '

* * *

"It seems Lowee is just as much as Lastation…" I said to myself, looking at the basilicom, finding the amount of guards a bit much. Borderlining on the compensation chart. Which, considering who ruled this nation…

I smirked to myself. "Well… Who USED to rule this nation once today is over with…"

I landed on the ground, as the guards in front of the building turned to look at me as I walked over, my sword unsheathed.

"Sir, this is a restricted area." One said, as I smirked underneath the scarf obscuring my face.

* * *

I looked around me, the walls were lined with blood splatters, as the large amount of Guards that littered the floor seeped with blood, making the hall in front of me look as if it was a red river.

I kept walking, before kicking the japanese styled door in front of me down, since it seemed to be made out of paper.

Blanc looked up, before finding her gaze on the sword in my hands, and the blood that had dried on it.

She quickly pulled her hammer out, holding it in a defensive position.

"...Bryce… What are you doing here…?" She asked, glaring at me.

I just looked to my left and right, before looking at her. "...No Noble?" I asked, as she seemed to glare more.

"...Why do you ask." She asked, her grip tightening on her weapon.

"...Means I won't have as much trouble as I may have." I said, before rushing Blanc.

She swung her hammer, forcing me to block with my sword, the shockwave removing the hood and scarf from my face.

"...Alright then…" She said, before transforming. "F*CK YOU *SSH*T!"

White Heart swung her axe at me, as I ducked under the attack. I went for a thrust, having White Heart disarm me before my attack landed.

"I have you now!" Shouted White Heart, as she shot towards me, raising her axe for another strike.

I flicked my wrist, raising my arm as I blocked the incoming the incoming attack with my hidden blade.

"Tch!" White Heart jumped back, avoiding the right hook I swung at her.

I backed up, picking Gehaburn off from the floor. "...Shall not be missed."

White Heart's eyes widened, before her pupils shrank, as the sound of something ripping through meat was heard, as she slowly looked down.

Her hands were covered in blood, before she shakily looked up at me.

"...W-wha-" She didn't have time to finish, as the crystals from her floated towards the sword.

I inhaled, before smiling. "...It seems that I gave nothing to worry about…"

I turned around leaving the grounds without being noticed.

* * *

"You need what?" Asked the Doctor. "What use would you have for something like that?"

I just stood still, not responding, before pulling a bag of cash out and putting it in front of him.

"...You make a convincing argument." said the Doctor, before he pulled a bottle of something put from under the counter, handing me a small syringe.

I picked both up, before leaving the place, my last destination known.

* * *

...My Heartbeat… that was all we could hear.

We walked through the halls of the basilicom, as I opened the door to the main room.

' _...There she is…_ '

I looked to see Plutia in front of me, as we pulled the syringe out of my coat.

Making my footsteps as quiet as possible, I walked up behind her, before quickly grabbing her, and injecting her with the liquid I was given.

Her body quickly went limp, as we slowly set her on the floor.

"...Bryce?" I looked up, before turning my head around, seeing a scared looking Histoire look at me, then at Plutia, who was unconscious. "...W-what is this?" She asked, slowly backing up.

I stood up, looking at the fairy in front of me, as I started walking towards her, drawing Gehaburn.

"No hard feelings Histy… I just can't have the possibility of separate dimensions interfering." I said, starting to corner the fairy.

"Bryce…" she said, Her book hitting the wall.

"...Shall not be missed."

We grabbed her, before stabbing her in the chest, as she quickly exploded, nothing floating towards Gehaburn.

"...Now there is nothing to harm her…" we said, turning to Plutia, who lay unconscious on the floor. "...We have much to prepare."


	64. Conquest Finale

**[Accessing Acounts: G1 Archangel, Acallaris, Tehg2000,  
AIYF Productions, Remited]**

 **...Accessing…**

 **...Accessing…**

 **...Accessi-**

 **[Warning: You do not have access to these files. Please enter password]**

 **[...Firewall breached, Copying files…]**

 **...Files Copied.**

 **Combining…**

 **Combining…**

 **...Files have been merged.**

 **[Upload File]**

 **[Warning! Files seem to be contaminated with a virus, do you still want to proceed?]**

 **[Y/N]**

 **[YES]**

 **Uploading File…**

 **...Uploading…**

 **...Uploading…**

 **...Upl0ad1ng…**

 **...Upl0ao/1n9…**

 **...Upload Complete.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Hyperdimension (AIYF Productions)**

"I thought you abandoned this project, Vert." Said Garland, as he stood next to Uni, as they watched Vert fiddle with a small rectangular box.

"While I did once, I thought it would be good for nostalgia's sake to turn it on again." Said Vert, as she took a step back in thought. "Hmm… did I replace the batteries?"

"It runs on batteries?" Asked Uni, as she walked over a bit to Vert.

"Yes, it allows on the go play… I think that was the case at least…" Vert said to herself, leaning back towards the box.

Garland gave a slight smile, before something shook the ground beneath the building, as he fought to keep his footing. As this was happening, something hard and metal impacted his head, knocking him out.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Garland opened his eyes, the room pitch black. He groaned, grabbing his head with his left hand, as his right picked up his Rifle.

"Where… is everyone?" He asked, looking around. He walked over to the nearby window, looking outside.

...Nothing. Garland opened the window and climbed down the wall, before pushing off, landing into a roll as he ran towards what appeared to be black smoke.

Said black smoke, was actually pretty large, as when he landed, he couldn't see anything more than a few feet in front of him. He cautiously took a few steps forward, before his foot stepped on something… mushy.

"W-what…?" Garland stumbled, as he looked down. His foot had landed in a pool of blood. He took a better look, as the area laid out in front of him looked like something… evil, had ripped everyone in the vicinity to shreds. "...What happened here?"

"Garland!"

Garland raised his rifle as someone ran towards him. "Woah! Woah! It's just me!" Said the voice, as Tamazaki came into view. "Thank god you're alright."

"What do you mean?" Garland asked, lowering his rifle. "What's going on?"

"...You don't know?" Tamazaki asked. Garland shook his head no in response. "...Garland, everyone in this dimension is dead."

Garland suddenly stopped breathing, as he stared at Tamazaki like he was just told… well, what he was told!

"...You… You mean…?" He began, tears filling his eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Said Tamazaki, as he looked to the side.

Garland fell to his knees, as he just stared at the grass beneath him, the green being outnumbered by the crimson from all the blood around him.

"...Who did this?" Garland asked, looking up at Tamazaki with hate filled eyes.

"...I'm not sure… but they got my dimension as well. I followed his trail though, that's how I found you." Said Tamazaki, his eyes sharing Garland's hate. "Whoever did this… We're going to make them pay."

Garland stood up, before turning to Tamazaki. "...Any idea where they went next?"

Tamazaki nodded. "...Well…"

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Hyperdimension (Remited)**

"Ugh…" Garland stood up, looking around at the area he was in. "Where are we?"

Tamazaki squared down, wiping the dirt off a sign.

"...This is Chian's diner… so We're in lactation." Said Tamazaki. "...We need to get to Planeptune quickly."

Garland nodded, as they started walking.

"...So, how are you holding up?" Garland asked, turning to Tamazaki, as Tamazaki raised an eyebrow. "I know you, Tamazaki. You're never this calm about things, at best your VERY passive aggressive."

Tamazaki sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked at the scenery around him. "...I think I'm just having a delayed reaction, like this is all just a bad dream… one I got trapped in. I don't know man…"

Garland nodded, as he stopped in place, looking down the sights of his rifle. "...There's someone up ahead… I think they're alive!"

Tamazaki ran towards the slumped body, as he slowly turned him over.

"...It's andrew…" Said Tamazaki, looking down. Andrew was covered in dirt and mud, his clothes seemed stained with dried mud. His watch seemed to be banged up, littered with scratches.

"Check his pulse. If he's alive, he might know who did this." Said Garland, looking around, as if on edge.

Tamazaki grabbed Andrew's left arm, before dropping it as Andrew's watch turned on.

" _Unhand me!_ " A voice shouted from the watch.

"Xelor?" Tamazaki asked, looking down.

" _...Voice recognised. Apologies Tamazaki, I could not get a clear image of you. I believe some of my sensors are damaged._ " Said Xelor.

"Xelor's working?" Asked Garland, as he turned around, lowering his rifle.

" _PFC Garland._ " A pixelated salute gif played on Xelor's screen.

"Xelor, can you check if Andrew's alive?" Asked Garland.

" _...His heart is beating. He'll be fine._ " Said Xelor.

"Alright, let's get these two out of the streets… or what's left of them." Said Tamazaki, as Garland nodded, picking up Andrew and placing him over his shoulder.

"...let's go." Garland said, as they walked off.

* * *

"Ugh…" Andrew's eyes fluttered open, as he sat up straight holding his right hand to his forehead. "Where… am I?

" _Andrew!_ " Xelor said, as Andrew lifted his left arm in front of him.

"Xelor? What happened to you?" Andrew asked, as he looked at his watch.

"We could ask the same thing to you." Said Tamazaki, walking into the room with Garland. "We found you in the middle of the street… Do you know what happened?"

Andrew looked down, closing his eyes. "...No… Nothing." He said, looking at Garland. "...Glue!"

"Your Dogoo?" Asked Tamazaki, as Garland looked down.

"He was with me, right?" Asked Andrew, leaning forward.

"...We don't know where he is." Said Garland. "All we know… is that everyone else is presumably dead."

Andrew looked down, his hands shaking in rage. "...I know who did this…"

Tamazaki and Garland looked at each other, before turning back to Andrew. "...Who?"

"...I couldn't see their face… but I know the weapon they were wielding." Said Andrew, as he got off the bed, standing up straight. "...Gehaburn."

Tamazaki and Garland's eye's widened in horror. "...oh no…" Tamazaki said, taking a step back. "...They've already killed all the CPU's and Candidates of both Garland's dimension as well as mine… And if they've done the same with yours…"

"Then they've entered the state of being way to Overpowered." Said Andrew. "I know…"

"...Could it have been some dimension's Nepgear?" Asked Garland, looking at Andrew. "Maybe from a dimension where the Conquest ending actually occurred?"

"They… No… **HE** was male." Said Andrew, looking up. "...I just can't think on who it could possibly be…"

"We'll save the questions for later." Said Tamazaki, as he pulled a device out of his pocket, before fiddling with some nobs. "...Signal has been locked on… And we're good."

Tamazaki pressed a red button as a portal opened in front of them.

"...We're chasing after whoever did this." Said Garland, turning to Andrew. "If you'll come with us… we'd have a better chance at delivering justice."

Andrew looked down, small tears falling onto the floor. "...F*ck justice… I'm going to murder the man who did this."

"Get in line…" Said Tamazaki, turning around. "But, I'll let you have the first strike."

Andrew gave a nod, his face borderlining being serious and pissed beyond belief.

"After you." Said Garland, motioning to the portal.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Hyperdimension (Tehg2000)**

As the portal spat out Tamazaki, Garland and Andrew, they looked around to find…

"...It's… actually not dead." Said Tamazaki, as he looked out at the city of Lastation. "...Where to now?"

They were interrupted by someone running towards them, rapier in hand.

"Tamazaki!" He shouted, skidding to a stop.

"...Yes?" Tamazaki answered, unsure.

"Tehg, DGU." He pointed to himself, as he looked at the others. "...These are…?"

"PFC Garland." Said Garland as he stood at attention.

"Andrew, GPU." Said Andrew, as he looked at Tehg. "...Tehg huh… why do you look familiar."

"We met once while helping Bryce out." Said Tehg. He was about to continue, but was cut off by the sight of Lastation tower… slowly falling over. "...What the…"

Soon the entire nation in front of them started going up in flames, as explosions after explosions went off inside the city.

"Oh no…" Tehg turned around. "I was afraid of this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Andrew.

"Reports of the same thing have been happening all over Gamindustri today. First it was Planeptune… then Lowee… Leanbox was the most recent… We're the last ones…" Said Tehg, turning back to the others. "We need to hurry."

Garland nodded, as everyone sprinted back into Lastation. Once they arrived however…

That was a different story.

"Monsters everywhere!" Shouted Tamazaki, as he stretched out his metal arm. "That's why everything's been going down as quick as it has."

"...There he is." Garland said, the four turned to see a man in a black trenchcoat, gehaburn in hand, walk away from them.

"...Why aren't we going after him?" Asked Andrew, as he looked at the others in the party. "...He's destroyed multiple dimensions!"

"...I swear I know him…" Said Tehg, looking at the man.

"...So… I thought I missed you three." Said the man, as Tehg's eyes widened.

"...Bryce?" He asked, as the others in the party turned to Tehg.

"What!?" Garland asked, before turning back to the man, who had turned around.

"Shame really… I'd prefer not having to actually do this." Said Bryce, as he looked up at the others, his eyes looking a bit more purple than normal. "Oh well, won't matter."

"What's wrong with you!?" Tamazaki exclaimed. "You just murdered the only family I had left!"

"...Would 'Family' be an option I could use as well?" Asked Bryce, as Tamazaki seethed in hatred. "You're not the only one who's got a family here."

"Then what the hell would Plutia think!" Exclaimed Tehg.

Bryce seemed to grow angry as he glared at Tehg. "...I'm going to make you regret saying that." Said Bryce, as his head snapped to the right, an energy based projectile zooming past where his head once was. Bryce's eyes widened in what seemed like joy. "...And I know just how to do that."

He turned around, finding this dimension's version of Uni standing there, rifle aimed at Bryce.

"Uni! Get out of here!" Shouted Tehg, as his eyes widened. He drew out his rapier, running at Bryce.

"Predictable…" Bryce spun on his heel, smiling all the same, as he parried Tehg, before elbowing him in the face. Gehaburn seemed to shine for a second, before a dome of energy surrounded the party of four.

"Damn it!" Shouted Garland as he raised his rifle.

"Wait, no!" Shouted Tamazaki, as Garland pulled the trigger, the projectile hitting the shield as it bounced around. Everyone dropped to the floor, as the projectile eventually extinguished.

"...T-tehg…?" Everyone turned to see Uni looking at them in fear, a hand around the back of her throat. "...I lov-"

Her final words were interrupted, as the cursed sword, Gehaburn slid right through her, and the barrier, as a small amount of her blood splattered onto Tehg's face. His eyes just stared wide at the sight in front of him.

"...Shall not… be missed." Bryce said, dropping the body, as it evaporated into pixels, flying into Gehaburn. The blood on Tehg's face floated of him, as if it was never there.

"...I'll kill you!" Shouted Tehg, as he banged the barrier keeping him put.

"Now now… That wouldn't be neighbourly." Said Bryce, smirking.

"It stopped being that way when you came to my dimension." Said Tamazaki, walking next to Tehg. "...You're going to die today."

"I find that hard to believe, because gamindustri won't succumb to the fire and dust in a few hours. And while all of this is happening, you will stay there, and watch. Watch as the dimension that you fought for with your life burns before your eyes… now excuse me if this has already been used… but when it is done and Gamindustri is ashes, then you have my permission to die…" Bryce said, smirking, as he turned around, swinging Gehaburn out in front of him, opening a portal to what seemed like an already ruined Planeptune… an _Ultradimension_ Planeptune.

"...It's been fun." He said, walking into the portal, before it closed.

Tehg fell to his knees as he watched.

"...That… Bastard…" Said Andrew, looking at where Bryce had left.

* * *

"...Now what?" Asked Garland, as they sat on the ground, the only area not rubble or scorched by the fires from a few hours ago.

"...I don't know." Said Tehg.

As if responding to said words, a portal unlike the one that Bryce had disappeared in opened, and a man in a red trenchcoat and with white hair launched out, as the portal closed behind him.

"Yeah well your service bites anyways!" Shouted the man, before noticing the four in the barrier. "...Tehg? ...how'd you get in there?"

"...G1?" Tehg asked, turning to the man in question.

"Who else?" He asked rhetorically. "...Tamazaki, Garland, Andrew… what are all you four doing there."

"Sitting down, just watched the world burn." Said Andrew.

"Also, realizing how dead inside we probably are." Said Tamazaki, as he stood up.

"...World burn?" G1 asked, before looking around. "...Was this…?"

"Lastation… my dimension." Said Tehg, his eyes dead. "...Bryce did this."

"Bryce!?" G1 asked, taking a step back.

"He killed them… G1…" Said Tehg. "...He just… made us sit here and watch as people died around us. ...And he killed Uni in front of my eyes."

"...But… why though?" G1 asked.

"We don't know!" Garland exclaimed, his fist impacting the barrier. "...He just… The only guess is that it has something to do with Gehaburn… but that's it."

"Gehaburn!?" He asked, eyes widening. "...I'll get you guys out."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Andrew. "Garland already fired his rifle at it. The best THAT did was made us feel like there was a grenade dropped in here."

G1 pulled out a katana, before unsheathing it. "Move away from my direction." He said, as he waited for the party to move a bit back. He made a clean swipe, as the barrier basically disintegrated.

"That's helpful…" Said Garland, walking out. "Now, let's go after him."

"Agreed." Said Tamazaki, followed by Andrew and Tehg.

G1 turned around, swiping the open air with his sword, as a portal opened up. "...This is it." He said, looking at the others. "Wish the pacing was better, but it's time."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Ultradimension (0n3dgeGaming)**

"Holy sh*t…."

The party of five looked around them, building toppled over, purple lines of what seemed to be energy running along the roads, and what appeared to be Guards stationed at every corner.

"This looks more like the Zero Dimension than anything else." Said Garland, as we walked around.

"You got that right…" Said Tamazaki, looking to the left. "...I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Asked Tehg.

"...Do you think Compa or IF are still alive here?" Asked Tamazaki.

The sound of footsteps got them moving as they hid in an alleyway as a group of Guards walked by.

"Hey guys…" Andrew said, picking up a discarded newspaper. "Take a look at this."

"Let's see… _CPU's gone missing… Rumoured dead… Lastation, Leanbox, Lowee…_ The other nations all fell into anarchy." Said Tehg.

"Never took Bryce for being much of a dictator." Said G1, taking a step back to think.

"Neither did we…" Said a new voice, as the party turned to see a girl in a black cloak. "But look at where that got us."

"Yeah…" Said Garland, looking to the side.

"...You guys are from another dimension, aren't you?" Asked the voice, she was starting to sound more familiar.

"...Why do you ask?" Tehg responded.

"Because we could use some hope…" Said the girl, before she was on the alert. "We need to move, NOW!"

She pushed off the wall, running further into the alleyway. The sound of what seemed to be people running became more apparent.

"Let's get out of here!" Said G1, as they followed the girl.

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Andrew.

"Somewhere safe… for now." She finished the last part in a murmur.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Said the girl, as the rest of the party followed her inside. "Welcome to our little rebellion."

"I find the word 'little' doesn't work in this situation." Said G1, as they looked at the mass of soldiers walking around. "...Who exactly are you?"

The girl removes her hood, revealing the familiar look of IF. "Good to see you guys here. Maybe we actually have a chance now."

"...What do you mean?" Asked Garland.

"We're just human." Said IF. "You all have some form of powered up form that can be useful to us to defeat him."

Garland looked to the side as an injured soldier was moved towards the med bay, who had Compa waiting outside it helping out.

"...Who's in charge here…?" Asked Garland.

"...I'll take you to him." Said IF, as the others followed after her.

* * *

"...I'm not sure how to feel about this." Said Garland as he looked at Noble, leaning against the wall as his mechanic fiddled with his friendship cannon.

"...So, he got yours as well?" Asked Noble, as he turned back to the party.

"...Yeah." Said Andrew, looking down.

"We need your help taking him down." Said Tehg, looking at Noble.

"I would guess as much." Said Noble. "We've been preparing for an attack of our own. Besides, if we don't attack today, I doubt that we'll get another chance TO attack."

"Why's that?" Asked G1.

"Because there won't be much of a resistance if we don't make a stand now." Said Noble, picking up his Friendship cannon.

"...I don't like you… but screw it." Said Garland, grabbing his rifle. "Let's go."

The rest of the party nodded, drawing their weapons.

"...Inform the troops, tell them it's showtime." Said Noble, turning to IF.

"...Those words exactly?" Asked IF.

"You know what I mean." Noble said, as IF walked out. "...You aren't the only ones who's on the 'To kill Bryce list'."

"...Sorry for your loss." Said Tehg.

"...Thanks." Said Noble.

"...Let's go." Said G1.

As they started walking, he roof above them collapsed in, as everything went black for the party.

* * *

"Ugh… what plot convenient sh*t was that?" Asked Tehg, sitting up.

"You tell me."

The party was instantly awake at this statement, as they stood up, finding themselves in front of Bryce.

"Bryce…!" Noble said, standing up.

"New I missed someone." Said Bryce, looking at the party. "Still though, this is good… everyone who has a chance of causing harm to me is right in front of me."

"Wait, isn't there still-" Tamazaki began, before he was interrupted by Garland.

"YES. EVERYONE, THAT CAN OPPOSE YOU." Said Garland, letting the others get the hint.

"But you're still going down." Said G1, drawing rebellion. "It's 6 against 1. You're outnumbered."

"Then let's make this interesting." Bryce said, drawing Gehaburn. "Who here has heard of the cell games?"

"...Why do you ask?" Noble answered, eyes hardened into a glare.

"Well, because as G1 said earlier, I'm outnumbered. And I'd like to make it a fair fight." Said Bryce.

"And WHY should we agree to these terms?" Asked Tamazaki, his glare hardening.

"Who said anything about you agreeing?" Asked Bryce, as G1 felt something impale his neck.

His hand slowly reached for his neck, as he pulled out what looked like a sleep dart. He suddenly felt a pain where the dart hit, as he reached back, feeling something bumby forming around the spot.

"Like that?" Asked Bryce, as G1 looked up. "That right there is a little note I borrowed from Prototype. It's something that'll keep your healing factor busy to the point of it basically becoming null. AND, it removes access to your Devil Trigger AND Majin Trigger."

"You're a d*ck, you know that?" Asked G1, standing up.

"I've been told." Said Bryce, as he looks around. "...Who wants first dibs?"

Tamazaki and Noble both rushed forward, but Noble got more distance reduced, as a shield appeared in front of Tamazaki and the other members of the party.

"We have a volunteer!" Bryce shouted, jumping back as Noble pulled the trigger on his friendship cannon, a beam of energy firing out the barrel.

"THIS IS FOR BLANC YOU MONSTER!" Shouted Noble, keeping the pressure on.

Bryce kept running in a circle around Noble, as pulled out his M6, firing a few shots at Noble.

Noble stumbled back, looking at his weapon, before seeing Bryce approach fast.

Noble, pulled a switch on his cannon as it transformed into a battle axe. He charged, swinging his weapon.

"You know… You probably should've just kept using that cannon of yours…"

Bryce ducked under the swing, before grabbing Noble's head, running Gehaburn through the Let's Player's throat.

Noble dropped his weapon, as he reached for Bryce as he slowly drowned off his own blood. Bryce sighed, quickly pulling Gehaburn out of the wound, as Noble fell to the floor.

"...Anyone else think we're f*cked?" Asked Tehg.

"...Slight thoughts of that possibility, yeah." Said G1.

The portal closed a bit more, as Tamazaki was pushed out into the fray.

"Oh, I see we're doing this in order." Said Bryce, smirking.

"...G1, watch his patterns. Find a correlation, and win this." Said Tehg.

"Why are you telling ME this." Said G1.

"Because I don't think anyone else is walking away from this alive." Said Tehg.

Bryce and Tamazaki circled each other, as they each stuck their respective stances, Bryce's sword stance, and Tamazaki's stance seemed fitting for a man equipped for a good ol rousing round of fisticuffs.

Bryce reached up for his headphones, before pressing a button on the side of them, music started playing.

 **(Play Game Over - DA Games)**

Both stopped, the wind blowing around them, the tension so thick you could cut it with-

Bryce interrupted the story, as his sword figuratively cut through the tension as he shot towards Tamazaki, the APL awaiting the coming fight.

Bryce swung down, as Tamazaki dodged around the blade like water, as he twisted around, elbowing Bryce in the back. Bryce retaliated, pushing off the ground with his hands as he backflipped over Tamazaki. He landed, giving an diagonal swing at Tamazaki's left arm.

 ***TING!***

Bryce's eyes widened in realization, as Tamazaki smirked, moving his left arm to the left, as he punched Bryce in the face.

Bryce went flying, as he stabbed Gehaburn into the ground to slow him down. As he slowed to a stop, he looked ahead, looking at Tamazaki as he dropped his jacket, showing his metal arm in full display.

Bryce launched forward, lunging at the APL. Said APL's response was to catch Gehaburn in his hand.

Bryce smirked, as he pulled his M6 out and fired a few rounds into Tamazaki's midsection, flipping over Tamazaki as he kicked the back of his knee on his way down.

Tamazaki bent over, as he quickly rolled out of the way of an attack from Bryce. Bryce smirked, putting his M6 away. Tamazaki clenched his teeth, standing back up straight, gaining distance.

"...Alright then, let's get serious." Said Tamazaki. " _ **START!**_ "

Tamazaki stood still, as a crimson crystallized looking heart appeared before the APL. The Heart entered him, as a column of light surrounded him. It soon dispersed, as Tamazaki emerged as Red Player.

"Hmm… That may be an issue…" Bryce said, getting into a more defensive stance.

"I'm going to make you regret coming to my dimension." Said Red Player. "And I'm going to avenge everyone you killed!"

"Well then…" Bryce said, moving his hair to the side. "...Come make me regret it."

This seemed to make Red Player snap, as he launched towards Bryce. Bryce just gave a single smirk, as he gave one swing, as Red Player stopped a bit behind Bryce.

"...Gh!" Red Player fell to his knees as he looked down, his stomach taking a major hit, as it was heavily bleeding. "...H-how…?"

Bryce just walked towards the APL. "Because… You don't have your goddess." He said, crouching down. "...But let it be said, I can reunite you two…"

Red Player looked up before Gehaburn stabbed through his head, his body bursting into pixels as it flowed into the sword.

"...Welp, we're f*cked." Said G1, as Tehg and Andrew looked out at were Tamazaki stood mere moments ago.

Bryce stood up, as he attached something to his wrist. "...Now then…" Bryce turned to look at the others, the purple in his eyes seemingly growing.

Garland calmly walked into the field, rifle at the ready.

"Soldier." Bryce said, giving a mock salute while smirking.

Garland just narrowed his eyes, as he raised his rifle, clicking the safety off.

"Wait a sec, I need like 3 minutes-" Bryce began, before snapping his neck to the right, keeping his look on Garland, as he avoided the projectile. "Nevermind, WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS!"

Bryce charged the Soldier, as he swung his blade at the resident PFC. "Let's have some fun! Every hit you take is a demotion!"

"Shut the f*ck up!" Shouted Garland, as he bashed Bryce in the face with the butt of his rifle.

Bryce leaned back, relaxing, before quickly snapping in the other direction, as he swung at Garland.

Garland rolled out of the way, gaining distance.

"Get over here and DIE!" Shouted Bryce, as he chased after the retreating Garland.

Garland fired shot for shot at Bryce, as said Guardian dodged each shot, slicing through some that he couldn't dodge in time.

Bryce slowed to a stop, before raising a hand. His left hand twitched, as a grappled fired out and latched onto Garland, said soldier not having time to react, as he was quickly zipped towards Bryce.

Bryce just gave a smirk, before raising his left arm, and delivering a swift elbow to the soldier's face.

Garland fell to the floor, attempting to regain his composure. Bryce just a shook his head, before walking over, and raising Gehaburn, bringing the sword down through his back, instantly killing Garland.

"...Hey guys, it's been a fun ride…" Said Andrew, looking at G1 and Tehg. "...I'll do whatever I can."

"...See you around." Said Tehg.

"Alright! Next up on our list of Dead men is… Andrew." Said Bryce, turning around.

"...Alright. I've had it. I'm DONE Seeing my friends slaughtered before my eyes." Said Andrew. "Xelor!"

Andrew pressed his fingers on Xelor's screen, as he was quickly transformed into his GPU form.

"Okay then." Said Bryce, getting into a stance.

Andrew charged at the Guardian with a yell, only to be quickly silenced, as Bryce swung Gehaburn directly at his neck, decapitating the GPU.

"You know…" Bryce said, as the leftover pixels of Andrew floated into Gehaburn. "I always wondered how a GPU would work without their CPU there to give him power… apparently it makes them basically powerless. Not to mention the lack of a weapon…"

Bryce was silenced by a gunshot, as he turned to see Tehg holding one of G1's pistols in his hands.

"Okay then…" Bryce said, stabbing Gehaburn into the ground.

"...At this point, I've lost hope that it's just Gehaburn that's screwing with your morality." Said Tehg, as he tossed the gun aside, drawing his rapier. "And now… I'm going to do to you, what you did to Uni. Only MUCH worse."

"Well alright then." Bryce said, extending his arms in a 'come at me bro' kind of way. "Let's dance."

" _ **Activate: TRUE HYSTERIA!**_ " Shouted Tehg, as ice seemed to form around him before he emerged, in what seemed like an uber powered DGU form.

"Welp… in hindsight, probably should've got Tehg shot with the dart…" Said Bryce, as he pulled a cartridge out of his coat. "My turn."

Bryce pulled his left sleeve down, an old banged up bracelet was worn on his wrist. He took the cartridge and slammed it into the slot. " _ **ACCESS!**_ " He punched the ground with his fist, as a sphere of energy formed around him.

' _ **Specialized Defences:**_ **ACTIVE!** ' A mechanical voice rang out, as the sphere exploded, as Bryce stood up.

"It has been too long…" He said, looking over himself. He looked at Tehg, before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Bryce re-appeared, swinging his sword at Tehg. "Gh!" Tehg jumped back, before giving a quick stab at Bryce.

Bryce grabbed onto the blade, pulling it away from his chest, and elbowing Tehg, removing his weapon from his hand.

Bryce looked at said rapier, before breaking it like a twig on his knee.

"Okay… that's it." Said Tehg, getting into a melee stance.

Bryce just twirled Gehaburn around in his right hand. Making a 'Come here' motion with his left hand.

Tehg started moving towards Bryce, before the latter reached behind him and drew his M6, pulling the trigger, as the bullets tripped Tehg up.

Bryce quickly moved next to the DGU, before raising his sword.

"...Shall not be missed."

Bryce stood up, as he looked at where his once friend happened to be a few seconds ago.

He didn't have much time to look though, as he took a step back as G1 swung rebellion towards him.

Bryce raised his left arm to block, as the sword connected with the bracelet, shattering it.

The ramifications of this however…

"What have you done!?" Bryce exclaimed, as he stabbed Gehaburn into the ground as what seemed like a portal opened up where rebellion has shattered the bracelet.

"Exactly what it looks like, dumb*ss." Said G1, smirking, before losing balance thanks to Bryce firing his M6 at G1's leg.

As G1 was pulled towards the portal, Bryce pulled Gehaburn out of the ground and launched himself towards the nephilim.

Bryce stabbed G1 through the chest, as G1 looked up at Bryce, before smirking pulling out his other pistol, and placing it to Bryce's head.

"I'm ready… how bout you?" G1 asked, pulling the trigger, as bryce was launched off G1.

As they were separated in the portal, G1 slowly closed his eyes, as he exploded like the others, merging with Gehaburn.

Bryce reached out for the sword, but couldn't keep consciousness, as he passed out, falling through the wormhole to where ever.


End file.
